Sugar Rush Continuing Adventures: Armageddon
by TheDisneyFan365
Summary: Things have been quiet since the events in Fandom Heights. But when Avina makes herself and her plan of taking over the multiverse known, the team finds themselves in their toughest battle yet. One far worse than anything even the Nightmare King threatened. Sequel to Sugar Rush Continuing Adventures: Wild Worlds. Co-written with GrandpaJoeProductionFanfiction and I'm Reader-anon.
1. A New Problem

**Chapter 1: A New Problem**

 _"Location: Tenebris, Umbros, Avina's Realm, November 24th 2110"_

In a dark void in between worlds, there stood a small city encapsulated by a dome. The city itself appeared derelict, as if it had been through a great tragedy from which none could have escaped.

However, if one were to look closely, this didn't seem to be entirely the case. Within the city seemed to be horrible and misshapen creatures wandering about without a purpose. The creatures lumbered and shambled about the city like empty drones. One happened to walk right into a road sign covered in dust and debris, and the motion shook some of the debris from the sign, revealing what appeared to be the name of the forgotten city.

 **Tenebris**

In the distance from that island of Tenebris, another Island stood, connected to Tenebris by an old and aging bridge. On the island sat a blackened Observatory, surrounded by a field of pristine white jasmines and lilies. It was obvious that the garden was cared for and well maintained, despite the surrounding area being left in ruin.

Inside the Observatory was a throne made of steel, obsidian, and the finest purple and violet velvet. In front of it was what appeared to be an array of holographic monitors and wires hooked up to both the monitors and the throne itself. The wires led in various directions across the room and into the halls and walls, each bearing a different color with energy coursing through them.

And in one darkened hall behind the throne was Avina.

When she wasn't hidden in the shadows, one could see that Avina was as a tall woman with flowing white hair with the parts closest to the head turning black. She wore a tron-like suit, and over the suit was a black skirt with gray lining, an indigo blouse, and a large white open kimono with pieces of code floating on the fabric, constantly shifting.

On her suit were points that gems were placed. These gems, like the Rhythm Gem, had magical power beyond imagination. There was the Chakra Gem, which was orange, and had the power to give the user control to elemental styled powers through the use of the hands. The elements included earth, wind, fire, water, metal, lightning, shadow, and gravity. It also allowed the user to extend the reach of their attacks without the need for actual weapons. The energy could be transformed into near physical weapons such as a lightning blade, fireball or fire breath, Rasengan or hurricane ball, water blasts, and ice shards. The energy could also create an energy shield or turn certain parts of the body into a shield. The gravity power could be used as a shield, and the gem could produce weapons for melee combat.

Next, there was the Reiatsu Gem, which was a swirling red-and-white color, and granted the user the ability to enhance the power of both user and weapon, as well as granting the user amazing fighting abilities.

Next, there was the Nen Gem, which was golden, and had six types of energy. The variations they had in common were that they augment the user's body by enhancing their physical strength as well as the power of the item they were holding. This, along with the Chakra Gem and Reiatsu Gem, gave the user great vitality and endurance. It could also help in the manipulation of certain individuals such as implanting them with a subconscious thought without their knowledge.

Then, there was the Magic Gem, which was half yellow for magic properties and half gray for alchemy properties, and was capable of granting it's user elemental powers but in a more direct form. This was easier to access than the Chakra Gem but was generally weaker in all attacks. The Alchemist half of the Gem granted the user the ability to warp an item in their hand but was also easy to break.

Then, there was the Ki Gem, which was blue, and was capable of giving it's user greater physical strength and endurance, as well as the ability to sense an individual's power and their distance from the user. They could focus this energy into a concentrated blast but would need to recharge afterwards.

Then, there was the Anti-matter Gem, which was green, and was the only artificial gem and had some flaws. It granted the user the ability to shapeshift as well as enhance their existing speed to mach 40, but while the speed was impressive, it could only be used in short bursts as it required tremendous amounts of focus to comprehend the information from your surroundings when using the top speed. If not focused enough, that could deteriorate a user's mind and affect their powers.

Next, there was the Seithr Gem, which was black-and-purple, and was a shadow type gem. It emitted a dark energy that could affect the surrounding area and warp it to suit the needs of the user. It also allowed the user to suck the energy and vitality of the ones in the area. It could enhance weapons in terms of power as well as control a type of weapon made from alchemy. It was also a magic type weapon that could enhance the user's aura and make it into a physical weapon, but at the cost of their energy. Too much use would result in that part deteriorating until it could be regenerated.

Next, there was the Code Gem, which was mint green, and was only useful in coded or gaming worlds. It could affect machines and the entire layout of a coded world, therefore corrupting it. Since it could mess with machines, it could also be used through media and be used for espionage and spying purposes by accessing restricted files and gathering information.

And finally, there was the Creation Gem, which was white, and was the one Avina used most. It contained Creation Energy, which had the power to recreate any item, control an absorbed power to it's peak capacity for a limited period, restore the dead, control time and space, and create portals, among other things, but only if one of the other energies were sacrificed, but this could be replenished by killing a character from each world or absorbing them into her gems. And while the other gems were on her suit, the Creation Gem was set on her forehead like a third eye.

Avina was currently looking at the monitors. She was looking throughout time and space for more followers besides those she had already gained in the past few months. She was trying to take over the universe in order to "perfect it" and remake it in her own image, and was looking for more followers in order to help her with the plan.

As Avina viewed all the events for her candidates, one stood out the most. The monitor was set to the second war against the Nightmare King, and was at the point that Vanellope and her group were fighting the Possessed Celrock Universe Zack. She watched the moment of the Nightmare King's defeat during his and Celrock Universe's Zack's final moments before getting an idea. She grinned and waved her hand over her monitor, making the precise moment that Iniabi was about to stab the blonde haired man freeze. She readied herself, put on her kimono, and then made a slashing motion in the air, causing a rift to open. She then stepped through.

* * *

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, January 19th 2110"_

Avina found herself on the battlefield near the castle in Sugar Rush, the time in the event having been frozen. She went over to the Possessed Celrock Universe Zack and touched his forehead. The Creation Gem glowed and she entered the former hero's mind.

* * *

Avina entered the mindscape, only to find it pitch dark. The only thing she could see was a small light with some odd shapes moving in it. She headed towards it, not minding the random pieces of what appeared to be furniture, pictures, and memories that steadily appeared as she got closer to the light. As she finally reached the light, she saw the Nightmare King and Celrock Universe Zack inside of what looked like some sort of dome. The two were fighting with one another, and Avina deduced that it was probably for the control of the body.

"Surrender control to me, Zack! You will not win this!" the Nightmare King ordered as he held a transparent version of Blazing Yumi.

"Never! I would rather die and protect my friends than have them suffer from the likes of you!" Celrock Universe Zack snapped.

He grabbed Blazing Yumi and tried to wrench the weapon away from the tyrannical ghost. The Nightmare King gave him a malicious grin.

"So be it!" the Nightmare King said.

He shot an ecto-blast at the blonde haired man, causing him great pain as he released the bow.

"Now, Zack, you did put up a good fight. For that, I shall give you two options. One is that I will keep you a prisoner in your own mind as I eliminate your friends. Two, I will kill you right here within your mind so you don't have to watch me eliminate them with your body and weapon. Your choice." the Nightmare King said.

Celrock Universe Zack gritted his teeth.

"Neither!" Celrock Universe Zack said.

He charged at the ghost. The Nightmare King merely smirked and grabbed him by the neck before hoisting him up and slamming him into the ground, barely conscious.

"It looks like I've made your choice for you, boy. This is fine by me. I preferred it this way anyway." the Nightmare King said.

He held onto Blazing Yumi and drew back an arrow.

"You are making the wrong move, Anthony." Avina said.

The Nightmare King stopped and attempted to search for the source of the voice.

"What the... who are you? How dare you speak to me with such disrespect!" the Nightmare King asked angrily.

A bright light appeared in front of him, causing the ghost to shield his eyes. A moment later, it dimmed and Avina emerged from it, her kimono fluttering from the nonexistent wind.

"Hello, Anthony." Avina greeted with a calm and gentle voice.

The Nightmare King sneered.

"That's the Nightmare King to you, wench. Now, I repeat myself. Who are you?" the Nightmare King asked angrily.

Avina just smiled and floated to his level.

"I am your savior. Your guardian angel of sorts, maybe demon. Whichever you prefer." Avina replied. She giggled and said "I am here to protect you.".

The Nightmare King scoffed.

"Protect me? That's rich! I don't require help, especially not from a lowly female such as yourself. Now, be gone!" the Nightmare King said.

Avina's smile faded as her expression became serious.

"I knew you wouldn't listen to reason. That's alright, let's try it my way." Avina said.

She held her hand up and opened another small rift, this one in front of Anthony's hand which held Blazing Yumi. She reached through the rift, grabbed onto the bow, and pulled it into the portal with the Nightmare King still holding on.

"Release me, you insolent fool! I command you!" the Nightmare King ordered angrily.

He tried to pull back, but Avina, despite her appearance, proved to be very strong. She tsked.

"Not until you listen to my offer." Avina said.

She continued to pull until the whole Yumi was through the rift, though the Nightmare King's hand was still holding on. Avina snapped her fingers and closed the rift, cutting off the Nightmare King's hand in the process.

"Arghhh!" the Nightmare King cried.

Avina picked up the severed hand from the ground and made her way to the injured ghost.

"My apologies, Anthony. Allow me to fix it." Avina said.

Without waiting for a reply, she immediately reconnected the hand to the wrist and healed it.

"There, better." Avina said.

Anthony was in shock. His hand was now reattached and in perfect condition.

"Now, I will give you back this bow. But only if you listen to my offer. If you don't, well... we're just gonna have to see how many tries it takes to get your attention. Deal?" Avina asked.

Seeing no other choice, the Nightmare King reluctantly agreed.

"Good. Now, the reason I'm here is to warn you that if you were to continue this battle as it is, there will be no chance for you to succeed." Avina said.

"Nonsense! I have their friend's body as well as one of the weapons of the Ancients under my control. With this, none of them will even have the chance to stop me." the Nightmare King said.

"That is where you're wrong. Even with your current state, they will still defeat you. In fact, they will kill both of you.", Avina said.

She gestured to both the ghost and Celrock Universe Zack, who had begun regaining consciousness.

"Oops, we can't have you interrupting." Avina said. She pointed her hand towards Celrock Universe Zack and froze him, and said "That's better.".

"I don't believe you. You have no proof that what you said will happen." the Nightmare King said.

Avina sighed.

"I suppose I will just have to show you to make you believe." Avina said.

She brought her hand to the Nightmare King's head and used the Creation Gem to show him the events that will happen moments later. Once they were finished, the Nightmare King looked at the woman in disbelief.

"I-I can't believe it. All of my plans? All of them will be for nothing?" the Nightmare King asked.

Avina smiled.

"No, not for nothing. Not if you join me. If you do, I assure you that you will get your chance to exact revenge on them all." Avina replied. She held out her hand and waited for the ghost's response, and asked "So what say you?".

Having no other option but to agree, the Nightmare King took Avina's hand.

"I will join you." the Nightmare King replied.

Avina beamed.

"Perfect!" Avina said.

The mindscape was suddenly filled with flickering sparks of deep crimson red particles like embers from a massive fire. The air also smelled of rust and decay and tasted of ash and copper.

"What is this substance." the Nightmare King asked.

"Malice. It signifies something being under my control, such as Zack. You'll see it in other things under my control as well, such as a few things I'm just about to bring into the present. I'll inform you about them later. Now, come with me." Avina replied.

Avina opened a rift to Tenebris and stepped through with her new ally. At the very moment they left the mindscape, Celrock Universe Zack came to as Iniabi stabbed him with Shadow Erebus.

* * *

 _"Location: Tenebris, Umbros, Avina's Realm, November 24th 2110"_

The two appeared in the center of the throne room and watched the event of what was supposed to be the Nightmare King's fall on the monitor. The ghost was shocked to see how close he was to getting killed. Avina held on to his shoulder, startling him.

"Surprising, isn't it? Yes, you would have perished in your finest moment if you hadn't decided to join me. Rest assured that you will receive recompense." Avina said.

The Nightmare King nodded.

"Good! Now, your new room will be down the hall and to the left. There is a bathroom in there should you need to use it, but being a ghost, I don't expect you to. Also, I have prepared some new robes for you in the wardrobe. Now, if you need me, I will be here in the throne room. And the other people I have recruited so far should also be around the observatory. Feel free to introduce yourself." Avina said.

The Nightmare King began making his way to his room, but stopped and turned around when she called for him.

"Oh, and Anthony? Welcome to the team." Avina said.


	2. A Letter

**Chapter 2: A Letter**

 _"Location: Richmond, Virginia, October 7th 2037"_

Peter returned from his meeting with TheDisneyFan365 with a sullen face. Kimi greeted him in the throne room.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Kimi asked.

"I don't know, Kimi. George has gone missing, and Avina is causing more and more problems. Terrible things are just about to happen." Peter replied.

Kimi just leaned on his shoulder, sharing his sentiments.

* * *

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, November 25th 2110"_

In Sugar Rush, Vanellope and Rancis were relaxing on a curvy tree on the beach in Sugar Side.

"This is nice." Rancis said.

"Yeah. We should do this more often." Vanellope said.

"Vanellope, Rancis!" a voice called out.

The two turned around to see Gloyd, Adorabeezle, Minty, Sticky, and Alden walk up to them, with Sticky holding a bottle.

"Look what we found!" Sticky said.

Everyone gathered together.

"You have a letter! Look!" Sticky said.

She showed Vanellope the bottle. Inside was a letter, and it had Peter's seal.

"Whoa, a message from the past. What could it mean?" Rancis asked.

Vanellope took the bottle and opened it.

 _Hey, guys! It's Peter from from the year 2037. I hope you're all doing okay in your time! We're fine here in the past, but something came up, and it concerns all of you. Me and TheDisneyFan365 need to talk to you in TheDisneyFan365's hangout. Head to Richmond and then come to the train station. There, a special train will be waiting to take you to the place. We hope to see you there._

* * *

 _"Location: Ylisse, the Nintendo Realm of the Dream World, April 20th 2170"_

Iniabi and Cynthia were enjoying a ride outside of Ylisstol, having left Frederick and a company of guards back at the palace while they were gone. Cynthia had not been acting as she usual lately and had been complaining about an ominous feeling she had been feeling ever since leaving the castle, and it was clear that she didn't want to go back. Iniabi followed her as they meandered aimlessly across fields and hills. He stayed quiet and followed, relieved at least that the white haired woman was making an effort now and again to cheer herself up.

"Thank you for the advice on horses." Cynthia said suddenly. Iniabi looked up from his horse's black mane, and Cynthia said "I've taken more time to soothe him, and we're getting along better now.".

Iniabi smiled in response. Her earlier depression was still bugging him, but her attempts at being happier were still a relief.

"I wasn't sure whether or not I wanted him to have all the royal gear or not, but... he wears it like a true natural. I think it's perfect." Cynthia said, looking at her Pegasus in an accomplished manner.

"He looks good." Iniabi said, glancing briefly at the Ylissean crest displayed proudly on purple and golden details the horse was wearing.

As they reached the top of a ridge, Cynthia hopped off her Pegasus, and Iniabi followed from his own horse.

"I'm sorry I've been feeling down as of recently. It's been a struggle just getting a hold of my feelings lately. I've been thinking of my parents, my father most of all. I feel awful that the last time I saw him ended in argument." Cynthia said, looking up to the sky.

"It was the same with my father and I." Iniabi said, trying to make her feel better.

Cynthia looked at him in surprise.

"Wait, I thought... you and your dad always seemed so close." Cynthia said.

"We were, but he was worried about me getting Falchion. And the last time I really saw him was when we fled out of Ylisstol before Anthony attacked." Iniabi explained.

"I know what you mean. Don't get me started on how I worry for you." Cynthia said with a sigh.

Iniabi looked at her gratefully before the two sat down and enjoyed each other's company. Their mounts eventually left, clearly taking interest in other things than waiting around for them all day and leaving to go back to Ylisstol. After awhile, Iniabi stood up.

"I'm ready when you are to head back, Cynthia." Iniabi said.

Cynthia nodded and stood up, brushing dirt off her clothes.

"Alright, I'm ready." Cynthia said.

A massive crash suddenly occured. It shook the ground beneath their feet, and Cynthia staggered backwards into Iniabi's arms as he steadied her. The couple looked around in concern, and were able to hear lightning and more rumbling. A dreadful cry, similar to a bird's, reverberated through the air from the north, in the direction of Ylisstol, and it filled Iniabi's chest with dread.

"What was that?" Cynthia asked.

Dark clouds of black and red suddenly filled the air. Cynthia took a couple step backwards, clearly unsure of how to act.

"Iniabi! Cynthia!" a voice shouted.

The two turned around and were relieved to see their friends approach.

"Guys! What's happening?" Iniabi asked.

"Ylisstol is under attack. You have to return and help us." Noire replied.

"Do you know what it is?" Cynthia asked.

"This strange void just suddenly appeared and spawned these strange contraptions. They're like soldiers, but mechanical, and they just suddenly started raining down this astonishingly strong energy down on Ylisstol. They're like nothing we've ever seen before." Laurent replied.

"Let's stop wasting time and not panic! We're going to need everything we've got to take whatever it is down." Kjelle added. She turned to face Iniabi and said "You'll need to meet these things head on when we attack. And if there's someone looking like they are commanding these things here, they'll be a top priority in being taken down. This needs to be a unified assault. Get to the palace. You can count on us for support, but it's up to you to pound whatever this attacker is into oblivion!".

Iniabi nodded.

"We'll meet you there. I'll keep Cynthia safe with me." Iniabi said, staring steadily at his wife.

Severa snorted.

"Are you sure? You're going to destroy this thing and keep her out of harm's way? I don't think..." Severa started to say.

"Shut it, Severa! And do your job!" Gerome snapped, already having boarded Minerva and having begun to fly off.

The blonde haired girl looked incredibly offended for a moment, before getting on her Pegasus and flying off behind the cyan haired Wyvern rider. The others then left for Ylisstol to prepare their attack, leaving the royal couple standing alone to face the chaos.

* * *

 _"Location: Richmond, Virginia, October 7th 2037"_

Peter explained everything that happened in his meeting with TheDisneyFan365 to Kimi. After he finished, Tommy and Chuckie entered the Castle in a rush and made their way into the throne room.

"Peter!" Tommy shouted.

Peter stood up.

"Tommy, Chuckie, I'm assuming that you guys know where George is, right?" Peter asked.

"No, not us. We and the rest of the gang been looking for him for awhile. We thought of asking Kimi or Abigail, but it looks like we don't need to." Chuckie replied.

"Alright then, we need something from the two of you. Find George. Bring him back to the castle. No objections from him or you." Peter said.

"Understood, Peter." Tommy said.

He and Chuckie left the throne room.

* * *

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, November 25th 2110"_

Vanellope sat alone upon the tree, holding the empty bottle. Rancis, Gloyd, Adorabeezle, Minty, Sticky, and Alden walked up.

"So... now what? Have you decided?" Gloyd asked.

Vanellope nodded and stood up.

"We should go and see what's wrong. Me, Rancis, Adorabeezle, Minty, Sticky, and Alden will go and see what Peter and TheDisneyFan365 need. Meanwhile, you go back and tell the rest of the team to stay here in the arcade until we return." Vanellope replied.

Gloyd nodded.

"Okay. We'll see you guys soon." Gloyd said.


	3. Destruction

**Chapter 3: Destruction**

 _"Location: Ink World, the Nintendo Realm of the Dream World, September 19th 2110"_

 _Fushia moved silently, trying to keep a straight and emotionless face. If there was anything her father, who had mysteriously been released from the snow globe Adorabeezle had created to keep him contained in, hated, it was seeing her weak. He said he didn't raise her to be weak, but she always mentally argued that he didn't raise her at all. He always left her to the care of one of the resident housekeepers, not that she minded. She was never left wanting for love and affection when she was with them._

 _Fushia sucked in air, filling her chest with as much warmth as she could before she stepped into his office. She didn't see her father much, with him running Octo Valley from early morning well into the night. Fushia had heard that her parents had an arranged marriage, their short-lived union a loveless one._

 _"At least she didn't have to stay long with this insufferable man." Fushia muttered._

 _She exhaled and then knocked._

 _"Enter." Octavio ordered._

 _His tone was always curt with her, as if she were one of his expendable servants instead of his youngest daughter. Seated in an armchair, Octavio's eyes gleamed as he watched her move forward slowly and carefully._

 _"You called?" Fushia asked._

 _"I saw this in the foyer." Octavio replied._

 _He waved an envelope idly, Fushia barely managing to make out the symbol on the upper right hand corner. It was the Squid Sisters symbol, as it was a letter from them that gave her permission to stay in Inkopolis. She made the mistake of leaving it behind instead of bringing it to her room._

 _"Is there something you would like to explain?" Octavio asked._

 _Fushia fought to keep her face from twitching, struggling as Octavio kept his intense gaze on her._

 _"I'm going where I want and you can't stop me." Fushia said._

 _"Oh? What makes you say that, stupid girl?" Octavio asked._

 _Fushia took slow, deep, and deliberate breaths. She had practiced what she was going to say and her mind was made up._

 _"I renounce all my rights to whatever I am entitled to from you. I don't care. I have no affection for you, your family, or even Mother's family. Only for the housekeepers who have taken care of me until now." Fushia replied._

 _"Do you understand what you're saying? You'll be penniless before long, and I doubt you can live on the streets." Octavio asked._

 _"I've spoken with the lawyers. My only conditions are that the housekeepers be taken care of in their old age and whatever inheritance I have from Mother's personal finances. I'll move out, take Moira and her squad with me, and go wherever I please. In return, I will send a signed contract detailing everything I relinquish to you." Fushia replied._

 _Fushia's eyes finally found their edge. Her mother had always been a sickly woman. It was a miracle she was even able to safely carry and give birth to three children, though unfortunate she died soon after giving birth to her. The housekeepers had always told Fushia that her mother was so excited to meet her, spending most of her days trying to set up her nursery just so. Her mother, her dear sweet mother, had been unlucky to never escape her fate as a pretty bird in a gilded cage, but Fushia was not going to let that happen to herself. She felt she owed it not just to her mother, but to herself, to live as she pleased, unshackled by families born and bred in ages-old rivalry._ _Octavio considered her offer._

 _"Very well." Octavio said._

* * *

 _"Location: Ink World, the Nintendo Realm of the Dream World, November 25th 2110"_

Fushia bolted upright, her skin clammy as she shivered uncontrollably. It had been almost two months since she last saw the man, but he was there in her dreams. Occasionally, she would hear about him and other events in Octo Valley from some random Inkling they passed by. She cared very little about Octavio, except when nightmares came.

After leaving Octo Valley, she, Moira, Skarlet, and Luna had passed into Inkopolis and had found an apartment complex that was near Inkopolis Square. The rent was 1000 coins a month for the apartment they chose, but they had haggled a bit and got it to around 850 coins. The apartment was on the second floor and was kind of sad, but welcoming and cozy, not to mention pretty cheap.

In order to continue being able to pay for their new home, the four Octolings participated in Turf War battles. And while they had helped the Agents during the Octarian invasion of Sugar Rush and had been allowed in Inkling society, there were still some Inklings that frowned upon them and viewed them with suspicion.

Fushia, Moira, Skarlet, and Luna were currently out on the apartment's balcony, as their's was an outer room and came equipped with one. Fushia and Moira were leaning against a wall, with Fushia sitting while Moira was standing, and Luna and Skarlet were leaning against the railing.

"You know, now that we have a place to stay, I'm going to miss all our adventures." Luna said. She turned to Skarlet and asked "Hey, Skarlet?".

The red tentacled girl didn't look up at her.

"Hmm?" Skarlet asked.

"Are you alright?" Luna asked.

Skarlet stood up straight.

"I just... I regret leaving. We were raised there, and we abandoned it." Skarlet replied.

"Oh, come on. Don't tell me you want to go back." Luna said.

Meanwhile, Moira had knelt down to Fushia's level after the younger girl had grasped onto her legs.

"Fushia, what's done is done." Moira said.

Fushia looked down.

"I know, but I don't want to see you guys get hurt because of me." Fushia said.

* * *

 _"Location: Ylisse, the Nintendo Realm of the Dream World, April 20th 2170"_

As fast as they could manage, Iniabi and Cynthia ran back towards Ylisstol, hands clasped tightly together. Rain had begun falling from the dark clouds amassing above, but Iniabi could tell that it was no ordinary storm. When they finally had Ylisstol in their sights, both of them came to an abrupt stop. A vast dark red portal had appeared in the center of the city, and hundreds of robotic soldiers called Guardians from a Far Future Hyrule were pouring out, their bodies red as they fired shot after shot throughout Ylisstol. Cynthia's breath caught in her throat and she began to run forward, but Iniabi caught her hand, pulling her back. If it was him alone, he would have ran forward no question, but he was keeping her safe, and at the moment, that took priority over the attack.

"We can't... Cynthia, we can't..." Iniabi started to say as she fought against his grip.

"No! You have to stop this! You can't run away from this!" Cynthia cried.

Iniabi was shocked at her words, but he held onto her wrist tighter.

"I'm not running away from anything! I'm protecting you!" Iniabi said.

Iniabi suddenly stopped when they noticed something perched up top of a cliffside in the distance. It looked like a colossal eagle made of stone and metal, and it's eyes and various different lights scattered throughout it's body were glowing a deep crimson red. Iniabi suddenly remembered that Kjelle had said that if there was anything looking of importance that seemed like it was commanding Ylisstol's attackers, it was a top priority in having to be taken down, and his heart sank when he looked over the landscape and didn't see her or the others. Cynthia seemed to realize what had happened the same time.

"No." Cynthia whispered.

Dark red energy suddenly pulsed and charged up for an attack in the great bird's beak. After a few moments, a searing blood red beam shot out and slammed into the base of Ylisstol, pushing along the earth for a moment before dissipating. A moment later, explosions erupted in it's path, giant blooms of bright red and orange, one after the other, throwing entire houses into the air. Iniabi quickly pulled his wife to him, turning her away from the sight of their kingdom in ruins. He couldn't make sense of his feelings. He felt like he was watching something far away and untrue, but that was home, and he didn't know how anyone could have survived that. He tried to focus on Cynthia instead, who was clutching his arms.

"The others! Owain, Nah, Gerome, Yarne, everyone... they went to fight that thing! They have to be inside it!" Cynthia shouted.

A moment later, she fell forwards, her eyes wide and her hand shooting to her heart in a fist.

"Cynthia" Iniabi asked in a panic, holding her shoulders up.

Her eyes were wide and terrified.

"They... I can feel it, they..." Cynthia started to say.

Her voice broke, but Iniabi knew there was no time to wait.

"We need to go. We need to get to the castle in Plegia. It should be safer there. We can try and regroup. We'll head west and go through the Border Pass." Iniabi said urgently, fighting back his own tears for Cynthia's sake.

He knew it was nearly fruitless. To get to Plegia, they would have to pass Ylisstol Forest and get through the Border Pass, all without their horses and without falling victim to any of the Guardians. But there was no choice. All he could do was run with her, get her somewhere safe, and then... go stop the invasion on his own or with whatever help he could find. She didn't said anything, but followed him nonetheless.

* * *

 _"Location: Richmond, Virginia, October 7th 2037"_

Vanellope, Rancis, Adorabeezle, Minty, Sticky, and Alden stepped out of a time portal created from Adorabeezle's time machine and appeared in Richmond's city park.

"Well, we're here. I must say, it does feel good to be back in this time." Sticky said.

"Yeah, but we shouldn't linger. Let's head to the train station and find that train Peter talked about." Vanellope said.

Suddenly, a few screams were heard.

"Help! A cable car just went loose and is out of control! Somebody help!" a voice shouted.

Rancis sighed.

"Why does stuff like this happen as soon as we show up somewhere?" Rancis asked.

* * *

The cable car was going all over the road with no control. Other cable cars and regular cars were almost hit by it as it drove from side to side of the road with every passenger on it screaming in panic. Just as the public transport was about to hit a group of kids that were crossing the road, Alden came rushing in while in Runner Mode, saving the kids at the nick of time.

"Are you okay, kids?" Alden asked them in order to make sure they weren't hurt.

The kids just nodded, and Alden placed them down before speeding off back into action. While he maneuvered through traffic, watching out for the out-of-control cable car and saving civilians from being hit by it, the others also arrived at the scene. Adorabeezle and Rancis showed up and stood on the downhill road on which the car was driving in.

"Couldn't you have gotten us somewhere safer, Adorabeezle? Like, ON TOP of the car?" Rancis asked as he saw the vehicle heading uncontrollably towards them.

"We have to save the people." Adorabeezle replied.

"How? By getting hit by this thing ourselves?" Rancis asked as they ran forward to meet the incoming transport.

"Burn through the car's balcony." Adorabeezle replied.

Rancis had no idea what the other was planning, but he went with it. He transformed into his toxic sugar mutant form, grabbed the balcony as they grabbed onto the cable car while it passed them, and had a tentacle bend it back. Once he did that, Adorabeezle had enough room to go inside the cable car and save the passengers and the driver who were on the transport. She then leaped from the cable car in her snow beast form and away from the danger zone, holding the passengers and driver until she made contact with the ground again. Rancis met up with her at the same place

"I have to give you this, Adorabeezle. That was pretty smart." Rancis said.

"The cable car is still going!" a civilian screamed.

Vanellope and Sticky landed on top of the cable car, and then hung on to it as it continued to speed up through the downward spiral.

"Minty!" Sticky shouted.

Her older sister landed right in front of the cable car and attempted to stop it by blocking it's path with her back and hands. The Apple Toffee themed girl seemed to do a good job in slowing it down, but she wasn't actually stopping it. That allowed Vanellope and Sticky to be able to stand up on top of the cable car for a bit. Sticky then created a marshmallow ball, and once she got it big enough, she threw it to the ground in front of the cable car. It expanded and created a wall that helped Minty in slowing down the car, and Sticky then threw more marshmallow balls on the wall in order to make the barrier as soft as possible.

Combined with Minty's strength, which slowed the transport down, colliding with the wall of soft marshmallow was slow, safe, and harmless. The cable car stopped and it wasn't destroyed. Minty let go of the vehicle and Sticky dropped her arm, the marshmallow wall crumbling and vanishing. The trio sighed in relief and returned to where all the civilians were, where they were greeted with a loud applause for their actions with the rest of the group. Several people came over to the re-united group in order to be able to take pictures with them, or just thank them for protecting the city. Once the crowd had dispersed, the team continued onto the train station.

* * *

After a few minutes, they arrived at the train station. All of them headed inside the train station and walked up the set of stairs that lead to the trains themselves, looking to the one locomotive that stuck out the most. It was mostly blue-and-black in color, and had a strange theme of stars and moons across the surface. The group boarded the train and the doors closed soon after they had. Once the doors slid shut, the train began moving and soon disappeared completely out of sight from the train station.

* * *

 _"Location: Ylisse, the Nintendo Realm of the Dream World, April 20th 2170"_

Iniabi and Cynthia began running down through the fields outside Ylisstol towards Ylisstol Forest. Here and there, they had to creep due to Guardians already spreading themselves throughout the land. It was easier in the rain, at least, so Iniabi was grateful for that. Falchion and Erebus unsheathed, they were muddy in all the rain, and the couple was already a mess. Iniabi would let a few tears out, but none that Cynthia could see, as they ran. He was ahead of her, holding onto her hand as tight as he could and urging her to go faster as they attempted to bypass the castle and get to Plegia. A Guardian, close to the forest, sudenly spotted them. Iniabi wondered briefly how powerful it was, urged Cynthia to stay behind a tree, and faced it down. It crawled towards him, lifting itself up on it's legs and staring down at him with one eye. A moment later, a target appeared on Iniabi's chest and a beam shot out. As it flashed, he jumped out of the way and heard Cynthia yell. It had knocked down a tree nearby and started a fire, which raged despite the rain.

 _"Alright, don't get hit by the beam."_ Iniabi thought.

He ran past Cynthia and grabbed her hand as he did.

"Let's go!" Iniabi yelled.

The Guardian tried to follow, but the rain hid their footsteps, and the tree stopped the Guardian from moving quickly enough to spot them.

* * *

 _"Location: TheDisneyFan365's Realm, October 7th 2037"_

Clockwork silently sipped his tea in the awkward silence that seemed to penetrate every corner of the room at the moment. Well, to be completely accurate, it was noticeably awkward despite this development. He was in a meeting with TheDisneyFan365, I'm Reader-anon (the author/creator of the I'm Reader-anon Universe), Yen Sid, a boy named Joshua, and the Ancients.

"You have yet to explain how much of a threat Avina poses, TheDisneyFan365." Justice said.

TheDisneyFan365 repressed a sigh.

"That is because I can barely see what it is. Nor can Clockwork. We have no idea why we cannot see it properly, but based on what we have seen, I saw fit to call you." TheDisneyFan365 replied uncomfortably.

"Show us." Discord ordered.

It was not a request and rightfully so. Clockwork nodded.

"Very well." Clockwork said.

He shifted into his childlike form and waved his staff, causing a viewscreen to appear next to the table. Images flashed across the screen. A spiky haired boy in red-and-white clothing standing over a ruined city, a keyblade clutched in his hand. Another image, a massive observatory in the city, with great vortexes of concentrated energy being sucked into the building. An army of horribly malformed entities and shining machines marching through a large gateway, the inside being a shimmering veil of red energy. The screen cut out and fizzled before dimming and clanking to the ground.

"I may not be an expert in time matters, but I'm fairly certain that's not supposed to happen." Joshua said.

"You're right, but that is what is to be. Those images are the results of years of effort." TheDisneyFan365 said.

"That is concerning." Yen Sid said.

"So this is all Avina's doing? What is it we're dealing with here?" Justice asked with something akin to fear in his voice.

"We don't know. Though we do have suspicions, Avina's body is definitely mortal, but her mind... her mind is something else. I believe that whatever manner of power she has is what is blocking our powers from viewing it properly. The energy she is emanating is nothing of our realm." TheDisneyFan365 replied.

For some reason, I'm Reader-anon had remained quiet throughout the whole meeting, with an uncomfortable look on his face. TheDisneyFan365 had noticed, but decided not to say anything on the matter.

"What do you plan to do?" Discord asked.

"Prepare. And you all should as well. As the initial events grow closer, I can see more and more of what is to come. I have begun discreetly preparing those who I believe could be great assets in coming events." TheDisneyFan365 replied.

He hated this feeling. The feeling of being out of control. He, the author/creator of a universe, should know the outcome of every event, every decision, every choice. Yet, Avina had somehow managed to slip out from their grasps, Reader's especially since she was supposedly from his universe, and not only completely rearranged the future outcomes, but also kept him, Clockwork, and anyone else with time abilities from seeing any of it. As of now, he couldn't tell what would happen, if she would reign terror on the multiverse, or if someone would stop her.

Of course, he already had that "someone" in mind. The Sugar Rushers were young, but they were the only hope they had. If anyone could stop the bleak future from occurring, it would be them. But even then, he had his doubts. After all, they were just kids (except Crumbelina), still figuring out their powers and identities with each passing day. And if Avina really got out and did even a small amount of damage...

TheDisneyFan365 felt something he had not felt in a long time. Fear. Fear of the unknown. Fear of not knowing. Fear of not being able to see the outcomes.

"Wait, why not just kill off Avina?" Cosmo asked.

"That was investigated, but it appears that what is coming is fixed. If we were to kill her off now, her plans would still occur in a way we could not foresee." TheDisneyFan365 replied.

"Rather we know rather than we don't." Joshua said.

"Quite." Clockwork said with melancholy.


	4. Avina's Origin Story

**Chapter 4: Avina's Origin Story**

 _"Location: Lumino, I'm Reader-anon's Realm, November 25th 2110"_

After the meeting ended, I'm Reader-anon returned to his realm, which was a place called Lumino. It was a rooftop garden on top of what appeared to be a hospital. While it appeared to be a garden, the former helipad looked to be in a used state, as fights had been held on it. That was evidenced by several pieces of discarded shrapnel, weapons, and other debris tarnishing the appearance of the immaculate garden. He put on a black Guy Fawkes mask that appeared somewhat damaged, as he hadn't worn it during the meeting, and thought back to when TheDisneyFan365 had requested him to come to the meeting.

* * *

 _I'm Reader-anon was tending to some white jasmines when he sensed something, but he didn't turn around._

 _"Hello, my friend. What brings you to my abode?" I'm Reader-anon asked._

 _TheDisneyFan365 appeared from a dark purple-and-black portal, which disappeared once he stepped out._

 _"Hello, Red. Or should I say Reader?" TheDisneyFan365 asked with a dry chuckle._

 _"Very funny." I'm Reader-anon replied. He turned around and asked "So, would you mind telling me why you're here?"._

 _"I came to ask for help. A new menace has come up and we seem to be a bit shorthanded to deal with her, if you know what I mean." TheDisneyFan365 replied._

 _I'm Reader-anon nodded._

 _"And for you to come to me must mean that it is very serious." I'm Reader-anon said._

 _He snapped his fingers and a complete tea set, along with a table and some chairs, appeared before him._

 _"Please have a seat and tell me about this menace of yours." I'm Reader-anon said._

* * *

 _"Location: TheDisneyFan365's Realm, October 7th 2037"_

Fifteen minutes had passed on the train, and Vanellope, Rancis, Adorabeezle, Minty, Sticky, and Alden had yet to arrive at their destination. Despite the fact that the locomotive itself seemed to cross into a different area of space, they were still riding along on tracks made from pure magic. Though the occupants of the train were all scattered in the single car, they still spoke to one another quite easily. Vanellope was sitting beside Rancis, while Adorabeezle was in the seat in front of them. Alden simply laid down in the seat to the left of Vanellope, which left Minty and Sticky to share the one opposite of his. Sticky looked out her window.

"Hey, we're almost there." Sticky said.

The others looked out the window. Upon doing so, the group saw what appeared to be a grand fortress in a barren wasteland, and in the distance beyond the wasteland, they could see a long road running over gently slopping hills.

"Cool." Alden said, while standing up from his seat to get a better look.

"You know, I've almost forgotten my favorite part about coming to a new world." Sticky said.

The train slowly came to a stop in front of the fortress. The group got out and found Peter waiting just outside the door as they approached.

"Hello, everyone. I trust you had a nice trip?" Peter asked.

"They aren't the worst company to have. It was fine." Vanellope replied with a smirk towards the others.

"Let's not waste a minute. We should head inside. TheDisneyFan365 is waiting for us." Peter said.

He guided the group through the entrance of the fortress.

* * *

 _"Location: Ylisse, the Nintendo Realm of the Dream World, April 20th 2170"_

It was night by the time Iniabi and Cynthia reached the Border Pass. Guardians had been on their tail the entire time, and while they had hoped to have better luck past the mountains, the couple was shocked to see the mountain range completely full of them.

"How?" Cynthia asked breathlessly.

Iniabi merely grabbed her hand and pushed forward.

"We have no choice. I'll protect you. It's going to be okay." Iniabi replied.

But barely a step into the Pass, one of the Guardians spotted them. Iniabi let go of Cynthia's hand and rushed forward, Erebus drawn but Falchion staying sheathed. Erebus glowed a brilliant magenta through the rain, and he brought it down upon the thing's front leg. Metal and rock screeched together as it fell and tilted, and Iniabi ducked beneath it to take out another. Still, it would not desist, and it aimed a target at him that he couldn't seem to escape. The blue haired man ducked out of the way, and heat seared at his cheek as he did so, the shot narrowly missing. The Guardian only began to take aim once more.

"Iniabi, stop!" Cynthia cried.

There was no stopping now that he had engaged with the creature. The next blast missed, and to Iniabi's relief, it flew past him and hit another Guardian instead. But without warning, he was hit from behind, and almost immediately after, another beam struck him in the chest and he flew back from the impact, his body slamming into the now-stationary Guardian that he had been attacking. Breath left his lungs quicker than he could recover it, his brain fuzzed, and he felt like he had holes in his body.

"Iniabi!" Cynthia cried.

The white haired girl's voice prompted him to try and focus, vaguely aware of the two red targets on his body. He turned and let out a gasp at the horrifying pain the Guardians had inflicted on him, nearly slipping on his own blood. Perched on the body of the first Guardian, he waited for just a moment and then fell as the second Guardian took out the first with it's beam, which went flying over his head. Chunks of rock and metal burst through the air as the Guardians destroyed each other, scraping Iniabi's face and arms and legs, but he had no time to think about his injuries. He knelt on the dirt, one arm propped on Erebus, and breathed heavily despite the pain and blood he could feel seeping down his back. Each breath was more painful than the last, causing blood to fall from his wounds into the dirt. He immediately knew that he didn't have long, but he had no choice but to stay standing. As long as he could and as long as she wasn't safe, he had to stay on his feet.

"Iniabi, save yourself! Go! I'll be fine, don't worry about me!" Cynthia pleaded.

It was a lie, and they both knew it. She wouldn't be fine, and he could never abandon her. Iniabi staggered to his feet, falling backwards a bit with Cynthia behind him. A third Guardian had noticed them, and it crawled over the bodies of others that had fallen, looming over top of them. Iniabi faced it down, standing in front of Cynthia and knowing his body would at least act as a shield.

"It's going to fire. It'll hit me, and once it does, you run. Run as far as you can, and don't look back or stop." Iniabi explained, casting her the briefest glance over his shoulder as the Guardian began to target him.

The target began, and Iniabi turned to face the Guardian that would surely kill him, letting his eyes fall shut. He had no energy left to take it down.

"No!" Cynthia cried.

She pushed her way in front of him, and Iniabi's eyes shot open.

"Cynthia!" Iniabi yelled.

She ignored him, took Erebus from him, and slashed it down as hard as she could in a flurry on the Guardian. After awhile, she stopped, and the one directly in front of them shook before toppling over itself. Malice dissipated from its body like a smoke, and they were safe. Iniabi let out a last relieved breath before allowing himself to collapse onto the ground. Cynthia breathed heavily as she calmed down, in shock at the fact that she was worthy of using Erebus, before suddenly gasping, turning back towards Iniabi, and running back to him.

"No... no! Iniabi, get up!" Cynthia cried.

She propped his head upwards, and he let out a painful cough. He could feel the chill of the rain now seeping through him, and he knew now he wouldn't survive.

"You're going to be just fine." Cynthia said.

His heart broke, knowing that she was wrong. He spent the last of his energy opening his eyes to look at hers. She was his everything, and he had failed her. He failed.

"I love you." Iniabi whispered.

He soaked in the sight of her as long as he could before slipping out of consciousness. Iniabi didn't hear her heart-wrenching cries for him to get back up, and didn't feel the way in which she held him desperately, her head pressed into his chest. And he certainly didn't hear her say that she loved him as she sat, alone as his body began to go cold.

* * *

 _"Location: TheDisneyFan365's Realm, October 7th 2037"_

"So... who exactly is this 'TheDisneyFan365'? And what is he like? I know he's supposed to be some sort of "creator", but I haven't really met him." Alden asked.

He took a quick glance around the small room they were in, which was mostly just there for the winding staircase that led up.

"You'll see for yourself soon, but in general, he's the creator of the universe you and everyone with you right now lives in. He's one of the more powerful authors, which are the ones that create different universes in the multiverse. Your's was created by I'm Reader-anon." Peter replied as they all walked up the many stairs.

"Who?" Rancis asked.

"Another author. You'll meet him soon." Peter replied.

Eventually, they reached a set of doors at the top of the tower. Peter opened the doors, stepped into the room beyond, and moved to the side to allow the others to come in as well. When they came inside, they looked around the room and studied it. It was a rounded room with white walls, with a few bookcases pushed against them that held a great many books upon the shelves. There were also large star and moon-shaped windows on the far wall to show the scenery outside. However, the thing that drew the most attention was the table in the center of the room, which had TheDisneyFan365 sitting behind it in a throne-like chair

"TheDisneyFan365, I brought them as you requested." Peter said.

"Thank you, Peter. Now, let us get down to business." TheDisneyFan365 said.

"What's going on, exactly? Tell us everything we need to know." Vanellope asked.

"I can tell you." a voice replied.

A cloud of white petals suddenly appeared and swirled around before dispersing, revealing I'm Reader-anon standing in the room. He went up to Vanellope and looked her in the eye, his cracked mask giving the president an unsettling feeling.

"So, you want to know all about what's happening, right?" I'm Reader-anon asked.

Vanellope could only nod.

"Y-Yeah. Wait, who are you anyway?" Vanellope asked.

"I'm I'm Reader-anon. I presume TheDisneyFan365 you about me, yes?" I'm Reader-anon asked.

Vanellope nodded again.

"Now then, I will explain. Better yet, I'll show you. Please take a seat, everyone." I'm Reader-anon ordered.

With a snap of his fingers, numerous chairs materialized for everyone in attendance to sit on.

"Now, if you'll all cast your eyes here, I will show you what we're dealing with. But first, let me tell you about this being's origin." I'm Reader-anon said.

He put his hand on the table and let out a dark mist. He then waved his other hand and let a small cluster of white petals fall.

"Our story begins in a world called Lumino. It was a peaceful city where people and animals abounded." I'm Reader-anon explained.

The petals began to form itself into his hospital and rooftop garden, in addition to a city, before transformed into the people and animals that lived in Lumino.

"They were all people that were at peace and were knowledgeable of the existence of worlds beyond their own. They lived just like a normal person would, with friends, families, lovers, and children." I'm Reader-anon explained.

The petals formed themselves into what looked like a family.

"Those were the best years of my life. I myself was a citizen of Lumino. I was tasked with the job of overseeing worlds like my friend, TheDisneyFan365, here. However, as I was new to this concept, I decided to create a different way of overseeing the worlds." I'm Reader-anon explained.

Sticky raised her hand, as if she was a student listening to a lecture.

"How exactly did you do that?" Sticky asked.

I'm Reader-anon smiled behind his mask.

"A very good question, my dear. I did it by creating Guardians. Ones with the power of a world that they were supposed to guard." I'm Reader-anon replied.

The petals formed themselves into the shapes of various Guardians. One a magician, another a girl in a flowery dress, and another, a man in a long jacket with sword in hand.

"They were my perfect creations. My friends. My family. My... children." I'm Reader-anon replied, his voice starting to change as if he was in pain.

"So, what happened to them?" Alden asked.

I'm Reader-anon turned serious, though it was difficult to tell with his mask.

"I'll tell you." I'm Reader-anon replied.

The petals formed into the shape of Avina.

"I was creating another Guardian, one that would have been superior to the rest. I wanted her to take my place as Overseer, but to do that, she would require immense power." I'm Reader-anon explained.

The petals formed themselves into several orbs, which positioned themselves on various points on Avina's image from before.

"To do that, I created objects called Gems. They were supposed to grant her all the abilities of her siblings and assist them if needed." I'm Reader-anon explained.

The petals formed a few more Guardians to stand by Avina's side.

"However, something went horribly wrong." I'm Reader-anon said.

"What happened?" Adorabeezle asked.

I'm Reader-anon sighed.

"Something I did went wrong. You see, in order to create a Guardian, you cannot simply call out his or her name and expect them to manifest from thin air. No, you must give it a physical form." I'm Reader-anon replied.

The petals formed what looked like a bed with a body on it. Another person stood by the bed with an orb in their hands.

"So, I literally created a body for them through science and alchemy. This body would age slower than a human's, but would resemble them nonetheless. To give them life, I gave them some of my own energy and gave them a consciousness. To me, it's always like a miracle. Like bringing a life into the world. Like being... a father." I'm Reader-anon replied.

His voice cracked for a moment again, but he stopped himself.

"Sorry about that. Let's get back to our tale." I'm Reader-anon said.

The petals reformed into another bed, but this had Avina's body on it. Around her were what looked to be machines.

"You see, when I create a Guradian, I first give them a name and decide their ability. The one that was to be my successor was named Avina." I'm Reader-anon explained.

The petals formed the eight Gems again and hovered over 'Avina's' body.

"When I created her, instead of simply leaving the energy in the body, like I did with her siblings, I instead concentrated them into the Gems and implanted them on her body. But I ran into a problem. As soon as the Gems were implanted, a massive surge of the contained energy began to discharge all over my laboratory. I had no choice but to remove them until I could find a way to control them. Here, I found a solution. One in the form of another Gem called the Creation Gem." I'm Reader-anon explained.

The petals formed into the shape of the Creation Gem.

"So, what happened next?" Minty asked.

"Well, you may think that having this to control the other Gems would be simple, right? But this was where the real trouble began. You see, at the time of the operation, I was using a prosthetic for my hand due to a failed experiment long ago. As I was about to implant the Creation Gem, my prosthetic failed and my tools fell into the machine. A large explosion occurred and I was worried that I had lost my creation. My Avina." I'm Reader-anon replied.

The petals exploded in the mist.

"Fortunately, I was able to find her in the wreckage without a scratch. Apparently, the Gems had saved her." I'm Reader-anon explained.

"What about you? Didn't you get hurt?" Alden asked again.

I'm Reader-anon touched the bottom of his mask for a bit.

"No, I was alright." I'm Reader-anon replied.

The petals then shifted and formed into a scene of him and Avina training with the other Guardians.

"Anyway, after the accident, we recovered and began to train and develop her abilities. It was going well for awhile until one day, when she began acting strange, as if she was becoming more violent and angered at us. That was when she attacked us. She attacked me first and knocked me unconscious." I'm Reader-anon explained.

The petals formed the image of Avina casting a wave of white energy at I'm Reader-anon and knocking him down.

"She then attacked her siblings and defeated them, before she absorbed their powers and left them for dead." I'm Reader-anon explained.

The petals formed into an image of Avina using her newfound powers to levitate her siblings in the air, before absorbing their powers in the form of differently colored petals and then strangling them. Vanellope, Rancis, Adorabeezle, Minty, Sticky, and Alden gasped at the image.

"I came to just in time to see her fight against her oldest brother, Anino. The battle was fierce. His sword, cloak, and control of shadows against her manipulation of almost everything around her. She was sure to win, and she was right. She snuck up on Anino using a copy of herself and disarmed him of his sword." I'm Reader-anon explained.

The petals showed to the two Avinas and Anino in one of the Avinas grasp.

"She tried to absorb his power, but failed. In her anger, she opened a small rift and stuck Anino's head through it, before closing it and severing his head like a guillotine." I'm Reader-anon explained.

The petals reenacted the scene with Anino's head getting cut off. Those present flinched or cringed at that.

"After that, she killed the citizens of Lumino until only I remained. I knew from then that it was all my fault, and I tried to do the best I could and was able to save a few survivors. Sadly, I could do nothing else to find her and convince her to come back." I'm Reader-anon explained.

He waved his hand, and the petals and mist dissipated.

"Now you know what we have to do." I'm Reader-anon said.

"So, you're telling us that you created Avina and you can't stop her? And now, you want us to do it for you?" Rancis asked.

"I didn't say me or TheDisneyFan365 had no way to do that, but we do need your assistance if we are to have a chance to save the multiverse from her wrath." I'm Reader-anon replied.

"Is she really that powerful?" Adorabeezle asked.

I'm Reader-anon nodded.

"Yes. Enough to bring even Anthony down to his knees." I'm Reader-anon replied.

The group's expression turned grim.

"And you have no way to stop her?" Vanellope asked.

I'm Reader-anon removed a pin that held a Gem on a tie he was wearing. It looks similar to the Gems that Avina had, except this one was black.

"Only this. This item is called the Shadow Stone. I created it for Anino. It's the only thing that can counter Avina's own Gems." I'm Reader-anon replied.

"So then, why not use that to subdue Avina?" Sticky asked.

"Sadly, at this point, there's nothing I can do to or for her." I'm Reader-anon replied.

Vanellope was silent for a moment, before gaining a look of determination.

"What do you want us to do?" Vanellope asked.

"At this point, we don't know much on what Avina is planning on doing exactly. However, she has made an attack on Iniabi's Ylisse with Guardians, which are robotic soldiers from a future point of time in the land of Hyrule. I need some of your team to go there and find Iniabi. I'll place in the point of time in your time machine, Adorabeezle. Meanwhile, as for you, Vanellope, you and the remaining members will stay behind and wait for any instructions from me." TheDisneyFan365 replied.

Vanellope nodded.

"Okay, got it." Vanellope said.

* * *

 _"Location: Ylisse, the Nintendo Realm of the Dream World, April 20th 2170"_

Cynthia was given no time to mourn or respond to Iniabi's words. As his body went limp, she knew that it was the end, and her tears flowed freely onto his bloodied chest. She felt as if her own heart would claw out of her chest, and she sobbed heavily against his body.

"Cynthia! Are you alright?" a voice asked.

It was Gerome, Nah, and Yarne. They had survived the attack on Ylisstol and going up against Medoh, and streaked across the wet ground, stopping abruptly before her.

"Thank Naga you're alright. All three of you, take Iniabi to Plegia and get him to safety. If we don't get him there immediately, we are going to lose him. Is that clear?" Cynthia asked.

The three nodded. Cynthia watched hopelessly as Iniabi was lifted out of her arms, strung over the back of Nah as the dark redhead transformed into her dragon form. She then got on Minerva behind Gerome, and the five left for Plegia.

* * *

 _"Location: Unknown, November 25th 2110"_

Falling, forever falling into the dark and silent abyss. No bottom or walls could be seen by the lone figure as they continued descending through the empty space. As their fall began to slow, the figure's body turned itself slightly, only for them to land their feet onto a dark surface that couldn't be seen. Though, there was only complete darkness as the solitary person looked around themselves. However, the moment they took a single step forward, the strange floor beneath them suddenly blazed away in a large circle of black fire, revealing a large circular platform. It was a circular glass-like floor, and it was chocolate brown inside, with a purple line near the border and a teal one around it. It was Sugar Rush themed, with a picture of Vanellope, her kart, and Ralph. On the top circles were pictures of Taffyta, Candlehead, Rancis, and Turbo in his King Candy form. At the sides where pictures of Felix and Calhoun. And on the other circles around were the rest of the racers, each of them with various different expressions.

As the figure looked at all of that, the light coming off of the platform revealed them to be Lincoln Loud. As the white haired boy looked around, he noticed that aside from the platform, there was nothing but darkness all around. However, the moment he took another step forward, he immediately stopped when a voice was heard both within his mind and through his ears.

 _So much to do, so little time._

There was a short pause after those words, to which it soon continued as the boy kept looking around as if to find the source of the voice. The voice seemed familiar, but it was impossible say where it was coming from.

 _But don't be afraid. The door is still shut._

"Door? What door?" Lincoln asked, puzzled.

There was no answer, so he stepped forward. But as soon as he did, the glass under his feet broke. Before he could do anything, he fell, though this time, rather than complete darkness, he could see another platform down below him, of which he was drawn towards as if by an invisible guiding force. He landed softly on his feet and looked down at the new platform. The new stained glass depicted TheDisneyFan365, who appeared to be asleep, and was holding a strange sword. It was a dark red, purple, and black blade that was shaped like a bat wing, and the handle was a dark black color. Instead of the glass being chocolate brown inside, it was a dark red-and-black color. A picture of the various worlds in his universe with a purplish-blackish hue was seen below him, along with Disney World's castle, which looked like the real thing and didn't have a purplish-blackish hue, and a Splash-o-matic rested in the center of all of it. Different characters that resided in his universe, such as Peter, Abigail, Vanellope, Candi, and Iniabi, were in circles like in the previous stained glass platform.

Lincoln took a few steps forward, but as soon as he did, three different platforms appeared around him, each one holding a different object. The one on his right held a strange staff, the one on his left brought forth a large gem-shaped shield, and the last directly before him had a long double edged sword. As the boy looked between each of the objects, he heard the voice once more, it being strangely non-threatening considering how mysterious it was.

 _There is power sleeping within you. If you give it form... it will give you strength. Choose well._

Lincoln eventually walked forward and gripped the staff. He gave a small smile to it, as he always enjoyed the thought of using magic like the characters in the comics he read, and his magical friends from the other Nickelodeon worlds and the Disney worlds.

 _The power of the mystic. Inner strength. A staff of wonder and ruin. Is the power you seek?_

Without know what to do, Lincoln nodded. It disappeared.

 _Now, what will you give up in exchange?_

As he glanced between the other two objects, he let out a silent breath and walked towards the sword. He knew that he would always need a shield to protect himself and others, so he figured that he wouldn't really need a sword. Although he briefly hesitated due to his confusion of why he was doing this in the first place, he took the object into one of his hands.

 _The power of the warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction. You give up this power?_

Lincoln nodded and the sword also disappeared.

 _You've chosen the power of the mystic. You've given up the power of the warrior. Your path is set._

The remaining objects and the empty platforms suddenly vanished into darkness. Lincoln looked around the area once more, and the platform he stood on suddenly began to shatter until he was left falling once again, but this time, he knew what to expect. He landed down on yet another stained glass platform and studied it. The new floor was black and gray, with a white line around the border, and there was a picture of I'm Reader-anon and Avina. In the picture, I'm Reader-anon was seen reaching for Avina's hand, but she had her back to him. Unlike the previous floors, the glass didn't have any picture in the top circles, but instead, the circles were around the border. The circles were of the Guardians, who he didn't recognize, and it had both Lumino and Umbros as the background photo.

 _You've gained the power to fight. Use this power to protect yourself and others. There will be times you'll have to fight. Keep your line burning strong._

Lincoln looked around once again and could feel the presence of someone, or something, coming toward him. It was the very moment he looked to his right that he saw a small black creature with large yellow eyes and two long antennas on the top of it's head. He stared in a confused manner at the creature, as it didn't seem very intimidating from it's size.

 _Weaker dwellers of darkness such as these can be controlled. However, if you wish to control more powerful beings of darkness, you yourself must first become strong in both power and will. Otherwise, they will not heed your order and may even attack you._

Not long after these words were heard, the creature disappeared, yet in it's place, five more suddenly came up from shadows on the floor. Lincoln backed up slightly, but the same staff he had chosen moments ago suddenly appeared in his right hand. He blinked for a moment before gaining a small smirk and quickly rushing toward the creatures with his new weapon at the ready. The white haired boy came right up to the first being of darkness and slashed it with the staff, to which it suddenly disbursed into black smoke. He raised a brow briefly, yet he quickly turned and kicked another creature as it leaped towards him. The blow knocked it clear off the platform and into the abyss below. Lincoln soon gained a wider smirk on his face as he quickly dispatched of the last three with the same number of swings from his staff.

 _You have proven yourself to be strong. Now those whom have witnessed it will be at your beckon call._

As soon as that was said, several other creatures appeared around the boy and immediately bowed their heads to him slightly. Before Lincoln could say or do anything further, the strange voice continued on once more.

 _But know this. They will not obey a master who is weak. So keep up your strength and always stay alert._

The creatures sunk into the floor and caused it to turn completely black. The darkness quickly beginning to swallow Lincoln, causing the boy to panic and quickly try to get free. But it was to no avail and he was soon completely consumed in the black hole. Eventually, the darkness dissipated and Lincoln found himself in what he recognized as his own front yard, with Lori, Luna, and Lucy standing in various places around it.

 _Hold on. The door won't open just yet. First, tell me more about yourself._

Lincoln walked to Lori.

"What's most important to you?" Lori asked.

Lincoln thought for a moment.

"Friendship." Lincoln replied.

"Is friendship such a big deal?" Lori asked.

Lincoln nodded. Lori just smiled before vanishing. Lincoln was startled for a moment, before walking over to Luna.

"What do you want outta life?" Luna asked.

"To broaden my horizons." Lincoln replied firmly.

Luna just smiled before also vanishing. Lincoln approached Lucy.

"What are you so afraid of?" Lucy asked.

"Being different." Lincoln replied.

"Being different? Is that really so scary?" Lucy asked.

She vanished.

 _You want friendship. You want to broaden your horizons. You're afraid of being different. Your adventure begins at night. Keeps a steady pace and you'll come through fine. The day you will open the door is both far off and very near._

There was a flash of light and Lincoln saw himself standing on a new floor. It was finally one themed after him and his family. The glass depicted him and Clyde, side-to-side in the center, behind them a picture of his house. In circles around their heads and around the border were pictures of his sisters and parents, Ronnie Anne, and Bobby. Most of the circle was orange, but it had a white border as well.

More creatures begun to appear and Lincoln, the staff appearing back in hand, didn't wait and fought against them. A light suddenly appeared in the center of the platform and Lincoln approached it.

 _The closer you get to the light, the greater your shadow becomes._

Lincoln looked back and down directly to his shadow, which began to grow bigger and raise from the ground. It transformed into a massive, muscular, humanoid being with black skin. It's legs were rather short and it's feet appeared very thin, yet they also curled upward. The arms, however, were quite long, while two relatively small twisted wings could barely be seen on it's back. There was a large heart-shaped hole in its abdominal area, which penetrated straight through from the front to the back. It's head looked as though it were covered in dozens of twisted black tentacles, with only it's small glowing yellow eyes being visible. Lincoln stepped back, frightened.

 _But don't be afraid._

 _"Easy to you to say."_ Lincoln thought.

He tried to run, but he had forgotten that he was in a limited platform. Without anywhere to go, he faced it bravely and the staff appeared back in his hand. The white haired boy attacked the creature, but the staff seemed to just pass right through it, causing nothing. After awhile, he began to get afraid of the thing, which continued to attack him. Lincoln kept dodging and attacking, but he saw he could do nothing and stepped back. As he did, the staff disappeared, leaving him totally unarmed and unprotected. The creature attacked and Lincoln dodged again, but he lost his footing and fell on his back.

 _But don't be afraid._

The ground around Lincoln began to turn black and try to suck him in again.

 _You hold the mightiest weapon of all._

A handly claw grabbed him and lifted him off the ground. Lincoln struggled to free himself, but his struggling was in vain.

 _So don't forget._

Lincoln closed his eyes, the darkness becoming dense.

 _You are the new one who will open the door._

* * *

 _"Location: Tenebris, Umbros, Avina's Realm, November 25th 2110"_

Back in Umbros, George had returned after making sure Abigail was alright and had left her in the palace in Agrabah. In order to avoid revealing to the palace inhabitants that he had ran away from the castle in Richmond back in 2037 and joined up with Avina, he had made up a cover for himself and had simply said he was taking a trip into the future, and then told them that Abigail had been attacked and was leaving her there to rest. They believed him, and George returned to Umbros and was summoned by Avina into the throne room.

"What do you want?" George asked.

"I have a new assignment for you. I am currently controlling an army of Heartless, creatures that are darkness made real. I'm tasking you with leading them, going to different worlds, and plunging them into darkness for me to remake. Here." Avina replied.

She tossed him and list and a black hooded cloak.

"That list is of the worlds I want you to go to, while the cloak will prevent you from being consumed by darkness. It'll also give you some new... powers. Wear it at all times. Put it on." Avina explained.

George did as he was told and put on the cloak. A keyblade suddenly appeared in his hand. It was gray in color, with the hilt being a multi-colored, part gray, part red/purple mix. George tested it out and found that it worked perfectly for him. He looked down at the list and looked at the world that was at the top of the list.

"So, where is this... Traverse Town?" George asked.

"Nihil will take you there. You'll find him outside the throne room. Now go on, and don't come back until the job is done." Avina replied.

George just left without another word. Once he stepped outside the throne room door, he found a black colored shadowy boy with yellow eyes that were similar to the things Lincoln had fought.

"So, you're Nihil?" George asked.

 _"Correct."_ Nihil replied.

"Okay, you can call me George." George replied.

 _"Nice to meet you. Hold out your hand."_ Nihil ordered.

George did as he was told and Nihil touched his hand with his. Dark energies flew into George's arm.

 _"You may now summon the Heartless. But do not surrender completely to the darkness, or else the Heartless will take your heart."_ Nihil explained.

George nodded.

"Very well. Let's go." George said.


	5. Cold

**Chapter 5: Cold**

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, November 25th 2110"_

After returning to Sugar Rush with Rancis, Adorabeezle, Minty, Sticky, and Alden, Vanellope called the rest of the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe to meet them at the beach to explain what was going on. They waited for a while until the team was assembled and filled them in on the message. Adorabeezle had her time machine create a portal to Iniabi's version of Ylisse after finding the coordinates TheDisneyFan365 had placed into the machine, and everyone prepared to leave.

"Alright, Rancis, Jubileena, Torvald, and Alden will stay here with me. Meanwhile, the rest of you will go with Taffyta to Ylisse." Vanellope announced.

"Wait, I can't go with you? I never get to come with you guys on your missions. I know I can handle it. I know how to defend myself!" Alden said. He put his fists together and shouted "SHAMONE!".

His Runner Mode activated and swordcane to appear on his back. He unsheathed it and readied his balisong, as if he was ready to fight. Nougetsia turned to him and smiled. The two had started dating shortly after Crumbelina, Minty, and Adorabeezle's return from Fandom Heights, and everyone knew about their relationship and was fine with it.

"Sorry, Peanut, but this is a team mission. You're still too inexperienced in any of this." Nougetsia said.

"But, Nougey, I..." Alden started to say.

"Look, this mission probably won't take long and you'll just get bored. I know you're fast, but stealth isn't really your thing. That's what we need here." Nougetsia explained.

"What do you mean?" Alden asked.

Nougetsia gave him 'the look' and placed her hands on her hips.

"Remember that time when we were going to prank Minty when you suddenly started laughing while hiding in the bushes? She found you out right away and beat you up. What were you thinking anyway?" Nougetsia explained while Minty cracked her knuckles behind her.

* * *

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, August 12th 2110"_

 _It had been three months prior, and the two were at the beach when Alden planned the prank. He placed an airbag underneath Minty's beach towel so it would explode as soon as she laid down on it. That was when Jojo walked by, holding two beach balls._

 _"Hey, who's got two balls and is ready to play? This guy!" Jojo said._

* * *

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, November 25th 2110"_

"It was Jojo's fault." Alden said.

Nougetsia shook her head. While Alden was a good businessman with his bar, he was definitely pretty childish when off duty.

"Oh, Peanut. Okay, how about this? I go on the mission and you get back to the Pit Stop. When I get back, we'll have a date night. Deal?" Nougetsia asked.

Alden reluctantly agreed.

"Okay, fine. But promise me that I'll get included in the next mission." Alden replied.

Nougetsia smiled.

"Deal." Nougetsia said.

She kissed him on the cheek, causing a small frosted kiss mark on the magician's cheek.

"See you later, Peanut!" Nougetsia said.

She and the rest of those in Taffyta's group stepped through the portal and disappeared.

"Bye." Alden said.

* * *

 _"Location: Royal Woods, The World Of Nickelodeon, November 25th 2110"_

On the couch in the living room of the Loud House was a sleeping Lincoln, where he stirred in his sleep and groggily woke up. A few seconds later, he yawned and was about to fall asleep again, but Lucy appeared suddenly, startling.

"Whoa! Give me a break, Lucy." Lincoln said.

"Sorry, Lincoln. I had to wake you if we have to prepare for the trip to Corona tomorrow." Lucy said.

"Well, good thing you did. I wonder what that place was. It was so bizarre." Lincoln muttered.

"What place?" Lucy asked with a tilt of her head.

"Oh, nothing. Just a dream." Lincoln replied as he stood up and stretched his limbs.

Lucy looked at her older brother for a moment before shrugging and walking towards the living room entrance.

"Well... whatever. Oh, and by the way, the other girls needed you for something in the front yard." Lucy said.

She and Lincoln went off to the front yard, where they met up with the rest of the siblings by the tree. The tree first appeared to be normal, but as the two approached, Lincoln spotted what looked like a passageway in the bark.

"Where did that come from? From the amount of times we were here, it was never there before." Lana asked.

"That's exactly what I thought. When I was getting some fresh air, this door suddenly appeared like magic!" Lynn replied.

Lincoln walked over to the door and put his hand on it.

"It really is very weird." Lincoln said.

All of the sudden, the door made a flash of light, which the siblings had to shield their eyes from it. When the light died down, they opened their eyes and saw that the door had opened.

"Whoa, Linky, how did you do that?" Leni asked.

"I didn't do anything. I just put my hand on it and then it just happened." Lincoln replied.

"Why don't we go in there and see what's inside?" Lori asked.

"I don't know, Lori. It might be too dangerous in there." Lana replied.

"Ah, you worry too much, sis. Come on." Luna said.

The siblings went through the door, which led into a hall. The group started walking down it.

"How long is this hall?" Lynn asked after a few minutes.

"Don't worry, Lynn. It's only been five minutes." Lori replied.

"Well, sorry, Lori, but this hall seem to be endless! I can't even see the end of it!" Lynn snapped.

Suddenly, the end of the hall came into view. The siblings ran to it, and as they got there, they saw a door, on which had what looked like a keyhole.

"Is that supposed to be a keyhole? It looks a little bigger than a normal one." Lucy asked as she and the others looked at the keyhole.

"Who would have thought that this passageway and a keyhole was under our own house? Don't you think, bro?" Lynn asked.

She expected an answer from Lincoln, but she turned and saw her brother staring blankly at the keyhole.

"Lincoln? Lincoln!" Lynn shouted.

"AAAHHH" Lincoln cried, freaking out as he snapped out of his trance.

"Are you alright, brother? You zoned out for a minute." Lisa asked.

"Sorry. It's just that, I felt a strange feeling when went close to it. Did any of you feel it?" Lincoln asked.

The others confirmed that they didn't.

"Why don't we just go back? I'm getting freaked out here." Lana asked.

Luan nodded her head.

"I kind of agree, Lana. I'm a little spooked out right now." Luan said.

The other sisters agreed and started walking back. However, Lincoln stayed and looked back at the keyhole.

 _"What's going on with me lately?"_ Lincoln wondered.

Lincoln was suddenly brought out of his thoughts when he heard a quiet sound of a rock shifting behind him. He quickly turned to the source of the sound and blinked a few times at the sight of a male figure in one of the corners of the room. He had long white hair, as well as three spikes on the top and sides of his head. He wore silver-white gloves on his hands, each with a grey band on the wrist and three black buttons lining one side that protruded outward. There were black pauldrons on either of his shoulders, each attached to his coat by two straps. Said coat appeared to be made of black leather that had red on the inside, as well as had yellow lining. While it also had a large grey section that covers the lower half and shoulders, that part seemed to be attached by several small buttons around the hip and neck. The coat was also high-collared while being completely unzipped, which showed a second shorter jacket underneath, of which was white and high-collared much like the outer one. Lastly, the figure had on a pair of black pants and similarly color knee-high boots, which had silver lining. And upon closer inspection, Lincoln saw the man's orange-yellow colored eyes and tan skin.

"I've come to see the door to this world." the man said silently.

"Who are you?" Lincoln asked.

"This world has been connected." the man replied, as if ignoring the boy before him entirely.

"What do you mean 'connected'? And talking about 'this' world, that means you've got to be from a different one. How did you get here? What world are you from?" Lincoln asked.

"Tied to the darkness... soon to be eclipsed. You do not yet know what lies beyond the door." the man whispered, as he still paid no attention to the white haired boy and his questions..

His head shifted slightly towards him as if to finally acknowledge the Lincoln's presence.

"This door?" Lincoln asked, as he glanced briefly to the large wooden door and the keyhole on his right.

"Hmph, there is so much to learn... and yet, you still understand so little." the man replied, though his tone seemed to become a bit more quiet than before.

"Oh, yeah? Well, I'm going to go out to see every world out there and learn all there is to know." Lincoln said with narrowed eyes, sounding as if he was accepting a challenge.

"A meaningless effort. One who knows nothing can understand nothing." the man said.

"Hmph, says you. We're all born without knowledge. It's through our experiences that we learn anything in the first place." Lincoln said. He looked to the door with a smirk and said "And I'm not going to stop until I've learned all that I can.".

He gently pressed his fist on the door's surface. But after he turned back towards the man, he was already gone. He quickly looked around the cave, but found no trace of him ever being there. He soon let out a breath and started heading out of the hall, but not without first giving a brief glance towards the door and keyhole.

"I'll show that guy. Whoever he was and wherever he went, I'm gonna learn all sorts of things the next time I travel to other worlds." Lincoln said.

* * *

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, November 25th 2110"_

It was nighttime at the arcade, and the game characters had retired to their own games. A dust cloud appeared in the distance just outside of Sugar Town, seeming to be going in the direction of the Pit Stop. As it got closer to the town, it kicked up less dust and revealed I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden running through the town.

 _"Come on, why did the portal have to open up here? And why didn't the other me just open it closer to town?"_ I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden wondered as he ran through the landscape.

He had been running at his top speed of 350 MPH for quite awhile at that point, and had been using the portal key he and his brother shared during their Candy-Go-Boom series when they invited a few guests to the show. Sadly, while it could open a way into the TheDisneyFan365 Universe and any other universe, it still had several bugs and often opened up in the wrong place.

He finally arrived at the alternate version of his bar, exhausted and his jacket covered in cocoa powder and dirt. He walked up to the door and pushed it open. He entered the building and saw that there were only a few people inside. In one corner, he saw a few gummy bears chatting with a group of popcorn people. In another, he saw a reserved table set up for what appeared to be for a date. Upon closer inspection, her saw that in the center of the table was a small bouquet of pink carnations and yellow bells. He knew those were his Nougetsia's favorites and assumed the same was for this world's Nougetsia.

"Looks like I came at the right time." I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden said to himself.

He walked up to the bar and saw Alden making a martini for a peppermint person.

"There you go, Suzy. Enjoy." Alden said.

The little peppermint went to join her friends. Alden looked up, saw his alternate self, and smiled.

"Alden! Wazzup, bro?" Alden asked.

He jumped over the bar to give him a hug.

"Yeah, hey. It's nice to see you too. Could you maybe let me down?" I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden asked, getting a bit uncomfortable with the hug.

"Oh, yeah, sorry." Alden replied.

He let him go. I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden then saw that his other self's bar vest got filthy with dust and dirt from his jacket. Alden looked down and shrugged.

"Don't worry about it, I've got other vests in the back. So, mind tellin' me what you're doing here?" Alden asked.

"Actually, I came to ask you for some advice." I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden replied.

"What kind of advice?" Alden asked.

I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden looked down to hide his expression.

"About how to ask a girl out." I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden replied.

Alden grinned. Was his more powerful alternate self actually asking him for dating tips?

"You're asking me how to tell you how to ask your Nougetsia out? Did I get that right?" Alden asked.

I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden nodded.

"I can't believe this is happening. This is so epic! Haha! One of the wielders of the Four Sacred Weapons is asking a magician for dating tips. This is just too good." Alden said.

To say that he was overjoyed was an understatement.

 _"Maybe I should've asked RP Alden instead."_ I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden thought.

"Come on, take a seat and we'll talk. And we might need drinks." Alden said.

He led the other Alden to the bar, where he pulled out a bottle of Scotch, another bottle of Amaretto, and two glasses.

"You know how to make The Godfather, right?" Alden asked.

I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden nodded.

"Good. You make the drinks while I get changed." Alden said.

He left I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden alone in the bar, with some of the customers stared and snickered at him.

 _"Definitely should have asked RP Alden."_ I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden thought.

* * *

Meanwhile at the castle, Vanellope was in the living room, waiting for Taffyta and her group to come back from Ylisse. Rancis was with her in the room.

"You know, the others are taking a long time. When do you think they'll be back?" Rancis asked.

"Relax, Rancis. They can take care of themselves. They've had their share of experience in outside adventures. And who knows what could happen if all of us went. What is Avina suddenly showed up and no one was here? If she tried to destroy everything we know? Tell me what we would do?" Vanellope asked.

Rancis thought for a moment.

"I really don't know." Rancis replied.

"Exactly." Vanellope said.

Suddenly, there was a far-off rumbling in the distance outside of the castle.

"What was that?" Rancis asked.

The lights flickered, before shutting off. The couple ran to the window and looked out. Dark clouds covered all of Sugar Rush's sky, and while the game had shifted into it's nighttime form, it was suddenly really stormy when it had just been a clear sky a few minutes earlier.

"What's going on?" Rancis asked.

Before Vanellope could answer, they heard a hurried knock on the door. Vanellope opened the doors to find Jubileena and Torvald.

"Vanellope, what's happening?" Torvald asked, a little worried and a little accusatory.

"I'm already trying to find out, so calm down. Where is everyone else?" Vanellope asked.

"All the candy citizens left the game as they begun to attack." Jubileena replied.

"They who?" Rancis asked.

Vanellope ran back to the window. A bunch of Heartless were outside and coming towards the castle.

"Did you try using your powers to get rid of them?" Vanellope asked.

"Me and Jubileena tried doing that, but we didn't really make any damage. Whenever we took out one, it just came back a few seconds later. It quickly got to the point where there was too many of them, and we got overwhelmed, so we fell back here." Torvald replied.

"Is there somewhere safe we can go?" Jubileena asked.

"They're shadows, they can go anywhere!" Torvald replied.

"I have an idea. Go to the garage. C'mon!" Vanellope ordered.

The group ran to the castle garage.

"None of us have our karts. What are you planning to do?" Jubileena asked.

Vanellope pointed to her kart.

"We'll use this to flee to Game Central Station and warn everyone there to flee from the arcade. Hopefully, those things haven't already reached it." Vanellope replied.

She jumped into the driver's seat. Rancis sat next to Vanellope, while Jubileena and Torvald found a place on the kart's back. Besides the hurry, Vanellope took care to close the door before accelerating out, passing a bunch of Heartless as she did.

"Vanellope, if you keep driving this way, we'll hit something and die!" Rancis yelled.

"And just regenerate." Vanellope said.

"But what about Alden? Shouldn't we go to the Pit Stop to get him?" Jubileena asked.

"He'll be fine, as long as he sees all this and flees the game. He could even already be in GCS, and even maybe another world." Vanellope replied.

But as soon as she said that, the kart suddenly stopped. Vanellope tried to accelerate, but the vehicle seemed like it was stick on the ground.

"Um, Vanellope? You might not want to look down." Jubileena said, with a hint of fear in her voice.

Vanellope was confused by what the Cherry themed girl meant and looked down. The ground around the kart was dark and seemed be sucking them in like Nesquik-sand.

"Everyone out!" Rancis shouted.

They all jumped off the kart. But as soon as they felt their feet touch the ground, the darkness began to sink them in as well.

"Now we're complete doomed." Rancis said, trying to free himself.

Vanellope quickly grabbed the others and glitched out, making them reappear outside the darkness

"C'mon! We still have a long way to go." Vanellope said.

They ran towards the exit of the game without relatively anymore problems. But as they began to ran up the rainbow bridge, they heard the sound of the storm and looked up to see a giant ball of darkness in the sky. They felt it trying to suck them up and tried to fight against it, but there was nothing they could do. They just held hands and closed their eyes as they finally felt themselves get pulled in, before everything went dark.

* * *

 _"Location: Royal Woods, The World Of Nickelodeon, November 25th 2110"_

Hours after the door and keyhole was discovered in Royal Woods, it was nighttime for that particular world. It was already dark out and everyone in the neighborhood was preparing for bed. At the Loud House, Lincoln was laying on his bed, thinking over everything that had happened to him.

"Today was the strangest day I ever had. First that dream, and then the secret passageway in my own yard, the keyhole, and the weird feeling I had to it. What's next?" Lincoln asked out loud.

The white haired boy suddenly heard a far-off rumbling noise in the distance. He quickly sat up and looked out his window. Out in the distance, he saw what looked like a thunderstorm hovering over the town. Usually, he would pay no attention to it, but what was unusual about the storm was that there was a large dark ball of darkness in the sky, like with the storm in Sugar Rush.

"What is that? I got to see what's going on." Lincoln said.

He exited his room and left the house. Strangely, it was quiet, and he didn't run into his parents or siblings. When he finally got out of the house, he attempted to go further from his house to investigate the strange storm that was starting to occur. But before he could take a few steps forward, a large group of Shadow Heartless rose up from shadows on the ground. Lincoln's eyes immediately widened, as they were the same kind he fought during that 'dream' he had earlier.

"But... how?" Lincoln asked in disbelief.

He ran as to keep away from the Heartless.

"Even though I beat those things in that dream I had, I was using that staff. Would something I can use even work on them?" Lincoln asked.

He quickly picked up a stray wooden stick from the ground and swung it at one of the closest Shadow Heartless. But even after doing so, the stick simply went right through their head, as if they weren't tangible. Another jumped towards Lincoln and caused him to raise the stick up in a blocking position, but the stick shattered into splinters, making Lincoln dive to the side to completely avoid the attack. That caused Lincoln to run even faster away from the Shadow Heartless.

"Lincoln!" two voices cried.

Lana and Lola ran over to him.

"Do you see this? All these shadows are everywhere!" Lola asked.

"I can see that. In fact, they are the same things from a dream I just had." Lincoln replied.

"Seriously?" Lana asked.

Suddenly, darkness came from underneath them and caused them to sink.

"Lincoln, help!" Lana screamed.

Lincoln tried to pull the twins out, but it was no use, and the two disappeared.

"Lana! Lola!" Lincoln screamed.

Just then, Luna approached him.

"Lincoln, bro! Do you know what's going on? And have you seen the others anywhere?" Luna asked.

"For both of those questions, no I haven't. But the twins are no longer with us." Lincoln replied regrettably.

"Well, let's go find the others. I'm sure they're still alright." Luna said quickly.

But darkness suddenly came from underneath her as well.

"No! Luna!" Lincoln cried.

He attempted to pull her out, but a Shadow Heartless jumped at him and forced him to let go.

"Forget about me! Find the others!" Luna ordered.

She disappeared into the pool of darkness.

"Luna, no!" Lincoln exclaimed.

He got the Shadow Heartless off him and ran off. As he ran, he looked over and saw the same man that had been in the keyhole chamber standing nearby.

"Hey, you!" Lincoln called out.

He quickly ran up behind the man. But as he looked back at the Shadow Heartless that had been following him, each of them suddenly disappeared. That made Lincoln blink in response for a moment, before quickly turning back to the man as he spoke up.

"The time has come. The door has opened." the man said.

He turned around to face Lincoln.

"The door?" Lincoln asked.

His eyes widened and he immediately turned towards the opening for the passageway that lead to the door and keyhole. In it's place however, there was a large set of glowing doors. He quickly turned back to the man, who offered his right hand out to him. Lincoln blinked for a moment, before he quickly attempted to reach out and take it. But the man was suddenly surrounded in some kind of black energy, which pushed the white haired boy back no matter how hard he tried to reach out. After a few moments, the darkness dissipated and allowed him to see once more.

The man had disappeared, but in Lincoln's hand, there was now an oversized skeleton key. It was around three and a half feet in length, with a long orange key-chain extending from the hilt and ending with a small white token in the shape of a star. The blade and teeth of the key were orange in color, the rain-guard appeared to be white, the guard was orange, and the teeth themselves seemed to form the outline of a crown.

"What the..." Lincoln started to ask silently, with blinking eyes of confusion upon looked at this strange object.

Yet upon gazing at it, a silent voice echoed out the word 'Keyblade' seemingly in both his mind and in his ears. But before he could ponder what that meant, he quickly looked around and saw a group of Shadow Heartless surround him. This time, Lincoln didn't feel frightened at all, nor had the thought of running away even crossed his mind.

"I can do this." Lincoln whispered as he glanced over towards the doors.

He then quickly slashed at the closest Shadow Heartless as it jumped towards him. It was reduced to black smoke and disappeared soon after. That made a small smirk curl Lincoln's lips and he started to slash at each of the Shadow Heartless that came near him. But despite how fast he tried to reach the doors, the small beasts continued to get in his way as he kept defeating one after another.

"Out of my way!" Lincoln yelled out as he kicked one of the Heartless as it rose up from the ground in front of him.

The remaining Heartless immediately backed away. Despite giving Lincoln a sense of accomplishment, he didn't linger on it for long, and he quickly rushed through the doors and into the passageway. But upon arriving at the room where the door and keyhole were, the door suddenly burst open, allowing a huge wave of black energy to come pouring out from the other side. Lincoln was immediately blasted backward and out of the passageway from the dark power. However, upon finally falling to the ground outside, Lincoln's eyes widened as he saw that the whole town was in ruin. But not only that, all the ground around his house was gone as well. It looking as though the small spec of land remaining was simply floating in the middle of space.

"W-What happened to the whole town?" Lincoln asked in shock.

He looked up and saw how the large black orb in the sky was sucking up what was left of the small piece of land. But his attention was soon grasped by a huge monster that suddenly rose up from the ground, it too looking just like the one he fought in his 'dream' and turned out to be a Darkside Heartless. Upon seeing the beast, Lincoln didn't feel frightened or even nervous. He simply narrowed his eyes and pointed his keyblade at his new opponent.

"I'm going to make you pay for destroying my home." Linoln said firmly.

He charged at the Darkside, which swung a fist down at him. Lincoln quickly jumped up onto the top of it's arm, ran up toward it's face, and slashed his weapon into where it's cheek would be. Though despite him not being physically strong, the beast was sent straight to the ground with great force. Lincoln looked at his keyblade with an impressed expression.

"Hmm... this thing is better than I expected." Lincoln muttered with a small smirk.

He rushed at the Darkside once more. As he did, the beast quickly brought up a fist and hit it into the ground, which caused the ground to turn black. But Lincoln kept coming and ignored the many smaller Shadow Heartless that rose up from the darkness. Lincoln growled light in frustration.

"Just how many of these things are there? I'm getting sick of them already." Lincoln muttered.

He quickly swung his weapon at the Darkside.

 _"Once I take care of this one, the rest should either disappear... or at least back off."_ Lincoln thought.

He hit the face of the Darkside over and over. Each time it tried to get up, he would spin around and hit it's arms to knock it back to the ground. That caused some of the Shadow Heartless to be crushed by the Darkside's body each time they attempted to come towards him.

"I don't think so. I'm going to keep you down at my level this time around. I'm not about to run around hitting your hands and legs again." Lincoln said as he kept up his attack.

He brought both hands on the keyblade's handle and swung down with all his might at the Darkside's face. The moment his attack connected, the beast started to vanish in a similar fashion as the Shadow Heartless. Though once it was gone, the Shadow Heartless also vanished, as they all instinctively knew what was coming next. Lincoln looked around briefly, as all of Royal Woods was almost completely gone by that point. He looked up at the black sphere in the sky and narrowed his eyes.

 _"I don't think my portal key will work in this situation. If I let myself be swallowed by this thing, will I reach one of the other worlds? Only one way to find out."_ Lincoln thought as he clenched his keyblade tightly.

Seconds later, the boy was soon lifted up into the air and sent flying into the orb.

 _"I'm coming for you, everyone."_ Lincoln thought just before he was engulfed in the darkness.

* * *

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, November 25th 2110"_

At the same time as Vanellope and the others got sucked into the ball of darkness, things were relatively fine at the moment at the Pit Stop for the Aldens. After a quick chat and a few drinks, both Aldens were drunk out of their minds, to the point where they didn't even tell the Heartless were attacking the game. At first, the talk was the typical dating advice you would have between friends. But it slowly began to get more personal and embarrassing as the alcohol set in.

"You know Alden... you're so luck... ky." Alden said.

"And why's that?" I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden asked.

"Because your Nougetsia's soooo... wonderful." Alden replied.

"How come? Yours is (hick) more chilled than mine. Get it? Chilllllled? Hahahaha." I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden asked.

Both Aldens laughed at the comment. Both were sitting on bar stools and were threatening to fall over from the way they were moving.

"Hehe... I get it. Yeah. But it's a pain sometimes, you know? Because when I kiss her... my lips freeze to her face." Alden replied.

"You might be right. But at least you're dating her already. We may be drunken twin OCs, but I still don't know how to ask her out." I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden said.

"Before you do... tell me what you find so attractive about her, anyway. Maybe there's a hint somewhere in there." Alden said.

"Okay. Well... she's sweet, kind, friendly, and cute. She helped me when I got sick. She helped me when I broke my legs. She always comes by my bar to cheer me up on slow days. She even let me stay with her when Jojo blew up my house." I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden said.

"Wait, what?" Alden asked.

"Yeah. He was trying out some experimental gas for his kart and it exploded. All of my stuff had to be salvaged. Nougetsia let me stay with her while Adorabeezle and Barry were on vacation. And let me tell you when I say that that weekend was awkward. Since my clothes were burned in the explosion, and she offered to wash the ones I was wearing, I was forced to wear some of their spare clothes. Who knew we were the same size." I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden replied, beginning to blush.

At that moment, his hat began to form a bump. Alden noticed it and saw the other Alden's blushing face.

"Oh. So why didn't you just wear your jacket around the house? It's long enough to reach your feet." Alden asked.

"N-No. It's way too cold and I had nothing else underneath. And the jacket doesn't close in the front all the way." I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden replied.

The bump on I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden's hat began to grow.

"I see someone's happy." Alden said.

"What?" I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden asked.

"Admit it. It makes you happy to think of her, right? A little too happy?" Alden asked, pointing to the hat.

I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden wasn't getting it.

"What are you saying?" I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden asked.

"Oh, come on! I might be the densest out of all of us Aldens, or at least among the four of us, but even I can tell what you're thinking." Alden replied.

"Quit messing with me. Just tell me what you're going on about." I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden said.

"Alright, if you don't want to ask her out, I'll do it." Alden said.

The hat began to rise up as I'm Reader-anon Universe's Alden's anger did.

"Oh no, you don't! I know what you're doing, and I'm not gonna let ya! She's mine and I love her!" I'm Reader-anon Universe's Alden said.

He stood up and the hat popped off his head. Skadi's hilt began to emerge from the hat. But before I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden could do anything, the katana started giving off a gold light. And before he or Alden could say or do anything, the lights gave out with a bang, there was a massive roar, and gravity gave way.

* * *

 _"Location: Royal Woods, The World Of Nickelodeon, November 25th 2110"_

At the same time Lincoln had left the house to investigate the storm, Lynn was sitting on her bed in her and Lucy's room. She wasn't really doing anything and was just relaxing, until a quick knock on the door.

 _"Come out."_ a voice ordered sharply.

The brunette hopped off her bed and went outside of the room, but saw no one to her surprise. She shrugged and reentered her bedroom, and it was then that she heard the same far-off rumbling noise as Lincoln had before. She quickly went over to her window and looked out, and out in the distance, she saw the storm and ball of darkness.

Being the superstitious type, Lynn knew it wasn't an ordinary storm. She realized that her world was ending, and that she and the rest of her family had to escape Royal Woods and head to one of the other worlds in The World Of Nickelodeon, such as Retroville or Hillwood. She grabbed a baseball bat from her side of the room and then a small pouch of saved money. She tried grabbing more stuff, but she realized that she wouldn't be able to get everything with what little time they had, and even if she could, it would only weigh her down. Darting out of her and Lucy's room as fast as her legs could carry her, she approached the rooms where the others stayed. She begin to bang on Lori and Leni's door.

"Lori, Leni, get up! We've gotta get the heck outta here!" Lynn shouted.

She opened the door, only to see no one there. She moved from door-to-door, trying not to waste time but also ensure the safety of her other family members. No one was in any of their rooms. She screamed out, asking if anyone was there, but there was no response. She realized at that point, if Royal Woods was indeed ending, her room would be destroyed. Out of panic, she began crying and headed back for her precious room to grab more, but it was too late. If she went back, she would die for sure. She turned the other way, and in the midst of stumbling, she found her footing and left the house. Once outside, she looked up at the storm in the sky, it sucking up pieces of the surrounding town.

"What the heck is going on?" Lynn asked.

"I have an answer." a deeply disoriented voice reply behind her.

The tip of a Thoron bolt found it's way into Lynn's back.

"AAAGH!" Lynn yelled.

The athletic Loud sibling fell to her knees in agony as the bolt burned her flesh. Lynn had never taken a magical blast before in her life, so she had no resistance to it. She coughed up blood and convulsed as her body struggled to compensate for the sudden loss of energy. It was almost like she was going into shock, and she struggled just to look up. What she saw made her seriously confused. Her attacker looked like they weren't even there, except for purple flames surrounding a barely visible body frame. She didn't have any energy to move, and the mysterious figure charged up another Thoron bolt in a tome they carried. This continued on until the bolt was fully charged up and fired in her direction.

* * *

 _"Location: Tenebris, Umbros, Avina's Realm, November 25th 2110"_

After George had met up with Nihil and went off on his assignment, Avina summoned Octavious into the throne room. It took longer than she anticipated, but the Octarian prince finally showed up.

"Well, it certainly took you long enough." Avina said.

Octavious rolled his eyes.

"My apologies. I had to keep the Octarians in line. I'm here now, so give me my mission." Octavious said.

Avina sighed.

"Well, whatever. I have an assignment for you. I need you to go to Inkopolis to do some recon work." Avina said.

The boy looked up, somewhat surprised.

"You want ME to go to Inkopolis? An Octarian that steps foot in there is basically fish fillets! What's preventing you from going?" Octavious asked angrily.

"You know perfectly well." Avina replied.

Octavious rolled his eyes once again and sighed.

"Anyway, because of tension between your species and the Inklings, you yourself will become an Inkling." Avina said.

She waved her hand. Octavious didn't feel anything, and Avina summoned a mirror and held it out for him.

"What do you think?" Avina asked.

Octavious jumped upon seeing his appearance, but relaxed after a few moments. He looked exactly like an Inkling, with the exception of his gear.

"I look fresh." Octavious replied.

"Good. Unfortunately, you'll need to get the rest of the Inkling getup yourself. But in order to help you further on your mission, you will need to take these." Avina said.

She tossed him a bag. Octavious caught it and looked at the bag's contents. The first item was what appeared to be an Octoshot, except it had a split nozzle beneath the regular barrel, making it able to shoot in three forward directions. The ink was not only stored in the tank on the gun itself, but it had an IV tube on the end, and it was a dark purple-and-black color, darker than even the traditional Octarian ink color.

And the second item was what appeared to be an ordinary looking crystal, except it was magenta colored and looked like a broken shard, which was encased in an amulet made of obsidian.

"The shooter you have is called the Acidshot. I had Willyum create it. It's like the Octoshots you have back in your world, except of the differences in design, allowing it to shoot in three forward directions. As for why there is an IV tube instead of an ink tank, it'll attach to you yourself, thus making there be no need for you to refill. You are your own ammo source without having to transform and absorb ink. Also, the ink is acidic and can melt or burn most materials." Avina explained.

She waved her hand, and the IV tube immediately attached itself to Octavious's back.

"Should you ever not need to be using it, just will it to dismiss, and it'll disappear. As for when you want to use it, hold out your arm and will for it to manifest, and the Acidshot will appear. As for the crystal I gave you, it is called the Youmai Crystal. That will work to your advantage because it has the power to physically manifest the negative thoughts and emotions of a person into a living creature. The creature has absolute loyalty to it's master and is extremely dangerous. If you wish, the creature can change it's form between a human-like resemblance of the victim and it's beast form. This and the Acidshot will serve you well in your mission." Avina explained.

She snapped her fingers and a kettle, similar to the ones scattered throughout Octo Valley, appeared.

"This will take you to Inkopolis. I put some money in a bank account, so you can stay at a motel or whatever while incognito. I also want you to get a secondary weapon to use alongside the Acidshot while there. Now you're ready to start your mission. Good luck." Avina said.

"I understand. I'll do my best, Avina." Octavious said.

Octavious headed to the kettle, transformed into his octopus form, and phased through the grate in the top. Once he was gone, the kettle disappeared. After he left, Avina was left alone. She suddenly got a memory of a time she had spent with I'm Reader-anon and thought back to it.

* * *

 _"Location: Lumino, I'm Reader-anon's Realm, September 18th 2109"_

 _Avina and Akemi, the Chakra Guardian of the Naruto world in I'm Reader-anon's universe, had just finished a training session in Lumino. Akemi turned to her and smirked a bit._

 _"Thanks. You weren't too bad yourself. How did you think to use the Truth Seeking Balls to contain the explosion?" Akemi asked._

 _Avina shrugged._

 _"I don't really know. It just... came to me." Avina replied._

 _"I see. Well, I hope you can at least try to take me down next time we fight. See ya." Akemi said._

 _She turned around and began walking away._

 _"Uh... r-right. See ya, sis!" Avina said._

 _She was about to go back to her room when I'm Reader-anon appeared in front of her._

 _"Hey, Avina." I'm Reader-anon greeted._

 _Avina jumped in surprise._

 _"Ah! Dad! You scared the bejesus out of me!" Avina said._

 _"Hehe... sorry about that. I watched your sparring session and just wanted to see how you were doing. That new Truth Seeking Ball ability was amazing. However did you come up with that?" I'm Reader-anon asked._

 _"Well, like I told Akemi-chan, I don't really know. It just came to me." Avina replied._

 _I'm Reader-anon nodded and held out his hand._

 _"Come, Avina. Let's walk and talk." I'm Reader-anon said._

 _Avina took his hand and began walking around the grounds of the compound. Once they reached an area that overlooked the compound, I'm Reader-anon spoke._

 _"So, how's your training with your brothers and sisters been?" I'm Reader-anon asked._

 _"It's been great. I can feel my power growing and my control has been getting better too." Avina replied joyfully._

 _"That's good news. How strong do you think you are now?" I'm Reader-anon asked._

 _Avina stood proudly._

 _"I think I'm getting stronger than the rest. So far, I've beaten Maiko, Lan and Fen, Michio, and Condor. I think Akemi lost to me a while ago too, but she doesn't want to admit she lost." Avina replied._

 _The two laughed at that._

 _"That's great. So, have you gone up against Anino yet?" I'm Reader-anon asked._

 _Avina pouted._

 _"Yeah, and I think he cheated." Avina replied._

 _"Why's that?" I'm Reader-anon asked._

 _"Every time I get close to beating him, he either disappears with his Shadow Walk, uses his Shadow Defense to block my attacks, or uses his Shadow Dome to trap me. I'm sick of him always beating me." Avina replied._

 _I'm Reader-anon chuckled and patted her on the head._

 _"Hey, don't get yourself all worked up, my dear. Anino's unique compared to everyone. So are you." I'm Reader-anon said._

 _Avina gave him a questioning look._

 _"What do you mean?" Avina asked._

 _I'm Reader-anon's expression turned serious, but it was hard to tell because of the surgical mask that covered his face._

 _"Avina, do you know why I created you?" I'm Reader-anon asked._

 _"Uh... to guard... one of the worlds like what the others do?" Avina asked._

 _I'm Reader-anon shook his head._

 _"Not exactly, but you're half right. Since you're getting stronger by the day, I suppose I should tell you right now." I'm Reader-anon replied._

 _"Tell me what?" Avina asked._

 _I'm Reader-anon took a deep breath._

 _"You see, Avina, when I created all of your siblings, I wanted them to protect their own worlds and keep it from chaos. This is a lesson I've learned from a friend of mine. That there are some entities that can manifest and ravage any and all worlds. I suppose you've heard of what happened with a being called Anthony the Nightmare King, right?" I'm Reader-anon asked._

 _"Y-yeah. I've heard something like it from Michio." Avina replied._

 _"Good. Because there is a possibility that entities like that can come into our world as well. That is why I created you all to guard the worlds." I'm Reader-anon said._

 _"Okay, I get that part. But what does that have to do with me? I don't have a world to protect. Maiko has three, everyone else has one, and even Anino guards Lumino." Avina asked._

 _I'm Reader-anon lowered himself to her level._

 _"That's where you're wrong, my dear. You actually have something to protect. Somethings, actually." I'm Reader-anon said._

 _"What? What do I have to protect?" Avina asked._

 _"All of them." I'm Reader-anon replied._

 _Avina was shocked and confused. She didn't understand what her creator meant, but wanted to ask again._

 _"What do you mean 'All of them'? I don't understand." Avina asked._

 _I'm Reader-anon sighed again._

 _"Alright, I'll make it clear now. I really can't do this whole 'put it lightly' thing. Avina, I'm retiring from my position and am now trusting you with my position as Overseer of Worlds." I'm Reader-anon replied._

 _"W-WHAT? You can't be serious!" Avina said._

 _"I am serious. That's why I brought you to life. So you can be my successor and take my place as Overseer." I'm Reader-anon said._

 _"What? You're serious about this? I don't think I can handle this. I'm not strong enough, smart enough, or experienced enough with any of this. What about the others? Why don't they do it?" Avina asked, still in disbelief of what she was being told._

 _I'm Reader-anon put his hand up and stopped her._

 _"No, they are fine with their jobs right now. And you are the most qualified for this task. I mean, look at what you've accomplished in the past few weeks. You've beaten Akemi, one of the strongest fighters in our family, you've beaten Maiko, who has the power of three worlds, and even Michio, one of the smartest next to Simon. And even fighting several matches with Anino and coming out fine is proof you have the instinct and experience to fight anything that comes your way." I'm Reader-anon said. He grabbed her shoulder, looked her in the eye with such compassion, and said "You are perfect for this. You will be my successor."._

 _Avina couldn't believe it. She was being given the highest position imaginable. Her knees buckled as she fell on her bottom and sat on the grassy ground. I'm Reader-anon took a seat next to her._

 _"A-Are you sure? Am I the good enough for this job?" Avina asked._

 _"You're the only one for this job. The powers you possess make you the best candidate." I'm Reader-anon replied._

 _Avina still looked worried. He lowered his mask and smiled._

 _"Hey, don't be scared. Your siblings and I will always be there to help you when you need it. Just because I said I'm retiring doesn't mean I'm gonna be gone. I'll still be here." I'm Reader-anon said._

 _Avina looked at him. He saw his genuine smile, one that was full of complete compassion that only a parent can give. A tear fell from her eye as her worries faded and was replaced with happiness._

 _"So, will you do it?" I'm Reader-anon asked._

 _Avina smiled._

 _"Okay, I will." Avina replied._

 _I'm Reader-anon smiled back_

 _"Thank you, my dear. Thank you." I'm Reader-anon said._

 _The two watched the sunset on Lumino's horizon._

* * *

 _"Location: Ink World, the Nintendo Realm of the Dream World, November 25th 2110"_

Octavious reached Inkopolis and peeked out a little from the grate. Instead of going to Inkopolis Square, which was near where Fushia, Moira, Skarlet, and Luna were, he had went to Inkopolis Plaza. The store owners had just closed up shop and were heading home.

"Hoo! Great day for business as always, am I right? All my kicks were flying off the shelves!" Crusty Sean asked happily.

"Congratulating you, Crusty Sean! Jelonzo was also having the body clothes doing the flying off of the shelves!" Jelonzo replied.

"Business was quite good on my end as well. The Luna Blaster was quite popular with the kids! Annie, how did it go for you?" Sheldon asked, adjusting his glasses.

"O-Oh, It was fine, I guess. We made a lot of sales." Annie replied, pushing hair out of her face.

"WE GOT TONS OF LOOT!" Moe shouted.

"Well, I'ma get going. See y'all later." Crusty Sean said, waving goodbye.

Jelonzo also waved and went off on his way.

"I'll be seeing you on the next day! Jelonzo says goodbye to you all!" Jelonzo said.

"We should get going too. Would you like a drive home, Annie?" Sheldon asked.

"O-Oh... okay, sure." Annie replied shyly

"LET'S GET GOING!" Moe shouted.

The four storekeepers finally went off on their way and disappeared from view. Octavious climbed out of the grate and looked around. It was quiet, as no one was there, and most of the lights were off as well. The Great Zapfish was coiled around the tower, sleeping. He looked up at the sky and the moon glimmered through the clouds. He sighed and turned his attention back to the stores. He walked out over to Booyah Base and began picking the lock of Ammo Knights' entrance door. He picked it successfully and made his way in. He began checking out the weapons and seeing what suited him. He decided to take the Splash-o-Matic, left the store, and locked the door behind him. He then made his way over to Cooler Heads. He did the same and tried out different headgear, before ending up taking a few different headgear and accessories. He repeated the process until he had enough clothing to last him during the assignment. He put the clothes on and made his way to a motel. He went up to the counter.

"I'd like a room." Octavious said.

The motel owner looked up from his book, grinned at him, and leaned on the counter.

"Aren't you a little young to be checking into a motel yourself?" the owner asked.

"Don't patronize me." Octavious replied angrily.

The owner backed off and handed him the keys. Octavious paid the fee and headed to his room. It was a bit old and musty, but beggars couldn't be choosers. He climbed into bed and went to sleep. Tomorrow, his assignment would trully begin.

* * *

 _"Location: Royal Woods, The World Of Nickelodeon, November 25th 2110"_

The ground was cold.

Lynn's cheek was numb from it, pressed against the ground. But lifting her throbbing head would be too much to ask. She could only turn it, slowly as not to hasten the painful pulse. Looking up, she could see her heart floating away. A red balloon, plump and cheerfully colored, escaped the confines of her grip and twirled in delight. Sparks fell out of the balloon-heart, remnants of the power that made it pure. They made up a string that trailed behind, and Lynn reached out again, like a child wanting their balloon back after carelessly letting it go in the first place.

Her arm did not follow her hand, however, and the heart floated above her reach and vanished into some nameless unfathomable abyss. Her fingertips slapped back onto the ground, and the cold seeped up her arm and body. Or was that the cold that those newly heartless feel?

She didn't remember ever being so cold before, for one thing. Nor had it been this quiet. She reluctantly turned her head to the side again and saw, after a flash from the purple flames from the mysterious being, a batch of white pigtails and a familiar black coat. She recognized her as someone she had met during the war against the Nightmare King, seconds after the Thoron bolt was thrust into her chest. Before her balloon-heart had escaped the confines of her chest.

Robin. That was her name.

She suddenly felt her legs disintegrating. She felt her body become light and vanish entirely. There wasn't much sensation to it.

It was no longer cold, and Lynn forgot what it was to feel.

* * *

 _"Location: Unknown, November 25th 2110"_

Then, after some time Lynn had no way of measuring, something came to her. She slowly became aware of simple sensations, such as a slight breeze on her face and grass underneath her. She opened her eyes and found tree branches thick with leaves partially masking a sky colored orange by sunset. She blinked, trying to regain her consciousness, and then sat up and flexed her fingers while trying to ignore a pounding headache.

She gradually recalled the events of Royal Woods's downfall and knew that she should be sad about the situation. But instead, there was nothing. No anger, no grief, not even relief that she apparently was alright. All she could feel was emptiness inside her chest, a hollowness that plagued her. Finally, she realized it.

She had lost her heart. Everything was gone.

Also apparent was the fact that her memory was fuzzy. She still remembered Royal Woods and all her siblings, but she only knew who they were to her and that she had lived in some place with that name, and she didn't have any memories of her life.

 _"But wait, where exactly am I?"_ Lynn wondered.

The brunette looked around more carefully. She had shown up in front of an old metal gate that led to the courtyard of a large mansion. Judging from the overgrowth, no one had lived there in quite some time. On the other side were thick woods, though she thought she heard a train whistle in the distance.

"So what am I now? I'm nothing. A freak that probably shouldn't exist. I'm someone that is less than a person, who faded into the background and shouldn't be." Lynn asked.

Suddenly, a portal that appeared to be made of dark purple-and-black energy appeared in front of her. A man approached her. His skin was very tan, making a large contrast to his orange eyes and long spiky hair that was grey in color. He also wore the same kind of coat that Avina had given George before he had left for the worlds, and there turned out to be an emblem Avina had chosen for her own symbol on the back of the coats. It was decorated fleur de lis, except it was upside down, and the patterns that crossed over were intertwined infinity symbols that formed a crucifix-like shape.

"Would you like to know?" the man asked, in a silent yet deep baritone voice that commanded respect.

Lynn nodded. The man waved his arm in front of her, four gold letter appearing before her. They spelled out L-Y-N-N.

"You feel nothing. Nothing is real. I can give you purpose." the man said.

The man waved his arm again, and the letters began to spin around Lynn. After a few seconds, he stopped them, a large X appearing between the four letters. This time, it was spelled differently.

 **XYLNN**

Xylnn. Her new name.

"Xylnn." Lynn said softly.

"That is right. The new you." the man said.


	6. Twilight Town

**Chapter 6: Traverse Town**

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, I'm Reader-anon Universe, November 26th 2110"_

Above a region outside of the main region of the Sugar Rush in I'm Reader-anon's universe, one where an old town occupied by characters of no particular game stood, a portal opened up. The same colossal eagle that had destroyed Ylisstol emerged and let out a shriek.

The townspeople looked up to the sky in shock at first, but their shock simply faded as they saw the eagle set down just outside of their town. By chance, the eagle trampled on the sign outside of the town that bore it's name.

 **Badlands**

At first, the townspeople merely looked at the eagle mech, amazed at it's size and its appearance. They weren't easily scared to the point of attacking a creature as that, but rather, they were more interested in how much money they could gain from such a prize.

The people of the Badlands were not your normal citizens. They were scavengers. They formed the town years earlier after hearing of the many updates and upgrades Sugar Rush had gained, thereby expanding not just it's roster and tracks, but also providing new locations that were previously overlooked by both the developers and the characters themselves. This town dealt with black market parts and codes from a variety of sources. None of these people cared where they got them as long as they could get paid. While many were just the usual NPCs, the town also dealt with the likes of occasional bounty hunters, ranging from Overwatch's Reaper to Sugar Rush's Damon Dumbstruck, and even from other worldly clients such as Armand and the Wonka Brothers.

The citizens stood there as the mech stood, tall and unwavering. For no reason, a random NPC, a chocolate rabbit wearing a robotic suit that resembled Rancis, shot an EMP rocket at the eagle. However, the rocket didn't even dent the thing.

"What you do that for, Bonbon?" a Chinese-looking man asked.

"What do you think, Chuck? I'm trying to bring it down. I can use those parts for my machines, not to mention how much cash the scraps would bring in. Now get outta my way!" Bonbon replied.

He charged at the eagle, but was quickly stomped on when it lifted a leg and brought it down on him.

"Medic!" Bonbon squeaked.

The others were about to attack Medoh as well, but stopped when it began to charge up an energy beam and fired it into the town.

* * *

 _"Location: Unknown, Kingdom Hearts Dimension, November 26th 2110"_

Meanwhile, Vanellope woke up in an alley. She just tilted her head in confusion, her mind not being fully conscious as she briefly looked around.

"Hmm? Where am I?" Vanellope asked silently.

After a brief moment, the black haired girl gasped and rushed to her feet.

"Wait a second! What happened to Sugar Rush?" Vanellope asked in a panic as she looked around once more.

She soon tilted her head down as realization hit her like a ton of bricks.

"Is the game really gone?" Vanellope asked.

She then slowly started to look around again, only to truly take in her surroundings this time. The alleyway was simple, and had a few boxes with likely abandoned items inside. She then suddenly heard groaning and turned to see Rancis, Jubileena, Torvald, and the Aldens laying on the ground a few feet away and starting to regain consciousness.

"What happened? Where are we?" Torvald asked.

"I'm not sure. Sugar Rush was destroyed and we ended up here." Vanellope replied.

She then led the group out of the alley, and they immediately came up to the side of a building with multiple neon lights around it. But after circling around towards the front, the rest of the town came into view. Although it was only a small part of it, there were multiple other buildings, an outdoor café, and even a large entrance gate. The perimeter of the town was surrounded by a tall brick wall that overshadowed even the tallest of buildings they could see. There was also a huge set of double doors just to the side of the entrance, which made Torvald raise a brow briefly before she and the others continued their examination of the town. That allowed them to see a few other buildings around them, each one have a unique set of neon lights around them.

"I wonder what's in these places." Jubileena said.

She looked in through each of the windows. One seemed to sell jewelry and accessories, most of which she had never seen before. Another had what looked like different colored bottles of various things that were placed on shelves.

"So, what do we do now? We can't go back to Sugar Rush, so where do we go?" Rancis asked.

"We can always go back to TheDisneyFan365 and tell him about what happened." Alden replied.

"Or you guys can come back with me to my Sugar Rush until we figure out what to do." I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden said.

"Yeah, but we might as well look around while we're here." Jubileena said.

She started walking forward.

"Do you guys always talk so loud?" a voice asked.

Everyone looked around until they looked up. The voice came from a boy that was sitting on the railing on top of the café. He had spiky orange hair and blue eyes, had a pair of purple colored headphones on his head, and was wearing a purple-grey shirt with a high collar and white shorts. The boy jumped down from the railing and landed in front of the group.

"Hi, I'm Vanellope. This is Rancis, Jubileena, Torvald, Alden, and an alternate Alden from another universe. Who are you?" Vanellope asked, while gesturing to the others and extending her hand towards the boy.

"Neku Sakuraba, and sorry, I don't do handshakes." Neku replied.

Vanellope put her hand down.

"Oh, okay. So, Neku, what is this place?" Vanellope asked.

"You're new here, aren't you?" Neku asked.

Vanellope, Rancis, Jubileena, Torvald, and the Aldens nodded. Neku walked a bit towards the Accessory Shop with his hands in his pocket.

"This is Traverse Town." Neku said.

* * *

 _"Location: Unknown, Kingdom Hearts Dimension, November 26th 2110"_

It was a great day in Twilight Town. The sun with it's endless setting, the people dealing with their everyday lives, and a trio of friends walking out of the train station, looking upset.

The first of the trio was a teen boy with brown eyes, light skin, and spiky blond hair, and he wore baggy camouflage-print Capri pants, similarly pattered shoes, a sleeveless grey vest, a black muscle shirt, a brown bracelet on his left wrist with silver pins in it, and a white necklace that had a yellow "X" charm.

The second teen was a girl around the same age with bright green eyes, soft peach-colored skin, and brown hair, with the locks themselves stuck out on the sides and having two strands that fell to either side of her head and over her shoulders, and she wore an orange tank-top with a white floral design at the bottom, khaki-colored Capri pants, and cream, black, and yellow shoes.

Finally, the last teen was another boy, and he appeared to be heavier-set than the other. He had light skin, brown eyes, and black hair that was held up by a black headband, and he wore a red jersey, and a short-sleeved white shirt underneath it. The former garment sported a black silhouette that appeared to be a skeletal dog with three bones above it, and the phrase 'Dog Street' could been seen printed along the left side of the jersey in large white letters. He also had on a pair of blue pants, a purple bandanna around his neck, and blue-and-white shoes.

"I can't believe we missed the train to the beach again!" the first boy said, ticked off.

"You said that the last fifty times this happened, Hayner." the second boy said as they walked out.

"He's right. We just always get bad luck when we... who's that?" the girl asked.

She spotted a white haired boy, laying unconscious on the ground.

"Someone we don't know. Let's just move on." Hayner replied, shrugging it off.

"Hayner, we can't just leave him here." the girl said.

"She's right, Hayner. We should take him to the usual spot." Pence said.

"Fine." Hayner said.

He grabbed the boy, and the Twilight gang took him to their hangout.

* * *

Lincoln began to stir as he regained consciousness. He sat up and saw that he was on an old-looking couch in an unfamiliar place.

"You okay?" a female voice asked.

Lincoln looked to see that it was Luan.

"We found you in front of the station unconscious. So we took you here waiting for you to wake up." Luan explained.

"We? Is everyone okay as well, Luan?" Lincoln asked.

"Luan? Who are you talking about? My name's Olette." Luan asked.

Lincoln rubbed his eyes and instead saw the girl that had been with Pence and Hayner.

"Oh, sorry. I thought you were someone else." Lincoln replied.

"It's okay. Those things can happen." Olette said.

Just then, Pence and Hayner came in.

"I see that you woke up. I'm Pence." Pence greeted.

"Hayner. So who are you, anyway?" Hayner asked a bit rudely.

Olette glared at him.

"What?" Hayner asked.

"You don't need to be rude. He probably..." Olette started to reply.

"It's okay, Olette. As for what Hayner said, my name's Lincoln Loud. I was separated from my sisters and appeared here." Lincoln replied.

"We can help you find them. They could be in town somewhere looking for you." Pence said.

"Thanks, Pence. But where am I anyway?" Lincoln asked.

"You're in Twilight Town. But where are you from anyway?" Hayner asked as gently as possible.

"I'm from Royal Woods. It's my hometown." Lincoln replied.

"Cool." Pence said.

And so, Lincoln and the Twilight gang went out to fine the Loud sisters.

* * *

"Well, you guys sure don't call it Twilight Town for nothing." Lincoln said.

He, Hayner, Pence, and Olette were walking around a Tram Com.

"That's right. Everyday has always been like this. And the shops here have some nice things." Pence said.

As they walked by a Candy Shop, they saw a woman looking around worryingly. Lincoln walked up to her.

"Is something wrong?" Lincoln asked.

"Oh, I can't seem to fine my cat anywhere." the woman replied.

Lincoln looked up to see a cat on top of the shop.

"Is that your cat up there?" Lincoln asked.

The woman looked up and saw the cat.

"Oh, that is him. How did he get up there? Could you help me please?" the woman asked.

"Sure. Hayner, could you give me a boost?" Lincoln asked.

"Okay." Hayner replied.

He lifted the white haired boy to the roof.

"Come on, it's not safe up here. I'll get you down." Lincoln said softly.

The cat walked up to him, and Lincoln grabbed it gently and was brought down.

"Oh, thank you for helping me get him down here." the woman said happily.

"You're welcome. Helping others is kind of my thing, especially for my friends." Lincoln said.

He and the Twilight gang continued with searching for the Loud sisters. As they left the tram com, they came across a sandlot.

"So, this is what you call the Sandlot?" Lincoln asked.

"That's right. It happens to be where some rivals usually hang around." Hayner replied.

"Rivals? Who are they?" Lincoln asked.

"Why don't ya turn and see yourself, y'know?" a voice asked.

Lincoln turned to see three boys and a girl.

The first boy was a blond haired boy with a black beanie over his head, as well as a blue crop-top vest with white lining, the garment being underneath a long white jacket that had no sleeves and black lined pockets. He also had baggy aubergine colored pants, the ends of which were tucked into a black pair of combat boots. The teen's eyes appeared to be blue-green in color and a long scar was visible on his face.

On the boy's right was a larger male teen, who had tan skin and short black hair with long sideburns. He did appear much taller than the other teens, but he also had a very muscular build to go along with it. His clothes consisted of an orange tank top that sported two thunderbolts on the upper back near his large arms. He also had baggy dark sweatpants with the number '8' on them, of which were worn over wide yellow-and-white shoes. Lastly, there was a thunderbolt necklace around his neck, yet it dragged slightly on the ground while he slowly looked up to Lincoln and the Twilight gang with his brown eyes.

On the first boy's left was a rather petite teen girl with jaw-length light steel blue hair. She wore a blue sleeveless jacket and Capri pants that had irregularly placed pockets, one being near her thigh and the other over her lower leg. But while her croc-like shoes were a similar color as her hair, her piercing red eyes made a remarkable contrast to the rest of her features.

And the third boy was near the other two boys and girl. He was vastly shorter than the other three, was wearing what looked like a blue mage outfit, and his face seemed hidden in the shadows.

"Who are you?" Lincoln asked.

"Ya seriously don't know about Seifer, Y'know?" the second boy asked.

"Those guys are known as Seifer, Rai, Fuu, and Vivi." Hayner replied crossly.

"That's right. It seems this town is getting a lot of visitors lately." Seifer said.

"'Visitors'? Have you seen anyone else? Lori, Lynn, Lucy, Lisa, anyone?" Lincoln asked hopefully.

"Why?" Fuu asked, looking bored.

"We got separated when our home got attacked and I'm trying to find them." Lincoln replied desperately.

"How about you find them when you get out of my town? Kids like you aren't welcome." Seifer asked rudely.

"All he's trying to do is find his siblings, Seifer." Olette replied.

Seifer pulled out a blue bat.

"Well, how about a quick fight to see if he can stay in town awhile or he leaves?" Seifer asked.

"What? But I don't have a weapon like you!" Lincoln exclaimed.

"Use mine, Lincoln." Hayner said, handing him a bat.

"Thanks." Lincoln said.

He and Seifer began to duel.

"Kneel, loser!" Seifer said.

He started the fight. Lincoln ran forward and attacked Seifer with a few successful hits. But when he was about to make another hit, Seifer deflected it.

"So long!" Seifer said.

He made a spinning strike and successfully hit Lincoln, who staggered back a bit far.

"Don't leave me hanging now!" Seifer said tauntingly.

Lincoln got up and ran forward to attack, but Seifer jumped into the air.

"Isn't this ROMANTIC?" Seifer exclaimed.

He came down with the bat facing towards him, but Lincoln managed to dogged.

"Don't mock me!" Lincoln snapped.

He ran to the other boy and made many hits on him. As Seifer caught his breath, Lincoln ran forward to deliver the final blow. Seifer looked up and realized too late as he got knocked down, defeated. After the fight ended, Rai came in front of Seifer, defending him.

"Seifer's... not feelin' so hot, y'know?" Rai asked uneasily.

"If he's 'not feelin' so hot', then he shouldn't be fighting at all right now." Lincoln said.

The Twilight gang laughed at that.

"That's a good one, Lincoln." Hayner said.

"This calls for a photo." Pence said.

He brought out a camera and took a photo. He then put away both the camera and photo, and he, Hayner, Olette, and Lincoln walked back to the hangout.

"Were am I going to stay at, anyway?" Lincoln asked.

"You know, we haven't thought about that." Olette replied, thinking it over.

"How about that old room in that small hall over there?" Pence asked, pointing out the hall behind a barrel.

"I don't think that's a good idea. We can't have him uncomfortable when..." Olette started to reply.

"It's okay, Olette. I once was locked out of my own house and had to spend the night outside. It won't be a problem with an old-looking room." Lincoln said.

"Well then, it's official. Lincoln gets the old room in the small hall." Hayner said.

"Yeah. Anyway, how about we get some ice cream? I have some money we can use." Olette asked.

"I guess so. How about at the top of the Station?" Pence asked.

"I'm good with that." Lincoln replied.

* * *

Later on, Lincoln and the Twilight gang were all at the top of a clock tower at the Station, having ice cream.

"What kind of ice cream is this?" Lincoln asked.

"It's Sea-Salt ice cream. Have you ever heard anything about it, Lincoln?" Pence asked, taking a bite of his.

"I think I heard of about something like that at the Java Lava." Lincoln replied.

"The 'Java Lava'? What the heck is that?" Hayner asked.

"It happened to be where some of my other friends usually hung out from time to time. In fact, two of them were siblings, and their parents happened to own the shop." Lincoln replied.

"Wow. So that would mean that you guys go there a lot, huh?" Pence asked.

Lincoln shook his head.

"My sisters and I used to, but that was years ago." Lincoln replied.

He took a lick of his ice cream.

"Whoa, they sure don't call this Sea-Salt ice cream for nothing." Lincoln said.

"It's really famous around Twilight Town, and it's our favorite." Olette explained as they continued eating their ice cream.

As Lincoln finished his, he saw the word WINNER on the stick.

"Hey, lucky you." Pence said when he saw the stick.

"What happens when I get these?" Lincoln asked, looking at the stick.

"Well, from what I heard, if you're a WINNER, you get a free ice cream bar." Hayner replied.

"Wow. I think I'll save this for one of my sisters when we find them." Lincoln said as he put in his pocket.

After awhile, they left the Station and returned to the hangout. Once there, Hayner walked up to the barrel, moved it out of the way, and motioned for Lincoln to follow him. As they walked down the hallway behind it, they stopped at a door at the end and Hayner opened it. There was a small bookshelf with some dust on it, a window, and sheet-less bed with a pillow by the window.

"This is a bit nicer than I thought it would be." Lincoln said.

"Yeah, we came in here a couple times to tidy up a bit, much to my dislike anyway." Hayner explained with a small pout.

"Well, I don't know how long I might be in town, but I'm sure I could get used to this." Lincoln said as he sat down on the bed.

"Great. Well, me and the others have to head on home. We'll see you in the morning, I guess." Hayner said.

He left the room, while Lincoln laid down.

 _"I hope everyone's okay. I'm really worried about them."_ Lincoln thought.

He drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 _"Location: Unknown, Kingdom Hearts Dimension, November 26th 2110"_

Meanwhile, on a floating piece of land that had a tower, Luan woke up slowly and then, with difficulty, got up and looked around, not noticing the tower.

"Where am I? Lincoln, Leni, Lynn, anyone!" Luan shouted.

Up in the tower, Yensid watched the brunette from a window.

* * *

 _"Location: Traverse Town, Kingdom Hearts Dimension, November 26th 2110"_

Vanellope, Rancis, Jubileena, Torvald, and the Aldens walked through Traverse Town, with Neku leading them around. As he did, they told him about themselves, up until they appeared in the town. While that happened, he explained what the Heartless were and showed them the interiors of the shops. The group was amazed by the feeling of comfort and safety that came from the town. They were soon standing in front of a big wooden door that lead to a Second District, as the town was divided into three districts.

"This town feels really homey. This must be a great home to live in, Neku." Jubileena said.

"Oh, this isn't my home. Me and my friends lived in this town called Shibuya, but it was overcome by the darkness. My friends and I were the only ones who made it." Neku said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..." Jubileena started to say.

"It's alright. It's something we don't talk about most of the time." Neku said with his head down.

I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden walked over and patted Neku on the shoulder with his hand. Neku looked at the boy and nodded as a show of thanks. I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden nodded back.

"Alright, let's head to the hotel. The rest of my friends are there resting." Neku said.

He pushed the doors open for everyone to enter. On the other side of the door was a big courtyard that had multiple stores off to the right, a small fountain underneath the door, a Gizmo Shop with a bell on the roof, and a hotel on the left.

"Wow, this place is big." Alden said in excitement.

"Yeah, but it is also the most Heartless-infested area of the town." Neku said.

Just after he said that, seven Solider Heartless appeared in front of them. Vanellope, Rancis, Jubileena, Torvald, and the Aldens used their powers, while Neku used his Flowmotion techniques. Vanellope charged in between two of them before swinging her arms, releasing a big circle of pixels and destroying the two. Torvald generated two butter clones and had them destroy two of the Heartless with ease. Rancis and Jubileena combined their powers into a sugar sludge-coated cherry bomb, which exploded and destroyed two. Alden and I'm Reader-anon used their Runner Mode to charge through the last Heartless, while Neku bounced off the wall, while surrounded in a pink aura, and hit the Heartless with a flying kick at the same time. However, no one noticed a Shadow Heartless watching from the darkness before disappearing. Everyone then regrouped.

"Neku!" a voice shouted.

The group turned towards the voice, which was near the hotel, to see a group of people, made up of two boys and two girls, making their way towards them.

"What happened? Are you okay?" one of the girls asked.

She was holding a stuffed cat toy and had maroon colored hair.

"I'm fine, Shiki. Just ran into some Heartless while trying to get back here. Would have been a problem if it weren't for these six." Neku replied.

He gestured to Vanellope, Rancis, Jubileena, Torvald, and the Aldens. Joshua, who turned out to be part of the other group, walked up to them.

"Well, it's nice to meet you all. My name is Joshua. You already know Neku and Shiki. The boy with the skull beanie is Beat and the little girl is Rhyme." Joshua introduced.

The other two waved to say hi.

"It's nice to meet you all. My name is Vanellope, and this is Rancis, Jubileena, Torvald, Alden, and his counterpart from a different universe." Vanellope introduced while gesturing to her other friends.

Upon seeing them, Joshua started to think about something. The six of them were giving off something that reminded him of what happened when the Dream Eaters arrived. However, after their friends Sora and Riku helped out, the town had been returned to it's normal state and the Dream Eaters stopped invading. He also realized they were the same people TheDisneyFan365 had talked about during the meeting in his realm.

"Do you guys happen to know someone named TheDisneyFan365?" Joshua asked.

"Yeah. We know him quite well, actually." Rancis replied.

"I thought so. Once you meet him and the other authors, it's hard to forget about them." Joshua said.

"Wait, you know about the authors?" Jubileena asked.

"Yes, and in fact, I held a meeting with TheDisneyFan365 and I'm Reader-anon just a short while ago. Anyway, we should head inside, we'll be safe in there." Joshua replied.

Everyone agreed and headed into the hotel. They entered the Green Room, which was colored brown-and-green, and had a table and a bed. There, he explained the meeting to Vanellope's group, before he and the others in his group went on to explain why they were in Traverse Town.

"The Heartless have been appearing as they normally do. Sure, we have encountered the big and strong ones and we run as we normally do, but it is the smaller ones that have actually been the problem." Neku said.

"Why is that? We just destroyed those others ones without any problems." Torvald asked.

"True, but he didn't mean that they were getting stronger. They are actually getting smarter and more coordinated somehow. A small Heartless would have us chase it around until it leads us to a certain area. Then, a bunch of stronger Heartless would surround us and make it near impossible for us to escape." Joshua replied.

"I see." Torvald said.

"Well, we should get to sleep. Tomorrow, we'll show you guys the rest of the town. It's bigger than it looks. We are down the hall in the Red Room if you need us. Goodnight, guys." Neku said.

He walked out with everybody.

"Goodnight, Neku. Nice to meet you guys." Vanellope said, while waving goodbye.

"They seem nice." Rancis said.

"Yeah, they sure do know how to handle themselves." Jubileena said.

"Right. Well, we should get to bed. I'll take first watch outside, while you guys sleep." Vanellope said.

"Are you sure, Vanellope?" Rancis asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. We've had quite the rough time, so you guys should get some time." Vanellope replied confidently.

"Alright, well, wake either of us when it's our turn to take watch." Torvald said.

"You got it." Vanellope said.

She left the room. While everyone prepared to go to sleep, Alden and I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden turned to see a bed in the corner.

"Dibs on the bed." Alden said quickly.

I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden sighed.

"I got the couch." I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden said.


	7. Haven Lost

**Chapter 7: Haven Lost**

George and Nihil finally arrived in Traverse Town, via warp.

"So, what do we do first?" George asked.

 _"We'll capture the worlds, one by one. We'll start with this one."_ Nihil replied. He then stopped and said _"Also, I sense beings of light, and of great power."_.

"Can you tell who they are?" George asked.

 _"Unfortunately, no. I can only sense them, not get details on who they are."_ Nihil replied.

George thought for a moment.

"I see. We should keep an eye on them. We can then make sure to draw them out and get rid of them." George said.

Just then, the Shadow Heartless that had escaped the fight the previous day spawned next to them, alerting the two to it. Nihil bent down to speak to it.

"What is it? Has anything happened as of recently?" George asked.

 _"Not exactly. One of the beings did leave the hotel towards the First District, but for reasons, I do not know."_ Nihil replied.

"Who was it?" George asked.

 _"One of the residents here. A little girl by the name of Rhyme."_ Nihil replied.

"She could be perfect to draw everyone out. Track her down and keep an eye on her. Then, when I give the order, let yourself be noticed. She will chase after you, no doubt." George ordered.

 _"Very well, but what will you do in the meantime?"_ Nihil asked.

"I will get the Keyhole to appear, so we can unlock it once we're done taking care of those people." George replied.

 _"Very well. It is located in the fountain. Ring the bell on top of the Gizmo Shop three times to make it materialize."_ Nihil said.

He then disappeared. Meanwhile, George teleported to the roof of the Gizmo Shop to the bell tower and destroyed the boards covering the bell. He then rang it three times and saw the fountain wall change into the Keyhole.

 _"Soon, this world will fall."_ George thought.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rhyme exited the Item Shop after buying a candy bar. She wanted to get a midnight snack before going to bed, so after everyone went to bed first, she snuck out to go buy something. It didn't take long to find the candy that she wanted, and she bought it and quickly left. She was walking back to hotel when she heard the town bell go off three times.

 _"That's odd. I thought the bell was boarded up. No one can get in."_ Rhyme thought.

Before she could continue her thoughts, she saw Nihil head down the street that led to the Alleyway. Not wanting the Heartless to get away to harm anyone, she decided to follow him. He soon led her to where boxes were stacked up to the point she couldn't jump over.

"Great. Now that is I call a wild goose chase." Rhyme muttered.

"Hello, Rhyme." a voice said.

She didn't have time to turn around. She felt something nip her shoulder, before her world went black.

* * *

 _"Location: Traverse Town, Kingdom Hearts Dimension, November 27th 2110"_

In the morning, Jubileena had been the last one to take watch outside the hotel. During her turn, she felt some darkness somewhere, but as soon as she sensed it, it was gone. She walked back into the Green Room to see Vanellope, Rancis, Torvald, and the Aldens waking up as well.

"Morning, guys." Jubileena greeted.

"Morning, Jubi. Anything happen for you?" Rancis asked groggily.

"No, not really. I did sense darkness somewhere, but it quickly went away as fast as it came. It must have been a small Heartless or something." Jubileena replied.

Before anything else happened, Beat came barging in suddenly. He looked frantic, like something scared the daylights out of him.

"RHYME! Where are you? Rhymeee!" Beat yelled.

Seeing that the girl in question was not in the room, Beat ran out and down the hall, still screaming. Neku, Joshua, and Shiki were also following him, all looking just as distressed as him.

"Neku? What happened?" Rancis asked.

"We can't find Rhyme. We remember that she was with us when we went to sleep, but when we woke up, she was gone. We already checked the other rooms, but she wasn't there. It looks like she isn't in this room either. Can you help us find her?" Neku asked in one breath.

"Of course we'll help. Let's go." Vanellope replied.

She ran out, with the others following. Once everyone was outside, they looked everywhere in the Second District, but they couldn't find her.

"Maybe she's in the other districts." Joshua said.

"You better hope she is, yo." Beat said angrily.

"Beat, calm down, okay? We will find her." Joshua said.

"We should split up. Me, Rancis, Jubileena, Torvald, and the Aldens will check the First District, while you guys can check the Third District. If we don't find anything, we'll regroup. Sound like a plan?" Vanellope asked.

Everyone agreed and split up.

* * *

 _"Location: Ink World, the Nintendo Realm of the Dream World, November 27th 2110"_

In Inkopolis Plaza, there was a huge hubbub at Booyah Base. There were Inklings yelling and complaining about the stores being closed, and they were wondering why. The shopkeepers were all out back, discussing what to do.

"I don't know how we could have possibly lost so much merchandise! I remember locking up last night!" Sheldon cried.

"Me too. How could this happen?" Annie asked.

"Jelonzo made sure the body clothes were in the security!" Jelonzo added.

"I know I locked up for sure, yo. Either way, we've gotta get these squiddos to chill out. Anyone up for it?" Crusty Sean asked.

Annie looked down nervously, while Sheldon cleaned his glasses. After Octavious's theft, the four had not noticed the missing stock he took the day after the theft. But on this day, they finally realized there was stuff missing, but had thought that the stores had been robbed the previous night, not the night before when Octavious arrived in Inkopolis. Eventually, Jelonzo waved his tentacle.

"Jelonzo will do the taming of the squid children." Jelonzo said.

"Alright, man. Just be careful." Crusty Sean said, patting the Jellyfish on the back.

Jelonzo headed out in front to where the Inklings were still making a ruckus.

"Excuse me, squid children! Jelonzo is needing your attention!" Jelonzo shouted.

They all settled down and listened.

"Jelonzo and the other keepers of stores have been experiencing a robbery. Merchandise is missing as of the now. We hope you are understanding and that you will be waiting for stores reopening later today!" Jelonzo explained.

The Inklings all settled down upon hearing that, murmuring among themselves. Eventually, the crowd dispersed and the store owners came out front to meet Jelonzo.

"You the man, Jelonzo! I knew you had it in you!" Crusty Sean exclaimed.

Jelonzo blushed bashfully.

"It was not being a problem, Crusty Sean. Time to be getting back to the working now?" Jelonzo asked.

"Right. Let's try to make do with what we have right now." Crusty Sean replied.

They all headed into their stores and began work. From the crowd, Fushia, Moira, Skarlet, and Luna had happened to see the commotion and had heard what Jelonzo had said.

"Who do you think could have done something like this?" Luna asked.

"I don't know. Hopefully, they find whoever did soon." Skarlet replied.

Meanwhile, Octavious had finished his recon of Inkopolis Square and had moved onto recon work in Inkopolis Plaza. He was wandering around the plaza and taking in even the smallest of details.

 _"Once I'm done looking around in this square, I'll head back to Avina. We'll start up an invasion and get to work on conquering Inkopolis for her."_ Octavious thought as he walked.

He then noticed the crowd in front of all the shops and stood in a corner out of the way. Luna noticed him standing alone.

"Hey, I've never seen that Inkling before. We should go over and talk to him." Luna said.

"I don't know. That kid looks pretty shady." Skarlet said while narrowing her eyes.

Fushia looked over at Octavious, who was just staring directly at her. Her eyes widened and she gasped quietly. The Inklings fully dispersed and began to wander around the plaza like they always did, and Octavious disappeared in the dispersing crowd.

"Fushia?" Moira asked, looking back at her.

Fushia looked up and saw her sister and friends staring back at her, concerned.

"You alright?" Skarlet asked.

Fushia looked away, nodding.

"I'm okay." Fushia replied.

Moira saw she looked really upset, but didn't say anything.

"Okay then, let's head to the tower. Turf War's going to start soon." Moira said.

* * *

 _"Location: Traverse Town, Kingdom Hearts Dimension, November 27th 2110"_

Vanellope's group was looking through every nook and cranny of the First District. They checked the Moogle Shop, the Accessory Shop, and the café. They didn't get any answers until they got to the Item Shop.

"Excuse me, sir, we are looking for a little girl named Rhyme. Did you happen to see her last night?" Jubileena asked.

"Yeah, she came in here last night to get some candy. She didn't stay long, though. She just got her treats, paid for them, and left. May I ask what happened to her?" the clerk asked.

"We're not entirely sure ourselves. But at least we know that she was here first. Thank you, sir." I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden replied.

The clerk nodded his head. The group headed outside.

"Well, at least we got a clue of what she was doing last night. We should head to the Third District and tell Neku and his friends." Rancis said.

"Agreed, let's go." I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden said.

But as soon as they entered the Second District, they encountered a group of Invisible Heartless, led by a light blue Orcus Heartless. While Rancis, Jubileena, Torvald, and the Aldens dealt with the other Heartless, Vanellope fought with the Orcus. But as soon as she did, memories of Leni Loud and her started going through her head. She then realized who's Heartless she was fighting.

"Leni?" Vanellope asked, terrified to see what had happened to her friend.

The Heartless didn't respond to her comment and pushed her back into a wall. She slid down from where she impacted the wall and looked up to see the Orcus tower over her.

* * *

 _"Location: Twilight Town, Kingdom Hearts Dimension, November 27th 2110"_

It was the day after Lincoln came to Twilight Town, and he was worried about if he would ever find any of his sisters. He got up after a peaceful sleep he had the previous night.

"Man, as lumpy as this bed is, I still got comfortable enough to..." Lincoln started to say.

He suddenly heard what sounded like an argument outside his room and left to see what was going on.

"Oh, come on, Olette! You're already bugging us about it?" Hayner asked, annoyed.

"About what?" Lincoln asked.

The Twilight gang turned to face him.

"Good timing, Lincoln. Could you tell Olette off with this?" Hayner asked hopefully.

"I won't be able to without knowing what's going on." Lincoln replied.

"We all happen to have been given assignments that we need to do, but they are early for this time of year." Olette replied.

"Well, I admit, starting early on an important assignment doesn't make one glad, but she's right, Hayner." Lincoln said.

"Even YOU agree with this? Come on, Pence, please talk some sense to them." Hayner said, looking at the other boy hopefully.

"They are right, Hayner. We do need to get started the project, even if it is a little early." Pence said.

"Fine, we'll get on to it. Stupid independent studies, let's just get over it." Hayner said, defeated.

"Are you going to help us out, Lincoln?" Olette asked.

"Of course. You guys have been helping me out to look for my sisters. It's the least I can do for you." Lincoln replied, giving them a smile.

"That sounded like a friend of ours that came here a few times before would do, except it was having to do with his friends." Hayner said.

"Anyway, I happen to have an idea for the assignment. How about we explore the seven wonders? That could really get us a great grade." Pence asked.

"I don't know what they are, but that sounds good to me." Lincoln replied.

"Alright, we'll go investigate those rumors." Hayner said.

And with that, they left their hangout and headed to the Station.

* * *

 _"Location: Traverse Town, Kingdom Hearts Dimension, November 27th 2110"_

Neku, Joshua, Shiki, and Beat were in the Third District. There was a water fountain at the end of a wide open plaza, and there were many neon lights and two walkways that led up to a second level, where there were more buildings and a set of doors that led to the Second District. The group quickly started looking around. Neku and Shiki checked the empty house, while Joshua and Beat checked the old house that Merlin used to live in. They didn't find anything and met up in the middle of the courtyard.

"Where can she be?" Shiki asked, worried for the other girl.

"I don't know, but I hope we find her soon." Joshua replied.

"Me too, yo." Beat said, angered and worried for losing his sister.

"Beeeaatt?" a soft quiet voice asked.

Everyone looked to where the voice came from to see Rhyme standing in front of the door that led to the First District. Beat quickly rain over to where she was standing and hugged her.

"Rhyme, I'm so happy to see that you are okay. What happened?" Beat asked.

He then noticed that she was paler and her normal blue eyes were now yellow.

"What happened to your eyes?" Beat asked.

He didn't notice someone come from behind Rhyme, nor did he see that person punch him all the way back to where Neku and the others were. Everyone looked up to a figure wearing a black colored coat with the hood up and standing behind Rhyme. Rhyme, however, didn't seem bothered by the figure, as she actually looked happy to see him.

"Who are you? What did you do to Rhyme?" Neku asked in a battle stance, along with the others.

"Oh, what a shame, Rhyme. Your friends don't seem to know me." the figure said, while softly placing his hand on Rhyme's head.

"Well, why don't you show them?" Rhyme asked while looking up at the figure.

The figure nodded and then removed the hood, revealing George. Suddenly, Nihil and five Opposite Armors appeared, surrounding the group. There was nowhere to run, they were trapped. Joshua recognized George, as he had been told about him and shown a photo of what he had looked like back during the meeting with TheDisneyFan365.

"George, what happened to you?" Joshua asked.

"I don't know how you know me, but I've joined Avina and am searching for the Keyholes in certain worlds. But right now, I'm chasing after a group of enemies that are taking refuge here. I had to draw them and you out. Rhyme here did her job beautifully, having you all come out and split up. Right now, some other Heartless are dealing with them so I can deal with you." George replied.

Hearing what he was planning to do with the worlds, Neku quickly used Flowmotion to jump off of one of the Armors and did a flying kick to George. However, the dark purple haired boy moved Rhyme behind him to protect her, before grabbing Neku's leg and slamming him onto the ground. Joshua summoned his wings and charged at George. Hearing that, George teleported behind Joshua and kicked him into the wall. He then landed in a crouch and dodged a punch thrown by Beat. He kept dodging before catching Beat's hand and crushing it, bringing the blonde haired boy to his knees and then kicking him away. Shiki threw her cat toy into the air and it mutated into giant feral cat creature. Nihil went to deal with the cat, while George sent chains of darkness to hold Shiki. George then quickly back flipped over Joshua, who tried again to charge him, only for George to land on his back and slowly start to pull his wings off, before tearing them both off. Joshua landed in a crumpled mess, with his torn off wings next to him. George was then forced to block Neku's kick. Neku then backflipped again and went for a charged punch, but George easily caught it and threw the orange haired boy to the ground. George then walked up to him and stomped on Neku's arms and legs, breaking them, and then saw Nihil stab a hole through the cat creature with a fake Keyblade he carried, making it drop to the ground and transform back into a toy.

"Well, that was mediocre. Wouldn't you agree, Rhyme?" Rhyme asked.

Rhyme came out of her hiding place and nodded happily. George rounded up Neku and his friends in a line and summoned his Dark Keyblade.

"They should be here any second." George said.

He heard a few sets of footsteps coming from the entrance to the Third District. He looked over to the stairs to see Vanellope, Rancis, Jubileena, Torvald, and the Aldens appear, making him smile. They were all battered and bruised from the fight with the Orcus and Invisible Heartless, and judging from the looks on their faces, they didn't even defeat one of them.

"Glad to see you guys make it to the show, and now the grand finale can begin." George said.

He slashed Neku, Joshua, Beat, and Shiki across the chest all at once, making them all disappear into pieces of light.

"No!" I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden screamed.

He fell to his knees. Jubileena had tears in her eyes and covered her mouth with her eyes, and Alden was on the ground, quietly whimpering to himself.

"Look at that, Rhyme. They are heroes with extreme power and they are already losing hope." George said.

However, he was interrupted by a light that erupted from Vanellope. When the light ceased, everyone was amazed. Vanellope was now dressed in a set of armor. It was light blue-and-white, with black accents, and two identical swords were in her hands. The handles were made of licorice, and around them was a heart shape that was covered in random frosty, exactly like her kart. The blades were made of candy cane, and the form of the tips resembled her princess crown. Two keychains hung off the end of the handles, both in a chocolate chain and with a pendant exactly like the medal she had given to Ralph. On both pendants were written the words "Sweet Glitch". With newfound ferocity, she charged at George and unleashed a barrage of swings with the Sweet Glitch blades, but the dark purple haired boy quickly put up his guard and blocked them all. The two combatants then found themselves in a blade lock.

"Impressive. You've managed to awaken some new powers." George said.

It looked like he was barely pushing, but Vanellope was pushing with everything she had.

"You'll pay for everything you done, especially to Leni!" Vanellope said with anger in her voice.

"Oh, so you've met one of the Heartless, huh? She does her job very well, making sure no harm comes to me or any of my allies." George said.

He pushed her back and struck her across the chest three times, sending her back to where Rancis, Jubileena, Torvald, and the Aldens were. Rancis quickly knelt down to her.

"Vanellope, are you okay?" Rancis asked.

"No. I feel so much power, but my body can't handle it right now. I'm too tired." Vanellope replied.

Her helmet disappeared, leaving her in only her armor.

"We can't fight him now. We have to leave." Torvald said.

She created a portal to Richmond with her portal key. She and the others then quickly stood up, with Rancis holding Vanellope, and started heading towards the portal.

"No, you are staying here!" George said.

He shot dark chains to get them, but they quickly jumped in and the portal closed, making the chains impact the wall.

"Argghh!" George yelled angrily.

He cut a nearby streetlamp in his anger.

 _"Calm thyself, George. These things happen in life. You must not beat yourself up over this."_ Nihil ordered.

George took a breath and calmed down.

"Yeah. And it doesn't even matter anyway. We'll be killing two birds with one stone by possibly finding them in each world and destroying said worlds in the process." George said.

 _"Indeed."_ Nihil said.

George summoned the blue Orcus and a Corridor of Darkness, before kneeling down to Rhyme.

"Rhyme, I want you to follow this Heartless into the corridor. It will take you back to my boss's place to meet my comrades. They are nice and will be happy to have another person to serve with." George explained.

Rhyme nodded her head in understanding,

"Okay, George. Be safe, okay?" Rhyme asked.

"I will. Now go." George ordered.

Rhyme then took the Orcus's hand and it led her into the corridor, which closed behind them. Nihil approached George.

 _"Now that's taken care of, why not try summoning more Heartless to ravage all the districts while we go to the Keyhole?"_ Nihil asked.

"Right." George replied.

He opened his palm and allowed darkness to flow through his arm.

"Come forth, my servants! Harvest this world and spread the gospel of darkness!" George shouted.

Heartless started raining down on the districts from the sky, and the townspeople exited their homes and stores to investigate. As the Heartless fell to the ground, the townspeople begin fleeing in terror. The Heartless began to harvest them, and their screams seemed to only to make the scene more tragic. As the Heartless grew more numerous, the world itself began to suffer. The buildings fell from their shingles and the sky turned blood red.

"So, this is how a world is destroyed?" George asked.

 _"Yes. Isn't it a wonderful sight?"_ Nihil asked.

"How do we consume the world completely?" George asked.

 _"We must unlock the Keyhole of this world and taint that gateway with darkness. The energies resulting will blow the world to bits. The world's heart will be sent to the Door to Darkness, and all Heartless will feed from it's power. Just hold out your Keyblade towards the Keyhole and the rest will take care of itself. I shall accompany you."_ Nihil replied.

"No. I wish to be alone for a while. Oversee the harvestation of the town's districts." George ordered.

Nihil nodded and ushered more Heartless into the Third District. Meanwhile, George proceeded towards the Keyhole hidden in the water fountain and pointed his Dark Keyblade at it. An unlocking sound was heard as a stream of darkness pierced the light of the Keyhole. The hole vanished and a dark portal appeared in it's place.

 _"This must lead to the heart of the world."_ George thought.

He entered the portal. A door similar to the one that was in Royal Woods was seen as George entered a dimension of light. A giant illusory heart was seen in the center of the enclosed dimension.

"So, all I have to do is stain the heart in darkness, huh?" George asked.

He places his palm outward. Darkness streamed from his hand and pierced the light emanating from the heart. The color of the heart slowly changed to a purplish-black as the darkness began to consume it. That was when George began remembering old events in his past.

 _"So, let me get this straight. You guys also have the same last name as us?" Past George asked._

 _"There was a girl I used to know. She loved to draw." Past George asked._

 _"No, it's cool. Just don't hurt her, or you'll regret it." Past George said to Past Adam._

"Anything dear that I may have had has been taken away from me! And I'll reclaim it all using the darkness. The light has made things worse. It deserves to be destroyed!" George muttered as the heart was nearly consumed.

The heart turned purple completely.

"The deed is done. This world will soon die." George said.

He exited the portal and returned to Traverse Town. The buildings had been destroyed by dark thorns that had pierced the constructs, and hearts were seen floating up into the sky. Nihil was standing in the center of the pavilion.

 _"Well done, my friend. This world will perish in minutes. We must leave."_ Nihil said.

"How? We were warped here. And I don't have my portal key with me." George asked.

 _"Allow me to provide transportation."_ Nihil replied.

Nihil released a stream of darkness into the sky, and Monstro, who had been changed into a Heartless, hovered down towards the duo's location. It landed on the ground and opened it's mouth, providing entry.

"You all consumed Monstro?" George asked.

 _"It was easy. The creature is not capable of rational thought, so it turned into a Heartless pretty easily. Now, the next worlds we have to consume are back in your collection of worlds. What world should we consume next?"_ Nihil asked.

"Well, let's see... the first two worlds Avina wants right now are Wonderland and Olympus. Let's go to Wonderland." George replied.

 _"Very well, George. To Wonderland, my servant!"_ Nihil ordered.

Monstro lifted off and entered deep space. As George watched from Monstro's eyelids, Traverse Town collapsed in on itself and disappeared from the cosmos.

* * *

 _"Location: Twilight Town, Kingdom Hearts Dimension, November 27th 2110"_

"So what are the 'seven wonders', anyway?" Lincoln asked as the train started it's departure.

"Well, they happen to be a total of seven rumors that are unusual. They happen to be: the spooky steps, friend beyond the wall, moans from the tunnel, a doppelganger, an animated bag, alternate town, and the ghost train mystery. I've been investigating them a few times before and didn't find a clue about their mysteries." Pence replied, looking at a list of wonders.

"But with the four of us, we might find their secrets and get a good score on the assignment." Olette said.

And so, they waited as the train took them to a place called Sunset Terrace. Once arriving, they got out of the train.

"Okay, guys, let's start off with the spooky steps." Pence said.

They came across some steps.

"Are they the steps you were talking about, Pence?" Lincoln asked.

"That's right. According to the rumors, they count different going up and down. You see, Rai's the one who counted them. He's like, 'Every time I count, it's different, Y'KNOW?'." Pence replied.

"Let me see about that." Lincoln said.

He walked down the steps and counted, and then he went back up and counted.

"When I counted them, it was the same number as I went up and down. I may not know Rai much, but I do know that he's not very bright." Lincoln said.

"He's definitely right. So that means he just counted wrong." Hayner said with a snicker.

"Well, we still have the others to investigate, so let's go." Olette said.

They continued with their investigation and walked down an alley, going for Wonder #2.

"This is where the second rumor happens to be." Pence said, looking at a brick wall.

"What does it mean with..." Lincoln started to ask.

He was taken off guard as a ball suddenly shot out of nowhere.

"That ball came out of nowhere! We need a closer look." Hayner said.

They headed to the wall. As they got close, they saw something dark forming.

"Move!" Lincoln shouted.

A dark portal appeared and out came another ball.

"A dark portal? That must explain where those balls came from. Let's check out the others." Pence said.

They continued on until they reached a tunnel and walked in.

"Now as it has been told, there has been moaning coming from this tunnel. But where they look, they don't see anyone else." Pence explained.

Suddenly, they all heard the moaning Pence was talking about. As Lincoln looked around, he spotted an air vent in the corner.

"I think I found out where that moaning came from. From that air vent over there." Lincoln said as he pointed out the vent for them.

"No wonder no one found out where it came from. The wind going through it was the cause." Olette said.

They left to investigate #4 and came to a waterfall.

"So, how is everyone seeing doppelgangers of themselves?" Lincoln asked.

"Well, around here, people keep seeing a double of themselves from the corner of their eyes, but as they look, the double is gone." Pence replied.

As Lincoln looked at the water in thought, he noticed that it had his reflection.

"I think the 'double' is actually the reflection in the waterfall." Lincoln said.

The Twilight gang checked it out.

"He's right! We got tricked by a waterfall. It seems so far some of the rumors are bogus." Hayner said.

"Well, our next stop is Sunset Hill, where the animated bag is sometimes at. Let's go, guys." Pence said.

* * *

 _"Location: Ink World, the Nintendo Realm of the Dream World, November 27th 2110"_

The stage that was selected for Turf War was Port Mackeral. Fushia, Moira, Skarlet, and Luna all had their weapons ready. Fushia had her Octoshot, Skarlet had her N-ZAP '85, Luna had a Carbon Roller, and Moira had a Hero-Scope. They were given the color cyan, while the other team had purple.

The timer started, and the team was off. Luna inked turf by rolling all over the map, while Skarlet helped by giving her cover with her N-ZAP '85. Moira went on high points of the port, picking off the other team.

"Fushia, you and I split up. Get to the western secret area and activate your special once you're in there." Moira ordered.

Fushia nodded and started heading to the sponge block next to the forklift on their side.

"Oh, look what we got here." a voice said.

Fushia turned to see a purple sniper standing on top of the forklift.

"You are going to be the easiest splat in my..." the sniper started to say.

He was suddenly splatted by Moira.

"Go on, Fushia. Activate your special. We only got thirty seconds!" Moira ordered.

Fushia nodded and had the forklift push her against the sponge. It pushed her through the forklift and she had it bring her to the wall, where she jumped through and into the secret room. She then pressed a button on the Octoshot, which allowed her to wield Tenta-Missiles, which was a new special that had been recently manufactured and allowed into battles. Fushia locked onto her opponents and pressed the trigger. Missiles shot out on the opposite team, who couldn't hit her from behind the wall, and the entire opposing side was splatted and sent back to their spawn point.

Just as they were, the bell rang, which ended the game.

Once the battle ended, Judd came onto his balcony on the top of the map. He looked around and picked up a flag. The Cyan team won, with 72.6% of the map being covered in ink, thanks to Moira's strategy and Fushia's missiles. The four walked out of the map, with each giving high fives and congratulating their victory.

* * *

 _"Location: Twilight Town, Kingdom Hearts Dimension, November 27th 2110"_

Lincoln, Pence, Hayner, and Olette made it to Sunset Hill and saw what looked like a garbage bag in the middle.

"According to the rumors, when someone looks away, they see that the bag went from one spot to another, even when they are alone here." Pence explained.

They kept a sharp eye on the bag. After a few moments, Lincoln spoke up.

"Nothing's happening." Lincoln said.

All of the sudden, the bag started moving around.

"Now it moves! Let's get it!" Hayner said.

They all spread out to stop it.

"I got it. I got it." Pence said.

He got close to the bag in order to get the bag, but instead, he tripped.

"I don't got it." Pence said, getting back up.

"That bag is mine!" Hayner said.

He got in front of it, but without striking quick enough, he instead got ran over.

"I can't believe I got ran over by a BAG!" Hayner said, upset.

"Almost got it!" Lincoln said, reaching out to the bag.

As the bag slowed down, the white haired boy managed to get a hold of the top.

"I got it!" Lincoln said, keeping a hold of it.

"Good going, Lincoln." Olette said, walking up to him.

"Let's see what's in that bag." Pence said.

As Lincoln opened up the bag, what came out surprised him.

"Charles?" Lincoln asked.

What came out was his own pet dog.

"You know that dog, Lincoln?" Hayner asked.

"Yeah, he's one of my family's pet. I have known him my whole life. But about three weeks ago, he had mysteriously vanished." Lincoln replied.

He came over to Charles.

"Where have you been, Charles? Our friends and family was worried about you." Lincoln asked.

Charles licked him on the face.

"Okay, okay. I guess what matters is that you're okay after all this time." Lincoln said.

The Twilight gang watched them.

"That's so sweet." Olette said.

Suddenly, one of Charles's ears went up and he ran off.

"Hey, where are you going?" Lincoln asked.

He and the gang ran after him, but they soon lost track of him

"I found him after so long and now he's gone." Lincoln said, really down.

"It'll be okay, Lincoln. For all we know, he may still be around town somewhere and we'll find him while continuing with the assignment." Olette said.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Lincoln said, feeling a little bit better.

"How about we continue with that assignment? Our next rumor is at that Old Mansion." Pence asked.

"Okay." Lincoln replied.

* * *

 _"Location: Tenebris, Umbros, Avina's Realm, November 27th 2110"_

Xylnn had been given a coat just like George's and was exploring Avina's laboratory in Umbros. As she walked along, she was able to look around more of the building. The place was massive and could hold hundreds, maybe thousands, of people. She got so lost in it all that she accidentally found her way into a greenhouse. There were poison plants, white jasmines, roses, and hibiscus scattered throughout it.

"Well well, look who showed up." a voice said.

Xylnn looked over to her left, where Xyriel was standing a few feet away from her.

"Who are you?" Xylnn asked.

"Name's Xyriel, kiddo. What's your name?" Xyriel asked.

"It's Xylnn." Xylnn replied.

"Xylnn, huh? Well, hopefully you turn out to be of some use to Avina. Good luck, I suppose." Xyriel said.

Xylnn nodded.

"Thanks, Xyriel." Xylnn said.

Xyriel grinned.

"No problemo, newbie. Now, what was it that Avina told me about? Oh yeah. It's time to finally show you off to all the others. You ready to go?" Xyriel asked.

Xylnn folded her arms across her chest.

"Yeah. Lead the way." Xylnn replied.

* * *

 _"Location: Twilight Town, Kingdom Hearts Dimension, November 27th 2110"_

Lincoln, Pence, Hayner, and Olette crossed the woods and stood in front of the mansion's front gate.

"What is the rumor with this mansion, again?" Lincoln asked.

"Well, many people have mysteriously appeared from this mansion. Everyone in town believed that this mansion leads to an Alternate Twilight Town. We did a little searching here before with some friends of ours. So now, we should check it out ourselves." Pence replied.

The group entered the mansion.

"Man, this place must have been abandoned for a long time." Lincoln said.

They walked into one of the rooms.

"Whoa! Someone must have built some laboratory here." Lincoln said.

"That's right. Some friends of ours say that a man named Ansem is the one who built that laboratory. He even has a computer that takes you to that other town." Olette explained.

They came across a sliding door, and behind it was the computer that Olette was talking about.

"Alright, it's still here!" Pence said. He sat in front of it, typed in a few keys, and said "Okay, let's see now. Looks like I need to put the password in again.".

He typed in the password and a portal opened up.

"Wow. What password did you use, Pence?" Lincoln asked.

"I happen to have put in 'Sea-Salt ice cream' because it was Ansem's favorite." Pence replied.

"Come on, let's go." Hayner said.

He walked to the portal, along with the rest of the gang. As they came out, they looked around.

"It looks like we're in the same place." Olette said.

"I don't think so. Look." Lincoln said.

He showed them the computer, which was busted up.

"This must be that alternate town. Let's look outside." Pence said.

He headed towards the door. However, it wouldn't budge.

"Huh? It won't open." Pence said, trying to push it open.

"I think something out there is causing that door to stay closed. I think we should head back now." Lincoln said.

He and the Twilight gang went back to their town and left the mansion.

"Well, those six are now solved. Some were bogus, and some very interesting." Hayner said as he leaned on the wall outside of the hangout.

"All that's left is the ghost train, but we haven't heard about it coming today." Pence said.

Just then, Lincoln spotted something.

"Wait, is that it?" Lincoln asked.

He pointed out to what looked like a train, except it was purple and the windows were shaped like stars.

"It is! And it's heading to the Station. Let's go!" Olette replied.

They all ran to the Station as fast as they can and soon made it there.

"LOOK OUT!" Hayner shouted.

Several Shadow Heartless came from the ground, as well as some Soldier Heartless.

"What? Those are the same things that attacked my home!" Lincoln exclaimed in shock.

"No way! Forget about the train for now! Let's get out of here!" Pence said.

The four started to run away from the Station, but an invisible barrier appeared and separated Lincoln from the Twilight gang.

"Guys, help!" Lincoln shouted.

"Lincoln!" Olette shouted.

She, Hayner, and Pence ran up to him, only to bounce off of the barrier. The Shadow Heartless and Soldier Heartless came up to Lincoln to attack him, but before they could, a flash of light suddenly appeared and the same Keyblade from before appeared in Lincoln's hands.

"Again with this thing?" Lincoln asked.

He figured there wasn't any use in complaining and got ready to fight. He started to attack the Shadow Heartless first a couple at a time, making three hits as they vanished into darkness. A couple more Shadow Heartless attacked with their claws, but Lincoln moved out of the way. However, the last one got him from the back and made him stagger. Another one then slid up to him, and made him trip and fall to the ground. He got back up and went back to fighting them, and he wiped out the Shadow Heartless and Soldier Heartless remaining. One Soldier Heartless ran up to him and used it's right hand to claw him on the arm, while the others made some spinning attacks, but Lincoln moved out of the way and attacked them. One by one, the Soldier Heartless were wiped out and only one was left. Right as it was about to spin, Lincoln held the weapon in front of him and blocked the attack. And with one more strike, the Soldier Heartless was no more.

"Well... I'm glad... that's over." Lincoln said, panting a little.

"Lincoln, look out! Above you!" Olette shouted.

Lincoln looked up. The ground shook violently for a moment, before a very large set of sliver, red, yellow, and blue colored armor dropped from the sky. It formed together to make a Guard Armor Heartless.

"First, a giant shadow, and now some armor? Me and my big mouth." Lincoln muttered.

He quickly ran up to the armor and made some strikes on the legs. However, the gauntlets started to spin around and sent Lincoln flying to the Station's wall. As he got up, he quickly ran up and instead fought off the gauntlets. A few seconds later, the legs started to stomp around, but Lincoln dodged out of the way before attacking all four of them as quickly as possible. The armor then jumped into the air and slammed into the ground, barely missing Lincoln, before all the pieces fell to the ground, giving him an opportunity to attack. The gauntlets and legs were quickly destroyed, but the torso got back up and started spinning around. Lincoln ran as fast as he could to avoid it, and just as it stopped, the white haired boy ran up, jumped, and delivered the final blow. The torso started to shake around after he did so, before the head dropped, a big heart came out and floated into the sky, and the torso vanished. All of a sudden, some more Shadow Heartless appeared.

"Oh, come ON! Give me a break!" Lincoln said, annoyed.

Suddenly, lightning bolts appeared and eliminated the Shadow Heartless.

"Where did that lightning come from?" Lincoln asked.

"It came from me, Lincoln." a familiar voice replied.

Lincoln quickly turned to see Luan. She was holding some sort of staff, which had a blue handle and a green tip, and the top was round and had five short spikes with a star in the middle.

"Luan?" Lincoln asked in shock.

He tried to get up, but grunted and stayed how he was.

"Hang on, Linc, I'll help you. HEAL!" Luan shouted.

She raised her staff and a green glow appeared around Lincoln.

"Whoa! How'd you do that?" Lincoln asked, getting back up.

"After our world vanished, I ended up in the tower where Yen Sid lives." Luan replied.

"Yen Sid? He's here, too?" Lincoln asked.

"Not exactly. It's an alternate version of him. The Yen Sid we know is still back in Mysterious Tower, while the one I'm talking about is in another version of Mysterious Tower. He taught me the ways of magic and sent me here to find you. One of his reasons is because you wield the Keyblade." Luan replied.

"'Keyblade'? That's what this is called?" Lincoln asked, looking at his Keyblade.

He then realized what Luan had said about Royal Woods.

"Wait, what do you mean by Royal Woods "vanished"?" Lincoln asked.

Luan attempted to reply, but she was interrupted when the Twilight gang ran up to them after the barrier fell.

"I'm glad you're okay and... hey, you must be one of Lincoln's sisters. I'm Pence." Pence greeted.

"Yeah, I'm Luan." Luan greeted.

"The name's Hayner." Hayner greeted.

"I'm Olette. We happen to have been helping Lincoln look for you and your other siblings." Olette greeted.

Just then, Lincoln remembered something.

"Were the others with you, Luan?" Lincoln asked.

"Sorry, Lincoln, they weren't." Luan replied sadly.

"Oh. I thought they would... oh, I almost forgot. I'll be right back, guys." Lincoln said.

He left Luan and the Twilight gang at the station. A few minutes later, he came back with an ice cream bar in his hand.

"I'm back, guys. Here, Luan, you should try this out." Lincoln said.

He handed the bar to the older girl.

"What kind is this?" Luan asked.

"It's called Sea-Salt ice cream. It's really famous around town." Lincoln replied.

Luan decided to try it and took a bite.

"Man, Lincoln, this is saltier than you on a Sundae morning. Ha ha, get it? But yeah, it is salty, but sweet as well." Luan said, taking more bites.

"I had a similar reaction to it as well." Lincoln said.

"You used the WINNER stick for it, right?" Pence asked.

"Yes, I did. I did say I would save it of one of my sisters." Lincoln replied.

Luan suddenly remembered something.

"Oh, I almost forgot. We have to take the train, Lincoln. We need to go really quickly." Luan said.

"What? Wait, do you mean we have to leave town to go where you were at?" Lincoln asked.

"Yeah." Luan replied.

"Mind if we see you guys off?" Pence asked.

"Sure. Let's go, you guys. Me and Lincoln need to go." Luan replied.

* * *

 _"Location: Tenebris, Umbros, Avina's Realm, November 27th 2110"_

The people that were helping Avina and had been in Umbros at the time were gathered in seats placed around Avina's meeting room. The furniture around the room was made of dark purple velvet and obsidian. There was an antique wooden table with a stained glass image of Avina, but she rarely used it to plan anything since she preferred to order a helper or a group to do one task at a time.

The room was also filled with scrolls, books, and monitors for maps of all worlds. They didn't just rest on shelves, as some even floated above the table, and if anyone needed them, they would automatically float down onto the table and float back up when done.

The floor was also illuminated in white. The doors were made of steel and designed with obsidian crystals, and there was a large black door on the far end from where Avina emerged if she decided to come to meeting, though she rarely ever did.

Avina began by speaking to the whole assembled group.

"Good day, friends. Today is a wonderful day for us." Avina said. She gestured down to Xylnn with a hand and said "I am pleased to announce that I have chosen another comrade to help us out.".

The room was silent as everyone looked at Xylnn. The brunette stood there with Xyriel standing nearby, her hood on.

"This is Xylnn, the Nobody of Lynn Loud." Avina announced loudly.

While the other minions, as Avina called her followers, talked among themselves, Xylnn took the opportunity to look around at some of the them and saw that each of them seemed to have a unique look. One was the same man Lincoln had seen near Royal Woods's Keyhole, another was the man she had met outside the mansion, and another was the same cloaked figure that had attacked Falchetto 1911. But Xylnn caught sight of one helper specifically. He was an elderly-looking man with tan skin, a bald head, and yellow eyes, and he was wearing a white and black coat with a red inner lining, which was worn over a white shirt with two thin black belts, as well as white gloves and calf-high black boots. He appeared to be in deep thought, and was unknown to her, reflecting back to when Avina had recruited him.

* * *

 _"Location: Tenebris, Umbros, Avina's Realm, November 19th 2110"_

 _A week earlier in the World That Never Was, Xehanort and his twelve Seekers of Darkness had been discussing their next plan of attack against the Guardians of Light._

 _"We should start by attacking the worlds. That will draw them out." Ansem said._

 _"And leave ourselves out in the open like last time? As if." Braig said._

 _"We are a lot stronger than last time, Braig. They won't stand a chance this time." Isa said._

 _"That overconfidence of yours led to your defeat by Sora. Know your place, Isa!" Xemnas ordered._

 _Xehanort, who was sitting on his throne with his hand on his head, was thinking of a new strategy, but it was tough to do when his followers were throwing plans and backlash back and forth._

 _"ENOUGH!" Xehanort shouted._

 _Everyone in the room immediately went silent._

 _"You all keep coming up with mediocre and amateur plans, even with pieces of my heart inside you. Right now, we need to focus on finding our final Seeker of Darkness to combat our enemies. Now..." Xehanort started to say._

 _However, before he could continue, an explosion from outside interrupted him, and the door to the room came flying off the hinges. Quickly, all of the Seekers of Darkness got up, drew their weapons, and prepared for whatever was to come._

 _What emerged from the smoke was something none of the Seekers expected._

 _Avina entered the room and walked towards the Seekers in a slow but powerful stance. The aura she gave off frightened the Seekers of Darkness, who were very strong in their own right._

 _"Who are you? And why do you emit such a powerful aura?" Ansem asked._

 _Avina laughed._

 _"My name is Avina. As for why I'm here, I'm here to destroy your little boy band." Avina replied._

 _The Seekers simply laughed at her response. She looked like an ordinary and weak woman, and even if she was powerful, there were twelve of them and one of her._

 _"How do you plan to do that, girl?" Xehanort asked, chuckling to himself._

 _Avina's smile changed to a serious tone._

 _"Like this." Avina replied._

 _She simply snapped her fingers. Darkness suddenly started to pour out of the Seekers bodies, making them scream in pain and slowly disappear. It felt as if everything in their body was being sucked right out of them. The darkness collected into a_ _mist that entered the Creation Gem._ _Within minutes, all of the Seekers were gone, leaving only Xehanort and Avina._

 _"Wh-What are you?" Xehanort asked._

 _Throughout his life, Xehanort had encountered many things that would make an average man run away, but would face them with no fear or thought of retreat, and had triumphed over many obstacles. However, this was the first time in many years that he had felt an emotion he believed he had suppressed: true fear. Avina walked up to him._

 _"Someone way beyond your understanding and power. But I'm feeling generous right now and am looking for more members to help me with a certain plan of mine. You fit nicely for the job. Should you choose to help me, I'll restore your comrades, and in return, I'll promise you the x-blade." Avina replied._

 _"How did you..." Xehanort started to ask._

 _"I have my sources. So, if you help me, I'll promise you it. But if you choose not to help, well... let's just say you'll end up like your little friends. So, what say you?" Avina asked._

 _"I... I accept your offer. I don't want to die." Xehanort replied._

 _Ainva smiled, and moved to clap Xehanort on the shoulder. He winced away at first, but then relaxed and nodded._

 _"You do me proud, friend. I know it is hard to accept, to understand, but now you will at least live long enough to appreciate your decision." Avina said._

* * *

 _"Location: Tenebris, Umbros, Avina's Realm, November 27th 2110"_

The other minions started to leave, but Xehanort didn't. He stayed and continued staring down at Xylnn, who stared right back. After a few seconds, he vanished like the others.

* * *

 _"Location: Twilight Town, Kingdom Hearts Dimension, November 27th 2110"_

Lincoln, Luan, Hayner, Pence, and Olette entered the Station and started heading over to the section of the building where the trains arrived and departed.

"So, how did you get here exactly, Luan?" Pence asked.

"I got here from that one purple train." Luan replied.

"You mean the ghost train?" Hayner asked.

"Yeah. It shouldn't be too far. Just a bit more walking." Luan replied.

As the group of five made their way through the crowds in the Station, a teenage girl was in a hurry to get on a different train. The girl had white hair and a chipped tooth, just like Lincoln, and she looked exactly like Lynn. While she maneuvered through the crowds in order to reach her train, she accidentally bumped into Lincoln, causing him to stop in his tracks. He turned his attention to the girl and noticed her white hair, her most prominent feature from the back. The girl had made it to her train on time, and once she was inside, she turned around to face the crowd. For a second, Lincoln made eye contact with the girl, to which the girl responded by looking somewhere else. Lincoln stood where he was, observing the girl in utter shock until the doors of the train closed and the locomotive began to leave the station. Never in a million years would Lincoln have thought that he would have seen what he saw.

"Lynn?" Lincoln asked.

The rest of the group noticed that Lincoln had stayed behind, and Pence signaled to the boy with his hand.

"Lincoln, come on!" Pence called out.

Lincoln broke out of the trance he was in.

"Sorry, I'm coming." Lincoln said.

He ran to catch up with them. Once he had, he contemplated what he had just seen. He saw a girl who eerily resembled Lynn, but she still had other features that distinguished the two. Could she have changed her appearance to sneak around without being discovered? But then, why did she look away when he made eye contact with her? And why didn't she ever try to find him if she was also in Twilight Town? He decided he would try to find her later and continued on with the others until they reached the ghost train.

"So that's the train you took, Luan?" Lincoln asked.

"That's right, Lincoln." Luan replied.

"You know, this is just like the time we had to say goodbye to some friends of ours when they first came to town." Pence said.

"I remember that. I wonder how they are doing right now." Olette said.

"Well, if we ever meet up with them, we'll tell them how you guys are doing." Lincoln said.

"Thanks, Lincoln." Hayner said.

"That's what friends are for, you guys. If it weren't for you, I don't know where I'd be right now." Lincoln said.

"Will we ever see you again, Lincoln?" Olette asked, a little sad.

"Of course, and next time, we'll bring the whole family." Lincoln replied.

"Great idea, Lincoln." Hayner said.

He brought his arm up and Lincoln did the same.

"It's a promise." Lincoln said.

"Come on, Lincoln! It's time to go!" Luan said.

"Coming!" Lincoln said. He turned back to the Twilight gang and said "Well, see ya guys later.".

And with that, Lincoln got on the train and closed the door. The train took off, with the Twilight gang watching.

"I'm going to miss him." Olette said sadly.

"I know. He did remind me of him." Pence said.

"Yeah, he does kind of remind us of Sora." Hayner said.

The train disappeared out of sight.

* * *

 _"Location: Tenebris, Umbros, Avina's Realm, November 27th 2110"_

The Nightmare King was relaxing in his room in Umbros. It was very luxurious, with it being a bedroom and lounge, and it even had a coffee table made of skulls and femurs for a zombie theme. As the ghost relaxed, he saw a blue figure out of the corner of his eye.

"Hello, Lucina." the Nightmare King greeted.

He turned to see the blue cloaked figure that had attacked Falchetto 1911. The figure raised their arms and lowered their hood, revealing the Lucina from Iniabi's timeline. The Brand of the Exalt was back in her right eye, but it was now a black color, while her irises were a deep crimson color, and there were magical tattoos on both of her cheeks. Half of the skin on the left portion of her face was halfway rotted through, to the point that only the muscle fibers were left. Some of the bone could even be seen under the muscles and the cheek had a small hole, as if it was only beginning to tear. In addition, a brand that marked her ties to Avina was on her forehead. It was a reverse fleur de lis with two infinity symbols forming a cross-like shape. She crossed her arms, and her torso seemed to flicker in and out of existence. She shot an icy cold stare at the Nightmare King, who wasn't even the least bit intimidated.

"How long has it been since we've talked to each other?" the Nightmare King asked.

Lucina continued to give him a death glare.

"You're afraid of him." Lucina replied.

The Nightmare King laughed, knowing she was talking about Iniabi.

"Afraid of him? I'm not afraid of the boy! He was never a match to me. He was only lucky when he and his friends almost killed me before Avina saved me." the Nightmare King said.

"But you didn't kill him. Even after all these years, you're afraid that he'll come for you. You're afraid to face him." Lucina said.

"I'm not afraid of anyone! I don't have to take anything from you! You're a failure! After everything you did, you failed! You're nothing!" the Nightmare King snapped.

"You're a monster." Lucina said.

"You were misguided! You thought you could do things like defeat Grima, but you weren't even the one that took him out. By taking over the world myself and recreating it in my own image, I saved existence. Me, not you." the Nightmare King said.

"You think you're a hero?" Lucina asked.

"We're the same! I've done some ugly things, true, but so did you. You fought Chrom in Regna Ferox. You tried to kill Robin. You were going to kill your own mother in cold blood! You did some ugly things, but it was all your delusioned plan to "save" the world. You were willing to do what you thought needed to be done. Meanwhile, I've actually succeeded in recreating the world into something better. You will never understand." the Nightmare King replied.

He stepped towards Lucina and poked her in the chest to emphasize his words.

"People remember you as a hero, so by that logic, I'm a hero. I'm the greatest hero that ever lived! Me, not you. I did the right thing." the Nightmare King said.

Lucina just shook her head in disgust before disappearing from the room.


	8. Mad Watch

**Chapter 8: Mad Watch**

 _"Location: Wonderland, The World Of Disney, November 27th 2110"_

George was sitting on a purple chair inside of what used to be the innards of Monstro's head. Nihil sat beside him and ordered the Heartless around for small tasks.

"How far are we from Wonderland?" George asked.

 _"We should be there in an hour."_ Nihil replied.

"The world of mazes, me and some of the others back home call it." George said.

 _"I wonder what the Queen's Heartless will look like."_ Nihil said.

"Must we have her Heartless? I'd rather not hurt her." George asked.

 _"It's better for us if we have the Heartless of every world's ruler or key savior. After all, Heartless from those types of vessels are generally more powerful than normal."_ Nihil replied.

"Right, but I don't think that we'll need them, will we? I highly doubt that we'll be battling enemies that require an army to take down." George asked.

 _"Maybe, maybe not. It's best to take precautions."_ Nihil replied.

"I guess so." George said.

 _"Indeed. But while you don't know where the Keyholes of each world are, I shall tell you where they are. This first one in Wonderland is located behind the Doorknob. You should know him."_ Nihil said.

He then listened to one of the Heartless and relayed the info back to George.

 _"We are within Wonderland's atmosphere. However, Nobodies have been detected on the planet's surface as well."_ Nihil announced.

"Nobodies?" George asked.

 _"You already know of the Heartless, but Nobodies are created from a person with a strong heart or mind after fading into the darkness. They are the counterpart to Heartless, and while some of them are controlled by some of our other allies, not all of them are on our side."_ Nihil replied.

"So, why are they on Wonderland?" George asked.

 _"That's unknown. Perhaps there is a leader that's controlling them."_ Nihil replied.

George stood up and looked over the Heartless in the room.

"Land on Wonderland! Do not begin harvestation until I give the order!" George ordered. He turned to Nihil and said "Nihil, let's go!".

He proceeded towards the exit of Montro's mouth. Nihil slinked to George's side, and the duo exited Monstro to view the world's surroundings.

"This world hasn't changed." George said.

"I'm late! I'm late!" a voice cried.

The White Rabbit passed by them, on his way to the Queen of Hearts's castle and too busy to say hello to George.

"Neither have it's inhabitants." George said.

He and Nihil followed the White Rabbit and took the potion to deduce their size. They then approached the Doorknob, who woke up.

"Oh, it's just you, George. What do you want?" the Doorknob asked.

"Is Red still in charge? Or has a new ruler been established?" George asked, having called the Queen "Red" because it was what he and the other Disney Characters called her.

"Why not ask the Card Soldiers yourself? I'm too tired to talk now." the Doorknob asked.

He fell back asleep.

 _"Why are you talking to a doorknob? Let's just harvest the world and be done with it."_ Nihil asked.

"You said that a key world figure produces a powerful Heartless, right? Do you want the Queen's Heartless or not?" George asked.

 _"Well, yes."_ Nihil replied.

"Then stay quiet and let me do things my way. It produces more results that way." George said.

He and Nihil then went over to the Queen of Hearts's castle and entered the throne room. The scene was utter chaos. Nobodies, mainly Dusks, were seen fighting the Card Soldiers.

"Attack them, you fools!" the Queen of Hearts ordered from her perch.

"We are trying, Your Majesty. But we're being..." a Spade Soldier started to say.

He was suddenly dispatched by a Dusk, which stabbed it's appendage into his head. The Spade Soldier fell to the ground, lifeless. The Queen of Hearts noticed George.

"You there! You and your strange-looking friend kill these things off!" the Queen of Hearts ordered.

"Do it yourself! Nobody orders me around." George said.

"I don't have time for this, George! Just help us!" the Queen of Hearts said.

"Fine. But you owe us." George said, taking out his Dark Keyblade.

"Yes, yes. Now do it!" the Queen of Hearts ordered quickly.

George placed his palm out and summoned Neoshadow Heartless.

"Destroy the Nobodies, my servants!" George ordered.

The Neoshadows proceed into battle, barely able to dispatch the Dusks with few casualties. More Dusks appeared and overwhelmed the Neoshadows.

 _"It seems that if you want something done, you must do it yourself. Allow me to take care of this."_ Nihil said.

He got into combat position, summoning a fake version of the Kingdom Key. He separated himself into ten clones, which easily dispatched the Dusks. George turned back to the Queen of Hearts.

"How long have these creatures been here, Red?" George asked.

"A few days ago. A more powerful version of them brought them here. The creatures turned on us the moment it left." the Queen of Hearts replied.

George nodded and turned to Nihil.

"Nihil, look for anyone suspicious. I'm going into the forest to eradicate these Nobodies." George ordered.

 _"And then?"_ Nihil asked.

"Yes. We will have the Queen pay her dues." George replied, irritated.

* * *

 _"Location: Richmond, Virginia, November 27th 2110"_

A portal opened up outside the castle in the present-day Richmond, and Vanellope, Rancis, Jubileena, Torvald, and the Aldens came running out of it. Vanellope knelt down on the ground in order to get some air after using her power against George back in Traverse Town. After feeling better, she got back up with a look of relief on her face.

"I think we're safe for now." Vanellope said.

Alden pointed at Vanellope's armor, which had disappeared, with only two pieces that rested on both her shoulders.

"Yeah, hopefully. But wow, Vanellope, how did you do that? I didn't know you had armor." Alden asked with excitement.

"I'm not entirely sure how I summoned it. I was so angry with everything George did that I just felt this rush of energy." Vanellope replied, with some anger and sadness in her voice.

"It's alright, Vanellope. We will save him and everyone else, but right now, we need to come up with a way to weaken him first." Rancis said.

The group entered the castle. There, they found Pit and Dark Pit talking to Candi.

"We'll look into the matter. You have my and the rest of the team's word. Meanwhile, you can stay with us at TheDisneyFan365's fortress." Candi said.

"Thank you." Pit said.

He, Dark Pit, and Candi then noticed Vanellope and her group and turned to them.

"Hey, everyone. It's been awhile since we've seen you. Thanks, by the way, for helping Danielle." Dark Pit said.

"No problem. But, um, that's going on?" Jubileena asked.

"It's a long story." Pit replied.

"They've come to report something... troubling. Skyworld was attacked and destroyed." Candi replied.

"What? When did this start happening?" Torvald asked.

"After you disappeared. Avina sent some of her followers to attack Skyworld, and it was completely devastated. And it's not just there that was attacked. A few other worlds have been as well, and we've been getting refugees from them. Where were the six of you?" Candi asked.

"After Sugar Rush was destroyed, we all ended up in a world called Traverse Town. We stayed there for the night yesterday and met some friends, but ran into some trouble today. George joined Avina and attacked with an army of Heartless." Vanellope replied.

"Heartless?" Candi asked.

"We'll explain later. But they were too strong for us and the friends we met ended up getting killed by George, so we had to flee." Vanellope replied.

"Yeah, and Vanellope has a suit of armor now!" Alden added.

"Really?" Pit asked.

"I just felt a bunch of energy fill up inside, and I found myself with it. I don't know how to quite use those powers yet." Vanellope replied.

Candi nodded.

"Well, we heard about what happened to Sugar Rush. With us having lost the game, TheDisneyFan365 thought it would be best to bring all the refugees from the fallen worlds to his fortress." Candi said.

"But we lost Adorabeezle's time machine. How will we get back to 2037 without it?" Jubileena asked.

"Don't worry. He moved the fortress to this year. We can just find the train at the train station." Candi replied.

"Great. Let's go." Rancis said.

* * *

 _"Location: Wonderland, The World Of Disney, November 27th 2110"_

George entered the Lotus Forest and looked around. The Cheshire Cat appeared before him.

"So, you've done some growing up." Chesire Cat said.

"I'm no mood for riddles. I'm just here to kill things." George said.

"Oh, you must mean those things in white." Chesire Cat said.

"Yeah. Seen any?" George asked.

"They are already here." Chesire Cat replied.

He disappeared.

"What?" George asked.

Samurai Nobodies and Dusks appeared before George. He summoned his Dark Keyblade and began to fight the enemies. Shadow Heartless appeared to aid him, but they were useless.

"Pathetic things. I'm in no mood for you small fry. Tell me where your master is!" George shouted.

The Samurai Nobodies just drew their blades.

"Fine." George said.

He fired dark projectiles at the Samurai Nobodies. The Samurai deflected the bullets and slashed at George with their blades. Using fancy footwork, the dark purple haired boy dispatched them with ease, before using more projectiles to kill the Dusks.

"Looks like I'm going to be here for a while." George muttered.

* * *

Nihil, on the other hand, was interrogating the White Rabbit, with weak results.

 _"Where did their leader go?"_ Nihil asked.

"I've told you ten times now, I don't know! All I know was that it sent these creatures here to kill us!" the White Rabbit replied.

Nihil split into two. One clone held the White Rabbit down, while the real Nihil summoned his Dark Kingdom Key.

"What are you going to do?" White Rabbit asked.

Nihil plunged his fake Keyblade into the White Rabbit's chest.

"Noooooooooo!" the White Rabbit cried weakly.

He passed on, and his heart floated next to Nihil. Nihil stained it with darkness, turning it into a Heartless. The new Heartless was nothing other than a Rabbit who's ears were warped in strange directions. It lacked arms, and just had legs and a body. A stopwatch was strapped to it's chest. The Rabbit lacked a face, and instead had a window with the Heartless Insignia over it. It hopped away, warping to another part of the world.

 _"Excellent. Soon, this world will be ours!"_ Nihil said.

* * *

 _"Location: TheDisneyFan365's Realm, November 27th 2110"_

The train stopped in front of TheDisneyFan365's fortress, and Vanellope, Rancis, Jubileena, Torvald, Candi, the Aldens, Pit, and Dark Pit got out. The group entered the fortress and saw Gerome, Nah, and Yarne, standing by the stairs that led up the tower to get to the room TheDisneyFan365 and I'm Reader-anon had been in before. Frederick, Owain, and Severa had survived the attack on Ylisstol, but both Frederick and Severa weren't with the group, while Owain was.

"Hey, guys." Torvald greeted.

"Torvald? Oh, am I glad to see all of you are safe." Yarne said.

"Yeah. The others heard that you had disappeared, but TheDisneyFan365 said you would come back." Nah said.

"You guys are here? What happened to Ylisse? Where is the rest of the group?" Vanellope asked.

There was a moment of silence. Gerome looked away, Owain looked down, and Nah's face tensed up in a way the others had never seen. That's when they knew.

"Oh. I see." Vanellope said.

"We don't know if they're gone for sure. They are pretty tough, aren't they?" Jubileena asked.

"Well, I guess so. It's nice to stay optimistic." Owain replied.

"But besides that, Iniabi and Cynthia are fine. Iniabi was badly injured, but he's fine now and is resting, and Cynthia is staying with him." Nah said.

"And I suppose you were told that there are refugees from other worlds here. They're in the room down the hall. But you may not want to go in there right now." Yarne said.

"Why?" I'm Reader-anon Universe Alden asked.

"Well..." Yarne started to reply.

* * *

The room the refugees were in was a meeting room. Currently, everyone was arguing about several topics, mostly about how to get everyone from the worlds to a safe place. But not everyone was there. Maleficent had left with a select team to go out and try to find out where Avina was hiding or planning. No one had heard from them since.

"Why don't we load some ships to hold everyone and find a new world, one that everyone can live in?" Mulan asked.

"What difference would it make with that evil witch around?" Jack Skellington asked.

"If we don't do something, we'll end up captured and imprisoned, or worse." Frederick replied.

"No! Each world has its own laws that its residents must follow! To throw them all into one place would cause nothing short of complete chaos!" Celrock Universe Trition, who had used his trident to turn himself human in order to travel to different worlds and universes, said.

"Yeah, ol' fish boy is right." Celrock Universe Phil said.

"Why can't we just fight Avina ourselves? We beat Anthony before. It can't be that bad, right?" Rourke asked.

"Sugar Rush got split up, Iniabi's still out, and Avina is easily tenfold more powerful than Anthony was. There's no way to restore peace like there was before." Prince Adam replied.

"But all we have to do is wait until Iniabi recovers and for the rest of the Sugar Rushers to return. Then we can put an end to this madness!" Celrock Universe Aladdin said.

Arnold turned to Severa, who was sitting opposite of him.

"Hey, Severa, how's Iniabi doing?" Arnold asked.

The blonde haired girl thought for a moment. She didn't want to reveal Iniabi's condition to them just yet. Not with everyone so worked up.

"He still hasn't woken up yet. I guess that Guardian really took it's toll on him." Severa replied, her knowing what the Guardians were because TheDisneyFan365 explained to her and everyone else what they were.

"Yeah, well, hopefully he's fit and ready to go when he wakes up. Because we've got a lot of planning to do." Arnold said.

Severa only wished that Cynthia was having better luck than they were, but she wouldn't have to wait long as the white haired girl entered the room.

"What is it?" Merlin asked.

Cynthia looked around at the group.

"We have a problem." Cynthia said.

* * *

 _"Location: Wonderland, The World Of Disney, November 27th 2110"_

George had managed to dispatch most of the Nobodies in Wonderland.

 _"There has to be a leader. As long as that thing lives, they'll just keep coming."_ George thought.

He continued on and soon found himself in the location of the Mad Hatter's Tea Party. The Mad Hatter and the Hare were currently not there, but something was off. There was a portrait where Mad Hatter would usually sit, and in it was the lead Nobody.

"So, that's where it's hiding." George said.

He jumped back, summoned his Dark Keyblade, and pointed it at the portrait. A stream of darkness entered the portrait, which was destroyed, and the lead Nobody spawned in front of George. It looked similar to a rich noble, but it's features were warped, it's top hat was bent, and it had the Nobody insignia over it's face. It summoned a cane and pointed it at George, signifying hostility. The boy summoned his Dark Keyblade.

"If that's how you want it." George said.

He lunged at the Nobody, it's agility prompting defense. It blocked George's swipe with it's cane.

"Hmph. So, you can fight. Can you beat me?" George asked.

The Nobody gave off a hearty laugh and teleported back and forth across the tea table.

"I may actually have to try." George muttered.

He and the Nobody teleported across the field, clashing weapons, before the Nobody cast a Fira spell. George took the spell, grunting at the burning.

"I may actually have to try." George said.

He began emitting a dark aura, and his Keyblade began swirling with Fire, Ice, and Lightning.

"Elemental Slash!" George shouted.

He sent the elements towards the Nobody. The Nobody teleported out of the way of the Fire and Ice, but fell prey to the Lightning. While it was being shocked by the Lightning, George slashed at it's abdomen. The Nobody disappeared in a flash of white and black.

"That was... adequate." George said.

Just then, Nihil approached him.

"How did your snooping go?" George asked.

 _"I found out that the lead Nobody met with someone else prior to your fight with it."_ Nihil replied.

"Who?" George asked.

 _"It was a rabbit. They were small in stature."_ Nihil replied.

"Could it be..." George started to ask.

Just then, the Queen of Hearts entered the area, looking Nihil and George over.

"So, that was what has been ravaging our land?" the Queen of Hearts asked.

"Apparently." George replied.

 _"Now that we have our information, we have no more use for you."_ Nihil said.

"It's time for you to pay what you owe us, Your Majesty." George said.

"What do I owe you? I owe you nothing." the Queen of Hearts asked.

"You owe us your heart." George replied.

"What?" the Queen of Hearts asked in shock.

George plunged his Keyblade into the Queen of Hearts's chest.

"The debt is paid." George said.

"W-What have you done?" the Cheshire Cat asked, coming into view.

The Queen of Hearts's heart floated near George and Nihil. Nihil uses his dark powers to taint the heart, which became a Heartless that seemed to be a mix of two others. A warped Shadow Heartless was seen with a leash, and tied to the leash was a poodle with horns and yellow eyes. The poodle still had the Queen of Hearts's crown.

 _"The Queen who thought that everything beneath her were dogs to order around... became a dog herself. How ironic."_ Nihil said.

"Death awaits the overconfident." George said.

"What do you seek?" Chesire Cat asked.

"This world's heart." George replied.

"You..." Chesire Cat started to say.

George and Nihil exited the forest, leaving the Chesire Cat alone. They returned to the room where the Doorknob resided.

"What's going on?" the Doorknob asked sleepily.

"A wake-up call." George replied.

He summoned the Dark Keyblade and aimed it at the Doorknob.

"W-What? What's happening?" the Doorknob asked.

George ignored him and sent a stream of darkness at the knob's mouth. As the Keyhole unlocked, the door that the Doorknob was attached to opened.

"What are you doing?" the Doorknob asked.

George ignored it's pleas as he and Nihil entered the dimension behind the door. The heart of the world was seen.

 _"Now, to consume the heart of this world and further increase the Heartless's influence."_ Nihil said.

"Right." George said.

He extended his palm and staining the heart with darkness. Dark vines grew from the heart and tied it up.

 _"The heart is ripe enough. You may stop now."_ Nihil said.

George stopped tainting the heart and looked at Nihil.

"Is it natural... to feel hesitation?" George asked.

 _"Of course. But, to truly embrace the darkness, you must look beyond it for the greater justice."_ Nihil replied.

"You're right. I have to think about why I'm doing this. It's to make sure Abigail remains safe." George said.

 _"Exactly. Now, let us leave so that the Heartless can harvest the heart."_ Nihil said.

He and George exited the door. Shadows and Neoshaodws entered the room, scurrying behind them.

"What have you done? We trusted you, George!" the Doorknob asked.

George and Nihil drank the potion to become big again. The two grew and Nihil looked down at the Doorknob.

 _"We have changed life as you know it. Now you can sleep forever."_ Nihil replied.

"And I no longer have a need for petty attachments such as you." George added.

The darkness begins to overflow as it filled the room. Nihil summoned Monstro, and the two left the world just as Doorknob's screams were drowned out by the shutting of a door behind them.

* * *

 _"Location: Mysterious Tower, Kingdom Hearts Dimension, November 27th 2110"_

After awhile, the train arrived at the same tower that Luan had appeared on before. As it stopped in front of it, it's door opened and Lincoln and Luan come out of it.

"So, this is the tower you told me about, Luan?" Lincoln replied.

"Yeah. It's the same one I ended up on after our world vanished." Luan replied.

"What exactly did you mean by Royal Woods "vanishing"?" Lincoln asked.

"I think Yen Sid will inform you about that when we meet up with him." Luan replied.

They walked to the tower. Lincoln looked back and saw that the train had vanished.

"Well, there goes our ride." Lincoln said.

He ran to catch up to Luan. As they got close to the door, they both heard the voice of a young girl and entered the tower.

"So, I was standing there, calling for them for over five minutes, before they came in and found me with my head stuck in between the stair rails. My dad got a stick of butter and rubbed my neck and the stair rails with it just to get my head ouuu..." the girl started to say.

The girl, who was standing on a stepping stool as she examined vases on a shelf, froze up when she saw Lincoln and Luan walk into the tower, a similar reaction to the one Lincoln had. It had not been that long since he saw the girl at the Station in Twilight Town who heavily resembled Lynn, and now he was looking at a girl who resembled another one of his sisters. The girl wore a sleeveless collared white button-down blouse with a yellow and white polka dotted tie and an orange plaid skirt, but that wasn't even the most conspicuous article she was wearing. The most obvious thing about her was the yellow orthodontic headgear she wore in conjunction with a pair of braces in order to correct the position of her teeth, especially her two large maxillary central incisors, which stood out like beaver's teeth.

Lincoln stood where he was and turned his eyes from the girl over to Luan and began to identify many similarities between the two. The both of them wore white blouses, plaid skirts, and had braces to correct orthodontic problems such as large front teeth. The girl even had a plastic pink flower on the upper left strap of her headgear, similar to the pink squirt flower Luan wore on her blouse. The more Lincoln noticed the similarities, the more he kept thinking he was losing it, especially after seeing the Lynn lookalike.

But fortunately for his sanity, the more he studied the girl, the more differences he found. Unlike Luan, the girl had light auburn hair. It was a shade of auburn hair that looked as if someone took Luan's light brunette hair color in paint and added white to lighten it up. The girl also had freckles, which was something Luan didn't have, and a bulbous nose that looked more like Lincoln's, Lynn's, and Lincoln's younger sisters noses.

The girl had dropped one of the vases she was examining on the floor, shattering it. She turned around on the stepping stool to face the Louds, and screamed after interrupting herself from saying what she instinctively wanted to say.

"Da... darn, darn, darn it! Sorry, excuse me." the girl said.

The girl turned around and hit herself on the head with her fists.

"Liby, control yourself. You promised." the girl muttered.

Lincoln, who now knew the girl's name was Liby, pointed at the shattered vase.

"Don't worry, it's just a vase. Just apologize to the owner." Lincoln said.

"The vase? Yeah... yeah, that's why. The vase." Liby said, playing off her outburst as a response to breaking the vase.

She started walking towards Lincoln and Luan. But the closer she got to the two, she began to shake more and more.

"Are you okay?" Lincoln asked.

"Yeah." Liby replied through her teeth, trying to keep herself from saying something she would regret.

As Liby got more and more anxious around the two Loud siblings, Luan decided to try one of her cheesy jokes.

"Man, Liby, you're just like a shaking pirate ship at the bottom of the ocean. A nervous wreck. Ha ha, get it?" Luan asked.

Even though Luan intended on calming Liby down, all it did was make her shake some more. It seemed that the more and more Lincoln and Luan interacted with Liby, the more the girl became anxious. But fortunately, Flora, who had been the one Liby was talking to before the Louds walked in, took Lincoln and Luan to the side.

"I am so sorry for what you had to see. That one's been nothing but trouble ever since she got here." Flora said.

Lincoln was surprised to see Flora there.

"What are you doing here, Flora? And where are your other sisters?" Lincoln asked.

Flora was confused.

"How do you know my name? Have we met before?" Flora asked.

Lincoln raised an eyebrow.

"Come on, it's me, Lincoln Loud. We've known each other for the past for decades. Your sisters are Fauna and Merryweather, and you live in your world's version of England." Lincoln replied.

"Sorry about that, Flora. My brother is mistaking you for someone else. But now that we're talking, could you take me to see Yen Sid? My brother and I were sent here to speak to him." Luan asked.

"Of course." Flora replied.

She started leading Lincoln and Luan up a spiral staircase. Liby accompanied them, still shaking but having seemed to have calmed down.

"So, what exactly is it with her?" Lincoln asked, pointing at the shaking Liby.

"She showed up shortly after your sister left to find you, and all she told us is how she and the 'others' were separated, but I have no idea who the 'others' are. I'm telling you, I think that headgear is cutting the flow of blood to her head." Flora replied.

"She does seem... special." Luan said.

"And that's not the craziest thing she's said. She keeps telling us that she's the daughter of someone named Luan Loud, and that she'll be arriving at the tower anytime soon." Flora said.

"Luan Loud? That's... interesting." Luan said.

They eventually reached the top of the tower and came across a door.

"Well, Master Yen Sid in there. So remember, show some respect." Luan said.

"Okay, I got it." Lincoln said.

He and Luan went through the door and came into a circular room, where Yen Sid was sitting behind a desk in the middle of the room.

"Master Yen Sid, I brought Lincoln over for you." Luan said, standing up straight.

"Very good, Luan. So, you are Lincoln Loud. I assume young Luan has told you a bit of what's going on." Yen Sid said.

"Well, she did say something about 'our world vanishing', but what did she mean by that?" Lincoln asked.

"You see, besides your town, this tower, and the last one you were at, there are many other worlds out there beyond the sky. Each star out there are countless worlds that are residing. However, if one of those go out, that means that the world was swallowed by the darkness." Yen Sid replied.

"So, everything that happened back home, it all meant that it was about to vanish into darkness? Not only that, but everyone on that world is gone?" Lincoln asked.

"Correct. But, like you and Luan, there is a possibility there are survivors that are scattered across many worlds." Yen Sid replied.

"So, our friends and family could be out there, right?" Lincoln asked.

"Of course. But let's get on with the situation. You see, from what I sensed from the worlds, I knew something was amiss, and I knew that it wasn't Xehanort or Maleficent's doing. I do know that the Heartless are involved." Yen Sid replied in a serious manor.

"The Heartless? You mean those things I have encountered a few times? And who is Xehanort?" Lincoln asked.

"That is correct, Lincoln. As for who Xehanort is, he is a Seeker of Darkness that has caused much trouble for many worlds and people for many years. He is still out there, somewhere. And as for Maleficent, she is not the same one you know of, just like I am not the Yen Sid you know of. But as I said before, I know that the Heartless have something to do with it, so my guess is that Avina is behind this." Yen Sid replied, stroking his beard.

"Avina? Who's that?" Lincoln asked.

Yen Sid briefly explained all knowledge he had gained from Avina, as TheDisneyFan365 had visited him and explained who she was.

"Wow! She sounds dangerous." Lincoln said.

"You're telling me, Lincoln. I nearly freaked when I heard about her." Luan said, shivering a bit.

"Now then, in a time like this, I would have sent over other Keyblade welders I know for this, but they are all busy with their own matters to deal with. So, with you being new to this, I'm going to train you with the ways of the Keyblade before you and Luan head out on your journey." Yen Sid said.

"Well, with what's going on and that our sisters and friends might be out there somewhere, I've got to be prepared. What do you say, Luan?" Lincoln asked.

"I'm in." Luan replied.

"Very well, then. Let's begin with your training." Yen Sid said

* * *

 _"Location: Tenebris, Umbros, Avina's Realm, November 27th 2110"_

Avina stared down from observatory, looking down upon the industrial city that cluttered and scattered around the world beyond the building. She remained deep in thought, awaiting for one of her followers to arrive and talking to herself.

"Talking to yourself again? It must be an awfully lonely life." a voice asked.

Avina smirked.

"I could say the same for you. Not that you ever really had a life of your own to start with, Vanitas." Avina replied.

The masked boy stood within a few feet of the leader.

"Shut up." Vanitas muttered.

Avina let out a low chuckle, knowing that she hit a sore spot with him. After all, all the masked boy wanted was to be his own person and not just the 'darkness of someone', but his anger and despair over his unfair existence blinded him.

"Get on with it, then. Why did you summon me?" Vanitas asked.

"I have a little task for you. How would you feel about meeting the glitch?" Avina asked, turning her back on the boy.

Vanitas smirked, confident in his abilities.

"Vanellope? Hmph. She'll be a push-over just like the rest of them. I'd say it's time I met this 'glitch'." Vanitas replied.

"Yes. You are to intercept her and her friends in whichever world they find themselves in." Avina said.

"You want her dead?" Vanitas asked.

Avina turned back to him.

"No. Not yet, anyway. It's not the girl I'm after." Avina replied.

"Then what is?" Vanitas asked.

Avina smiled.

"Bring me back her friend's heart. The princess's heart." Avina replied.

"Abigail? Why her? You told George you'd keep her safe." Vanitas asked.

"That was only for when he was retrieving her, to make sure he complied with my orders. I never said anything about afterwards. And killing any of the heroes, especially Vanellope or my father, would be too easy and not nearly as enjoyable." Avina replied.

"And what do you hope to accomplish?" Vanitas asked.

Avina lowered her face closely down to Vanitas.

"Hurting her friends will cause her to feel self-doubt. That she isn't good enough. With her matrix in despair, the seeds of that self-doubt will grow to consume it completely. And then, I'll turn the matrix as black as coal. And once I've blackened said matrix, it won't be just her I've destroyed. It'll be everyone." Avina replied.

She turned from the boy and darkly stared out of the windows over Tenebris.

* * *

 _"Location: Enchancia, The World Of Disney, November 27th 2110"_

Nell was sitting on a balcony on the palace in Enchancia.

"You know, I have a feeling that all the others worlds are in trouble." Nell said.

A man walked up and sat beside her. He was named Jimmy McDonald, and had been assigned to be Nell's caretaker and guardian. He had pale skin, brown eyes, and brown curly hair.

"You're overthinking it. They're doing just fine." Jimmy said.

"I hope so." Nell said.


	9. Shady Intentions

**Chapter 9: Shady Intentions**

 _"Location: Olympus, The World Of Disney, November 27th 2110"_

George watched as Wonderland collapsed upon itself, just as Traverse Town did.

"Two notches to my blade." George said.

Nihil turned his back to George for a moment and then turned back to him.

 _"The Shadows say that Olympus is within our course of flight."_ Nihil announced.

"Have them land there. This is one world that we won't take easily." George ordered.

* * *

 _"Location: Ink World, the Nintendo Realm of the Dream World, November 27th 2110"_

After finishing their matches for the day, Fushia, Moira, Skarlet, and Luna walked out of Inkopolis Tower. Moira and Fushia turned to see Callie and Marie start another broadcast, but instead of the cheerful opening, it said "BREAKING NEWS" on the Jumbo Tron. The Inklings gathered around the plaza stopped what they were doing and looked up to see the news.

 _"Hello, everyone of Inkopolis... again."_ Callie said, but with less enthusiasm than usual.

 _"We just got some bad news, everyone. The Octarians are invading, so a state of emergency has been issued. This means that all Turf War battles are closed and everyone should get home quickly."_ Marie announced.

The feed then went to black. Many Inklings started complaining, while the baby Inklings, Squishies, started crying and others started to get worried.

"Oh no, this is not good." Luna said.

"We need to find the Agents. Let's go." Moira said.

Fushia nodded.

"Right." Fushia said.

* * *

 _"Location: Olympus, The World Of Disney, November 27th 2110"_

Phil was in the Coliseum in Thebes, cleaning the trophy case and preparing for a tournament that was being hosted that day.

"Hey, Meg, pass me that brick there, would you?" Phil asked.

"Yes, your Highness." Meg said sarcastically.

She gave him the brick.

"At last. The Trophy Cases have been repaired. For the umpteenth time." Phil said.

"Well, if you don't want to do so much work, put them in a more... non-fighting-to-the-death location." Meg said.

"Hey, you might not have too much pride in this place, but there's so much tradition in here that it could fit up to ten planets." Phil said.

"Yes, yes. You've given me this speech before." Meg muttered.

Just then, Hercules entered the room.

"Hey, Big Guy. What's up?" Phil asked.

"It looks like George is in town. I just saw him arrive." Hercules replied.

"Oh, the Pipsqueak. Let's say hi." Phil said.

"But something's weird. He landed here, came out of what appeared to be Monstro's mouth, and has a weird friend dressed all in black." Hercules said.

"I've got a bad feeling. I want you two to be careful. It could be one of Avina's tricks." Phil said.

He knew who Avina was because he, the other Disney Characters, and the Nickelodeon Characters had been told about her, and were also told that they could go to TheDisneyFan365's fortress if their world became too dangerous to live in or was destroyed. The inhabitants of Olympus stayed behind, with the main characters assuring they would be on alert for any signs of trouble.

* * *

George and Nihil stepped out of Monstro's mouth, and Nihil ushered the whale away.

 _"You've been to this world as well?"_ Nihil asked.

"Yes. Me and my family used to come here a lot of times. It's one based off of Ancient Greece. Usually, the Disney Villains don't want anything to do with operations like we're doing, but Hades is our only chance to destroy this world." George replied.

"George!" a voice shouted.

George turns to see Hercules walking towards him.

"Nihil, let me do the talking." George whispered.

"Hey, George. How've you been?" Hercules asked while shaking the younger boy's hand.

"I've been okay. You?" George asked.

"Normal. I've just been beating back all the monsters that show up and threaten the city. It's been pretty tiring, though." Hercules replied.

"Right. I know how you feel. My parents and Abigail were busy, so I had to visit with just him." George said.

"Who's he?" Hercules asked, pointing to Nihil.

"Just a friend I met recently." George replied.

"Okay. What's your name?" Hercules asked.

 _"Nihil."_ Nihil replied.

"Nihil, huh? Not a common name. Oh well, gotta go. Phil's getting antsy." Hercules said.

"Right. See you later." George said.

Hercules walked away, leaving the duo to their own whims.

"Let's pay a visit to Hades. He's our ticket to this world's end." George said.

But unknown to them, Hades was nearby, having heard everything George and Nihil had said upon arriving in the world. He planned on bringing George back to Peter and Kimi, but was going to act along with George and Nihil's plan until the opportunity arose.

"So, it looks like George is in town. But he doesn't have his light anymore. This could be interesting." Hades said.

* * *

Hercules returned to the Colesium.

"Hey, Herc. How'd it go with George?" Meg asked.

"He seems okay, but he sounded strange, like he's about to do something terrible." Hercules replied.

"Must be a false alarm, then. We'll talk with George after we get stuff ready for the Destiny Cup." Phil said.

* * *

 _"Location: Ink World, the Nintendo Realm of the Dream World, November 27th 2110"_

Fushia, Moira, Skarlet, and Luna went and found Agents 3, 4, 5, and 6, Callie, and Marie, and they all suited up. When they came back into Inkopolis Plaza, they looked around. Fire was spreading off in the distance, and there were already many Octarians around. There weren't a lot, but that would most likely change very quickly. Puddles of ink, most likely from fallen Inklings, were all across the plaza.

"What's the plan, leader?" Agent 5 asked.

"I... I... I don't know. Let me think." Callie replied.

"Oh, enough of this! I'm going in." Skarlet snapped.

She shifted into her octopus form, swam through the group, and then turned back into her humanoid form and started firing at the other Octarians.

"Skarlet, wait!" Agent 3 shouted.

It was too late. Skarlet had left the plaza and gone deeper into the city.

"Fushia, go with Skarlet and give her support! The rest of us will get people out of here." Moira ordered.

"Got it." Fushia said.

She went off in the direction Skarlet had went.

* * *

 _"Location: Olympus, The World Of Disney, November 27th 2110"_

George and Nihil entered the Underworld and saw Pain and Panic walking towards them.

 _"This world has some pathetic creatures."_ Nihil said.

"They are Hades's servants. I'll take care of this." George explained.

George walked up to Pain and threatened him with the Dark Keyblade.

"Tell Hades that I'm in this world again. Also, tell him that I want to make a deal with him." George ordered.

Pain nodded nervously and scurried along to Hades's Chamber. After twenty minutes, the imp returned.

"This way." Pain said.

George followed Pain into Hades's Chamber, while Nihil waited outside. Hades was sitting on his throne.

"This better be good, kid. I'm not in the mood for any 'Oh, I'm here to save the world' stuff today." Hades said.

"Good. I'm here to destroy it." George said.

"Oh? Sounds cool. Let me in on the fun." Hades said.

"That's why I'm here. If I help you exact revenge against Hercules for ruining your plan to take over Olympus years ago, you must not meddle in my affairs while I'm on this world." George said.

"Sounds easy enough. But you mentioned destroying the world. Can't let you do that, kid. I can't rub it in Zeus's face if there's no Zeus. Capisce?" Hades asked.

"All I'm doing is taking this world's heart. My control is strong enough to prevent consumation." George replied.

"Hmmm... fine, you've got a deal. But I get to do Sunspot in. Fair?" Hades asked.

"Right." George replied.

"Tell me, though. Why turn to the dark side? You used to be all for justice and that kind of stuff." Hades asked.

"The light deserves to be destroyed. I only have myself and Abigail to look after." George replied.

"Oh, great. Another grumpy one like Maleficent. Can't at least one of you guys be social?" Hades asked.

George didn't answer and left the room.

 _"You intend to spare this world?"_ Nihil asked.

"No, but I have to play my enemies like chess pieces if we want them to adhere to our plans." George replied.

"How do we begin?" Nihil asked.

"Simple. We take part in the upcoming tournament." George replied.

* * *

 _"Location: Ink World, the Nintendo Realm of the Dream World, November 27th 2110"_

As Fushia traveled through Inkpolis, she heard a scream.

"Ahh! Let me go! I don't want to go back!" a voice cried.

Fushia turned behind a wall and saw someone being held against her will by two Octarians. She recognized her as Marina, another Octarian that had been accepted into Inkopolis, and was a recent pop star that had risen to fame alongside an Inkling named Pearl. The other girl was nowhere to be seen and Marina had been unfortunate enough to be discovered by the invading Octarians.

"Sorry, but you are." one of the Octarians sneered.

He pulled out a pair of shades. They looked like normal shades, but were dark purple and styled differently. Fushia left her cover and splatted the Octarians, saving Marina in the process.

"Thank you." Marina said.

Fushia grabbed one of the guns and gave it to the scared pop star.

"Use this to defend yourself. Get back to the plaza and meet up with my teammates. They'll get you to safety." Fushia ordered.

Marina nodded and ran. Once she was gone, Fushia continued on her search for Skarlet.

* * *

 _"Location: Olympus, The World Of Disney, November 27th 2110"_

George and Nihil entered the Trophy Room. Phil and Meg eyed Nihil suspiciously, while Hercules leaned back against the Trophy Stand, exhausted.

"Hey, George. How've you and the others been in the past?" Phil asked.

George smiled at Phil.

"Fine. Just busy." George replied.

"Who's your friend?" Phil asked, pointing to Nihil.

"Oh, this is Nihil. He doesn't talk much." George replied.

Phil gave a curt nod to Nihil.

"Hey there, George. How old are you now?" Meg asked.

"About 12, now." George replied.

"I see you've got a new do." Phil said.

"What?" George asked.

"Your hair. White's not your color, kid." Phil replied.

George looked at Nihil.

 _"It looks like your hair has changed in color."_ Nihil explained.

"Enough about that, though. You participating in the Games?" Phil asked.

"Yep. I'm going to go practice now." George replied.

He and Nihil left the room and stood outside the Coliseum.

 _"You intend on entering the Games?"_ Nihil asked.

"Yeah. It'll give me an excuse to engage Hercules." George replied.

 _"Hades said that he wanted the killing blow."_ Nihil said.

"His goals mean nothing to me. After I dispose of Hercules and you make his Heartless, there will be no further reason to allow Hades to continue living." George explained.

 _"But I will be sure to lure him away from the Underworld."_ Nihil said.

"Right. We cannot beat him on his home turf. He does control the dead, after all. If we attack Death, it'll merely come for us." George siad.

He entered the Coliseum again, leaving Nihil to his own thoughts.

 _"Now, to trap Hades in our web of slaughter."_ Nihil thought.

* * *

 _"Location: Ink World, the Nintendo Realm of the Dream World, November 27th 2110"_

Agents 4 and 5 were having a hard time. They were surrounded by a whole wave of Octarians, who all had their trigger fingers ready. Agent 5 couldn't properly shoot at all of them with his E-liter 3K because they were too close for him to charge it up, and Agent 4 was on low ink and didn't have enough room to shoot ink down at the ground to recharge her ink canister.

"This is, by far, the worst day of my life." Agent 5 said sarcastically.

Agent 4 got an idea. She pushed the other Inkling out of the way, and Agent 5 fell to the ground. Before he could yell at her, Agent 4 used the last of her ink to build up her special enough and released a Killer Wail, devastating all of the Octarians that had been attacking them. Agent 5 looked at her from the ground, eyes wide in amazement. Agent 4 turned to face him, light gleaming wickedly off of her eyes.

"It was simple tactics. Frankly, I'm surprised the Octarians hadn't..." Agent 4 started to say.

She was interrupted by a sniper shot from an Octosniper, which caught her in the head, and she shattered in a burst of ink as Agent 5 watched in horror. He was shocked, stood as fast as he could, and faced the Octosniper. He had no idea how they could have missed it, but there it was. He shouted as he charged up his E-liter 3K and quickly took it out. The Inkling watched as the Octosniper was splatted, and as it got turned to ink in the wind, he calmly went up to the ink pile and spat upon it. He then noticed more Octarians coming towards him, but before he could do anything, teal ink splatted all of them. He turned around to see Marina looking at him.

"Those guy's give us Octarians a bad name." Marina said.

"Thanks for saving us. We'll help you get out of here." Agent 5 said.

Just then, Moira, Luna, Callie, Marie, Agent 3, and Agent 6 regrouped.

"Who sent you here?" Callie asked.

"An Octoling with red tentacles. Why?" Marina asked.

"FUSHIA!" Moira and Luna said at the same time.

"What's wrong?" Marina asked.

"She is supposed to come back with Skarlet. What's taking her so long?" Moira asked.

"I think she is going to use the transports. That's where they're taking all the Inklings they capture and don't splat. I'm not sure what they'll do to them, though." Marina replied.

Moira gasped, realizing what could happen to her sister.

"Oh no." Moira whispered.

* * *

 _"Location: Toontown, The World Of Disney, November 27th 2110"_

Tommy and Chuckie had used Peter's time machine to get to 2110, since they figured George would have been in that time, and were visiting Chip and Dale in Toontown. After arriving in the time, they had started searching the worlds they knew of for George. So far, they had visited Deep Jungle, Danville, and Notre Dame, but hadn't come up with any results. Chip and Dale listened to the two's story.

"Okay, why don't you just use our Radar?" Chip asked.

"Huh?" Chuckie asked.

"You can find George by searching for his life signs on a new gadget of ours. The Radar spans the entire cosmos, as far as we've traveled." Dale replied.

"So if George has been there, we can search there?" Tommy asked.

"Yep." Chip replied.

Dale pulled out what looked like a GPS, except it was wider and had a map of the worlds in the World of Disney. He activated the feature.

"It looks like he's in Olympus right now." Dale said.

"But what's he doing there? Something doesn't seem right." Chuckie asked.

"Let's go to Olympus and find out what's going on." Tommy replied.

* * *

 _"Location: Ink World, the Nintendo Realm of the Dream World, November 27th 2110"_

Fushia was splatting Octarians when she got a call from Moira on a headset she had been given when she and the others geared up.

"What is it, Moira?" Fushia asked.

 _"Have you found Skarlet yet?"_ Moira asked.

"Almost. I'm getting on a transport to a UFO, since it looks like it's the commander's vessel." Fushia replied.

 _"Don't! They're taking the captured Inklings there."_ Moira said.

Fushia didn't heed her warning, and she got on a transport and flew to the UFO. When the former princess got there, she saw Inklings being herded away by Octarians, being taken to an unknown location. She only managed to splat five of the Octarians, before she was overwhelmed and restrained by other soldiers.

"She's tough and pretty hard to keep a hold of. Isn't she Prince Octavious's sister?" an Octoling asked.

"Yeah, let's take her to him." an Elite Octoling replied.

"Got it." the first Octoling said.

She delivered a karate chop to Fushia's neck, instantly knocking the other Octoling down. She was then dragged along the ground by an Octobomber, before being thrown down to the floor. Fushia looked up to see Octavious staring down at her.

"Is this the pest you were talking about, Prince Octavious?" the Elite Octoling asked.

The prince nodded to her, before turning to face his sister.

"Checkmate. All is well that ends well." Octavious said.

He chuckled and straightened back a bit of his tentacles.

"I guess... in my favor, at least. Wouldn't you agree, Sis?" Octavious asked.

His eyes pierced into Fushia's. The girl said nothing. She was frozen in fear, remembering the last time she had seen him and fought against him.

"Don't think I've forgotten about how you and Moira betrayed me and Father. You and those Agents sent us true Octarians to live in hell while you lived in royalty. I can't believe that you joined those degenerates." Octavious said angrily.

Octavio motioned to the other Octarians. The Elite Octoling that spoke up before went to retrieve something and pulled out the same kind of shades the two Octarians had tried to put on Marina before. Fushia started to panic, but she was kicked in the back.

"Wha-What are you going to do to me?" Fushia asked nervously.

Octavious laughed.

"Simple. Make your world fall. The Octarians will take over Inkopolis and force the Inklings back into the sewers, like you did to us. And you are going to be our weapon." Octavious replied.

The last thing Fushia saw was the shades going on her and being activated.

* * *

 _"Location: Olympus, The World Of Disney, November 27th 2110"_

"Round Seven goes to George!" Phil shouted, holding up a red flag.

George jumped onto the ground and looked at Phil.

"I've gotten good, haven't I?" George asked.

"Good. But don't get overconfident, pipsqueak. You've still got three rounds left." Phil replied.

"Right. But do you think I can have some breather time?" George asked.

"Okay, ten minutes. If you ain't in the ring by then, it's an automatic forfeit." Phil replied.

George nodded and left the area.

* * *

Nihil had reentered the Underworld and was trying to get back to Hades's Chamber.

 _"I just have to make my way to Hades and then..."_ Nihil started to think.

He moved quickly, hiding behind a rock as Pain and Panic walked by.

"So why did the boss make a deal with George, again?" Pain asked.

"So that he can bring him back to Peter after he fights Hercules. The deal they made was all part of the plan. Besides, do you really think that George would turn to the darkness after the whole Shadow Incident?" Panic asked.

 _"I knew Hades had an agenda. I have to be crafty about this."_ Nihil thought.

* * *

Back at the Coliseum, George was resting outside when Tommy and Chuckie appeared nearby from a portal created by Tommy's portal key. George jumped on them from behind.

"Uncle Chuckie! Tommy!" George cried as he hugged the two.

The three got up and straighten themselves out.

"I'm so glad you two are safe." George said.

"Same here. We're glad you're okay." Tommy said.

"So what happened while I was away?" George asked.

"Nothing much. You just up and left us, so all of us back home have been looking for you. Where were you, anyway?" Chuckie asked.

Before George could reply, Nihil exited the Underworld and saw the three. George noticed the Heartless and got a look of shock on his face.

"Ah, Nihil." George greeted.

He ran to Nihil and gave him a quick wink to let him know to play along. Nihil received the message.

"Who's this, George?" Tommy asked.

"Oh, I met him while I was away from the castle. He's been with me ever since." George replied.

"Hmmm... okay, let's go home." Chuckie said.

"N-Not yet. I'm in the Games right now. That reminds me!" George said.

He ran back into the Coliseum just as a gong sounded.

"Well, let's go watch George fight in the games, Tommy. Maybe we can even see how Hercules and the others have been for the past few decades." Chuckie said.

"That's a great idea. Why don't you come too, Nihil?" Tommy asked.

 _"Okay. I'll stay with you guys for a while."_ Nihil replied.

He then got lost in his own thoughts.

 _"Soon after that, I'll add you two to my army of Heartless."_ Nihil thought.


	10. Invasion

**Chapter 10: Invasion**

 _"Location: Ink World, the Nintendo Realm of the Dream World, November 27th 2110"_

Moira, Luna, Agent 3, Agent 5, and Agent 6 reentered Inkopolis Tower to make sure the Inklings inside were safe, while Callie and Marie stayed outside in order to make a broadcast. When they got inside, they entered the area where the second Turf War stage, which was Kelp Dome, was. All on the floor were injured and weak Inklings.

"Did the Octarians get in here already?" Luna asked.

"I don't know, but if they were splatted, then should have gone back to spawn." Agent 3 replied.

He and the others suddenly heard the beeping of a stray Ink Mine, it's explosion, and a cry of pain. The group turned around and looked behind them. There, lying in ink not of their color, was a heavily dressed Inkling, except she wasn't heavily dressed anymore. Her headgear and jacket had fallen off and gotten ripped from the explosion. Under that was a crying Octoling, clutching her stomach. Her tentacles and Octoling gear were clearly visible.

"Does that confirm your question, Luna?" Moira asked.

She, the other four, and all of the Inklings were immediately teleported out of the stage and back into the lobby.

* * *

 _"Location: Olympus, The World Of Disney, November 27th 2110"_

George had just won the ninth round of the Destiny Cup.

"Alright. Not bad, kid. One round to go." Phil said.

"Cool. Chalk up another one for George the Great." George said.

"The great-in-trainin'. Remember, there's always a higher power. Don't think that you're the strongest. Overconfidence can lead to a very early grave." Phil said.

"Right." George said.

"You're next match is a doozy. Some kid came in here right before the last match started and wanted to battle you. This here's what you call a 'personal challenge'. In this type of bout, you can only fight alone. If you lose, you won't lose you're place in the Cup. It's just a test of strength." Phil explained.

"Okay." George said.

"Speakin' of the kid, here she is now." Phil said, pointing to the arena's edge.

Xylnn, who now had yellow eyes, jumped down into the arena's main area. Phil stepped out of the way and looked on at the two.

"So, you're the guy going around destroying worlds. Name's Xylnn." Xylnn said.

The girl summoned a giant boomerang and rested it above her shoulder.

"I'm going to be the one to lay the world in darkness. Let's see if I'm worthy or not." Xylnn said.

"Are you a Nobody?" George asked.

"Yep. Some brown haired girl lost her heart to some other enemy when their town fell to darkness. I was created when she died." Xylnn replied.

"Brown haired girl?" George asked.

He then realized that Xylnn looked exactly like Lynn, as he knew the Lynn from his time, and his eyes widened.

"Wait... Lynn, is that you?" George asked.

"Enough chitter-chatter. I'll tell you more if you beat me." Xylnn replied.

"Fine, but I shall be the one to destroy the light." George said.

He summoned his Dark Keyblade and lunged at Xylnn. The girl sidestepped out of the way and threw her Boomerang at the boy. George caught the weapon and threw it to the side. Xylnn stretched her arm out and summoned the weapon in her hand once more, before rushing at George, full-throttle. The two ended up clashing weapons, before George jumped back and started launching dark projectiles. Xylnn, using her boomerang, slashed and destroyed the projectiles while they flew at high speeds.

"You're not bad. This may actually be fun." George said.

He and Xylnn leaped around the Arena, exchanging various blows of their weapons, before he broke the senseless cycle.

"Calamity Drive!" George shouted.

He lunged at Xylnn at various angles, leaving afterimages in his wake. The girl blocks most of them, but one blow connected with her abdomen, making her cry out. George then jumped back and pointed his Keyblade at Xylnn.

"We've just warmed up. Dying on me already?" George asked.

"Nope. I'm in pure ecstasy." Xylnn replied.

George gave her a quzzical look.

"I love the pain. Hurt me more!" Xylnn shouted.

She lunged at George with newfound power. Meanwhile, Tommy, Chuckie, and Nihil watched on from the stands as the two fought.

"They're really into this, huh, Chuck?" Tommy asked.

"Yep. I sure hope George is going to be okay." Chuckie replied.

 _"He will be. There can only be one person to reclaim the darkness."_ Nihil said.

Tommy and Chuckie turned around and looked at Nihil.

"What do you mean?" Chuckie asked.

 _"George has been chosen."_ Nihil replied.

"For what?" Tommy replied.

Before Nihil could reply, Tommy and Chuckie's attention was directed back to the battle. Xylnn was on the defensive, while George, who was emitting a pitch-black aura, was ravaging the girl with merciless attacks, each barely being dodged by the latter.

"You're very good! More! I want more pain! More power!" Xylnn shouted, dodging the white haired boy's attacks.

"Why will you not die?" George asked, Xylnn's efficiency only making him angrier.

"I don't want to! I want to be the one to cover the lands in darkness! I want that infinite power!" Xylnn replied.

George jumped back and started casting magic.

"Diamond Dust!" George shouted.

Xylnn dodged many large sharp icicles that fell from the sky. While she guarded against the ice, George took the opening given and moved in to attack Xylnn's back.

"Ars Arcanum!" George shouted.

He released a flurry of slashes upon Xylnn, as a combination of his techniques and the icicles from the Diamond Dust assault. Eventually, the fighting stopped as Xylnn was brought to her knees.

"That... was awesome." Xylnn said.

"I hope you liked the spectacle. Because this is where you fade back to the darkness." George said, bringing his Keyblade inches from the girl's head.

"Do I have to? I wanted to be able to experience every emotion there is. Anger, sadness, pain, happiness. That's what I wanted. Must I be stopped from achieving that as well?" Xylnn asked.

George stopped, silently pondering the girl's words.

"You are a Nobody. You can't feel." George said.

"I want to learn how. Let me join you." Xylnn said.

"Why? What have you to offer?" George asked.

"My powers, my company, and what little Nobodies that I may be able to command." Xylnn replied.

George un-summoned his Dark Keyblade and extended a hand to Xylnn.

"Very well. Take my hand, and I'll show you every feeling there is. Then, when all of the worlds have been consumed by the darkness, we can battle one more time. If you win, you can revel in all of the infinite power that the darkness holds." George said.

Xynn took George's hand and was helped up by him. Tommy and Chuckie looked at each other, shocked.

"George! You're really a part of Avina's forces now? What about us and the rest of the gang?" Tommy asked.

"I've no need for such petty attachments. I only care about myself and keeping Abigail safe." George replied.

"George..." Chuckie started to say sadly.

"Why don't you two come with me? We can conquer all of space and time together. Help me and join Avina, and we can make things the way we want them to be." George asked.

"George, we can hear what you're saying, but we can't follow you. You've changed." Chuckie replied.

"Why would we join you?" Tommy asked.

"Well then, I'll kill you both. I'll add you to my army of Heartless and ravage the worlds." George replied. He then ordered "Nihil, Xylnn, to my side!".

Nihil and the recovering Xylnn flocked to George side, Nihil on the left and Xylnn on the right.

"We are the three Swords of the Darkness! We shall pierce through the never-ending light and extinguish the universe!" George exclaimed.

"Then we'll stop you." Tommy said.

"For what we had, and what we shared, and even if you are my own nephew, we will stop you from destroying that!" Chuckie said.

"I'll let you guys think it over. Nihil, summon Monstro." George ordered.

"Doesn't Avina want you to destroy this place?" Xylnn asked.

"Eventually. We'll leave the rabble to congregate. We will return to kill Hercules. Until then, my former friends!" George replied.

Nihil summoned Monstro. The whale entered the arena with a blood-curdling howl. Phil and Hercules entered the Arena, watching in shock as George and his evil cohorts left the world.

"Tommy, Chuckie, what's going on here?" Hercules asked.

"George has turned dark!" Tommy replied.

* * *

 _"Are you sure that was a good idea, George? To leave such a world standing?"_ Nihil asked.

"It's temporary, don't you see? He's waiting until his friends leave that world, and then he'll swoop down and strike." Xylnn replied, answering for George.

"This war with the Light will soon come to an end." George said.

* * *

 _"Location: Ink World, the Nintendo Realm of the Dream World, November 27th 2110"_

The lobby was crowded. There was only one path from the kettle spawners all the way to the elevators on each floor. All the injured Inklings were laying on the floor, while many uninjured ones tended to them.

The Jumbo Tron screen turned on, catching the attention of all of the Inklings. It showed the plaza through the glass doors of the Squid Sisters office. Callie popped up on the screen. Her black hair was down from it's usual style and she held a gun in her hand.

 _"Everyone, calm down! For the time being, shoot all of your ink on the floor and tell the injured to swim around in it! It will help! We've called all the available ambulances for aids!"_ Callie shouted at the camera quickly, her face serious as ever.

 _"CALLIE, MOVE!"_ Marie shouted.

The camera shook and was blown off the pedestal. It laid on the floor, a splat of ink surrounding it. The view shook as Callie picked it up.

 _"What the he..."_ Callie started to ask.

She focused the camera to the broken glass window. Groups of Octarians surged into the plaza, some exiting out to go to the city. There were thousands of them.

 _"No."_ Callie whispered.

 _"Callie, get ready! This is happening right now!"_ Marie yelled offscreen.

Callie looked at the camera.

 _"DON'T EXIT THE LOBBY! I REPEAT, DO NOT EXIT THE LOBBY! WAIT FOR INSTRUCTIONS FROM ONE OF THE AGENTS OR MOIRA! ANY UNINJURED CHARGERS, TAKE THE ELEVATOR UP THE TOWER! ANY DEFENSIVE WEAPONS, SUBS, OR SPECIALS UNINJURED, GO TO THE ENTRANCE! AWAIT INSTRUCTIONS FROM THE AGENTS OR MOIRA! AS FOR YOU GUYS AND LUNA, GET YOUR PHONES OUT. I'LL TELL YOU HOW TO CHANGE THE COLOR OF YOUR INK."_ Callie ordered.

As that happened, many of the Inklings started to panic. Agent 3 raised his voice.

"STOP!" Agent 3 shouted.

Everyone silenced.

"Snipers, set up. Bubblers and Splash Walls, ready up and defend the lobby." Agent 3 ordered.

Many chargers began heading towards the elevators, while many Bubblers and Splash Wallers went to position at the entrance. Agent 3 looked at the crowd that remained.

"Stay here and help heal. If any Octarians come in, shoot them. Now, any A through S ranks, or levels 30 to 50, come here!" Agent 3 ordered.

Out from the crowd came many Inklings that seemed ready to battle.

"Everyone will be silver inked to prevent friendly-firing." Agent 3 explained. He swiftly dialed Callie's phone number and asked "How do you change color?".

 _"Just run across a kettle. I've programmed them to default to silver."_ Callie replied, the sound of a metal door panel shutting behind her.

"Thanks. Everyone, make a single file line and walk over the closest kettle and ready at the entrance." Agent 3 ordered, keeping the phone at his ear.

All the Inklings that had been called forth began walking over each of the kettles, which changed their color to silver.

"Callie, tell me when it's ready to come out." Agent 3 said.

 _"Fifteen seconds."_ Callie said as she got her gear and weapons ready.

Agent 3 and his group had their backs against the wall, behind the defenders. They held their own weapons. Agent 3 had his Hero Shot, Agent 5 had his E-liter 3K, Agent 6 had a .52 Gal Deco, Moira had her Hero-Scope, and Luna had her Carbon Roller.

 _"Ten seconds."_ Callie said.

Agent 3 looked over all the fighters and healers in the lobby calmly before settling his composure. He nodded at Agent 5, Agent 6, Moira, and Luna. Each gave a nod back in return.

 _5..._

 _4..._

 _3..._

 _2..._

 _1..._

 _"GO, GO, GO!"_ Callie shouted through the phone.

At that, an Inkling kicked the automatic sliding doors down, and the Bubblers and the Splash Wallers surged forward without hesitation. In front of them were about more than two hundred Octarians pointing their guns at the entrance. Immediately, ten turned into an Octarian version of the Kraken, fifteen took out Inkzookas, twenty activated bomb rushes, and chargers sniped the Inklings' Splash Walls away.

"No way!" Agent 6 exclaimed.

Moira's eyes scanned for an Inkling in the crowd of Inklings, and she spotted a younger boy holding a Splattershot Jr.

"Hey, you!" Moira shouted quickly.

The boy turned his head towards her nervously as the Krakens and volleys of bombs came closer.

"Run to the front and Bubble, now!" Moira shouted.

The boy immediately activated it and ran to the front of the Inklings right before the Krakens hit and the bombs exploded. He stood at the front with a jubilant smile on his face as he shared his Bubble with the army.

"CHARGE!" Agent 3 yelled from his bubble.

The Inklings surged into the battlefront, shooting any person vulnerable, such as chargers, Inkzookas, bomb rushers, and worn-off Krakens. The group then split off, covering more area, with silver snipes coming from Inkopolis Tower. Then came a row of Luna, Range, and Rapid Blasters.

"We need another Bubble and some Splash Walls!" Agent 3 shouted.

The whole group immediately shared one Bubble and shot the Blasters. Because the Inklings split up, most of the two hundred Octarians either were injured and laid in pain on the ground or retreated out of the plaza. Agent 3 stood there, silently watching as the others cleared out the area. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a Splat Roller Octoling jumped out of Octarian ink and swung at him.

"Agent 3!" Luna shouted.

As fast as lightning, the Octoling was suddenly splatted in the air. The Agents, Moira, and Luna turned around and saw Skarlet standing outside of Ammo Knights, having shot the Octoling with her N-ZAP '85. Filing out of the weapons store were Jelonzo, holding a Blaster, Crusty Sean, a Dynamo in his hand, and Annie, a Splatterscope in her hands. Behind them was Sheldon, handing out equipment.

* * *

 _"Location: TheDisneyFan365's Realm, November 27th 2110"_

 _Iniabi's eyes flew open, and the world was incredibly bright. He closed his eyes again, his head searing in pain, and then opened them more slowly, blinking quickly as his eyes adjusted. He stared at the lights that lined the ceiling and followed it with his eyes across the room to the far wall._

 _He pushed himself upright as his eyes scanned his surroundings. He appeared to be in some sort of recovery room. There was a machine beside him that seemed to monitor him. He followed the wires that came out of the machines and were stuck to his skin all along his body. But, why was he there?_

 _His eyes moved to the door. There were muffled voices coming from outside the room, and he strained to hear them, but he could not make out their words. After a moment, there was a pause and the door opened. Cynthia poked her head in, before making her way to his side. Iniabi watched her curiously._

 _"You're finally awake. I was so afraid that we were going to lose you. How do you feel?" Cynthia asked._

 _Iniabi hesitated and looked around. He felt confused._

 _"Do I know you?" Iniabi asked._

 _Cynthia's eyes widened, and she hesitated before stepping into the room. She let a light shine in his eyes and he moved away with irritation._

 _"Do you know your name? Do you know who I am?" Cynthia asked as she checked him over._

 _Iniabi hesitated. He didn't know his name or who he was, and he certainly didn't know who she was._

 _"No, I'm sorry." Iniabi replied._

 _Cynthia began to cry._

 _"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Cynthia cried out._

 _Iniabi hesitated, before hugging her._

 _"It's okay, Cynthia. It's okay." Iniabi said._

 _He didn't know why he said the first name that came to mind. He didn't ask either._

* * *

The whole room was in shock from Cynthia's story. They knew Robin and Morgan had gotten amnesia before, but they never had thought that Iniabi himself would have gotten it as well. Jack Skellington was the first to recover.

"Oh, I'm sure everything will work out. While most of us haven't really known Iniabi that long, we do know that he's a tough fellow. If we just give him some time to get his strength back, I'm sure that he'll be right as rain in no time. Then, when that happens and Sugar Rush is reunited, we can really give that witch a scare!" Jack said.

"I hope you're right, Jack. If not, then all the worlds are in big trouble." Celrock Universe Triton said.

TheDisneyFan365, who had so far been silent, decided to voice his thoughts.

"This is indeed a grave matter. If Iniabi has truly lost his memories, then this may give Avina a big opportunity to strike further. And it may take too long for Iniabi to regain his memories. Or he may never even regain them at all." TheDisneyFan365 said.

Some of those in the group reflected on their own worlds.

Celrock Universe Triton's thoughts were focused on Celrock Universe Ariel, and he hoped that she was keeping the palace safe with the help of her sisters. Before leaving, he had placed a protective barrier to keep out anyone with ill intent, but it was up to the light from his children's hearts to keep it strong. He had confidence in his youngest, as she was quite spirited and didn't give in easily.

Jack wondered about Sally and all of the other residents of his beloved town. The Mayor panicked easily after just worrying about normal Halloween preparations, but Jack had no idea how he or the others in the town would handle an army of Avina's followers charging through. Thankfully, Dr. Finkelstein had built some defenses for the town that would at the very least slow the enemy down, and Santa had agreed to offer the town's people a place to flee to if they needed to evacuate.

Mulan worried about her home and family, but Shang assured her that they would be fine. The Emperor's palace was well guarded and her family had been sent there to keep them safe.

Celrock Universe Aladdin wasn't that worried. He had told Celrock Universe Genie to stay behind and keep his Agrabah safe, and despite the big blue guy's tears that threatened to fill the room, he finally agreed and promised that nothing would happen as long as he was around.

Celrock Universe Phil wasn't worried either. He knew his star pupil was more than enough the take on anything that dared set foot in his world.

Adam wondered how Belle was holding up. Before he left, he had given all of the silver guard statues to keep everyone safe until he returned. She told him they could handle themselves and had hoped that he would trust her. He did trust her, but he was also worried for her safety. In the end, he agreed as long as she didn't do anything dangerous.

Scrooge was a bit concerned for his nephews, but they were strong lads, and he was confident that they and the others in Toontown could handle themselves.

"We must plan our next actions carefully. Avina has no doubt began putting new plans in motion, and I strongly recommend that we all take care while we figure out what we'll do next." TheDisneyFan365 said.

Severa thought over Cynthia's story one last time, before standing up and leaving the room.


	11. Memory Loss

**Chapter 11: Memory Loss**

 _"Location: Agrabah, The World Of Disney, November 27th 2110"_

Aladdin was walking down the halls through the palace in Agrabah, before entering the garden. Two familiar faces came walking over to him. Aladdin smirked.

"Razoul, Jordan, it's good to see you two again." Aladdin said.

"Likewise. Sneaking around?" Razoul asked.

"Sneaking around? Yeah, right. Can't I just relax from all the Avina drama?" Aladdin asked.

He and the others in Agrabah knew because TheDisneyFan365 had word spread of Avina and her plans. However, only a few worlds through the multiverse had gotten the news yet.

"I suppose so. It seems we're going to be in for a lot for awhile." Razoul replied.

"True, but we're not going to live in fear of her. That would only give in to her power over us." Jordan said.

Razoul nodded.

"Yes, me and my soldiers will continue to live our lives here and protect the palace grounds." Razoul said.

Aladdin smiled.

"Glad to hear it." Aladdin said.

"Good, because it's your protection that they'll need the most." a voice called out from behind the three.

Aladdin turned from the two to stare at the owner of the voice.

"Wha... who are you?" Aladdin asked.

"The darkness. You can call me Vanitas." Vanitas replied.

"Vanitas?" Aladdin asked.

Vanitas summoned Void Gear.

"Now, tell me... where is Vanellope?" Vanitas asked.

"She's not here. But we're not telling you where she is." Aladdin replied.

Vanitas laughed darkly.

"It must be nice... feeling like you belong somewhere, where you have friends you can protect, doesn't it? The only thing worse than knowing that it could all be taken away... is never having it at all." Vanitas said.

Aladdin stared at the boy.

"You're one Avina's puppets, aren't you?" Aladdin asked.

The masked boy smirked.

"You could say that. The Mistress sent me on a very important quest." Vanitas replied.

Aladdin took out his scimitar.

"Well, I already told you, Vanellope's my friend. I'm not telling you where she is!" Aladdin snapped.

Vanitas let out another dark laugh and stepped towards the man.

"You see, that would be an issue... if she was my only target, but she's not." Vanitas said.

"What are you talking about?" Aladdin asked.

Vanitas paced around him.

"You see, Avina certainly does have a plan for Vanellope in the works, but what she wants... what she really wants right now... is Abigail." Vanitas replied.

Aladdin's eyes widened.

"Abigail? But... why? I won't let you!" Aladdin asked.

Vanitas chuckled darkly before sliding towards Aladdin, catching the man off guard and placing him in a choke hold, with his arm wrapped around his neck.

"Stop!" Jordan shouted.

She and Razoul moved to attack Vanitas, but the genie girl and captain were frozen in place by a simple move of his hand. Aladdin struggled against Vanitas's tight grip over him, trying to break free from the boy. Vanitas leaned down to his face.

"You see, I could force you to tell me where the girl is, but I don't have to." Vanitas said. He leaned down and whispered into Aladdin's ear "I already know.".

He then vanished into darkness. Once he was gone, Razoul and Jordan were unfrozen.

"Abigail's in trouble!" Aladdin said.

* * *

Abigail leaned over the balcony of the guest room she had been given, wondering about what was happening in the other worlds. Her more recent memory was a blank, and she had suddenly found herself in Agrabah, having been told that George had dropped her off and then left. She had decided to stay in Agrabah for the past month, and had decided to leave the next morning.

She was suddenly taken out of her thoughts when she felt a presence behind her. She turned around to see a figure appear in the room behind her, but couldn't tell who they were because they seemed to be hidden in the shadows.

"Huh? Who are you?" Abigail asked.

The figure just stood there and stared at her. She felt a cold shiver travel up her spine.

"Hey, did you hear me? Who are you?" Abigail asked.

The figure stepped forward from the room. They turned out to be a female and looked like a replica of her, except she had green eyes and black hair pulled back in a ponytail with dark purple streaks in it, and wore a black jacket with a dark purple triangle insignia on it, black pants, and black boots. In her right hand, she held what appeared to be a futuristic ray-gun. Abigail's eyes widened, before she glared at the replica.

"You! Weren't you defeated in Danville?" Abigail asked.

"I could say so... but here I am. Let's just say, an "acquaintance' was able to bring me back." the Shadow replied emotionlessly.

"So... what do you want?" Abigail asked.

She could feel her lips tremble as her body start to shook.

"Oh, no authority in this life? No special abilities of your own? Your just a normal person... just... like... everyone else. Don't you just hate it?" the Shadow asked with a smirk.

"Is that why you're here? Just to mess with me?" Abigail asked.

"Nope... just sniffing you out for the boss." the Shadow replied.

She faded back into the darkness.

"What? Hello?" Abigail called out.

She spun around frantically, looking for the Shadow as a dark chuckle echoed around her. She turned around in the direction that she had just come from, but there was no one. She felt her heart practically thump out of her chest, her breath coming quick and heavy. The sound of footsteps from the hall then caused her to stop, and she moved to the door.

"Aladdin? Genie?" Abigail asked.

She walked to the door, but saw that there was nobody there. She stood there for a moment, confused.

"No, not them. You can call me Vanitas." Vanitas replied, now standing inside the room.

Abigail turned back towards the room, surprised.

"Who... who are you?" Abigail asked.

Just seeing the masked boy seemed to send a shiver up her spine. Vanitas smirked.

"Hmph, let's just cut to the chase. I'm here for your heart, upon Avina's request... and I don't want to upset her." Vanitas replied.

Abigail was confused.

"Avina?" Abigail asked.

She then remembered Peter telling her, Kimi, and George what TheDisneyFan365 had told him about her before he set off through the different worlds, and she gritted through her teeth and took out her own personal sword.

"Don't come any closer." Abigail ordered.

She wasn't sure if her training in fighting so far was going to serve her well, but she was at going to at least try. She lifted her sword in front of her in defense.

"Why does Avina me dead? Doesn't she want people alive if she takes over all the worlds? It'll never happen, though!" Abigail asked.

Vanitas smirked and approached the girl.

"Avina is a patient woman. Though, she doesn't mind toying with you all in the meantime. Regardless, the war will widen in scale and Avina wi..." Vanitas started to reply.

Abigail hit the masked boy hard on the head with her sword, sending him to the ground, unconscious for a short moment. She muttered out, seeing the fallen boy and recalling her personal training.

"Rule #2: if you're going to attack someone in combat, just do it and don't talk about it." Abigail muttered.

She took a few steps back from the unconscious boy, still watching him, before turning away and running out of the room as fast as she could. Vanitas lifted his hands to his helmet, clutching his throbbing head and sensing the blood that had dripped down his face from the hard hit. He let out a little chuckle.

"If it's a fight you want, this is going to be more fun that I thought." Vanitas said.

* * *

Abigail sprinted through the halls of the palace, not really having a specific location on when was heading. Just anywhere away from the deranged boy that had ambushed her. Her breath grew heavy as she bolted through the halls and and towards the garden. She ran closer to it, figuring she could at least try to find one of the guards or castle inhabitants and get some sort of protection from them. However, before she could make it, Vanitas leaped from one of the walls around the palace and landed right in front of Abigail, blocking the girl off from her path.

"End of the line. You know, I'm actually impressed. You have some fight in you for such a pretty thing." Vanitas said darkly.

He stepped closer towards Abigail, who stumbled back.

"Stay back! I'm warning you!" Abigail snapped.

Vanitas laughed.

"If you want a fight, then fight. I just came to enjoy the show." Vanitas said.

"Ugh, you could use a few lessons on talking to women. I'd happily give them to you after I beat you." Abigail sneered.

Vanitas leaned forward.

"Mmm, just so you know, I like it rough. No need to be gentle. Here's hoping you like the same." Vanitas said.

"You're gross." Abigail spat.

She lunged towards the masked boy with her sword. He instantly summoned Void Gear, and their blades met with a clash. He smirked and used his superior strength to push her back.

"Hmph, such nasty words for such a pretty face. You're going to have to do better than that if you think you're going to defeat me." Vanitas said.

"Bite me." Abigail sneered.

Vanitas let out a dark chuckle.

"Ooh, with pleasure." Vanitas said.

He leaped into the air, raising his Keyblade above his head and bringing it down. Abigail quickly leaped out of the way, falling to the ground and rolling to her knees. She quickly regained her composure, ran up towards the boy again, and struck him with her sword, but he deflected the attack with Void Gear. Vanitas then counter-attacked, bringing his Keyblade down hard against Abigail's sword. The dark purple haired girl had barely just enough time to deflect the attack, but felt the wind taken out of her lungs as Vanitas raised his foot and kicked her in the stomach, sending her flying down onto her back. Vanitas laughed.

"Seems you still have some learning to do. A word of advice. Learn to rely on more than just the weapons at your disposal." Vanitas said.

The boy slowly approached her. Abigail scooted back along the ground, only managing to move back a few inches when she whimpered out, feeling herself become lost in Vanitas's shadow as he loomed over her. The boy leaned down closer to her, holding his Keyblade above her chest.

"I said I was going to take your heart... and now, I'm going to do just that." Vanitas said.

He rose the Keyblade up, ready to plunge it into her chest as Abigail tightly shut her eyes. However, he suddenly stumbled when he was hit hard on the head. He dropped his Keyblade on the ground next to him and clutched his helmet. Abigail opened her eyes in surprise, watching as the masked boy in front of her collapsed to the ground. Aladdin was standing behind him.

"Aladdin, you saved me." Abigail said in relief.

Aladdin extended his hand out to her and helped her up.

"Are you alright?" Aladdin asked.

Abigail nodded as she caught her breath, looking down at the masked boy.

"Y-Yeah, I think so." Abigail replied.

Aladdin also looked down at Vanitas.

"He came to me, Razoul, and Jordan before he went after you. I knew you would need some help." Aladdin explained.

Abigail nodded.

"Thank you." Abigail said.

"No thanks necessary. Although, he said he was also after Vanellope." Aladdin said.

Abigail frowned.

"I know. We have to be careful and tell her everything. But... who is he? This... Vanitas? He's working for Avina, that's for sure, but... what is he?" Abigail asked.

"I don't know, but we're about to find out." Aladdin replied.

He moved down to the boy, placing his hands on the mask to remove it. Vanitas let out a loud laugh then, causing Aladdin to lurch back and take out his scimitar. Vanitas sprung back up to his feet, Keyblade in hand.

"Did you really think I'd be finished off so easily? You must have forgotten, I have the darkness on my side, and the darkness always prevails." Vanitas asked.

"Why don't you quit it already? What do you want with me? Why can't you just leave us alone?" Abigail asked angrily.

Vanitas laughed again.

"Vanellope's a pushover. She'll just be another pawn to Avina. You see, I don't have to do anything to destroy her. She's going to do it all by herself." Vanitas replied.

Abigail gritted her teeth.

"I won't let that happen! What do you mean?" Abigail asked.

Vanitas only laughed out.

"Answer me!" Abigail ordered.

Vanitas sneered out and pointed his Keyblade towards her.

"No. Now... for what I've come here for. Your heart." Vanitas said.

Abigail and Aladdin prepared for battle, but just as Vanitas charged towards them, the masked boy froze in his place, like something had stopped him right in his tracks. Abigail tilted her head and looked around.

"What happened?" Abigail asked.

"I... I don't know, but we shouldn't stay here. Let's go find the other guards." Aladdin replied.

The two quickly made their way from the garden, leaving the masked boy behind. Meanwhile, on top of one of the domed roofs, a figure looked down, glad to see that they had made it just in time to help the two escape.

* * *

 _"Location: TheDisneyFan365's Realm, November 27th 2110"_

Back up in the guest room, Iniabi had tried getting some sleep. It was nice sleeping in a warm soft bed, but he couldn't bring himself to fall asleep. He suddenly heard voices from outside the room and sat up just as the door opened. Severa barged in, with Adorabeezle behind her.

"What's the meaning of this? Snap out of it, Iniabi!" Severa snapped.

She pushed closer to him with fury in her eyes.

"The Guardians attacked Ylisse and we need your help." Severa said.

Adorabeezle stepped up to the bed.

"Do you know where you are, Iniabi?" Adorabeezle asked, more calmly.

Iniabi shook his head slowly. Severa straightened and turned to the smaller girl.

"I want answers." Severa hissed.

"It could be any number of things. His injuries were severe. There was a chance there would be some memory loss when he regained consciousness." Adorabeezle explained calmly.

Severa was silent for a moment.

"Leave us." Severa ordered.

She held her gaze on Iniabi until Adorabeezle left, closing the door behind her.

"You must remember, Iniabi. Ylisse is dying." Severa said.

Iniabi stared blankly at the blonde.

"What are you talking about?" Iniabi asked.

"We're at war. You and Cynthia were outside of Ylisstol when it was destroyed. Both of you tried fleeing to Plegia, but you were severely injured in the process." Severa replied.

"I... what?" Iniabi asked.

Severa hesitated, her expression softening.

"You don't remember anything at all? Not even me?" Severa asked.

"No." Iniabi replied simply.

Severa turned away from him for a moment.

"Iniabi, I know this may be difficult for you, but we're all counting on you. We need your help or else everything we've fought for up to this point will be for nothing." Severa said.

She looked over her shoulder and met Iniabi's gaze.

"I know I'm asking a lot of you right now, but will you help us?" Severa asked.

Iniabi's brows knit together.

"Are you insane?" Iniabi asked.

Severa rolled her eyes.

"Memory or not, you haven't changed." Severa replied.

She strode across the room, picked up Falchion, Erebus, and an envelope, and tossed them carefully onto the bed at Iniabi's feet.

"Those two swords are your things." Severa said.

Iniabi stared blankly at the two swords.

"My things?" Iniabi asked.

"Let's hope you're a good a fighter as you used to be, hm? Travel from place to place back home is dangerous with the Guardians on patrol." Severa replied.

Guardians, Ylisse, Cynthia... it was all foreign to Iniabi.

"Think about it." Severa said as she made her way to the door.

She held her gaze on Iniabi for a moment before leaving him alone in the room. Iniabi turned his attention back to Falchion and gripped it. He didn't feel anything special, and the same happened with Erebus. He then picked up the packet and opened it, revealing pictures of the others from his time inside. There was an older looking image of Morgan and Amber with Iniabi as a child, and something about the image convinced him that they were his parents. A few pictures clearly had him in them, along with Severa and the others, who he didn't recognize except for her. The two of them, quite a few of him with Owain. And among them were a few of Cynthia and the two of them together. All friends of some sort. Friends he could not remember. He let the images drop onto the bed. They meant nothing to him. The images, the names, they weren't enough to put any pieces of the puzzle together. He couldn't help but feel guilty. The friends he once knew, that he could no longer remember, meant nothing to him. At that moment, Severa returned and met Iniabi's gaze.

"Remember anything yet?" Severa asked.

"I don't think it works like that. Who are you, anyway?" Iniabi asked, growing irritated with her impatience.

"I'm Severa. A Pegasus Knight in service to the Halidom of Ylisse, at least until it fell." Severa replied.

"That means nothing to me." Iniabi said.

Severa made a sound through her nose.

"Is this how you normally act?" Iniabi asked.

Severa shot him a glare.

"I suppose so. But in these times, I've grown rather short. And quite frankly, I'm tired of your attitude. Why couldn't you have forgotten that?" Severa asked.

"I'm sorry I'm such an inconvenience to you." Iniabi replied.

"At this moment, you are. You proved useful up until now." Severa said.

She sat at the edge of the bed and sighed. Her hand touched one of the photos of Cynthia and she picked it up.

"You don't remember her at all?" Severa asked softly.

"Who is she?" Iniabi asked curiously.

"That's Cynthia. The two of you were quite close." Severa replied.

Iniabi let his gaze fall back onto the picture. There was an odd pull in his chest.

"She's in trouble?" Iniabi asked.

Severa nodded and met his gaze, her eyes full of concern and sadness.

"Yes, all of us are. A woman named Avina is out there ruining worlds. We can't stop her without your help, Iniabi. It's only a matter of time before she manages to overwhelm us. Please help us. Stop Avina before it's too late." Severa replied.

He couldn't believe he was doing it, but his head nodded, almost on it's own.

"Okay, I'll try." Iniabi said.

He supposed it was the least he could do. If everything the blonde told him was true, then Cynthia was someone very important to him, and she and any other allies they had were counting on him to help them. Oddly enough, he didn't feel distrustful of the girl next to him, despite everything she had told him and how ridiculous it all sounded. Something in the back of his mind told him he could trust her and that he needed to help. A soft smile spread across Severa's face, erasing her earlier cold expression.

"Thank you, Iniabi." Severa said.

Iniabi hesitated.

"I'm not quite sure what I need to do." Iniabi said.

Severa nodded.

"It's alright. Since you are without your memories, I'll fill you in." Severa said.

* * *

 _"Location: Tenebris, Umbros, Avina's Realm, November 27th 2110"_

Vanitas made his way down the hall to the throne room in the Observatory, having returned from Agrabah after his failed mission. He approached Xyriel, who was peering out a window.

"You." Vanitas sneered.

Xyriel turned to the boy.

"You know, it isn't a wise decision to return to Mistress Avina after a failed mission. You might require some punishment." Xyriel said.

"I don't care about any of that. You might have all of us fooled, but you can't fool me." Vanitas said.

Xyriel turned from the boy.

"I don't know what you mean." Xyriel said.

Vanitas pushed Xyriel's shoulder back, demanding his attention.

"I think you do. You stopped me from taking the princess's heart. You caused me to fail my mission. Why?" Vanitas asked.

Xyriel moved past him.

"You weren't going to take her heart. You wanted to kill her. There might not be a difference, but killing her is not what the Mistress wanted. I simply ensured that nothing rash was done to affect her plans." Xyriel replied.

Vanitas shook his head, unconvinced.

"Hmph, are you certain there wasn't anything else you were trying to protect?" Vanitas asked.

"No, there wasn't." Xyriel replied.

"Very well, but should you intercept me again, it will be you that pays the price." Vanitas said.

He walked from the man and continued on his way. Xyriel rolled his eyes at the threat and walked down the hall towards his chambers, an accomplished smirk on his face.

* * *

 _"Location: TheDisneyFan365's Realm, November 27th 2110"_

Vanellope walked up the spiral staircase that led to the meeting room she had met with TheDisneyFan365 in before. She wasn't alone, being accompanied by Adorabeezle and Taffyta. They reached the door and Vanellope knocked once.

 _"Enter."_ TheDisneyFan365 said from inside.

The three made their way inside and closed the door behind them.

"What did you want? I was about to search for more recruits." Taffyta asked.

"There is something of great importance that needs to be taken care of. I had wanted to ask you three specifically." TheDisneyFan365 replied.

"What is it? If it's something that important, then tell us." Vanellope asked.

"Have you heard of the Divine Beasts before?" TheDisneyFan365 asked.

The three shook their heads.

"No. What are they?" Adorabeezle asked.

"They are mechanical animals built by those living in Hyrule. I'm sure you remember it from the wars against Jubilee and Anthony, yes?" TheDisneyFan365 asked.

"Yeah. How could we forget them?" Vanellope asked.

"That is true. Anyway, the Divine Beasts are from a point of time when Hyrule is an advanced civilization. The Hylians thought it wise to utilize their technological prowess to ensure the safety of the land and constructed four mechanical wonders which came to be known as the Divine Beasts. They were also the ones who built the Guardians, but you already know that. When there are times of trouble, the Divine Beasts are piloted by four individuals of exceptional skill from across the land." TheDisneyFan365 explained.

"Alright, but why are you telling us about them? They seem to be used for helping people, so what's the big deal with them?" Taffyta asked.

"Avina took them and the Guardians out of their point of time and corrupted them, before placing the Guardians in Iniabi's timeline and spreading the Divine Beasts to various worlds. Two are in this universe, one is in the Celrock Universe, and the last is in Reader's Universe." TheDisneyFan365 replied.

"What are these four Divine Beasts?" Adorabeezle asked.

"There is Divine Beast Vah Rudania, controlled by the Gorons, Vah Medoh, controlled by a race of birds known as the Rito, Vah Ruta, controlled by the Zora, and Vah Naboris, controlled by the Gerudo. It would be ill-advised to face Avina with the power of the Divine Beasts helping her, so you must infiltrate all four and bring them back to our side. More information about them can be found by locating the head figures in each of the worlds they're located in. Ruta is in Atlantis, Medoh is in Reader's version of your arcade, Rudania is in Lilo and Stitch's Hawaii, and Naboris is in Celrock's Agrabah. Meet up with the head figures and free the Divine Beasts from Avina's control with any help you need." TheDisneyFan365 replied.

"We'll try." Taffyta said.

"Thank you. Now, which Divine Beast do you want to go to first?" TheDisneyFan365 asked.

"I suppose we'll go to Ruta in Atlantis. It'll probably be the easiest to reach. We'll head there in the morning, since it's getting late. We'll also see about getting more people from downstairs to back us up." Vanellope replied.

"Very well. I wish you good luck." TheDisneyFan365 said.

"Thank you." Vanellope said.

* * *

 _"Location: Tenebris, Umbros, Avina's Realm, November 27th 2110"_

As Vanitas walked towards the throne room, he came across someone he didn't recognize. It was Jimmy, but it was a Jimmy from an alternate Enchancia, one in which he was evil and had gotten Nell pregnant with two girls named Elena and Gabby.

"Who are you?" Vanitas asked.

Alternate Jimmy turned to face him.

"The name's Jimmy. I'll be working with you all." Alternate Jimmy replied.

Vanitas studied him.

"Really? What could you possibly offer Mistress Avina?" Vanitas asked.

Alternate Jimmy smirked.

"Many things. But I think I'll simply show you one of my powers, rather than monologue and make a fool of myself." Alternate Jimmy replied.

He snapped his fingers. There was a flash of purple before Sumia and Morgan (F) appeared. She had died sometime after the war against the Nightmare King alongside Robin (M), and she and Sumia had been revived by Avina like Future Lucina had been and were now under her control. Similar to Celrock Universe Zack had been when under the Nightmare King's control, their posture looked disoriented, like someone was viewing them through a foggy mirror, and they flickered in and out of view.

The most noticeable new feature about the two was their skin and eyes. Morgan (F)'s left eye was gone, and the area surrounding it looked like it had been cut through and violently ripped open, while her right eye was a vivid blood red color and literally aglow. The left half of her face was covered in blood and gore, with the other half stuck in a terrifyingly insane grin. And the pleasantly once-bright skin that had previously adorned the two was gone. Morgan (F) now had a dull gray color, while Sumia had a dull lifeless pale color. Various patches of skin on the two's bodies were also gone. They were missing chunks of skin on their abdomen and ribs, which were clearly visible, while the flesh on the neck was rotten and tearing. The malformities could be seen easier with Morgan (F), as a patch of dried blood and an outline of the missing skin on her torso were seen on her shirt, but Sumia's was harder to tell because her armor hid the region of her torso where her malformities were.

The two both wore their usual outfits, but they were now in different shades of purple, and had some bronze plates on the shoulders and chest that had Avina's brand on it. Morgan (F)'s coat was also modified so her coat's hood was dark purple with a gold and brown trim, was beaked, and had the brand on the back and a faux crystal on the front. And Sumia's armor was modified so it was quite revealing, showing a rather voluptuous and beautiful body if you didn't consider her ribs and abdomen being visible.

"I control them. That's used to command them on the battlefield, but, well..." Alternate Jimmy started to explain.

He gestured with his hand. Sumia and Morgan (F) walked to him, each putting an arm around his shoulders and leaning against him.

"I can also use them for... well, whatever I wish. They're completely under my control. They obey my very order, no matter what it is." Alternate Jimmy explained.

He waggled his eyebrows, and Vanitas instantly understood.

"That's despicable." Vanitas said.

"For you, maybe, but not for me." Alternate Jimmy said.

He snapped his finger. Morgan (F) walked up to him sultrily and firmly kissed him on the lips. He snapped again, and she stuck her tongue out at Vanitas.

"You can kiss them? Why would they be attracted to you?" Vanitas asked.

Alternate Jimmy attempted to reply, but the boy raised a hand.

"Actually, don't answer that. That's just really weird. But go ahead anyway, make out with all the girls you want to. That's not my problem." Vanitas said.

He walked off before Alternate Jimmy could say anything else. After a few more moments, he arrived at the throne room and looked over at Avina, who sat on her throne.

"I didn't retrieve the princess as you requested." Vanitas said.

"I already know, but it's alright. Xyriel was correct for stopping you. You would have killed Abigail when I needed her." Avina said.

Vanitas bowed his head.

"I'm sorry, Mistress, for my failure." Vanitas said.

Avina stood in front of the boy.

"No apologies necessary, Vanitas. We've been in this together for some time. I have your trust, and with your heart, I have your will." Avina said.

The masked boy nodded.

"That you do." Vanitas said.

"I just have one request for you. Keep a close eye on Xyriel. I believe there's more to him than I initially thought." Avina said.

"With pleasure." Vanitas sneered.

Avina walked past the masked boy and moved to exit.

"Where are you off to?" Vanitas asked.

Avina smirked.

"I have a little trip planned. I'm off to see Iniabi." Avina replied.

"Him? What could you possibly be going to him for?" Vanitas asked.

Avina turned back to the boy.

"That meddlesome boy lost his memories, so I'm going to... help him get them back. I have something special planned for him." Avina replied.

Vanitas tilted his head and crossed his arms, curious.

"And what could you possibly want with him? To darken his heart?" Vanitas asked.

Avina let out a low dark chuckle.

"Oh, dear boy. It's not his heart that I'm after." Avina replied.

Vanitas looked at Avina in question.

"I'm going to make him fight against who he holds most dear." Avina explained.


	12. Inkopolis's Destruction

**Chapter 12: Inkopolis's Destruction**

 _"Location: Ink World, the Nintendo Realm of the Dream World, November 28th 2110"_

The Agents, Moira, and Luna were standing on the elevated walkway that led to the Squid Sisters office. They were observing the plaza for any remaining Octarians. After saving Agent 3, Skarlet had explained to the group that she couldn't break through the Octarian lines further into Inkopolis and had managed to retreat to the plaza just in time to help him. Moira had then asked her if she saw Fushia at all, but the other Octoling had just seemed to disappear in the midst of all the chaos. She then left to see if she could find any other help besides the shopkeepers and had left a beacon for herself to squid jump back to once she was done. Eventually, she came back and landed next to Agent 6, discarding her beacon.

"AHHHHH!" Agent 6 screamed in surprise. She sweat-dropped as Skarlet appeared out of the ink and greeted "Oh, hey, Skarlet.".

"Geez, so loud." Skarlet muttered, sticking a finger in her ear.

"Sorry." Agent 6 said.

Skarlet turned to Agent 3 and Moira.

"So, besides the skopkeepers in Booyah Base, I got Spyke from the alleyway to join up to defend." Skarlet announced.

"Really? All I can imagine is Moe chucking bombs from Annie's head." Luna said, giggling to herself.

Just then, Callie and Marie came out through the glass doors of their office.

"Everyone, there are some fighters traveling here as quickly as possible to defend from the Octarians. Some are coming from both Kettle City and FireFin Town. They're going to help us push back the Octarians and prevent them from advancing whatever plan they have." Marie announced.

"Won't the fighting destroy the city?" Agent 5 asked.

"Maybe, but it's only ink. The Octarians use dark fuchsia-colored ink, which is easy to distinguish. What damage can it do?" Callie asked, looking up into the midnight sky.

Suddenly, one of the Inklings in the plaza fell over, a ringing shot sounding throughout the area. He was sprawled on the silver ink, blood trickling out of his head. The Inklings around him screamed and hid in their ink, along with those on the raised walkway.

"Get down!" Agent 3 shouted in a whisper.

Moving away from the pothole to Octo Valley were ten Octarians, each holding a black colored weapon. Their weapons were different from one another, but looked intricately built. One of them charged up their weapon and fired, but instead of releasing ink, it released a round of metallic bullets that sprayed it over the plaza, denting the ground where they landed. Many of the Inklings tried escaping the shots by swimming around in the ink, having seen what one round did to a single Inkling. Out of ten of the Octarians, three decided to check the raised walkway that the group was hiding in, pointing their weapons, which looked like small Blasters, at the ground in assumption that the Inklings were hiding there. Something then caused them to fire the weapons, and a piercing scream came afterwards from a random Inkling, who reappeared out of the ink and laid on the ground, clutching his arm where blood was trickling out of.

Seeing the Inkling in danger, Luna quickly came out of the ink and ran to him. At the sight of the Octoling, the Octarians began to shoot. Luna yelped, transformed back into her octopus form, and swam away, while the rest took the chance to throw bombs at the Octarians. Agent 5 released a few Splat Bombs, with three hitting their targets. Being weak, the Octarians laid on the floor and struggled to get up, and Moira took the time to take their dropped weapons and shoot them. The weapon that she picked up shot similarly to the Octarian version of the Blaster, which was something that she felt quite well, but the weapon she held had a cold and dark feeling to it. It looked frightening compared to the decorated weapons that were used in normal battling. Backing off to the others, Moira dropped the weapon and raised her hands.

"I had to. What else could I have done?" Moira asked immediately.

"Y-You killed three people." Agent 6 replied, grabbing her arm.

"I had to. Would you rather have me kill people in defense or be killed yourself?" Moira asked, looking into her eyes.

Agent 6 responded with silence.

"Everyone can come out now." Agent 3 called out.

The other Inklings cautiously appeared out of the silver ink, staring up at the midnight sky and coming over to join Agent 3 and keep defending. Skarlet looked over to some of the Inklings, who were kneeling over the boy from before.

"What about that Inkling there?" Skarlet asked.

Agent 3 peered at his lifeless and unmoving body, blood mixing with the silver ink around him.

"There's nothing we can do about him. I'm sorry." Agent 3 replied.

Moira was silent for a moment, before picking up the weapon she had stolen from the dead Octarian.

"Guys, we need to go into the city and stop those Octarians with these weapons. If they've gotten hold of weapons like these, who knows what they'll do to the city." Moira said.

Agent 3 nodded to her suggestion.

"Everyone, gather any other Inklings that are healthier from the lobby. We need as much help as we can." Agent 3 ordered.

Ten Inklings nodded and went back to the lobby to retrieve more people.

"Ready up and let's go." Agent 3 ordered.

He led his friends and many other Inklings outside the plaza gate. Minutes passed by as the group walked through the city, before arriving at a main street with many intersections.

"This is it, guys. Here we are." Agent 3 said.

Throughout the street, there were splats of ink everywhere, along with hints of bullets through concrete and buildings. There were no cars running in the streets. Instead, Octarians were battling against many Inklings that were from the city and any others that already arrived from the other cities. Once they had entered Inkopolis, they had been shot by stealthy Octolings with the bullets, which prevented them from being splatted and going back to a spawn kettle. They had tried their best to fight through, even with the pain each shot gave them.

"Let's go help!" Agent 3 shouted.

His group rushed in to battle. Suddenly, the Inkling next to Agent 3 dropped dead, a bullet through his head. Looking up, Skarlet saw an Octarian on a roof, using a lengthy black colored scaring-looking weapon. Seeing the dead Inkling, everyone hid in the silver ink. Skarlet swam back out of the Sniper's sight to go on a mission to splat them. Soon enough, an Octoling began to come their way, shooting the ground where the Inklings were hiding. Agent 3 had to shoot the Octoling before she shot them. Fortunately, it was dark enough for the Sniper to have a hard time seeing, so he took the chance. Appearing out of the silver ink, he launched three Burst Bombs, which effectively injured the Octoling, making her stuck in the ink and wounded. Dipping back in the ink, Agent 3 dodged a bullet from the Sniper above. Shooting the wounded Octoling eight more times completely killed her, and Agent 3 had to hide again in the ink to dodge even more bullets. Looking above, he saw the Sniper and Skarlet sneaking up behind him. The Octoling blasted him twice and stole his sniper away. Resting the end of the sniper on the Octarian, Skarlet looked away and winced as she pulled the trigger and killed them.

"Let's go! Now!" Agent 3 called out.

The hidden Inklings reappeared out of their ink and began to charge forward. They assisted the other Inklings in battling the Octarians, who used Octo versions of the weapons the Inklings used. To the Agents and Moira's group, the battle going on in the city seemed like a Turf War, but it was more brutal than the regular ink battles. It was normal to shoot someone to splat them, but it was terrifying to shoot them until they completely died. They met in the middle of the ink-cloaked street, sweating and tired from the fighting.

"I don't want to do this anymore, guys. It's too painful to watch myself kill someone." Luna said.

"It's going to be alright, Luna. We just have to push back the rest and..." Agent 3 started to say.

He stopped mid-sentence. Behind them was an enormous group of Octolings and Octarians, their weapons ready and set to kill. Their numbers were easily over the number of Inklings that had arrived to fight in Inkopolis. They were heading deeper into the city, watching their backs as they did so. But that wasn't what stuck out the most.

"Hey, guys, is that who I think it is?" Agent 6 asked.

Fushia was standing in front of the Octarians. Moira's eyes lit up and she ran towards her tounger sister.

"Fushia! You're alright! Thank..." Moira started to say.

She was stopped short by magenta ink hitting the ground near her. The girl looked at Fushia, who had her Octoshot pointed at her. She didn't have her usual Octoling gear on. Instead, she was wearing a black skin-tight long sleeve shirt that only covered her chest and had three purple diamonds in the middle, a pair of purple leggings, black shorts and gloves, and the armor-plating from her Octoling gear. Her octopus tattoo was displayed proudly for everyone to see, and the shades Octavious had put on her were covering her eyes.

"Oh, if isn't it my weak sister. The one that failed Octavious." Fushia growled.

Moira looked at her sister in shock.

"Fushia? What the heck is wrong with you?" Moira asked.

"Nothing is wrong with me, rat. I am only loyal to the Octaraian rule." Fushia replied.

Some of the other Octarians went up and joined her.

"The Octarian race will always be far superior. I'm honored to have Octavious and Father as our leaders." Fushia said.

Agent 3 instantly face-palmed.

"Yeah, you're definitely brainwashed." Agent 3 said while shaking his head.

"Stop it. It's the glasses. Take them off so we can talk." Moira said, in a desperate attempt to get her back.

Luna stepped up behind Moira and held her Carbon Roller out.

"Moira, I don't think she wants to come with us right now." Luna said.

"I can't wait for all of you to be loyal soliders to Octavious. It will be glorious." Fushia said.

Her shades glowed bright pink.

"Princess Fushia, how 'bout we finished them off right here? They look like a clown fish stuck in a net." an Octoling asked.

Fushia smiled viciously and started to hold the trigger of her Octoshot. Moira backed off and started to run.

"Guys, MOVE! MOVE!" Moira yelled.

Agent 6 and Skarlet open fired on the group, splatting a few Octolings in the process. The other Inklings immediately joined in and held off the other Octarians, while Fushia pursued Agent 3 and his group. Moira swore that Fushia was slower than her, but she was running faster than all of her unit. She turned to the Octoling next to her.

"You there, give me your Inkzooka!" Fushia ordered.

The Octoling smirked evilly and handed the former Princess her Inkozooka. Fushia took the weapon and started to blast at her sister and former friends.

"Princess Fushia, that'll kill them! We need to capture them for Prince Octavious." a second Octoling said.

Fushai butted her in the head with her Octoshot.

"I know what I'm doing! Now shut up and continue to fire, or I'll personally feed you to the Octomaw!" Fushia hissed with poison in her voice.

The second Octoling went silent with fear in her eyes. Fushia turned back to Agent 3's group.

"Give up and join us, my friends! Soon, all your suffering will be cured." Fushia shouted.

Moira glanced at Fushia, anger in her eyes.

"You're not my friend or my family. You aren't my sister, but a monster with the name "Fushia" instead!" Moira hissed.

The chase continued on, until Agent 3 and his group somehow managed to lose Fushia and her unit and escape.

"Darn it, they got away!" one of the Octolings said.

"They won't be dead, I assure you. Call base to pick us up." Fushia ordered.

The group walked off. Meanwhile, Agent 3 and his group returned to the other Inklings, who were still fighting against the rest of the Octarians. While they were doing a decent job, the Octarians were still able to get deeper into Inkopolis.

"Everyone, fight the group as well as you can!" Agent 3 shouted.

The Inklings pushed forward and began to clash harder with the Octarians. Unfortunately, because there were more Octarians than available Inklings, the Inklings were slowly being overpowered.

"Retreat!" Agent 3 ordered, his voice echoing through the street.

Many Inklings began to run away back to Agent 3 and his group. After seeing that they pushed back the Inklings, the Octarians ignored them and pushed forward into Inkopolis, destroying it in the process. Meanwhile, the Agents, Moira and her squad, and the Inklings made their way way back to the plaza.

"Agent 5, Agent 6, Luna, help evacuate any citizens into the surrounding cities. Callie and Marie, you need to make a mandatory news announcement to evacuate because this isn't going well. And any tired Inklings can go heal in the tower." Agent 3 said.

With that said, many of the Inklings dragged themselves into Inkopolis Tower, where many of the Inklings from the battles before the invasion happened were still recuperating. Meanwhile, Agent 5, Agent 6, and Luna left the group, following the Octarians into the city to help aid others. And Callie and Marie went back into the studio, with Marie calling the Inkopolis News Time producer and Callie setting up the camera. As the two made the emergency broadcast, Skarlet huffed.

"We should have killed the Octarians there when they headed deeper into the city! We didn't even try to help Fushia." Skarlet said.

"No, they would have overpowered..." Agent 3 started to say.

He suddenly stopped mid-sentence.

"What's wrong?" Moira asked.

"They're going to head for Inkopolis Tower, where all of the other Inklings are." Agent 3 replied.

"How could you possibly know that?" Moira asked.

"They'll eventually destroy most, if not all, the city. We're the only ones left untouched for now, so they're bound to come here eventually." Agent 3 replied.

He then sprinted down the walkway and made it to the first floor of the lobby, with Moira and Skarlet behind him. Agent 3 called the attention to him, seeing that many of the Inklings were getting better.

"Everyone, the Octarians are approaching the tower. All we have to do is get everyone out of here. Cross the bridge to Kettle City and FireFin Town. From there, you can seek refuge in the other islands. This is serious, so let's get going!" Agent 3 shouted.

All the injured and uninjured Inklings immediately began assisting each other up the elevators and stairs. It took about fifteen minutes until the bottom two floors were cleared out. After sending the last few Inklings of the first floor of the lobby out, Agent 3 suddenly heard an explosion. Peeking out the door, he saw many Octarians rush forward out of the plaza into Inkopolis, wielding the normal weapons, which were all colored black or were camouflaged. Callie, Marie, and the shopkeepers began shooting from the elevated walkway and were able to take out some of them, while Skarlet provided back-up from the lobby door with her N-ZAP '85. But then came out many Octolings with weapons that looked like Splat Bombs, Suction Bombs, and Inkzookas. But instead, they were Grenades, Sticky Bombs, and Rocket Launchers. At that point, Agent 3 realized it was time to make a run for it, seeing that Skarlet, Callie, Marie, and the shopkeepers ran out of the plaza.

"RUN AND FIGHT!" Agent 3 yelled to the rest of the remaining Inklings.

He grabbed Moira's hand and pulled her out of the lobby. As they exited the lobby, the two began shooting at the Octolings that started to shoot them. Agent 3 then glanced over at the rest of the Octolings, who had thrown Sticky Bombs on Inkopolis Tower, with the one holding the Rocket Launcher ready to shoot. He realized it wasn't worth it to take time to kill them and die from the explosion in the process. Quickly spotting a random light blue and white motorbike parked near the lobby, he pulled Moira onto the backseat, started the engine, and began accelerating away. As they exited the plaza gate, a massive explosion shook the whole area, nearly knocking Agent 3 and Moira off of the bike. The two looked back to see Inkopolis Tower crumbling to the ground, the Great Zapfish plummeting into the sharp debris. The explosion set off fires in the plaza that started to spread. The two glanced at the many running and swimming pedestrians, Skarlet, Callie, and Marie as they passed by on the bike, thinking back to the many young Inklings that probably died in the explosion.

Moira held on tight to Agent 3 as he leaned forward on the bike and sped through the ink-filled streets. Agent 3's grip tightened around the handle bars as he sped away from the fire spreading from Inkopolis Plaza. In less than thirty minutes, he and Moira got to the two bridges that were separated from each other in about a mile. In the middle was the unfinished construction of Hammerhead Bridge. The bridges were at the southernmost part of Inkopolis. The left bridge led to Kettle City, while the right bridge left to Firefin Town. They had arrived just as the evacuating refugees from Inkopolis started running across both bridges.

"Come on, let's go!" Moira said as they came to a stop on the bike.

"No, we've got to help." Agent 3 said.

He parked the bike next to the entrance of Port Mackerel and ran to the nearest gear depository system machine. There, he exchanged out his Hero Shot with a Range Blaster Deco. Moira did the same and substituted her Hero-Scope with a Gold Dynamo Roller, before flipping her tentacles back.

"Okay, I'm ready." Moira said.

* * *

The streetlights were still on, illuminating the darkness of early morning. The rays of the sun only peeked out from behind the horizon of the water. Agent 5, Agent 6, and Luna led many citizens with no weapons or defense across the bridges, with Luna taking people to the right thinner bridge leading to Firefin Town, and Agent 5 and Agent 6 taking people to the left wider bridge leading to Kettle City. Many Inklings from the other towns and islands were still arriving from the bridge to fight, coming only to see fire in the distance and citizens retreating back to the islands. Realizing that everyone was evacuating, the uninjured and new Inklings, Agent 3, and Moira decided to hold off the Octarians from bombarding the Inklings transferring over to Kettle City and Firefin Town. If they had the chance and did the attack right, they could destroy the enormous Octarian army. Finally, they were joined by Skarlet, the Squid Sisters, the shopkeepers, and Spyke, who had come running down a street. Behind them was only half of the Octarian army, which was still a large number of fighters.

"They're right behind us." Jelonzo said.

"Hey, squiddos! What's the plan?" Crusty Sean asked.

Everyone looked to Agent 3, expecting an answer. He took a moment to think.

"Annie, go to one of the lower cranes on one of the sides of Port Mackerel. There, you can snipe the Octarians." Agent 3 ordered.

"Okay." Annie said.

"Crusty Sean, you're fast with the Dynamos, so just roller them from the top of a small building." Agent 3 ordered.

"Got it, squid." Crusty Sean said.

"Jelonzo and Sheldon, meet up with the mayors of each city and all the refugees. Then, just supply everyone with goods and start to make a backup plan if this doesn't work." Agent 3 ordered.

"On it." Sheldon said.

He and Jelonzo followed the Inklings across the bridges. Agent 3 looked back at the remaining people that he hadn't assigned yet.

"Okay, Skarlet, you fight with me and Moira." Agent 3 ordered.

"Got it." Skarlet said.

"Callie and Marie, can you fight with us?" Agent 3 asked.

"Of course. We'll help in any way we can." Callie replied.

"Spkye, just do what you do." Agent 3 ordered, not really knowing the Sea Urchin that much.

Spyke agreed and disappeared into the streets. Finally, with most of the others gone, the fighters left, Agent 3, Moira, and Skarlet faced the crowd of defenders standing at the gates of the bridges. The first of the Octarian army could be seen arriving from the streets of Inkopolis. Skarlet turned to the crowd.

"Everyone, get ready! The Octarians are coming!" Skarlet shouted.

She got into position behind the wall of a building, while Moira and some other Inklings went off to charge up their specials. It was silent, with everyone hiding and ready for the Octarians to come. Then, they got closer to the bridges and where everyone was hiding. Crusty Sean decided to give the first attack, running out to swing his Roller. But he suddenly stopped abruptly in his tracks.

Half of the Octarians had the usual ink weapons, while the other half had the normal deadly weapons.

The Octarians began to fire at Crusty Sean. Not able to swim in ink, the Tiger Prawn ran back behind a building wall, bullets and ink shooting right past his feet. Callie and Marie decided to unleash their Bomb Rush and Killer Wail. Following the Squid Sisters, everyone else released the power of their special weapons at the Octarians, taking out almost half of the army. After the specials wore out, the Inklings looked to see about half of the Octarians standing behind their dead and injured fighters, aiming their guns at them. Everyone then realized that it was time to leave. Agent 3 pointed to the two bridges way in the distance on either side of him.

"GO, GO, GO! IT'S NOT WORTH IT! JUST GO!" Agent 3 yelled.

The Inklings began to split to each side of the street, running and swimming to get to the bridges that were about half a mile away. Skarlet agreed to help lead the other Inklings away and left Agent 3 and Moira to do so. Meanwhile, the two stayed behind to defend, dodging and killing every bullet and Octarian that got near them. Seeing that everyone was gone and had fled to the other islands, the two got on the motorbike and started driving to the bridge leading to Kettle City. Agent 3 leaned forward to increase the speed they were going, and Moira held on tight to him again. While they sped, they could see more of Inkopolis on their right go up in flames. On their left, they could see the small rays of the coming sunlight glitter on the dark ocean. The sky was still dark, casting nagging feeling on the two. In front of them to their left stood the bridge leading to Kettle City. Blinking beacons were set on the iron girders that built up the bridge.

From where they were, Agent 3 and Moira could see silver ink and bombs flying from the Inklings. In front of them stood a group of Octolings shooting back, many of them holding tons of grenades, sticky bombs, and other explosives. Then, all at once, the Octolings threw the explosives onto the bridge. Loud explosions occurred, causing Agent 3 and Moira to cover their ears because of it. The debris of the bridge fell into the water below. Luckily, none of the Inklings were near the explosion to get hurt, but Agent 3 and Moira could no longer cross the bridge because of the large gap in the road. The Octolings turned to the side and saw the two, and they immediately released fire and started to shoot. Agent 3 turned around swiftly and started to speed the other way.

"What if the other bridge was bombed?" Moira asked.

"That wouldn't be good." Agent 3 replied, speeding up even more.

A few miles down, they arrived at the other bridge. It's road was also destroyed by explosions, and right at the entrance was a group of menacing Octarians. Agent 3 cursed, drifted the back of the bike in the silver ink, and sped back the other way, doing his best to dodge the ink and bullets. Not even halfway back to the other bridge, the Octoling group came marching down the street, their weapons in hand. Moira looked back from where they had just come from and saw the other Octarian group nearing them as well. Right beside them was a caution sign, blocking off an unpaved road to Hammerhead Bridge.

 _"Caution, uncompleted bridge. Do not cross."_ the sign read.

"Agent 3, we can't go through there! There's no road!" Moira said.

"But there's a thinner road." Agent 3 said.

Moira realized what he meant.

"You're saying we have to drive on the iron beams?" Moira asked in shock.

"That's my plan." Agent 3 replied.

The two groups of Octarians came closer.

"Whatever, just go!" Moira shouted hesitantly.

Agent 3 drove the bike through the sign and began driving down the unpaved road. They could feel the bullets and and the force of the explosions behind them. In less than a minute, the two arrived to where the road ended. Peering off the edge of the end of the road, they saw the dark waters below him. Agent 3 cautiously centered the motorbike to cross the two-feet-wide beams of iron. Slowly, at first, he began to drive across the narrow girder. Moira glanced back to see the Octarians running carefully across the beams behind them.

"They're coming!" Moira shouted.

She could feel his heartbeat as she held on tight to him. Finally, they got to the area designated for the ink battles on Hammerhead Bridge. Increasing his speed on the wider ground, Agent 3 drove over the malfunctioning kettle and began to cross the mesh bridges and the center to get to the other side. But on the other side, they were faced with another problem. Even though the girders widened the nearer they got to the end, it was on a downward slope. The rest of the unfinished bridge was directed to the beaches of Kettle City, those being empty and shady because of the other bridge from Inkopolis being above it. Behind the beach were cliffs, and on the cliffs was Kettle City. Slowly but surely, Agent 3 and Moira drove down the girders towards Kettle City, but because of their slow speed, the Octarians were able to catch up with them. Agent 3 sped up dangerously as the Octarians began to throw explosives.

"Agent 3!" Moira shouted, being closer to the explosions.

Agent 3 sped up even more, struggling to keep his balance on the beam that was about to fall because of the explosives thrown by the Octarians. He felt the beam below him dip down and heard the deafening explosions behind him and Moira. Not caring anymore, he accelerated the most he could, seeing the rocky cliffs and beach of Kettle City.

The front tire of the motorbike slipped off the edge just before Agent 3 could see the grounded paved road to Kettle City. Moira yelled in fear as they fell off the beam through the air. Agent 3 looked upwards to see the Octoling clutching onto him tightly. The bridge construction collapsed into the water, and Agent 3 could feel the air around his body as he fell to the ground. Hints of a golden sky were seen, illuminated by the gleam of the rising sun.

They were were the last things he saw before he completely blacked out.


	13. Deep Jungle

**Chapter 13: Deep Jungle**

 _"Location: Deep Jungle, The World Of Disney, November 28th 2110"_

"What world should we pursue now?" Xylnn asked.

"I shall consult our navigation team." Nihil replied.

George looked over at Nihil

"Why do I feel this pain in my heart? I've given up my petty attachments, but Uncle Chuckie and Tommy are still bugging me." George asked.

 _"You're just sad because they wouldn't join us. You'll get over it. If you are going to destroy the cosmos like Avina ordered you to do, then there will definitely be people that don't exactly approve of your philosophy."_ Nihil replied.

"I know. But, back I was in my own time and not sided with any of you, they were there for me through thick and thin. I guess I view it as a sacrifice." George said.

"You'll adjust. You'll have to if you want to continue our world-killing spree." Xylnn said.

 _"World sighted! It seems to be nothing but jungle. There also appears to be a giant Treehouse."_ Nihil announced.

"It's Deep Jungle. Land there. Tell some Heartless to scout the area. Go with them as well. They'll need all the backup they can get." George ordered.

 _"Understood."_ Nihil said.

"What about me?" Xylnn asked.

"Check for any suspicious activities." George replied. He then ordered "Five Neoshadows and a Loudmouth, accompany me.".

The Heartless mentioned appeared and followed the boy out of Monstro's abdomen.

* * *

 _"Location: Mysterious Tower, Kingdom Hearts Dimension, November 28th 2110"_

It had been a day since he had arrived at Mysterious Tower, and Lincoln had trained in the ways of the Keyblade by the Alternate Yen Sid, in order to at least get some experience on how to handle it before setting off to find the rest of his sisters. He even learned some magic spells and abilities to aide him along the way.

"Now, let's see how much you've improved with the Corridors of Light." Yen Sid said.

Lincoln nodded and focused on summoning a portal of light from his Keyblade. When he got enough power, he pointed his Keyblade at the tower wall. A beam of light came out and a Corridor of Light appeared.

"Very good, Lincoln. Now go though and see where it takes you." Yen Sid ordered.

Lincoln stepped though the portal, which vanished once he was gone. Five minutes later, another portal appeared and he came out with three ice cream bars in his hands.

"I'm definitely improving with this, Master Yen Sid. I thought of where I wanted to go, and then I was in Twilight Town." Lincoln said.

He handed two of the bars to Luan and Liby nearby.

"Thanks, Linc." Luan said.

She, Liby, and Lincoln had their ice cream.

"Well now, you have very well improved with your abilities with the Keyblade. And remember, Lincoln, if you happen to find any of your sisters or friends, use a corridor to send them over here. And if you end up on one of the worlds without the vessel you will use to travel across worlds, use the Corridor of Light to get back here." Yen Sid said.

"Understood, Master Yen Sid." Lincoln said.

"Very well, then. Go forth, you three. Your vessel is waiting." Yen Sid ordered.

Lincoln, Luan, and Liby left the room.

"This is starting to sound too familiar. Like what has happened with Kairi." Yen Sid said, once they were gone.

* * *

Outside, Lincoln, Luan, and Liby were in front of a Gummi Ship.

"So this is what they call a Gummi Ship?" Lincoln asked.

"That's right. It works kind of a portal key. With this, we can travel to different worlds." Luan replied.

"Hold on!" a voice said.

They looked back, only to see no one.

"Down here." the voice said.

They looked down to see Jiminy Cricket jumping to get their attention. Lincoln realized that he had to be another alternate version, so he avoided calling the Jiminy in front of him by his own.

"Who are you?" Lincoln asked.

"The name's Jiminy, Jiminy Cricket. I happen to have heard about what's going on, so I decided to go along with you so I can write down everything in my journal. Plus, I happen to have been on some of those worlds and met some of the people out there." Jiminy replied.

"Okay, sure. We may need some pointers as we go along on this adventure." Lincoln said.

With that, Lincoln, Luan, Liby, and Jiminy went into the Gummi Ship and set out.

* * *

 _"Location: Deep Jungle, The World Of Disney, November 28th 2110"_

Nihil was accompanying the Scouts.

 _"To think, we had to land on a Darkness-forsaken jungle. This had better be quick."_ Nihil said.

Just then, the Heartless gestured towards Tarzan's Treehouse.

 _"So even a forsaken jungle like this has people living here. Go harvest their hearts. I will await your return."_ Nihil ordered.

The Heartless slithered over near the entrance to the path leading to the Treehouse. However, Tarzan suddenly appeared and took them all out with his spear.

 _"Hmm... this may be our Key World Savior."_ Nihil thought.

Jane appeared from the Treehouse.

"Tarzan, what happened?" Jane asked.

"These strange creatures I've never seen before attacked. Are you safe?" Tarzan asked.

"Y-Yes. Come back inside." Jane replied.

Nihil slunk away to an abandoned portion of the jungle.

 _"That's their Savior? A simple man-monkey? This shall be easy!"_ Nihil thought.

* * *

Meanwhile, George had proceeded deeper into the jungle world and was sliding on the branches of the trees. The Heartless followed behind him by running along the tree's surface.

"I never thought I would be in Deep Jungle, of all places. It's so peaceful here." George said to nobody in particular.

George eventually landed in an enclosed part of the jungle by the Treehouse. Jane was standing nearby with Terk when he approached her, removing his cloak's hood.

"Ah, George!" Jane greeted.

"Hello... you." George greeted, pretending to not remember her.

"It's me, Jane. Don't you remember me?" Jane asked.

"I-I don't know. I bumped my head on some rocks and now I can't remember anything." George replied.

"Oh. Well, It'll come back to you." Jane said.

"Okay, I'll go walk it off. I'll check back later. Thank you, Miss." George said.

He walked away into the jungle, leaving Jane with a quizzical look on her face.

"Is it just me, Terk? Or is there something different about him?" Jane asked.

* * *

 _"Location: Tenebris, Umbros, Avina's Realm, November 28th 2110"_

Fushia and her unit went to see Octavious. He was in the throne room, as he and any of the other minions had been allowed access to it even while Avina was gone. Sergio was also in the room with him.

"Okay, out with it, girl." Octavious said, waving his hands.

"We... didn't capture them, my lord. We almost had them, but they escaped us somehow." Fushia announced with disdain in her voice.

"You WHAT?" Octavious asked angrily.

"Calm down. It was her first day as a leader. But that doesn't mean she won't get punished." Sergio said calmly. He turned to Fushia and said "Princess Fushia, it was your fault that your team didn't get the squids. Because of this, only you will go to the Void. Your team is dismissed until needed." Sergio said.

Fushia's heart sunk. She knew that she would be given something bad to do if she failed, but never did she expect to go to the Void. The Octoling was then grabbed by the arms by two gremlin-like creatures that served around the observatory and were called Imps, and was taken away.

"PLEASE DON'T DO THIS TO ME! I WON'T FAIL YOU, SIR! I WON..." Fushia started to yell.

The doors closed behind her. Octavious turned back to the remaining Octolings.

"If ANY of you want to end up as her, then don't mess up!" Octavious hissed.

The Octolings nodded in fear and walked out of the room.

"I don't want her with the hypnoshades in there." Octavious said.

Sergio looked at him.

"Why would you like that?" Sergio asked.

"I want her mind to destroyed. I want her to be willing to do anything for us if it means to take mercy on her soul." Octavious replied.

"Consider it done." Sergio said.

"Good." Octavious said.

"Anyway, have we received word on all three of the puppets' progress?" Sergio asked.

Octavious nodded.

"Yes, Mistress Avina had Jimmy send the girl after that Sora boy and his two misfits. What's left of her father will join up with her there in his version of Paradise Falls later. She wants the two to find the world's Keyhole and have the Heartless harvest the world's heart. And the last puppet is returning to his old world in order to "visit" his friends. The mistress especially wants him to kill his version of that Kimi girl for her to mold into a servant." Octavious replied.

Sergio nodded.

"Good. All is going according to plan." Sergio said.

* * *

 _"Location: Deep Jungle, The World Of Disney, November 28th 2110"_

Xylnn was sitting near the place where the monkeys congregated. Kerchak and Kala were conversing with each other, but while she couldn't hear what they were saying, she did see Tarzan with them.

 _"So, they have a human in their ranks, huh? If he's the only human in this monkey harem, then he's our Savior for this world. Better report back to George."_ Xylnn thought.

She jumped back into the treetops, heading back to George. However, Kerchak noticed leaves by the treetops moving and asked Tarzan to investigate. Tarzan agred and began to pursue Xylnn.

* * *

 _"Location: Unknown, Kingdom Hearts Dimension, November 28th 2110"_

 _"My friends are my power! And I'm theirs!"_

 _"This world has been connected. Tied to the darkness, soon to be completely eclipsed."_

 _"All for one and one for all!"_

 _"That's not true! I know now, without a doubt, Kingdom Hearts is light!"_

 _"In this place, to find is to loose and to loose is to find, that is the way, in Castle Oblivion."_

 _"If his memories become her memories... she will never survive it."_

 _"I belong with Sora. And now, I am going back... to be with him."_

 _"Sora... you're lucky, looks like my summer vacation is... over."_

 _"Think I'll pass. My heart just wouldn't be in it, you know? Haven't got one."_

 _"There is one advantage to being me, something you could never imitate; having you for a friend."_

 _"In fact, I'd like to believe maybe he can set things right. A boy like him who touches so many hearts. He could open the right door and save all those lives I've managed to ruin."_

He was falling, slowly through darkness. It was a sweet relaxing feeling that he hadn't felt in over two years. His hair was light brown and styled into multiple spikes, while his body was garbed in a detailed black and navy outfit with multiple buckles and straps.

Sora slowly opened his eyes as the voices he had heard in his head silenced. The feeling of floating left him as he landed on an equally black ground. Almost positive about what was going to happen next, Sora stepped forward. As he did, a flock of snow white doves flew out from under his feet, revealing a circular platform at least 30 feet in diameter and appeared to be made out of stained glass. Sora watched the doves flew out into the distance until a voice brought his attention back to the present.

 _Soon, their suffering will finally end. Soon, you will depart on your final journey._

Sora glanced down at the picture on the Station. It was golden orange in color with a blond haired boy around his age with his eyes closed. He was dressed in black and white checkered clothing and holding a silver and yellow Keyblade. Surrounding the boy's head and feet were small pictures of other people. But it was the way his hair was styled that gave away his identity to Sora. It was his Nobody, Roxas. The people in the smaller pictures surrounding Roxas's head were Axel, Naminé, Sora himself, and a girl with short black hair Sora didn't recognize. While the pictures surrounding his feet were of Hayner, Pence. and Olette, the background was Twilight Town.

Suddenly, a horde of Shadow Heartless appeared out of the ground and lunged at Sora. The boy raised his hand, and in a flash of white light, the Kingdom Key Keyblade appeared in his hand as it always had. Sora barely ducked out of the way of a Shadow jumping towards him and sliced through two that had almost clawed him. He then slashed at one in mid-air, before running a fair distance from the remaining Heartless and throwing Kingdom Key at them in a Strike Raid. Once the Heartless were reduced to nothing but wisps of fading darkness, the Keyblade returned to Sora's hand. A staircase of multi-colored stained glass suddenly materialized in front of Sora. Knowing no other way to go, he took his time walking up them.

The staircase led him to yet another Station. This one was golden yellow in color and revolving around the same unrecognizable black haired girl from Roxas's Station. She was dressed in the familiar black coat from the former Organization XIII and was holding a Kingdom Key Keyblade. The pictures surrounding her head were Axel, Naminé, himself, and to Sora's surprise, there seemed to be two pictures of Roxas. Like Roxas's Station, the background was Twilight Town. As soon as Sora stepped onto the new Station, the staircase that had led him there vanished and he was instantly surrounded by a dozen Dusks. Holding out his hand, Kingdom Key appeared. The Dusks swarmed towards him, but Sora dodged out of the way and dashed out of sight of them, temporarily confusing them. Sora took advantage of that by sending multiple blows to the Dusks, eliminating many of them. Sora repeated the same strategy with the remaining Dusks until all of them vanished. As soon as Sora had destroyed the last Nobody, there was a flash of white light in front of him and a glowing majestic rose pink door appeared in front of him.

 _Hold on. Beyond that door lies a completely different world. You will learn things that may change you forever. But don't be afraid, you have friends who care for you._

Sora doubted the voice could see him, but he nodded his head in understanding. He grasped Kingdom Key in both hands and pointed it at the door. A beam of white light appeared from the tip of the Keyblade and unlocked the door, revealing an intense amount of light. Sora shielded his eyes as he walked through. When he opened his eyes again, he was standing on another Station. This one was emerald green in color and revolving around a boy who looked identical to Roxas. The only differences Sora took notice of were a metallic green piece of armor attached to his shoulder, matching metal shoes, and a silver symbol on his chest, and he was holding an oddly shaped grey and gold Keyblade that he held in reverse. The pictures surrounding his head were of a young woman with short blue hair, a young man with dark brown hair, Sora, and King Mickey. The background appeared to be some kind of wasteland.

"Is that Roxas?" Sora asked, without intending to.

"No. He's someone you share a special connection with. Someone who's hurting." a voice replied.

Sora looked ahead to find that he was not alone. Standing in front of him with her back to him was a girl his age dressed in a short white dress and blue sandals with little yellow flowers on them, and she had blue eyes and pale blonde hair that was casually draped over one shoulder.

"Naminé?" Sora asked.

The Nobody turned to face him. She appeared to have a sad look in her eyes.

"What do you mean? I've never met anyone who looks like that, other than Roxas." Sora asked.

"You've only met him briefly. I don't expect you to remember, since you were only four at the time." Naminé replied quietly.

"Does this have anything to do with the King's letter?" Sora asked, remembering the letter that he, Riku, and Kairi had received a few months earlier.

Naminé nodded.

"Yes. There are so many people who are hurting now. It's time for you to awaken the memories inside of you and end their hurt." Sora replied.

"Are you?" Sora asked.

"We're hurting, but there are people who have been hurting more longer than us. You need to make them your first priority." a new voice replied from behind Sora.

Sora turned around to find Roxas standing behind him.

"Roxas?" Sora asked.

His Nobody nodded.

Sora turned for a final time to find a figure in a long black Organization XIII coat, the hood covering their face. The hooded figure was standing next to a figure in metallic green armor with blue plates, their helmet covering their face.

"You've all suffered for a long time, haven't you?" Sora asked.

The cloaked figure nodded.

"I've wanted to meet you for a long time, Sora." the cloaked figure replied in a feminine voice.

Sora turned to the armored figure.

"Who are you?" Sora asked.

The armored figure stepped forward and spoke.

 _"I've been connected to your heart for years. But my friends have suffered a long time."_ the armored figure replied.

"You... when I came here two years ago, you're the voice that guided me!" Sora said.

The armored figure nodded.

"I've tried to help you in what little way I could. I know I haven't been able to do much, when you've done so much for me. I hate asking you this, Sora, but the hurt has gone on long enough. You need to end it once and for all." the armored figure said.

Sora nodded his understanding and closed his eyes, the Station of Awakening begging to fade before him.

It wouldn't be long now. Soon, he would leave on his final quest to end the hurt.

* * *

 _"Location: TheDisneyFan365's Realm, November 28th 2110"_

 _At the same time that Sora was traversing the Stations of Awakening, Cynthia was having a dream of her own. She was back in Ylisse, standing on a large deck that overlooked a courtyard in Ylisstol Castle, which itself was shrouded in a cloud of Avina's Malice. Iniabi and the Nightmare King were also there, the two standing in front of each other in battle poses. Iniabi held Falchion and Erebus, the two having been evolved into Exalted Falchion and Shadow Erebus, in both hands, while the Nightmare King held what appeared to be a large_ _cinquedea sword._

 _While the sword looked like a cinquedea, the blade length was longer and the center portion that was closer to the hilt was hollow. It was made out of black chakra metal in a damascus pattern, with slots near the base for smaller versions of what appeared to be mostly grey and cracked crystals, except for a shard that appeared to be marble stone, was a opaque white color, and levitated in a hollow hole in the center. The guard was made out of bones from Hollow Masks and the handle was wrapped with an alternating red and white cloth. The sword also emitted a black and green aura._

 _The two didn't seem to notice her and just stared down each other. Iniabi finally made a move._

 _"Anthony! DIEEE!" Iniabi yelled._

 _He charged towards the Nightmare King and released a furious slash from Shadow Erebus towards the ghost, aiming for his torso. However, the Nightmare King dismissed his attack with a swing from his sword._

 _"Iniabi!" Cynthia cried._

 _Iniabi didn't respond to her, and he continued trying to attack the Nightmare King, before putting the ghost in a blade lock._

 _"You took... everything! Everything that I ever loved! You took Ylisse! You took my friends and family! And now... Cynthia too!" Iniabi yelled._

 _The Nightmare King easily pushed Iniabi away, and Iniabi immediately went back to attacking him. He brought both Exalted Falchion and Shadow Erebus towards the Nightmare King's neck, but was stopped by the meeting of blades and a jab into his abdomen. Iniabi staggered back and was almost brought to his knees, but he managed to keep his balance, and he panted as he held Exalted Falchion and Shadow Erebus in a defensive position. Cynthia then took the time to stand between the two and held her arms out to the side, in an attempt to stop the fighting._

 _"Please, stop!" Cynthia shouted._

 _She looked between the two and saw that they didn't seem to notice her._

 _"What's going on? Can't you see me? Stop this! I'm begging you, please!" Cynthia cried._

 _Iniabi then charged forward again in order to attack the Nightmare King. Cynthia tried to grab him, but she just phased through the blue haired man and fell to the ground. She looked back to see Iniabi start to clash with the Nightmare King. Once again, the ghost easily blocked the attacks, not having even tired out in the slightest. The two eventually met in another blade lock, but the Nightmare King broke it by kicking Iniabi, before thrusting his sword towards him. Iniabi managed to counter it with Exalted Falchion and slashed at the Nightmare King with Shadow Erebus, but the Nightmare King blocked it with his sword. The two went on for awhile, until they both took a few steps back. Iniabi panted for a few seconds, before charging forward again. But instead of meeting the Nightmare King headfirst, he used a wall to boost a jump towards him. However, the Nightmare King saw it coming and swung the sword hard into Iniabi, causing him to stagger back, before rearing back and thrusting his sword as hard as he could towards Iniabi's torso. Iniabi blocked it, but the sheer force caused him to fly back away from the Nightmare King and fall to the ground. The blue haired man grunted and tried to use Exalted Falchion to brace himself up, but he failed. As he did so, the Nightmare King slowly approached him and stood in front of him, before bringing his sword back in preparation to impale Iniabi with it. Cynthia couldn't take anymore if it and closed her eyes._

 _"NOOOOOOOOO!" Cynthia yelled._

Her eyes shot open, and she shot up and screamed in terror as she panted with cold sweat covering her body. She looked around the room she had been given to stay in at TheDisneyFan365's fortress and sighed as she shook her head.

"Iniabi..." Cynthia whispered.


	14. Deep Jungle's Destruction

**Chapter 14: Deep Jungle's Destruction**

 _"Location: Deep Jungle, The World Of Disney, November 28th 2110"_

Nihil was still hiding by the Treehouse.

 _"Now, how shall I harvest his heart? He seems to have connections to the animals here. If I kill those animals, that should cause him to come running. I'll check with George first."_ Nihil thought.

He returned to Monstro and waited for the other two to arrive. George was the first one to get back. He released the Neoshadows with him and looked at Nihil.

"Where's Xylnn?" George asked.

 _"Who knows? Must've gotten bored staying in this whale all day. Hearts knows I'd do the same."_ Nihil replied.

"What did you find?" George asked.

 _"A man with monkey-like mannerisms took out the Heartless Scouts that I had with me."_ Nihil replied.

"That would be Tarzan." George said.

 _"He must be our Savior."_ Nihil said.

"Right. Let's begin Harvestation." George said.

Just then, Xylnn stumbled upon the two, jumping from a tree branch and looking at the other two.

"Hey, guys. Did I miss something?" Xylnn asked.

"We've found this world's Savior and we're about to harvest his heart. Did you find any information on you're journey?" George asked.

"There's an entire area full of monkeys nearby here. Some guy in brown trunks was grunting like them, as if he was talking to them." Xylnn replied.

"That's him. If we kill those animals, he'll come running. Nihil, I'll leave their deaths to you." George said.

 _"Understood."_ Nihil said.

"Xylnn, follow that man if you can. Keep him busy so that Nihil can harvest the animals without interference." George ordered.

But what the trio didn't know was that Tarzan was in the treetops, listening to them the whole time.

 _"Not George. It can't be. I thought he was better than this."_ Tarzan thought.

He left, heading for the monkey area to warn his kin.

* * *

 _"Location: Atlantis, The World Of Disney, November 28th 2110"_

A portal opened up in the world of Atlantis. Vanellope, Taffyta, Adorabeezle, and Nougetsia stepped out, with Iniabi and Cynthia following behind them. Earlier that day before leaving TheDisneyFan365's fortress, Vanellope had asked them to come along as back-up. He had agreed to help, adding that he might even regain some of his memory while out with them.

Immediately upon arriving in the water-based world, the Sugar Rushers could tell that something was wrong. Unlike most of the other times they and the rest of the team was there, a heavy rainfall was covering all of Atlantis. It was obvious that the rain had been falling on the world for some time.

"Alright, we're finally here. Though, it would be nice if this rain would let up. I feel so soaked." Vanellope said.

Taffyta turned to Cynthia.

"Hey, are you alright?" Taffyta asked.

Cynthia nodded. She couldn't get her dream from earlier out of her head, but she had managed to calm down somewhat.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me." Cynthia replied.

Taffyta wasn't convinced, but she decided to leave it be. Vanellope turned to the others.

"Let's find Milo and the others, and see how we can help them free Ruta." Vanellope said.

Just then, a loud trumpeting cry echoed through the land. It was as if a very large animal was angry and lashing out. The cry was followed by a rumble and mechanical sounds. The group looked out into the distance towards where the sounds came from, and they could just manage to see a long snout spraying water into the air. It was obviously the main cause for the intense rainfall upon the water world. Just then, Kida ran up to them.

"Vanellope! Taffyta! Adorabeezle! Nougetsia! And... Cynthia and Iniabi. You came at just the right time." Kida greeted.

"Hey, Kida. TheDisneyFan365 said you and the rest of your world was in danger. Sorry to keep you waiting." Vanellope greeted.

"That's not at all a problem. But what you are saying about us in danger is true. Atlantis is in danger because of the massive rainfall coming from this strange machine. Will you help us? We need all the strength we can get." Kida asked.

Adorabeezle nodded.

"Gladly. In fact, we were told about the machine, which is called Vah Ruta, from TheDisneyFan365 and came to assist you." Adorabeezle replied.

"Thanks for telling me that info. And excellent. Let's head to the palace immediately. There's time to waste." Kida said.

Vanellope's group and Kida began to make their way along the path to the palace.

"So, tell us more about what is occurring with Vah Ruta." Iniabi said.

"That I will wait for my father to explain, as he can do it better than I probably could." Kida said.

* * *

 _"Location: Deep Jungle, The World Of Disney, November 28th 2110"_

Tarzan raced through the treetops, quickly making his way to the area where the Gorillas congregated. He entered the area and quickly explained what was going on to Kerchack. Xylnn and Nihil then jumped out of the trees just as the Gorillas and Tarzan raced to combat positions.

"You're mine!" Xylnn shouted.

She lunged at Tarzan with her boomerang at the ready. Meanwhile, Nihil summoned his fake Keyblade and began his assault on the Gorillas, who were no match for him despite his smaller frame. As the animals were slaughtered, Tarzan begins to glow with rage. A bright light surrounded him, and he pushed Xylnn away with his spear before rushing towards Nihil, who had slain all of the Gorillas except Kala. She was cowering in the corner as Nihil lifted his weapon. Fortunately, Tarzan attacked just as the weapon was about to strike Kala.

"Where is George at?" Tarzan asked.

 _"George? We are the ones killing your kin. Why do you want our ally?"_ Nihil asked.

"George is the cause. He can leave. You can leave, too." Tarzan replied angrily.

A scream was suddenly heard as George slayed Kala behind Tarzan's back.

"Mother!" Tarzan cried, rushing to her aid.

She fell, caught by Tarzan before she hit the ground. George stepped back, signaling the other two to come to his side.

 _"We should attack while his back is turned."_ Nihil said.

"Let him make peace with his kin. It's the only mercy we can give him at this point." George said.

"Why? Why kill animals? They do nothing!" Tarzan asked, turning to face the three.

"We need every heart we can get. I know they were dear to you, but they serve a larger cause now." George replied.

George pointed upward as the hearts that belonged to the Gorillas soared up to the sky and beyond.

"Now, be a good son and join your parents in servitude." George said.

The white haired boy pointed his Keyblade at Tarzan, signifying bloodlust. Xylnn took out her boomerang, while Nihil summoned his fake Keyblade. A dark aura surrounded George, matching the newfound aura of light that surrounded Tarzan.

"Now die!" George shouted.

The boy lunged at Tarzan with agility matching that of a gazelle. However, the older man got into the defensive, evading George's swipes. Nihil tried to rush into the fight, but Xylnn stopped him.

"There's a reason that George didn't order us to attack. Stay your hand." Xylnn ordered.

George eventually began to overwhelm Tarzan, and he easily destroyed the man's spear using one swipe of his blade. He then almost launched the killing blow, but Tarzan jumped out of the way in a spilt-second.

"You should stay still. You merely delay the inevitable." George snapped.

* * *

 _"Location: Atlantis, The World Of Disney, November 28th 2110"_

The group moved through the city and saw the going-ons of life in Atlantis. Families walked together in groups, and friends moved in and out of shops. Iniabi recalled the city from some visits there during his childhood. He had only been to Atlantis a handful of times. The first time, he was on a trip with Amber and Kida had interacted with him. The second time, he was with Morgan on diplomatic business. The last time he was there, it was shortly before the Nightmare King returned. The journey to the palace was not a long one. As the group approached the building, Kida pointed to the left.

"Ruta is stationed over there, in that reservoir." Kida explained.

There was a huge wall that acted as a dam for the water housed in the reservoir. The group entered the palace and entered the throne room, where Kashekim was sitting.

"Father, I've found some of the Sugar Rushers, as well as Cynthia and Iniabi. They're willing to aid us in our efforts to calm the giant beast, which they say is called Vah Ruta." Kida announced.

"Thank you, Kida. You've done well to bring them here." Kashekim said. He turned his attention to Vanellope and her group and explained "Now then, as Atlantis is in danger and you have willingly offered your help, we can deal with this problem swiftly. This "Vah Ruta" has great power. It has the unique ability to create an endless supply of water. Of late, it has been mercilessly been spouting water into the air. As a result, this area has been plagued be the heavy rains. For us Atlantians, water has been no problem to us since Atlantis was raised back to ground level, so you wouldn't think this would be such a problem. Sadly, the rains have filled the Western Reservoir nearly to the point of flooding. If the reservoir bursts, I fear that immense damage will befall on the city. Atlantis is under threat of vanishing underground again because of Vah Ruta. If it sinks into oblivion once more, Atlantian culture will disappear altogether.".

Just then, Ruta made another cry. Those in the throne room looked in the direction of the Western Reservoir.

"Hmm... Ruta is crying out once again." Kashekim said.

Kida nodded.

"Also, Cynthia has told me that Iniabi has lost his memory after an attack in his timeline." Kida said.

"What?" Kashekim asked.

"I lost my memory." Iniabi replied apologetically.

Kashekim leaned forward in shock.

"We have met during the war against Anthony, but you didn't really get to speak with us much, so I understand if you don't recognize us. But surely you at least remember Cynthia, right?" Kashekim asked.

"I... no, not really." Iniabi replied simply.

During the time in Atlantis, he had recovered one memory of Cynthia, but it had been small and nothing significant. Other than that, his memory was one big blank. Kashekim sighed, shaking his head.

"The two of you were so close." Kashekim said.

"Father, I do not believe discussing his memories is helping matters at the moment. Iniabi seems confused." Kida said.

Iniabi cast him a small grateful look. Kashekim nodded in understanding.

"Yes. Yes, you are correct, Kida." Kashekim said. He turned to Vanellope's group and asked "I have no doubt in my mind that you have faced many trials as of late. Still, I must ask you to hear us out. We cannot stop Ruta alone. Will you lend us your strength?".

"Yes." Vanellope replied simply.

In truth, while she knew that she and the others had no idea what they were up against, she definitely knew that at least she was exhausted in the moment.

"You have our thanks. Now then, according to discoveries we've made on Ruta so far, the armor protecting it's body seems to be Impenetrable. Not even attacks from the Guardians protecting Atlantis seem to deal any damage to it. However, a set of orbs located on it's shoulders are mechanisms that can control the water it generates. Unfortunately, they need electricity to work. They're out of control now because there is no electricity coursing through to stop them." Kashekim explained.

"Milo managed to hit one with an electrical laser from a Ketak. It seemed to slow the water a bit, but because we could not safely strike it with enough electricity at once, the water soon returned to it's full force. If we could get close enough, we could get the orbs working properly again. I will aid you in any way I can, of course." Kida added.

"Of course. As we said before, we'll help you." Vanellope said.

"Excellent. Once Ruta has stopped rampaging, you five can easily climb inside it. Let's go appease Ruta together." Kida said.

"I'm in. Let's do this." Cynthia said.

Kashekim chuckled.

"Thank you. Truly, it is us who are in debt to you." Kashekim said.

"Come now, Kashekim. You needn't repay us for such an act. It's the least we can do for our friends." Adorabeezle said.

Iniabi turned to Kida.

"I guess we don't have time to waste. Can you bring us to the reservoir?" Iniabi asked.

Kida nodded.

"I can do you one better." Kida replied.

* * *

 _"Location: Unknown, Kingdom Hearts Dimension, November 28th 2110"_

 _"Sora... Sora... WAKE UP, SORA!"_ a voice shouted.

Sora sat straight up in his seat. He yawned and stretched.

"Was that really necessary?" Sora asked.

Goofy chuckled.

"Sorry, but it's nearly ten in the morning. And we're just about to arrive in Olympus Coliseum." Goofy replied from the pilot's seat.

"Thanks." Sora said.

The Keybearer stood up and walked over to the window of the Gummi Ship. He looked out at the world of Olympus Coliseum below them.

"I wonder if they repaired the Coliseum after last time." Sora said.

"Hopefully. It sure will be great to see Hercules and the others again." Donald said.

"Hold on. I'll bring down the ship now." Goofy said.

He moved his hands towards the controls to make the Gummi Ship land in the world below. But before it could move down towards Olympus Coliseum, it suddenly lurched to the side as a missile struck it's wing. Donald looked out the screen.

"Heartless! They found us!" Donald shouted.

"Buckle up, everyone. Things are about to get messy." Goofy said.

With that, he sent the ship into a downward spiral to avoid another hit from the Heartless that seemed to surround them.

* * *

 _"Location: Deep Jungle, The World Of Disney, November 28th 2110"_

Tarzan was still on the defensive. George began to get annoyed as his blows became less precise. His hand then began to glow with darkness, and he sent out dark projectiles that hit Tarzan in the torso. The brown haired man fell to the ground with a thud, barely able to stand.

"Will you submit now?" George asked.

"Must... get... revenge. Must... protect... Jane!" Tarzan replied.

The aura of light around him intensified. A light surrounded Tarzan's right hand and a new spear appeared in his hand.

 _"Looks like the surveyors of the light are on to us."_ Nihil said.

"No matter. I'll consume it with my darkness." George said.

The white haired boy jumped and attacked with a downward slash. However, the improved Tarzan automatically blocked and sent him flying about two feet away.

"It looks like he needs help after all." Xylnn said, drawing her boomerang.

Nihil drew his weapon and they both moved in front of George, who was still staggering from the unexpected blow.

"Stronger than he looks, ain't he?" Xylnn asked.

"No. It's the light that's helping him, not his own strength." George replied.

 _"Then we'll just snuff out the light!"_ Nihil said, shooting a beam of darkness from his palm.

Tarzan blocked the blow very easily. Nihil kept sending out the beam, only for the two to enter a stand-off. Xylnn waved her hand across her boomerang, giving it a dark aura.

"Black Sabbath!" Xylnn shouted.

She sent her boomerang flying into Nihil's beam. That gave the beam more power and caused Tarzan to fall back slightly while maintaining his barrier. George looked on in awe at the power being used, before pointing his Dark Keyblade at Tarzan and shooting out a dark beam. The three dark powers collided and formed one fiery dark beam. Tarzan was eventually overwhelmed and destroyed by the beam. His heart attempted to fly into the sky, but George caught it and stained it in darkness. A large Gorilla-like Heartless with spears stabbed all over it's body appeared next to him.

"Well, that's over." Xylnn said.

"Another Savior down." George said, sending the Heartless away. He turned to Nihil and ordered "Now, take us to the Keyhole, Nihil.".

Nihil nodded and jumped into a nearby cave, navigating it's water-filled caverns with George and Xylnn following close behind. They eventually reached the Keyhole.

 _"Are you sure about this, kid? If you keep this up, everything will be destroyed. I find this cause very noble, but if you think you aren't up to it, then let us know now."_ Nihil asked.

"No. The light only seeks to create more things and overpopulate the world. What this universe needs now is a time of tranquility. Only the darkness can provide that. I shall destroy all light in the cosmos. I know I can do it." George replied.

He pointed his Dark Keyblade at the Keyhole and shot a dark projectile at it. Light poured out of the Keyhole and a portal of light appeared before the trio. They stepped through, and George pointed his Dark Keyblade at the sphere of light that was seen at the center of the world's heart. Nihil and Xylnn did the same with their weapons. The bright room began to be consumed by the darkness.

"This is my destiny. Only through destruction can chaos be eliminated." George said.

The heart began to dissolve as it was consumed by the darkness. The room began to shake and the trio exited the realm inside of the Keyhole.

"Nihil, summon Monstro so that we can leave." George ordered.

 _"He will not fit in this small cavern. Let's go outside first."_ Nihil said.

The trio exited the cavern just as a cave-in occurred. The sky turns black as a dark orb appeared in the center of the area, just like in Sugar Rush and Royal Woods. Nihil placed his palm in the air and shot a beam into the sky. Monstro appeared and teleported them inside it's body. The whale then left the world and entered deep space. Inside, George sat on his throne and overlooked the control center.

"Which world is next?" George asked.

 _"A world covered by desert. It has a magical air to it."_ Nihil replied.

"Hmm... it's gonna be hot over there. Bring water." Xylnn said.

"Set a course for our next world victim. Agrabah." George ordered.

* * *

 _"Location: Atlantis, The World Of Disney, November 28th 2110"_

Kida took the group to a jetty that overlooked the Western Reservoir, where Ruta was housed in. Everyone except Kida looked at it curiously. It was a huge behemoth of mechanical parts and looked to be some sort of elephant, with four legs and waterfalls at it's shoulders, just how they had been described. Not only that, but the same snout they had seen before came out of the animal's head and was still spraying water into the air.

"So, how exactly are we going to get over there?" Iniabi asked.

Kida motioned to some Ketaks parked nearby.

"We're going to be riding these over there." Kida replied. She then looked over to Ruta and asked "Do you see those glowing pink orbs on Ruta's shoulders?".

"Yes." Taffyta replied.

"We will need to shoot each of them with an electrical laser from these Ketaks. If we can cut off it's water line, that should stop it from attacking and even prevent the reservoir from overfilling. Once we cut it off, you can board it." Kida explained.

"Got it. Let's go." Vanellope ordered.

There were just enough Ketaks for all those in the group. Once everyone was on there's, they powered on.

"Here we go!" Kida said.

The group moved out and began to accelerate at a constantly fast speed. Kida took the lead, leading the others on a a course that took them in a circle around the Divine Beast. As the pair got close, Ruta began to move and shake.

"Ruta is responding to our presence! Move away and wait for an opening before we approach! Keep going at full speed in order to avoid being hit by it's attacks. It'll undoubtedly use it's cannons or trunk against us. They are highly powered and very painful were you to be hit by a projectile or water from the trunk. Luckily, the canons require time to cool down after several uses. That will be our opening." Kida called out.

"Got it!" Cynthia shouted.

The group was now at Ruta's side. They could see the cannons activating and coming out of their storage holds in order to defend the Divine Beast. The cannons charged up as Kida led them around the back of the Divine Beast in order to get to the other side. A cannon fired, and the round landed just a meter in front of the group as it hit the water. The other cannon on the side of the Divine Beast fired. Nougetsia had to duck in order to avoid having her head taken off by the passing projectile.

"Two more shots and they'll need cooling down." Kida said.

The Atlantean changed the direction she was moving to the way she came. The others followed behind her. Taffyta swiftly took aim and fired an electrical laser. However, the laser did no damage as it smashed harmlessly into the armor of the Divine Beast, breaking on impact with one last fizzle of electrical energy. A cannon fired again and landed close enough to the group to throw Adorabeezle off of her Ketak. The girl quickly got back on and was soon traveling again.

"If we can bait that cannon one more time, you'll be able to get to the orb it defends. Do you think you can get both orbs on this side of Ruta while we're there?" Kida asked.

"I'll do my best." Iniabi replied.

The same cannon fired again and missed by two meters. The speed of the Ketaks was definitely helping with avoiding cannon fire. The group moved closer to Ruta.

"Get ready!" Kida yelled.

Vanellope and Taffyta kept their gazes focused, and the two fired electrical lasers on the two orbs of their side. They hit the orbs, turning them from a pink glow to a yellow one. The group then moved around the back of Ruta. Instantly as they came into range, another roar bellowed through the air, and Ruta raised it's trunk and shot a heavy blast of water towards them. They avoided the blasts with ease as they navigated the waters, followed by canon fire. After a short time, one of the cannons required cooling down. The group moved in, and Cynthia quickly fired a laser at the third orb, hitting it and making it change color. However, one of the cannons on the back of the Divine Beast fired at Cynthia, distracting the white haired girl. She was not able to fire a laser at the last orb and was knocked into the water. Kida came over and helped her back onto her Ketak, and they and the others were moving again. However, the cannon that required cooling became operational again.

"We've got to get the cannon near the rear of the beast to fire so it can cool." Kida said.

"Bait it!" Vanellope ordered.

Kida followed Vanellope's order and the cannon fired. After awhile, it began to cool down.

"To the waterfall now!" Vanellope yelled.

The group immediately moved towards Ruta. Iniabi took aim at the last orb and fired a laser. It successfully hit.

"Yes!" Iniabi shouted.

Each waterfall had stopped when it's corresponding orb was hit with an electrical laser. The main spout at the front of the Divine Beast dropped and stopped releasing water into the sky.

"Well done, Iniabi!" Kida said.

The rain quickly and gradually began to stop after the spout had dropped.

"The water spouting from Ruta has stopped. It's raising higher to open it's entrance. You can get inside through there. Do what you can in there to appease this thing. This is where the real work starts." Kida said.

The group came to a platform in front of the entrance. Vanellope and her group got off of their Ketaks and onto the platform.

"Best of luck, everyone. Show the enemy no fear and return to the palace once you've finished. I'll see you there." Kida ordered.

"We most definitely will, Kida. You've been a brilliant companion." Iniabi said.

Kida smiled just as the Divine Beast began to rise again. The Atlantean had the rest of the Ketaks return to the jetty, before starting to head there herself. Meanwhile, Vanellope, Taffyta, Adorabeezle, Iniabi, and Cynthia walked inside Ruta, ready to take it on.

* * *

 _"Location: Unknown, Kingdom Hearts Dimension, November 28th 2110"_

Sora felt sick to his stomach. The Gummi Ship had been tossed in so many directions that he was having trouble telling which way was up. Goofy had been forced to fly away from Olympus Coliseum and had gotten caught in an Asteroid Field. He was currently trying to steer out of it, but it wasn't easy. Heartless ships were everywhere, and it took all his concentration to keep from crashing into chunks of rock. Donald grasped the arm rests of his seat tightly as he shouted each time a boulder came too close.

"Goofy! If we live through this, I'm gonna kill you!" Donald shouted with his eyes shut tight.

Sora felt the same as the duck and he moved to the weapons station. A hologram screen appeared, showing the space surrounding the ship. Sora glared at the screen as a Heartless ship came in sight and fired twice. The first one missed, but the second one struck the enemy in the left wing, causing it to crash into another that swooped in from below. Both ships exploded on impact. The Gummi Ship got back on course, and with the combined efforts of Goofy and Sora, the Heartless numbers started to shrink. But just as their hopes went up, a sudden jolt nearly sent Donald falling from his chair as Sora almost lost his footing. A flashing red alert appeared on the screen. Sora recovered and looked at the display.

"It's a big one! It's a boss!" Sora said.

The ship that had struck them was three times the size of the Gummi Ship. It had four arms and two sets of wings that resembled that of a dragonfly. It also had a scorpion-like tail that contained a lightning globe at the tip, which was charging up.

"It's going to fire!" Sora shouted.

"Hang on!" Goofy shouted.

He forced the ship to make a hard left turn. The creature unleashed it's attack, just barely missing the ship's right engine.

"That does it!" Goofy said.

He pulled the ship into a U-turn and began flying right towards the Heartless ship.

"Are you insane? We'll be killed!" Donald shouted with his eyes open wide.

Goofy turned to Sora.

"Get ready, Sora." Goofy ordered.

"Right." Sora said.

They flew at the ship, with Sora waiting for the right moment. Seconds seemed like hours as both the Gummi Ship and Heartless ship headed on a collision course. Finally, Goofy spoke.

"Now Sora!" Goofy shouted.

The Gummi Ship tilted as it flew in close and unleashed a barrage of missiles and laser blasts. The Heartless fired as well, but most of the attacks missed. One struck the ship's engine, causing smoke to spew from behind and the air around it to buzz with sparks of electricity. The Gummi Ship was damaged, but the Heartless spiraled out of control until it slammed into an Asteroid and exploded.

"Yes!" Sora exclaimed happily.

Donald and Goofy smiled along him, but that vanished when a flashing red light filled the screen. Sora stepped away from the weapon's station, which retracted back into the floor now that the Heartless ships were no longer a threat.

"What is it?" He asked.

"We took a pretty good hit. The engine's in rough shape. We'll have to land and make repairs. There's a world nearby, but we've haven't been there yet." Goofy replied.

"Land there anyway." Sora ordered.


	15. Divine Beast Vah Ruta

**Chapter 15: Divine Beast Vah Ruta**

 _"Location: Atlantis, The World Of Disney, November 28th 2110"_

Vanellope, Taffyta, Adorabeezle, Nougetsia, Cynthia, and Iniabi walked through Ruta's entrance, which closed behind them immediately. Like with Celrock Universe Zack's mindscape when Avina rid him of the Nightmare King's influence, the Divine Beast crackled with Malice even before they stepped inside. Sparks rose from it's stone-metal surface and festered in the air, soaking into their skin even through their clothing. The group looked around as they stood still. It was very closed in. There were a lot of corridors that had walls made of the components of machinery that made the Divine Beast work. Iniabi took the time to unsheathe both Falchion and Erebus, and Erebus suddenly lit with a vibrant red light. Vanellope smirked. Even though it wasn't in it's Shadow form, it was still reacting to the evil energy around them.

 _"Well now, you guys are here. I had a feeling you guys'd show up eventually."_ a familiar voice said.

Cynthia looked up in shock.

"Brady? Is that you?" Cynthia asked.

 _"Yeah. I never made it back in Ylisstol, nor did Kjelle, Laurent, or Noire. Avina sent Noire to the bird creature, while I was sent to this... whatever ya call it. Kjelle and Laurent are in two others, but I don't know what they are or where they are."_ Brady replied.

Vanellope thought for a moment.

"Brady, do you know anything on how to free Vah Ruta?" Vanellope asked.

 _"Is that what this is called? Thanks for that. I'm in Ruta's head, where the main control point is. Find your way through the maze that's part of this thing to make your way there. Be careful of enemies that patrol the insides."_ Brady replied.

The group set off to find Ruta's control point. The Divine Beast was a strange place. The interior was of a similar visual style to that of the outside. Many a shaft, pipe, and cord lined the walkways that connected to blocks containing pistons and display lights of different colors to indicate a certain state. Mostly, they were the same color of crimson as the exterior was. They scanned the walls as they walked through the corridors, and soon, they came to a staircase. They climbed it and came across a Miniature Guardian. Instantly, it turned it's head upon sensing their presence and began targeting them, before firing at them. Everyone easily avoided the attack, and Adorabeezle transformed into her snow beast form and charged up to the Guardian. Before it could attack her, she ripped off one of its legs before swinging her arm, knocking the machine into a wall with brute force and destroying it. She then reverted to her human form, and the group continued on. Eventually, they came to a corridor that a right turn entered and saw a door at the very end of it.

In it's time, Ruta had been called it a labyrinth, and that was an incredible overstatement. The main body of the Divine Beast was where they were currently, and it was made of two floors. Both floors had two main corridors which had smaller ones that jetted off them to different parts of the Beast's components. In the bottom rear of the Beast was a chamber, accessed via the bottom floor main corridor, which contained an ankle high pool of water. The main control room was in the head of the Divine Beast and was accessed via the top floor main corridor. They were looking right at the entrance. They began walking down the corridor, but when looking at the walls of it, they noticed something that they hadn't on the lower floor. A purply black sludge covering the components of the Divine Beast. They stopped walking and Iniabi scrapped some off with Erebus, bringing it closer to his eyes to see it better. The smell coming off of it was revolting and made the blue haired man gag. It looked to have a thick, liquidy texture he'd suspected would be unpleasant to touch.

 _"That is called Malice. It is how Avina control's the Divine Beast. It is also what those particles in the air are. Do not touch it or else it will drain the life out of you."_ Brady explained.

Iniabi flicked the Malice off of Erebus and continued traveling down the corridor with the others until they came to the door that entered into the head. It was more like a gate, as it had gaps between bars that went vertically. Adorabeezle hacked into the door from a slot that seemed to use some sort of rectangular-shaped key, and the gate opened by lifting. They entered to see a console that was covered in Malice and had another of the slots. It was definitely the main control unit, but Brady wasn't there.

"Brady? Where are you?" Taffyta asked.

 _"Do you see that console with the slot?"_ Brady asked.

"Yes." Iniabi replied.

 _"That is the control console. Unfortunately, it seems like ya need some sort of tech foreign to us back in Ylisse to access."_ Brady explained.

Adorabeezle went up to it.

"Don't worry, I'll handle this." Adorabeezle said.

She studied the console, before getting to work on hacking it in order to get it activated. Once she was finished, she activated it. However, she and the others were caught off guard when the Malice leaped at them. Some of it swirled around the control unit like a shield, while the rest surged past them. It began moving and convulsing together until all of it was gone off the console and gathered on the floor. From the collection of Malice, a humanoid shape took shape. Dark red hair, a scarred face, followed by the rest of Brady's body. And suddenly, evil laughter, coming from the Malice that changed color to match Brady's skin. The man appeared before them where the Malice had once been and laughed maniacally.

"Gods, ya really did follow my every instruction. I was bound to the Beast and ya released me." Brady said.

"You're not Brady. You are Avina's puppet." Nougetsia growled, pointing a finger at him.

"Yeah! I am Avina's puppet, in the shape of your friend. If you want to save him, make battle with me in the water chamber at the rear of this Divine Beast. Just be warned that ya will meet a likely doom if you do so." Brady said.

He floated out into the corridor of the top floor and made his way to the chamber at the back of the Divine Beast. Everyone quickly ran after him though the corridor they had walked down.

* * *

 _"Location: Unknown, Kingdom Hearts Dimension, November 28th 2110"_

After Lincoln, Luan, Liby, and Jiminy took off, the three humans were having a small conversation. Luan piloted the Gummi Ship, while the others were behind her.

"What world do you think will end up at, Luan?" Lincoln asked.

"Who knows. Whatever world it is, we do need to look out for the Heartless, along with our sisters." Luan replied, keeping focus with the ship.

Suddenly, the monitor went off.

"It looks like a world is approaching." Luan said, looking at the monitor.

The world they saw looked like a large city, with a green statue of a man with an arrow on his head.

"It looks like that's our destination, Luan. Let's land." Lincoln said.

With that, they headed over to the world.

* * *

 _"Location: Atlantis, The World Of Disney, November 28th 2110"_

Vanellope and her group descended the staircase they had climbed so they could run to the entrance of the water chamber, where they saw Brady floating, holding his Killer Axe.

"This Killer Axe you've seen used in battle. You know what damage it can do in hands of someone who's skilled." Brady said.

"Yes. And I'm sure you've stolen Brady's knowledge on how to use it." Cynthia said angrily.

"It's my knowledge now." Brady said.

"We'll see about that." Cynthia sneered.

Brady raised his brow, accepting her challenge. He then quickly moved and swung his Killer Axe at Cynthia. The white haired girl rolled to the side in order to dodge the attack and followed up with a vertical swing of her lance. Brady caught the lance with his axe's blade and rotated the handle to rip the lance out of Cynthia's hands. The girl didn't have a chance to retrieve her weapon as Brady started attacking with swipes from his Killer Axe. However, Adorabeezle transformed into her snow beast form and blocked the Killer Axe with her claws, giving Cynthia breathing room. However, Brady was attacking very quickly and even Adorabeezle struggled to block his attacks in her snow beast form. Eventually, she started losing stamina and Brady was able to stun her and knock her away.

"You better do better than that." Brady said.

He swiped his Killer Axe again. Taffyta ran towards him as well and jumped just before they would hit each. Brady tried to make contact with Taffyta's legs using his Killer Axe, but she thinned her leg enough to dodge him. She land roughly, scrapping her legs against the hard ground of the chamber which the water masked. Her legs were visibly grazed from her landing and her face showed the pain. Brady smiled.

"Remember when I would heal you all at even the slightest scratch? Don't expect me to do that now." Brady said.

Taffyta stared at Brady with fury.

"I don't expect it all. I don't want it either. Now die, you fake!" Taffyta snarled.

Iniabi ran right at Brady, bringing both Erebus and Falchion back in preparation to stab when he finally reached him, an attack which the redhead had to dodge instead of block. As each attack came, Iniabi increased his speed, but Brady did so as well. Both fighter's had a different edge over the other. For Iniabi, it was his ability to give more effective blows with both of his swords, which beat out Brady's weapon type. For Brady, using only one weapon allowed him to not get as worn out. However, those advantages created disadvantages. Iniabi had to get close to Brady, but Brady couldn't move as fast or took too long to get to a faster speed while wielding his weapon. These disadvantages they knew and were skilled enough to lessen the effects of them, but that didn't mean they were completely mute during this fight. Multiple times, Iniabi was able to see Brady's attack coming and act accordingly. Brady was also able to bring back his Killer Axe in an attempt to land a blow on Iniabi when he was close. It was a fight which tested them, as both were very familiar with each other's fighting styles.

The fight would only be won when one of them made a big enough mistake. Even small mistakes were few and far between.

And so came a mistake on Brady's part. He misjudged Iniabi's distance away from him at one point and thought he was closer than he was. He stretched out his Killer Axe and swung, with his hand at the very bottom of the handle. Iniabi's action in response to the attack was to have both Falchion and Erebus grab onto the Killer Axe's blade. After noticing that Brady's hand was at the very end of the axe's handle, Iniabi twisted his blades and pulled the Killer Axe from the other man's hand. He was able to pick the Killer Axe up and chucked to the other side of the room. Even just that small mistake of misjudguing distance allowed Iniabi an opening, and he quickly ran at Brady and began to move his arms. Speed grew with each slice. Brady dodged each slice as best as he could and doubled his efforts with the increasing speed. He could see that Iniabi would not give him opening in which he could retrieve his weapon, and he gradually became tired with each dodge and movement to avoid the dark blue haired man's attacks. Soon, when he had become extraordinarily drawn out from quick movements, Iniabi was able to land a significant blow on Brady and he dropped to the floor. Iniabi was breathing heavily as he stood over the redhead, and he brought Falchion up before plunging down into the other man's body. A sound of terror was the last sound to be emitted from it.

Iniabi withdrew Falchion from the body and sheathed it as he and the others watched the Malice react and spread out. However, instead of disappearing, it took on the shape of something else. Like Brady, a humanoid shape started forming, before taking on the shape of Avina. However, there were some differences. Her hair was a light and dark blue color, and there was a recolor of her kimono and it's sleeves, with the kimono being blue and the sleeves appearing to be waterfalls.

"Oh my, Mother will not be pleased with this. It is the Water's duty to cleanse this world of its filth, so that Mother can rebuild it anew." the Avina look-alike said.

Cynthia pointed her lance at the Avina look-alike.

"Who are you?" Cynthia asked.

"I am Waterblight Avina, but you may simply call me Waterblight. I'm the one truly controlling this Divine Beast, and was the one using your friend as a host body." Waterblight Avina replied.

"That's just sick. How dare you hurt one of our friends like that." Taffyta snarled.

Iniabi looked right into Waterblight Avina's eyes as he got into a fighting stance.

"I'm going to kill you. For taking my homeland, my life, and my memories, and almost taking the one I supposedly love away from me. Prepare to be sent back to the abyss, you unholy vermin." Iniabi sneered.

Waterblight Avina chuckled.

"The water sees the remnants of past. A past that will be washed away by the might of my Mother." Waterblight Avina said.

Her body shined with a brilliant light as Avina's brand flickered in and out of her chest. Her body then sent out a shockwave that almost knocked everyone over. A trident appeared in Waterblight Avina's hand.

"I hereby banish you from my ocean!" Waterblight Avina yelled yells as a brilliant light manifested and surrounded her.

"Your ocean? Get over yourself, sister!" Nougetsia snapped.

Nougetsia held out both her hands and gave a mighty cheer, an enormous blast of ice and snow blowing out and filling the entire area in front of them. However, Waterblight Avina easily managed to dodge the blast by absorbing herself into the snow and ice and reappearing back in the water.

"So, what do we do about the Siren over here?" Taffyta asked.

"We kill her and retake this Divine Beast." Iniabi replied angrily.

He and Cynthia branched out and cornered Waterblight Avina in an attempt to trap her. However, the woman merely twirled her trident, and the two were hurled into the air and tossed back by a vast vortex of water pressure.

"This will be tougher than I thought." Vanellope said, slapping her face with a facepalm.

* * *

 _"Location: Unknown, Kingdom Hearts Dimension, November 28th 2110"_

After they landed, Lincoln, Luan, and Liby saw a bunch of airships in the sky above them.

"What's with all these airships?" Liby asked.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling it's not good. We need to look around." Lincoln replied.

The three entered the city to see what was happening. Pretty soon, they stopped by a railing and saw a huge statue.

"I wonder what that statue represents." Lincoln said.

Luan took notice of a mask with a red spot on the top.

"I'm not sure, but I know that mask on it is not supposed to be there." Luan replied.

Just then, they saw two people in uniforms run over to a boulder. One of them somehow moved it without touching it and the two jumped into a passageway. Once they were gone, the boulder moved again.

"How did they move that boulder like that?" Liby asked in shock.

"I don't know, Liby. We should go in there and see what's going on." Lincoln replied.

He went to push the boulder.

"I don't think it's such a good idea, Un-Lincoln. What if..." Liby started to ask.

"Will you stop worrying, Liby? We have to find out what's going on." Lincoln replied.

He pushed it far enough for them to enter the passageway. The three jumped in, and Lincoln moved the boulder back in it's place. They went through the tunnel, with Lincoln using his Keyblade to light it up with fire at the tip. They walked through, making small talk as they did.

"Are we even supposed to be here at all?" Liby asked, getting scared.

"I don't know either. If we aren't, we might end up running into some traps." Luan replied.

A small wind blew and the fire on the Keyblade was put out.

"Or an ambush." Luan added.

A bunch of people suddenly appeared, and they grabbed the three, tied them up, and knocked them unconscious. With that, they grabbed them and took them further into the tunnel.

* * *

 _"Location: Agrabah, The World Of Disney, November 28th 2110"_

Monstro was about to land in the Agrabah Desert.

"We're about to land, George. Anything you wanna do before we depart?" Xylnn asked.

"Nihil, are there any resting quarters in this thing?" George asked.

 _"Yes, one of the Heartless will lead you there."_ Nihil replied.

George nodded and turned to Xylnn.

"Xylnn, I'm trusting you to gather intel on Agrabah and find out the current situation. You have to make yourself look good in front of the natives. They value strength here." George said.

George left for the Resting Chambers, with a Shadow Heartless leading him there. Meanwhile, Xylnn and Nihil exited Monstro and ended up near Agrahbah's front gate.

"It's too hot out here. Not a good time for dark clothing. Tell me why we're here again?" Xylnn asked.

 _"As George said, we are here to do recon to see what the city is like before finding this world's Keyhole. Vanitas attempted to capture George's sister, Princess Abigail earlier, but failed because of the city's prince, Aladdin's, interference. The ruler, the Sultan, has ordered more guards to be stationed around the city. We need you to find out if there is a safer way of conducting our mission without bringing as much attention on ourselves as necessary."_ Nihil replied.

"You say it like it's that easy. Why don't you just do it and I'll stay with George?" Xylnn asked.

 _"Because I can sense that you harbor feelings for the boy. Feelings that can affect our missions and goals. In order for us to succeed with Mistress Avina's plans, we must all do as we are ordered without exception._ " Nihil replied.

Xylnn felt strange for a moment. Being a Nobody, she normally shouldn't be able to feel such emotions, but she felt anger at the statement.

"Sh-Shut up! Just get back to George and let me do my job. I'll contact you if there are any new developments." Xylnn snapped.

And with that, she pulled up the hood of her coat and walked into Agrabah. Nihil disappeared back into the shadows, supposedly on his way back to Monstro.

* * *

 _"Location: Atlantis, The World Of Disney, November 28th 2110"_

Waterblight Avina twirled her trident again and another storm of water pressure originated. However, this one stayed in place and surrounded her, like a barrier.

"Great. We stay away, she'll nullify any attacks we send, and if we don't, she'll tear us apart with the water pressure. Ideas, guys?" Vanellope asked.

"What is water's number one weakness?" Taffyta asked.

"The elements of water and ice find their rivals in the elements of fire and electricity." Adorabeezle replied. She turned to Iniabi and Cynthia and ordered "Long story short, fire Thunder spells at her!".

Cynthia pulled out two Thoron tomes and handed one to Iniabi. The blue haired man opened his tome and looked inside. He could tell that the language was one that he didn't remember learning to read or write in, but strangely, he was surprised to find that he did understand it. The more that he looked at the words, the more he understood it. He held his hand outward.

"Thoron!" Iniabi shouted.

Violent thunder crackled from the tome and shot throughout the water. It breached the barrier ever so slightly, but did not reach Waterblight Avina.

"Not enough power! Move!" Cynthia shouted.

Waterblight Avina charged at the two and Taffyta in a charging attack, complete with water pressure shooting outwards. The three barely managed to avoid her.

"Leave my ocean! Mother's power shall blossom evermore! You'll be drowned in the presence of her light!" Waterblight Avina yelled.

"You're forgetting something. The greater the light, the stronger the shadows become!" Vanellope said.

"Insolence!" Waterblight Avina shouted.

"Hey, look at how she's drawing on the water to power her barrier. What if that water was fatal?" Taffyta asked.

"Huh?" Iniabi asked.

Taffyta sighed.

"Cast a Thoron spell around her." Taffyta replied.

Iniabi fired again, but like before, the Thoron spell was negated by the vast water pressure.

"It's too random! I've gotta try something else!" Iniabi said.

"Wait, let's try holding the spell for a longer time. I'll back you up." Cynthia said.

Iniabi nodded and held his hand out.

"Thoron!" Iniabi shouted.

The spell crackled from the tome and shot out, but Iniabi continued channeling the magic by putting his hands into the air and seemingly directing it around the water pressure barrier. Cynthia did the same with her spell. The barrier began to fade as Waterblight Avina was affected.

"AAAAAAHHH!" Waterblight Avina screamed in pain.

The winds of the water pressure died down.

"Here's our chance! Attack!" Vanellope shouted.

Iniabi nodded and he charged towards Waterblight Avina with extreme anger. Before the woman could react, he slashed through her with Erebus and Falchion, directly appearing behind her. Two seconds passed, before Waterblight Avina withered around in pain and cracks started forming around her body, with Malice leaking out of the cracks.

"Argh! This can't be! Mother will not... tolerate this." Waterblight Avina said.

She exploded in a dark haze of Malice. The haze floated on top of the water before slowly stretching so much that it disappeared. Iniabi gradually regained control of his breathing as he and the rest of the group felt the Divine Beast riding itself of the Malice that controlled it, before going to the Killer Axe and picking it up. It felt familiar to him. He turned to Cynthia.

"Is this his actual axe?" Iniabi asked.

Cynthia grabbed it and held it. After a few seconds, she nodded.

"It is. It feels and looks far too familiar to not be." Cynthia replied.

She handled it with care, performing several actions with the weapon, before going to her knees and placing it on the floor, under the water. It was not long before a tear emerged from her tear duct and landed in the water.

"I'll miss him." Cynthia said.

She suddenly felt a comforting hand clutching her shoulder.

"Thank you, everyone." a voice said.

Cynthia's eyes went wide with astonishment as she felt her injuries heal. Once they had done and no pain was left, she and everyone turned around to see Brady, completely alive and kneeing there. The white haired girl's first instinct was to let her arms encompass him in an embrace. He returned it, and they they knelt in the position for a long period of time before exiting it.

"We killed you, Brady. You shouldn't be here." Cynthia said in shock.

"You only killed what ya called a puppet of Avina's. It took my shape and used my voice. I was locked with Vah Ruta, completely restrained by the Malice. It took my form after learning it." Brady explained.

"Why weren't you killed?" Taffyta asked.

"Because Ruta would completely reject Avina's control if she didn't have me in place to trick it into allowing her control. I believe she did it to Kjelle, Noire, and Laurent in the other Beasts. Think it similar to how you wouldn't be able to use a sword without it's handle, or a bow without an arrow to fire." Brady replied.

"So she kept you four alive. I must say I am thankful to her for that." Vanellope said. She paused for a moment and said "We should go to see Kashekim now and tell him that Atlantis is safe again.".

The group stood and made their way towards the exit of the Divine Beast.

* * *

 _"Location: Ink World, the Nintendo Realm of the Dream World, November 28th 2110"_

Kettle City was the city introducing the invention of the teleportation kettle and the transportation methods of vehicles. In the bedroom of a random house laid Agent 3, with all his friends surrounding him. Moira was sitting down in a chair next to the bed where the Inkling was. He had woken up a few minutes earlier, but had then blacked out for an unknown reason. Moira had refused to go anywhere until she saw him wake up, since he had saved her life. He had hugged her, putting her above himself so she wouldn't land painfully on the ground while they were falling from the air, but it was him that had crashed to the ground, protecting her from the fall.

Meanwhile, the Octoling was texting Sheldon from her phone. The Hermit Crab had already gotten to HakoForge Base in the SquidForce Islands, which had the best fighters and military of the Inklings. Their citizens were natural-born fighters. Moira and Sheldon were planning on attacks to take back Inkopolis, or if the Octarians would follow them into the surrounding cities.

They had also been discussing the position of Firefin Town, for there were some Inklings that had evacuated there. They planned where everyone would meet up to recruit people to fight. They also thought of ways for support from all of the islands. Everyone would be recruited at Takoroka City, inside the high school and college assembly halls and gyms. Inkline City would be in charge of making weapons and supplies for the fighters. Zink Island was planned to be a backup plan for aerial attack or attack on water. Zekkori City made the gear and armor usable in battle. HakoForge Base had all of the groups of leaders and fighters ready for combat. Tentatique City had scientists testing and studying the normal non-ink weaponry the Octarians used. The deadly bullets that were found in dead Inklings bodies were taken out to be studied.

Rockenberg City was just there for natural resources. There were forests and mountains on the island. Moira sent a final message to Sheldon. To go ahead and start gathering fighters at Takoroka City and inform them fully on what was going on. She then heard the soft rustling of the bed sheets and turned her head to see Agent 3 propping himself up on the bed with an elbow. He winced as he moved his back and his head.

"Agent 3!" Moira exclaimed.

She ran to the side of his bed, alerting everyone in the process.

"Hey, Moira." Agent 3 greeted weakly.

He looked at her to see her still in her ragged and ripped clothes. Everyone else had changed.

"Don't move anymore. I'm right here. I thought you would die. You passed out like two or three times!" Moira said.

"What happened?" Agent 3 asked.

"You plummeted from the girders of the bridge to the rocky beach. You put yourself below Moira so she wouldn't hit the ground, but you did instead. You've been passed out for most of the day." Skarlet replied.

"How did I survive?" Agent 3 asked.

"I have no idea. At least you didn't smash your head open on one of the rocks on the beach. Some other Inklings saw you guys fall off of the rails to the ground and told us. But Moira has been here with you the whole time and refused to go anywhere until you fully woke up." Agent 5 replied.

He glanced at Moira, who only smiled. Agent 3 tried to get up out of the bed, but when he moved, he felt pain in his back, shoulders, and neck.

"Ahh... oww. Did I break anything?" Agent 3 asked as he laid back down on his pillow.

"Break anything? We don't have bones, Agent 3. It's all muscle. Oh, and the Mach Bike that fell into the water is being repaired by Archie from the repair shop, Sheldon's associate. He made it out of there." Callie replied.

"When am I able to get up and move freely?" Agent 3 asked after it got quiet.

"The doctors in the city said it would take at least until Friday to heal properly. You can still move around, but you need to take it easy." Callie replied.

"Friday? But I want to get up now and fight." Agent 3 asked.

"Well, you can't, but we have a meeting with the automation specialists downtown today. They said they were researching why the kettles aren't functioning correctly, and they wanted to share with us a new transportation technique that they developed using the technology of the kettle device." Moira replied.

Agent 3 sighed and rested back down on the bed.

* * *

 _"Location: Unknown, Kingdom Hearts Dimension, November 28th 2110"_

When Lincoln, Luan, and Liby woke up, they saw that they were tied to a couple poles. The same people that had ambushed them before were around them.

"I see that you're awake." a woman's voice said.

They turned their heads to see a 17 year old girl that wore blue clothing and had three pony tails on her hair.

"How did you find this place?" the girl asked in a demanding tone.

"We found two people walking to a boulder and followed them in there. We're trying to know what's going on in the city." Liby replied, freaking out.

"As if you don't know what's going on. You could be one of them." the girl said accusingly.

"She's telling the truth. We don't know what's happening." Lincoln said.

"Don't lie!" the girl snapped.

"They're telling the truth, Korra." a voice said.

Lincoln, Luan, and Liby turned to see who it was.

"Luna?" Luan asked in confusion.

The girl in front of them was a spitting image of Luna. She had the same brown hair, and the same brown eyes. She had the same face. She had the same body. The same soft smile. It was like a clone. However, there were some differences. The girl looked like what would happen if Luna was into Classical music instead of Rock music. She wore a white dress shirt with a light purple bow tie and purple vest on top, a light purple skirt, white knee high socks, and black heels, paired with a light purple hairband and black music note earnings.

"Sorry, dudes. That's not me." a familiar voice.

Luna appeared and stood next to the girl.

"This is Lyra Loud. Apparently, she's my daughter from the future." Luna said. She then motioned to Liby and said "And she's your's, Luan.".

* * *

 _"Location: Agrabah, The World Of Disney, November 28th 2110"_

Xylnn walked around for awhile, noticing the guards stationed at every three or so street corners. They seemed to be patrolling the city much more cautiously than before. That left no gaps in their security for the Nobody on that particular route.

"Darn it, Vanitas! He really had to make it harder for us, didn't he?" Xylnn muttered.

She looked around and contemplated climbing up on the rooftops to get a better view of the area. But then she spied some guards patrolling the roofs as well.

"That plan's a bust. Better find another path." Xylnn said.

She passed by several streets and ended up in the bazaar. The sights of the numerous stands and shops selling their various merchandise caught her attention, particularly the jewelry.

"This area doesn't seem as well guarded. Maybe I can figure out a plan in here." Xylnn said.

She went further into the bazaar and started to examine the items for sale for two reasons. One, so she wouldn't seem to be too suspicious, especially with some of the guards also roaming around. Two, because even being a Nobody, she was still somewhat attracted by the finer things in life.

"These necklaces look nice." Xylnn said, admiring herself in a mirror.

The shopkeeper showed her more jewelry.

"Yes, my dear. These gemstones were found in a very particular cave that once housed the forty thieves." the shopkeeper said.

At the same time, the same Lynn look-alike that Lincoln had seen back in Twilight Town was walking through the bazaar. However, this time, she wasn't alone. A younger girl was with her. She looked just like Lana, had blonde hair tied into two pigtails on either side, and wore an orange polo shirt underneath a pair of navy blue overalls.

"Lacy, I'm hungry! Can't we take a break and buy some food?" the Lana look-alike asked.

"Seriously, Lina? You ate a whole chicken bucket an hour ago before we left. I swear that Aunt Lana is rubbing off on you." Lacy replied. She continued to walk forward and said "Come on, we have to find Mom. I have a feeling she's around here somewhere.".

Lina refused to move.

"Not until I get something to eat, cuz." Lina said.

Lacy turned around and saw how adamant and stubborn her younger cousin was being. They wouldn't be able to get far until she got what she wanted, and what she wanted was a break and a snack. Sighing, she gave in.

"Fine. I think I saw a curry stand nearby. We can go and..." Lacy started to say.

"Thanks, Lace. Come on, you're buying!" Lina said.

She practically grabbed her cousin and dragged her to their sought out curry stand. There, the blonde happily ran up to the counter and saw the various selection of different curries and other dishes on display, with Lacy following moments later.

"Ah! Salaam, little ones. Welcome to Mustafa's Curries, the best curry place in Agrabah! So, what would you two like?" the owner, apparently named Mustafa, asked.

Lina scanned over the menu of the various curries and, being the adventurous one, selected one that piqued her interest.

"That Level 5 pork curry sounds good. I'll have that. Ooh, and with extra chili flakes." Lina replied.

Lacy's eyes widened.

"Lina, are you sure about that? I've heard how hot and spicy these curries can be. I'm not sure you can handle that." Lacy asked.

Lina just gave her a smug look.

"Pft, nah! Do you seriously think I can't handle a measly curry?" Lina asked. She turned to face Mustafa and said "No offense.". She then turned back to her cousin and asked "I mean, have you seen what I eat on a regular basis? Not to mention the exotic treats Mom and Aunt Lola bring back for us?".

Lacy sighed and scanned the menu herself for anything she was familiar with. Since she wasn't as adventurous as her other cousins, especially Lina, when it came to new foods, she went for a more simplistic choice.

"True. Fine then. In that case, I'll have the... Level 2 fish cream curry, please." Lacy replied.

"Coming right up." Mustafa said.

He went into the kitchen to prepare the food. Lacy and Lina stayed back and awaited their meals. Lacy leaned over to the younger girl.

"Just don't come crying to me when your tongue and mouth are burning from that curry." Lacy said.

Lina just waved her off.

"Yeah, whatever." Lina said. She then turned her attention back to Mustafa and asked "Hey, chief, is the food done yet? We're starving!".

"Just a moment!" Mustafa replied.

Soon, he brought two plates of curry over to the counter. The smell of the delicious spiced meats and seasoned vegetables wafted into the two girls's noses. It smelled so good that the two couldn't help but drool a bit.

"That'll be 18 Riyal." Mustafa said.

Upon hearing the price, the two snapped out of their senses.

"Oh, yeah." Lacy said.

The white haired girl reached into her pocket, pulled out twenty dollars, and handed it over to the owner. Mustafa looked at the money, and then at the girls with curiosity.

"Oh, so you two aren't from around here, huh?" Mustafa asked.

The two girls began to get nervous.

"Uh... yes." Lacy replied.

Mustafa sensed their nervousness and smiled.

"I see. Don't worry, child. I won't bite. And this money's alright with me." Mustafa said.

He handed the plates over to the two with a kind and friendly expression.

"Here you go. Enjoy it while I go get some change." Mustafa said.

The two slowly breathed a sigh of relief as they took their orders and went over to one of the tables for the customers.

"That was lucky, huh?" Lina asked.

"I guess so. I just hope we have the same luck in finding Mom and the others." Lacy replied.

At that moment, the two's stomachs rumbled. They looked at each other and laughed.

"Well, let's dig in!" Lacy said.

And dig in they did. Lina savored her spicy Level 5 pork curry and ate it at a fast pace. On the other hand, Lacy took her time to appreciate the taste of her fish cream curry. While her cousin was raised to be a bit of a tomboy, thanks to her aunts, she was pretty much the opposite. That was ironic, given the fact that her own mother was one of the more tomboyish Louds in the family. After awhile, Lina was done with her meal.

"Burp... man, that was good! I don't know what you were so worried about, Lace. It was kinda spicy, sure. But not as much as a hotwing back home." Lina said.

Lacy didn't seem convinced.

"That's because you ate it all in less than two minutes. You haven't let the peppers kicked in yet." Lacy said. She looked at her watch, smirked, and said "In fact, I'd say just about... now.".

Right on queue, Lina's insides began feeling hot and she started to sweat.

"Uh... Lace?" Lina asked.

Lacy just shrugged.

"What did I tell you?" Lacy asked.

Lina felt the heat from her stomach rising up to her throat and mouth. Her head then began to redden and she sweated more and more.

"Lace! Please help! Come on, LACE!" Lina cried.

When she didn't respond, it only left the girl with one course of action. To run around screaming.

"AAAHHHH! My mouth is on FIIIIRRRREEE!" Lina yelled.

She ran around the stand, yelling for help. Some people passing by either just watched her or payed her no mind, as if it was a daily occurrence. A minute of running around passed when Mustafa came out holding a glass of milk.

"Here, kid. This'll help you." Mustafa said.

Lina practically leaped at the man and grabbed the milk. After guzzling it down, she felt the heat of the curry dissipate from her insides.

"Thanks, man! You were a lifesaver!" Lina said.

"Don't mention it, kid. Just remember that next time, don't go running around like that again. It's bad for business." Mustafa said.

Lina nodded.

"Right. Hey, can I get another glass of that?" Lina asked.

Mustafa nodded back.

"Sure. One glass of camel milk, coming up." Mustafa replied.

The two girls's eyes widened again.

"Did he just say 'camel milk'?" Lacy asked.

"He did." Lina replied.

"Ew! That's so gross!" Lacy said in disgust.

Lina shrugged.

"I don't know. It's pretty good if you asked me." Lina said.

* * *

 _"Location: Unknown, Kingdom Hearts Dimension, November 28th 2110"_

Once Lincoln, Luan, and Liby was released, Lyra explained that she and Liby were from about thirty years into the future, where all the Loud sisters had daughters. Luna also had a son in addition to Lyra, Lincoln had a son and daughter with Ronnie Anne, and Clyde, Sam, Haiku, Maggie, and Paige also had children. They had been together in their time when a portal suddenly appeared and sent to the point of time that Royal Woods was lost to darkness, where they were separated. The group was trying to find each other and their parents throughout all the different worlds and reunite together. Luna then started to explain their current situation.

"I'm sorry about Korra, dudes. Things have been getting stressed out ever since the Equalists invaded Republic City." Luna said.

"Equalists? So the airships we saw belong to them, right?" Lincoln asked.

"That's them, alright." Korra replied crossly.

"Who are they, anyway?" Liby asked.

"They're people trying to rid the world of bending." a voice replied.

They turned to see three people, two boys and a girl, walk towards them.

"So, you three are Lincoln, Luan, and Liby Loud that Lyra told us about, right?" the first boy, having to be the one who spoke before, asked.

"That's them, alright. Guys, there is Mako, his brother Bolin, and Asami." Lyra replied, introducing them.

There was also another boy with them. He had brown hair and freckles, and wore a pair of jeans with a dark shirt, denim jacket, black fingerless gloves, and a bandanna on his head.

"And that's my younger brother, Lemy." Lyra added.

"Well, it's nice to meet you all. But what do you mean 'rid the world of bending'?" Luan asked.

"Their leader, Amon, has the power to take people's bending away." Bolin replied.

"Wow. Wait, what is bending anyway?" Lincoln asked.

"You don't know either like Luna and her kids did? It's something that some people have that manly involves water, earth, fire, and air." Mako replied.

"In fact, thanks to Mako, I got to learn fire bending." Lyra said.

She made a ball of fire in her hands.

"Wow! Now that's cool." Lincoln said, amazed.

"It sure is. However, only the Avatar like me can master all four elements." Korra said.

"The Avatar?" Luan asked.

"The Avatar happens to be the one who keeps balance to the world. And when the Avatar dies, he's reincarnated into the next nation of the cycle. The last Avatar was an airbender name Aang, who once stopped a war with the Fire Nation. After he died, a statue was built on an island here to honor his memory." Korra replied.

"I see. So that statue we saw before was Aang? But did he always wear a mask like the one on the Statue?" Liby asked.

"No. That mask happens to be Amon's mask that he wears, signaling his takeover." Asami replied.

"Anyway, we should get some rest. General Iroh and his fleet of battleships of the United Forces are on their way tomorrow to help us, so we need to prepare 'cause Amon will likely attack them." Mako said in a serious voice.

* * *

 _"Location: Agrabah, The World Of Disney, November 28th 2110"_

In the Resting Chambers, George was talking with Nihil.

"Okay, what are our various problems? List them in order of importance." George asked.

 _"First and foremost, the Nobodies that aren't under the rest of the group's control. They will use the Corridor of Darkness the exact same way that the Heartless use them to scatter across the worlds. Second, as we consume worlds and the darkness begins to dominate the cosmos, the Heartless will grow in power. They will attempt to defy us if their strength gets too high. Any other problems we should address?"_ Nihil asked.

"Uncle Chuckie and Tommy no doubt went and reported my actions. Father is bound to receive news of this and pursue me." George replied.

 _"So, we're being attacked on all sides. We will need more than pure wit and strength to best them. We need guinea pigs."_ Nihil said.

"No. We need allies. And I think we'll find our first one right here in Agrabah. Come, Nihil. There's work to be done." George said.

The two left Monstro and headed towards Agrabah.


	16. A Day In Agrabah

**Chapter 16: A Day In Agrabah**

 _"Location: Atlantis, The World Of Disney, November 28th 2110"_

Vanellope, Taffyta, Adorabeezle, Nougetsia, Cynthia, Iniabi, and Brady left Ruta in it's freed state. They left the Western Resevoir and made their way to the throne room of the palace. Vanellope waved hello to Kashekim and then spoke.

"Hey, Kashekim. We've returned from Vah Ruta, having purged it of the evil that once held it." Vanellope announced.

"Well done, everyone. How did you do it?" Kashekim asked.

"It was simple, yet hard. We had to fight Brady in it and freed him from a Blight that took on his form, before fighting the Blight herself. And that was a challenging battle." Adorabeezle replied.

Kashekim nodded.

"There are no words I can think of at this moment in time to tell you how thankful I am for helping us. We Atlanteans are the ones who finds themselves in debt to you. There is nothing I can see myself able to do in order to repay it." Kashekim said.

"We have no need for you to be indebted to us. Do not worry about that." Nougetsia said.

"Very well. To say it again, I cannot thank you enough for what you have done. But now that you have done what you came to Atlantis to do, what will you do now?" Kashekim asked.

"We're heading back to TheDisneyFan365's fortress to plan on what we're doing next. There are three more of those Divine Beasts we need to free, so we need to figure out how to go about doing so. Don't worry about Ruta. We'll make sure TheDisneyFan365 warps it out of here." Vanellope replied.

Kashekim nodded.

"Very well. If so, then you should better get to it. May you have good fortune going forward." Kashekim said.

"And the same to you, Kashekim." Taffyta said.

* * *

 _"Location: Agrabah, The World Of Disney, November 28th 2110"_

As Lacy and Lina took their break, Xylnn continued to work her way through the shops to continue with her mission. Of course, she did get sidetracked here and there from the merchandise and the rather persistent shopkeepers.

"Why won't these guys just leave me alone? I'm not interested in..." Xylnn started to ask.

She walked by yet another jewelry shop when another rather interesting set of trinkets caught her eye. She stopped in her tracks and saw a stand that sold black and white earrings and choker necklaces. She walked up and looked at a particular set. The set had white pearl earrings of various designs, a black choker, black titanium bracelets, and a small tiara.

"Huh, these seem kinda... familiar." Xylnn said.

"Ah, yes. Those little beauties are one of a kind. They were once owned by a family of sisters." a voice said from behind her.

"Ah!" Xylnn cried in surprise.

The Nobody turned around and saw an elderly old woman.

"Oh, I'm sorry, little girl. I didn't mean to startle you." the woman said.

"N-No, no... it's alright." Xylnn said.

She looked back at the ornaments, gently took an oddly shaped earring that resembled a paperclip in one hand and the tiara in another, and turned back to the old woman.

"Um, could you tell me a bit more about the sisters that these belonged to, miss..." Xylnn started to ask.

The old woman smiled.

"Jezebel, darling. My name is Jezebel." the woman replied.

She took the trinkets from her hands and placed them back on the display case.

"And of course, darling. It's actually a very sad tale. Legend says that it all started in a time where a great war was fought. A family of sisters once lived in a great and mountainous land. They were separated by the conflict of not just their own land, but of others as well. Their brother, a great warrior, sought to put an end to the fight, so he set out to help other warriors in those lands. But sadly, he never returned. And he was of a young age too." Jezebel explained.

She looked saddened, not noticing that Xylnn did too.

"After months of waiting, the remaining sisters set out in search of their brother, hoping to see him alive again. But fate was not so generous. They searched for years without a sign of him. One by one, they gave up the search and went home. Soon, only one of them remained. But out of money to continue her quest, she returned one final time to her sisters to beg them for help. But all they could do was give up their jewelry in trade for the last sister to search for one final time. That would be the last they would see of her before her death." Jezebel explained. She gestured toward the trinkets again and said "This chest was where these items were found and served as the reminder of the kingdom the sisters ruled before their time came.".

Xylnn was entranced by the story. For some reason, it seemed to remind her, or at least a part of her, of one word.

"Home." Xylnn whispered.

Jezebel gave her a curious look.

"Did you say something, darling?" Jezebel asked.

Xylnn was snapped out of her thoughts.

"Oh, uh... it's nothing. Anyway, I got to go. Thanks for the story." Xylnn replied.

She continued her walk through the bazaar. Jezebel put her hands on hips after she was gone.

"Would have been better if you bought something." Jezebel said.

* * *

 _"Location: Republic City, Kingdom Hearts Dimension, November 28th 2110"_

As everyone slept, Lincoln and Korra were still awake, having a conversation.

"It must be hard being the Avatar, huh?" Lincoln asked.

"Yeah. To think, that a few months ago, I was back home practicing my firebending. And now, we're in the middle of an all-out war." Korra replied.

"I see what you mean. Once, after a mishap with my family, I was locked outside of the house for supposedly being "bad luck"." Lincoln said.

"That's terrible." Korra said.

Lincoln shrugged.

"It's fine. My family realized they were wrong and apologized. We're fine now." Lincoln said.

"Did you find any of your family before you got here?" Korra asked.

"Only Luan, Luna, and my future nieces and nephew. When we're done here, we're sending Luna and her kids to... a safe place for the time being." Lincoln replied, not wanting to reveal anything about the worlds.

Korra nodded and lied down.

"We should get some sleep. We've got a big day ahead of us. Goodnight." Korra said.

"Goodnight." Lincoln said, doing the same thing.

With that, they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 _"Location: Unknown, Kingdom Hearts Dimension, November 28th 2110"_

Morgan (F) whistled as she walked, glancing at the horde of Risen following behind and beside her as they walked. She put her hands and smiled.

"And so begins my job to kill that Sora boy and his friends... oh, and to kill those other two. Now you guys might be wondering why I'm going to even join them. After all, they're a threat to Master Jimmy and Mistress Avina. The answer is simple. Playing the innocent bystander to mask my subtle maneuverings is a sure strategy. I'll have to understand how he and his friends are, and get a good idea of what they're like. Then, when I'm nice and close with them, I'll go in for the kill." Morgan (F) said. She turned to the Risen next to her and asked "Pretty brilliant, huh?".

The Risen didn't say anything. Nor any of the others as well. They all just gave her a blank stare.

After receiving the order from Avina for Morgan (F) go to the world Sora, Donald, and Goofy were landing in because of the Gummi Ship being damaged, Alternate Jimmy had been forced to separate from the girl and send her off to the world, but not before firmly tongue kissing her one last time before shifting his attention to Sumia. She had been given a disguise that removed her malformities and allowed her to look like a normal girl again, and had been assigned the group of Risen under her command. She was also told that she could control the Heartless in the new world and planned on using them towards the later half of her mission.

They had been in the new world since leaving. Morgan (F)'s head snapped up as a Risen Swordsman hurried over and bowed at her feet.

"Well, what's the report?" Morgan (F) asked.

"The boy and his f-friends have r-reached here quicker than you anticipated. They're just about to l-land. They'll be here in about ten minutes." the Risen replied.

Morgan (F) nodded and clapped her hands. The Risen stopped and looked at her.

"Right, then. I'll best be off. I leave the rest of the plan to you. Remember, everyone, treat me like you'd treat any random stranger trying to stop your fun." Morgan (F) said cheerfully.

With a wink and a two-fingered salute, she started heading away from the Risen, but paused to throw a grin back at the doomed creatures.

"I'll see you all later!" Morgan (F) said.

The plain she'd chosen was about a three minute walk from where she estimated Sora, Donald, and Goofy would land in the Gummi Ship. She would head there and wait for them to land. Then, once they did, the Risen would appear and chase her right towards the three, making them think she was just an ordinary girl living in the world. Then, once they "saved" her, she would request to join them.

Whatever Mistress Avina orders of me, I'll gladly do for her. Even if it means to lay down my life for her, let it be done. I'll never betray her." Morgan (F) said.

* * *

 _"Location: Agrabah, The World Of Disney, November 28th 2110"_

Xylnn continued down the bazaar in thought. The story Jezebel told her about kept going through her mind. The way that the sisters tried to find their long lost brother really seemed to make her both upset and full of questions.

 _"Brother... brother... brother... brother... brother... brothe... bro... bro... bro! Lincoln!"_ a voice in her head said.

The name suddenly came to her mind.

"Lincoln! LINCOLN! That's it!" Xylnn exclaimed.

She once again stopped her walking at the realization of what she had just said.

"Ugh... now I know why that story sounded familiar! It's the memories of that Lynn girl. Why can't she just stay out of it? This is my body now! My life, not hers!" Xylnn asked angrily. For some reason, she started banging her palm into her head, and she snapped "Stupid Lynn, stupid memories... stupid, stupid, STUPID!".

After some time, she began to forget Lynn's memory once more. Or rather, she was able to push it aside.

"Good, it's gone. Now maybe I can finally finish the mission." Xylnn said.

She once again resumed her scan of the bazaar, until she came up to a shop that sold some cheap but fairly priced cloaks, hoods, and other attire. Upon seeing the shop, she didn't hesitate before entering it and going over to a rack of tan colored hoods.

"Hello? Anyone working here?" Xylnn asked.

A young man came out from the back.

"Ah, yes. Sorry, miss. I'm Huda." the man said.

"Yeah, whatever. Say, do you have one of these hooded cloaks in a size large?" Xylnn asked, not even bothering with manners like she did with the earlier shopkeepers.

"Uh... sure, we have that. But I must say, a lovely girl such as yourself must not need such an ill fitting garb. It will not do your figure justice." Huda replied, as if trying to flirt with the Nobody.

Xylnn rolled her eyes and removed her cloak to reveal her large boomerang. The weapon was so large that it threatened to knock the display racks down if she wished. Even Huda seemed stunned by it's sheer size.

"If you don't want to get this shabby little store of yours to get messed up, I suggest you go and get me that cloak." Xylnn said threateningly.

"Ah... one large cloak for the little miss?" Huda asked nervously.

Xylnn nodded, and the shopkeeper quickly turned around and scurried toward the back room. He returned soon after with the requested garment.

"Please, take it. It's on the house." Huda said in a scared tone.

Xylnn smirked and grab the cloak out of his hands.

"Such a generous guy you are. Well, I'll be on my way. Thanks for this." Xylnn said.

She put on her new cloak, which was just enough to hide her boomerang, picked up her old cloak, and exited the shop. Once outside, she pulled up her hood, which made her stick out less in the crowd, and was about to continue when she spotted some people in front of a food stand that she thought she recognized. With Lina and Lacy, they were talking about where to search for their families next.

"So, do you think that we should check..." Lina started to ask. She then stopped, looked over Lacy's shoulder, and asked "Hey, Lace?".

"What?" Lacy asked.

Lina pointed over to where Xylnn was.

"Is it just me, or is that girl over there looking right at us?" Lina asked.

Lacy turned back and saw her as well.

"Hmm, you might be right." Lacy replied.

She took a closer look and noticed something odd.

"Hey, wait a minute. Doesn't she look kinda like... Mom?" Lacy asked.

Lina looked more carefully too and nodded.

"Come to think of it, she does look like Aunt Lynn." Lina replied. She suddenly stood up and called out "Hey, lady, got a sec? I wanna ask you something.".

"Lina, that's so rude!" Lacy said.

The sudden call made Xylnn nervous for some reason. She quickly turned on her heels and started walking away.

"Oh, great! You scared her off!" Lacy said.

Lina frowned.

"She's not leaving until I get some answers. Come on, Lace! We gotta follow her." Lina said.

The younger girl hopped off her seat and began to chase down the hooded girl.

"Hey, hold it!" Lina shouted.

Xylnn looked back and saw that the blonde haired girl was chasing her. She picked up the pace and ran back the way she came through the bazaar.

"Lina, wait!" Lacy shouted.

But it was too late. Lina was already gone. The white haired girl sighed.

"Why do I always have to be the one to keep an eye on her?" Lacy asked.

She stood up and gave chase to her cousin.

* * *

 _"Location: TheDisneyFan365's Realm, November 28th 2110"_

"You're definitely improving." Rancis said.

He and Candi had just finished a sparring match outside of the fortress to test their skills, and the Peanut Butter themed racer could tell that both of them had gotten better in using their powers.

"Thanks." Candi said.

The two walked back inside the fortress.

"I'm kind of starting to get bored, honestly." Rancis said as they walked up the staircase.

With Sugar Rush having been destroyed and it being unsafe to go outside of the safe haven that was TheDisneyFan365's fortress, there had been nothing to do around there besides training.

"I know TheDisneyFan365 is working on a plan to counter Avina, but I wish that we wouldn't be stuck here all the time." Rancis said.

"Tell me about it. I get that because I'm Queen of such an important nation and a Half-Sugar Rusher, I'm a walking target. But that doesn't mean I should be stuck here, afraid to live my life because of what might happen." Candi said.

She and Rancis arrived in TheDisneyFan365's study. Peter was standing in front of the man's desk, and he greeted the two as they walked in.

"Hello, you two. How was sparring?" Peter asked.

Rancis turned around and closed the door.

"I'd say we're both improving pretty quickly." Rancis replied.

"Well, that's good to hear." Peter said.

Rancis and Candi sat down on two chairs.

"I could use some time outside of the fortress, though. It's boring being cooped up in here all the time." Candi said.

"I know it's hard, but until you're good enough to at least defend yourself against Avina..." Peter started to say sympathetically.

"I'm a sitting duck, I know. I get that, but can Gloyd and I at least go to a secluded world so I can get some fresh air every once in awhile?" Candi asked with an exasperated tone.

"You know, I think something like that might work." Peter replied.

Candi practically jumped up out of her chair and hugged her ancestor.

"Thank you." Candi said.

When she realized that TheDisneyFan365 had entered the room, she blushed and sat back down.

"I'll explain later. Vanellope and the others should be coming back from Atlantis soon." Peter said as his creator moved to sit down at his desk.

"Good. Once they get back, we'll need to talk about what to do next. Avina has been scheming long enough. We must strike quickly before she does." TheDisneyFan365 said.

Before he could continue, the door to the room opened, and Vanellope walked in, with Taffyta, Adorabeezle, Nougetsia, Cynthia, and Iniabi right behind her. Brady had separated from them to meet up with Owain, Severa, Gerome, and Nah. Rancis jumped up to greet Vanellope.

"We're back." Taffyta said.

"Well done. Ruta is appeased, I assume?" TheDisneyFan365 asked.

Vanellope separated from Rancis and nodded.

"Yes. We went to Atlantis to find it on the brink of flooding again from the rainfall Ruta shot out. We entered it and took out an Avina Blight that took on Brady's form. He's fine now and went to see the others from his future." Vanellope replied.

"Congratulations on completing that task. But there are still more Divine Beasts which require freeing." TheDisneyFan365 said.

Taffyta nodded.

"Vah Medoh, Vah Naboris, and Vah Rudania. Which do you recommend to visit first?" Taffyta asked.

TheDisneyFan365 pondered for a moment.

"Medoh is currently in the Sugar Rush of Reader's universe. It requires the least of you out of them, but the challenge it poses is managing to enter it, being high in the air. Naboris is in the Agrabah of Celrock's universe. Agrabah is, of course, in a desert, which is a rather hot climate. And Rudania lies in the center of Mount Waialeale in Hawaiian Islands. I do not believe it wise to tackle the first two before Rudania." TheDisneyFan365 replied.

Vanellope nodded.

"Okay, we'll swap out the team going and then prepare for the journey." Vanellope said. She then turned to Iniabi and Cynthia and asked "Would you two like to come with us? We could use your help again."

"About that, Vanellope. They will not be going with you. I require them to go on a different task. And I need you to complete special training that would help with your powers you gained in Traverse Town." TheDisneyFan365 said.

Iniabi looked over to Vanellope.

"Don't worry, Vanellope. We'll be fine. We can handle whatever Avina throws at us." Iniabi said.

Vanellope nodded and turned to Rancis.

"Rancis, would you mind leading the new group to Rudania in my stead?" Vanellope asked.

Rancis nodded.

"Of course, Nelly. Leave it to me." Rancis said.

* * *

 _"Location: Unknown, Kingdom Hearts Dimension, November 28th 2110"_

The Gummi Ship descended into the new world and landed on a plain. Donald stepped out first with a stretch.

"Boy, does it feel good to get off that ship for awhile." Donald said.

Sora and Goofy stepped out after him, and the three inspected the total damage to their vessel.

"This is bad. How long do you think it'll take to fix this?" Sora asked.

"It depends. Without some sort of mechanic, it'll take awhile to get this fixed." Goofy replied.

Soa nodded.

"Let's see if we can find someone that can repair this. There has to be someone here." Sora saisd.

"Help me, please! Someone! Anyone!" a voice cried.

Morgan (F) was nearby, being chased by the group of Risen.

"That girl's being chased! We have to do something!" Sora said.

Morgan (F) approached the three.

"Please, you must help me." Morgan (F) pleaded.

"Of course. Just stay behind us." Sora said.

He, Donald, and Goofy charged at the Risen. The monstrosities roared at the three as Sora summoned Kingdom Key and slashed at one of the Risen. It didn't feel anything and just stared at Sora.

"W-What are these things?" Sora asked.

The Risen knocked him off his feet and then went at Sora while he laid on the ground. However, Goofy managed to defend his friend by blocking the Risen's attacks with his shield, followed by Donald managing to stun it with a Thundara spell. Sora got back up on his feet and threw himself forward, managing to slice off the Risen's forearms. The Risen roared loudly, and Sora hacked it to pieces, slicing off it's arms at the shoulders, it's legs, and finally decapitating it. He, Donald, and Goofy then turned to the rest of the Risen, who all turned to the three and roared. They didn't charge at him, but they shrieked and clanged their weapons together. Sora turned back to his friends.

"Come on!" Sora ordered.

He went up to the closest Risen and brought Kingdom Key through it's abdomen. The Risen fell over and disappeared in a flash, as all Risen did when killed. He and the other two didn't give them any time to react, and they threw themselves at the next closest Risen. The rest of the Risen didn't fight back until the three had killed five or six of them, and even then, they were easy to predict and counter. Besides attacking the three, they tried to disarm or restrain them. At one point, they tackled Sora to the ground, and the boy had to brutally force them off of him. He, Donald, and Goofy fought as viciously as they could to make sure that none got away or neared Morgan (F). They cut off limbs. They broke knees. They slashed out eyes. They maneuvered so that Risen would hit each other when they tried to hit either one of them. Whenever Sora was disarmed of Kingdom Key, he disarmed the Risen and used their weapons.

Eventually, they managed to kill all the Risen, except for one. A Risen Chief raised it's sword and shrieked. Sora attacked, with Goofy and Donald giving him support. Sora and the Risen Chief fought for almost ten minutes. It was exceptionally skilled, and in fact was just about as easily powerful as a Boss Heartless. It was able to match him blow for blow. Sora couldn't find an opening, but he couldn't stop thinking of Morgan (F). The thought of anything happening to her was unacceptable. Sora fought and fought until he finally exploited an opening to slash off the Risen Chief's arms. For a few seconds, the Risen Chief still refused to go down, so Sora threw Kingdom Key in a Strike Raid, and it drove through it's abdomen. That finally managed to kill the Risen Chief, and it fell downwards, taking the Keyblade lodged in it's abdomen with it before fading away. Donald used his staff to heal any injuries Sora or Goofy had, and Sora summoned Kingdom Key back into his hand. He and the other two then went back to check on Morgan (F).

"Thank you for saving me! My name is Morgan." Morgan greeted.

"I'm Sora." Sora greeted. He pointed to Donald and Goofy and said "And these are my friends, Donald and Goofy.".

Morgan (F) smiled.

"Nice to meet you guys." Morgan (F) said.

"So, what are you doing in a place like this?" Goofy asked.

"I'm a treasure hunter. I explore rare places to find valuables. It's a family business." Morgan (F) replied.

"Cool. But what were those... things that attacked you? And what is this place?"Sora asked.

"Those were Risen. They're hideously grotesque zombies brought back by fell magic. And this is Paradise Falls, home to a bunch of exotic wildlife. It's an unknown location to nearly everyone else in this world." Morgan (F) replied.

This world? How did you know we weren't from around here?" Donald asked.

I could tell by what you said. You don't know enough to be from here. Asking me what this place is gives you off. In addition to that, two of you are a giant talking duck and dog. That's not normal." Morgan (F) replied.

Just then, there was some sort of commotion nearby.

"What's going on?" Sora asked.

"I'm not the only explorer here. There's another named Charles Muntz. He's been searching for a rate bird native to this region for the past few decades, and a pack of dogs he owns came upon two from a city back in his home nation. They think they're trying to find his bird, when all one of them wants to do is settle down here." Morgan (F) replied.

"They could get hurt, then. Let's go make sure they're alright." Sora said.

He attempted to head in the direction they were in, but Morgan (F) reached out and grabbed him by his shoulder. Sora shivered from her touch. Despite her disguise masking her disfigurements and making her look normal, the disguise couldn't mask the coldness from her body, as she had no body heat from being a puppet.

"No need for that. You'll only cause more chaos if you barge in. Charles's pack don't know you three are here, so they'll also think you're intruders. I'll take you to him myself. You can explain yourselves to him there." Morgan (F) said.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy glanced at each other.

"What do you guys think?" Sora asked.

"I think we should go see this guy. We can find some allies in this world and see what it's like." Goofy replied.

"I agree." Donald said. He then glanced back at Morgan (F) and said "Although, something doesn't feel right about Morgan. There's something... off about her.".

Sora glanced at her.

"Besides feeling cold, she seems perfectly fine to me. You're just paranoid." Sora said. He turned back to Morgan (F) and ordered "Lead the way, Morgan.".

* * *

 _"Location: Agrabah, The World Of Disney, November 28th 2110"_

Xylnn was still running with Lina hot on her trail. She spied an alleyway and went towards it. However, she made the mistake of turning into a dead-end.

"Hey, lady, where'd ya go? Come on, I just wanted to ask ya something." Lina called out.

Thinking quickly and looking around the alley, she spotted some clotheslines hanging ten feet above her. Grinning, she quickly climbed up the wall, laying down her boomerang against a wall and using it as a makeshift stepladder to get further up. Once she was able to reach the lines, she pulled herself up and balanced her body carefully before summoning the boomerang back into her hand. No sooner did she do so did Lina appear.

"No way! I lost her?" Lina asked.

She walked into the alley, scratching her head as she tried to figure out where the hooded girl went.

"How did she just vanish?" Lina asked.

She took a few more steps when she spotted a strange shadow above her.

"Wha..." Lina started to ask.

At that moment, Xylnn pounced on the blonde haired girl. She had her boomerang with the two points facing down and landed right on top of Lina, the pointed ends embedding themselves into the ground and trapping the other girl girl in what was effectively a guillotine.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Xylnn asked angrily.

Lina could barely come up with a response.

"I'm, uh..." Lina started to reply.

Just then, Lacy appeared.

"Lina!" Lacy cried.

She saw the situation her cousin was in and reacted quickly. She waved her hand and summoned a Dark Keyblade.

"Let her go!" Lacy ordered.

Xylnn was surprised by that. She rarely knew anyone summoning a dark element outside of George and the other dark users working under Avina.

"Y-You... how did you do that? How are you able to summon a Dark Keyblade?" Xylnn asked in shock.

Lacy didn't respond.

"I told you to let my cousin go. Now!" Lacy snapped.

Xylnn slowly got up and pulled the boomerang off of Lina. The younger girl seemed scared at first, but she got to her feet and made her way back to her cousin.

"Who are you?" Xylnn asked.

Lacy remained in her defensive stance and refused to reply. Instead, the white haired girl whispered to her cousin.

"Lina, are you alright? Did she hurt you?" Lacy asked.

Lina nodded.

"I'm fine. She didn't hurt me." Lina replied.

Lacy breathed a small sigh of relief before glaring back at the brunette before her.

"Still not gonna answer, huh?" Xylnn asked.

"Not until you put down your weapon and tell us who you are first." Lacy replied.

Seeing that the white haired girl wasn't backing down, and that the situation was taking longer than she would've liked, the Nobody decided to go along with the girl's demand.

"Fine." Xylnn said.

She put down her boomerang and her hood, before trying to assume a more agreeable face.

"There, you happy?" Xylnn asked.

Lacy's expression softened and she slowly lowered her Dark Keyblade.

"Much, yes. Now, tell us who you are." Xylnn replied.

At hearing the question, Xylnn started to try and come up with a name to answer the girl. She felt that she couldn't give them her real name, as it would jeopardize her mission. After some quick thinking, she was able to come up with a response.

"My name is Selene. I'm an agent of the... uh... Multi-Dimensional Police Force. I was sent here after hearing word of some kids traveling across different worlds looking for their family." Xylnn replied.

It may have been a very obvious and ludicrous lie, but it was all she had for now. Anything was better than blowing her cover and risking getting on George's bad side.

"And who might you two be?" Xylnn asked.

Lacy dismissed her Keyblade and held Lina's hand, just to make her feel safe and ensure that she didn't run off again.

"My name is Lacy, and this is my cousin, Lina. We're here because we lost my mom, Lynn, and her mom, Lana. We were hoping to find them here." Lacy replied.

 _"Did she just say Lynn? That means that brat has a family in the future. But how is it possible that I possess her heart? Do I eventually become whole again?"_ Xylnn wondered. She glanced at the two girls and asked "Lynn? As in Lynn Loud?".

Lacy shrugged.

"I guess. She was a Loud before she got married." Lacy replied.

After making for certain that her suspicions were true, Xylnn was able to formulate her next plan.

"Well, you two are in luck! I just happened to know where Lynn is." Xylnn said.

Lacy and Lina looked stunned.

"Really? You found Aunt Lynn? Can you tell us where she is? And is the rest of the family with her? Maybe Mom?" Lina asked in surprise and excitement.

Xylnn knelt down in front of the two, putting on a remorseful expression.

"I'm sorry... Lina, is it?" Xylnn asked.

The young girl nodded.

"Yeah... well, I only know where Lynn is. She told me she was being chased by some horrible creatures and needed a place to hide. She was lucky to have run into me and not them. I showed her a safe location here in Agrabah. She told me to also keep a lookout for her family too. I guess she was talking about you two." Xylnn said.

Hearing the news, the two were overjoyed.

"Can you believe it, Lina? Mom's here in Agrabah! We're one step closer to finding everyone else and bringing the family back together!" Lacy exclaimed.

"I know! We have to find where she is now!" Lina said.

Xylnn put a finger to her mouth.

"Shh... keep it down, you two. Who knows if the creatures are listening in on you." Xylnn said.

The two went silent.

"If you want to find Lynn, I can lead you to her. But you have to do as I say and keep out of sight. Got it?" Xylnn asked.

Lacy and Lina nodded and zipped their lips.

"Good. Now follow me." Xylnn ordered.

Xylnn put her hood back up and proceeded out of the alley and back through the same street she went through earlier, passing Huda's shop along the way. Lacy and Lina followed behind her. As they walked, Xylnn began to think about Lacy owning a Dark Keyblade and the mention of her mother. Her curiosity began to get the best of her again.

 _"Hmm... how is it possible for this girl to own a Dark Keyblade? Only users who accept the darkness can control it without losing themselves in it. From what I recall, the number of these users are few and far between."_ Xylnn wondered. She took another glance at the girl, before sighing to herself and thinking _"I guess I have no choice, then. I'll have to ask her._ ".

She slowed down her pace enough so that Lina and Lacy were ahead of her. A second passed before she tapped Lacy on the shoulder.

"Hey... uh... Lacy, mind if I ask you something?" Xylnn asked.

The white haired girl turned towards her and gave a slight but uncertain smile.

"Yeah? What is it?" Lacy asked.

"Well, I wanted to know how you are able to manifest and use a Dark Keyblade. From what I've heard, only a handful of people who have an affinity for the darkness can wield it properly." Xylnn replied.

Lacy thought for a moment and shrugged.

"I don't really know. I mean, I think I've had this with me as far back as I can remember, which was from when I was about... five years old. Only a couple of other members of my family and friends have any special abilities. My younger cousin Lupa can use the darkness as well and is a witch, and her boyfriend Charon has a high dark magic proficiency. Lupa's mother, my Aunt Lucy, is friends with Charon's mother, Haiku, who taught the three of us in the ways of darkness so we could control our powers and manifest them easily. Meanwhile, my Uncle Lincoln has the ability to use a Keyblade like I do, but I'm the only Dark Keyblader in the family." Lacy explained.

Xylnn found it hard to believe. From what she knew, no one could possess such a power without being exposed to it. It simply wasn't possible for someone to be born with the ability. At least, not without being corrupted by it.

"Seriously? Nobody else in the family has this ability?" Xylnn asked.

Lacy shrugged again.

"I guess so. But I have heard my mom mention once that my dad also used darkness as his element. That was before he left us when I was a baby. After that, we never heard of him again." Lacy replied.

Xylnn's eyes went wide.

 _"Her f-father? Could she mean..."_ Xylnn started to wonder.

"Woah! Check these out, Lace. These look just like the ones Aunts Luna, Lola, Lori, and Leni wear." Lina said.

Lacy followed her cousin as Xylnn took a closer look at where she was pointing at. It was the same jewelry shop she had passed by earlier, the one owned by Jezebel.

 _"Oh, great."_ Xylnn thought.

She followed the two and they were soon face-to-face with the elderly shopkeeper.

"Ah, so good to see you again, darling." Jezebel greeted.

"Yeah, hey. I'm sorry, Jezebel, I hope these two weren't causing you trouble." Xylnn said.

Jezebel just chuckled.

"Oh, it's no bother at all." Jezebel said. She then saw the little girls, smiled, and started to say "I had no idea you had daughters. It's actually surprising. You don't look much older than them. I hope you weren't...".

"No, no, no, they're not my kids. I'm just... uh... helping them to..." Xylnn started to say.

"She's helping us find our parents. We lost them recently." Lacy said.

Jezebel looked shocked and pitied the two girls. She walked around the counter and wrapped them in an embrace.

"Oh, dear. I'm so sorry. I wish I could help you poor darlings." Jezebel said.

"N-No wor-ries... ma'm." Lina said as she was being squeezed.

Once she was released, the blonde haired girl pointed to Xylnn.

"Thanks, but this officer knows where my aunt is. She's helping us find her." Lina said.

Jezebel gave the Nobody a curious look.

"Oh, I see. Well, I hope you darlings can find your parents soon. They must be very worried about you." Jezebel said.

"Thanks." Lacy said.

She and Xylnn then attempted to leave, but the two noticed Lina still looking at the jewelry box that contained the accessories the sisters once owned.

"Lina, let's get going!" Lacy said.

"Wait, I wanna get this." Lina said. She turned toward Jezebel and asked "Hey, lady, how much is this?".

"As a set, that's around 670 Riyal." Jezebel replied.

Lina turned back to her older cousin.

"Ooh, can we get it, Lace? Please?" Lina asked.

Lacy crossed her arms and shook her head.

"Are you kidding? That's too expensive." Lacy replied.

Lina pouted.

"Aw, come on! Please?" Lina asked.

Lacy remained firm.

"No way. We'll blow the cash we have left if we get that now. There's no way you're going to make me..." Lacy started to reply.

* * *

"I can't believe I bought that for you. Do you have any idea how hard it was to earn that money?" Lacy asked.

The white haired girl held her now empty purse in her hand and tipped it over, revealing nothing left.

"You spent all the extra credits we had. Now we only have the hundred bucks left in our pockets." Lacy said. She sighed and asked "Are you happy now?".

Lina gave her a sly grin.

"Much, thanks." Lina replied.

Xylnn distributed the jewelry between herself and the other two. Xylnn got the white pearl earrings and black titanium bracelets, Lacy got the black choker, and Lina got the tiara. They then continued on and eventually reached an empty lot. Lacy and Lina turned to Xylnn.

"So, where exactly is that safe area you lead Mom to?" Lacy asked.

Before Xylnn could say anything, spider-like creatures appeared on the walls.

"What the..." Lina started to ask.

Xylnn immediately summoned her boomerang and got into a fighting stance.

"Nobodies. They are my enemies." Xylnn replied.

Lacy summoned her Dark Keyblade and held Lina close.

"I can sense darkness coming out of them." Lacy said.

The Spider Nobodies multiplied as Xylnn, Lacy, and Lina backed into each other, surrounded.

"We need to use our powers to take them all out at once." Xylnn said.

"I'm just an average girl! I shouldn't be dealing with this stuff!" Lina cried.

"Stop whining, or you'll die! Just stay out of our way if you can't fight." Xylnn said.

Dark projectiles suddenly rained through the area. The three girls turned to see George and Nihil run into the area.

"Are you okay, Xylnn?" George asked.

"Yeah, just focus on yourselves." Xylnn replied.

 _"Who are your other allies?"_ Nihil asked.

The Spider Nobodies began to converge upon the group all at once.

"AAAARRRGGGHHH!" Lacy yelled.

She unleashed shockwaves of darkness across the battlefield. The shockwaves banished the Nobody Spiders away. Lacy then clutched her chest in exhaustion.

"Ugh... ugh..." Lacy groaned, breathing heavily.

"You okay, Lacy?" Xylnn asked, clutching the white haired girl's shoulder.

Lacy swatted Xylnn's hand away and turned to face the brown haired girl.

"I don't know who you people are, but I can't have anything to do with you all again. It's threatening my health." Lacy replied angrily.

"You're welcome." George said sarcastically.

Lacy sighed.

"Sorry. I'm just not in a good mood. My family is scattered throughout the cosmos, I'm having terrible luck finding everyone and have only managed to find one of my cousins, and I'm far from home." Lacy said.

"It's fine. By the way, what's your name?" George asked.

"I'm Lacy. And this is my cousin, Lina, We're trying to find my mom, Lynn, and Selene here said she led her to a special safe area." Lacy replied.

George and Nihil both glanced at Xylnn.

"Selene said this?" George asked.

"Yep." Lina replied. She then turned to Xylnn and asked "Speaking of which, where was that safe area?".

Xylnn smiled.

"Oh, that? There is no safe area." Xylnn replied.

"What?" Lina asked in shock.

"I lied and acted like I found your aunt so as to get you out of the way, while the three of us and the Heartless destroy this world." Xylnn replied.

Lacy narrowed her eyes and stood upright.

"Wait... you're destroying worlds?" Lacy asked.

"Yeah. We're going to blaze a trail of darkness across the cosmos." Xylnn replied.

"But, how will we find our family?" Lacy asked.

"That's your problem. Now go home, little girl." Xylnn replied.

Lacy summoned her Dark Keyblade.

"No! You're just plain destroying everything and killing so many people! It's just not right!" Lacy snapped.

"Sacrifices for a larger goal. They should be honored to be used by me. If you can't accept that, then die!" George said.

He knocked the white haired girl back and then rushed in for the kill, only to have Lacy block the attack with her own Keyblade and get into a defensive stance.

"I'll let this one slide. But if I find out that you've hurt any of our other family members, I will stop you." Lacy said.

She formed a Corridor of Darkness and walked through it, with Lina taking one last glance at the group before following her in. After they left, a look of distress formed on Xylnn's face.

"I'm so sorry, George. They just snuck up on me." Xylnn said.

"It's not your fault. Don't worry about it." George said.

"T-Thanks, George. So, now what?" Xylnn asked.

"We continue looking for clues as to what this world's current situation is. That'll make destroying it that much easier." George replied.

The three made their way to the Cave of Wonders. However, just as they were about to enter, Nobodies that looked similar to Cheetahs surrounded them. George began attacking the Cheetahs, who were very fast. Xylnn whirled her boomerang around her arm, creating a small whirlwind. The whirlwind began to speed up and Xylnn increased her rotation speed, before eventually releasing it when it was powered by speed. It hit the Nobodies, cutting them in half due to it's vast wind pressure. George casted Fire spells at the Nobodies surrounding him, the spells tracking the highly evasive creatures down. Nihil split into clones, and he and his clones took a more physical approach to the battle. The clones threw all of the Nobodies into one area, where Nihil summoned a dark sword-like energy and swiped the heap with it. Eventually, all of the Nobodies were defeated.

"Well, that was rather easy. Let's head in." Xylnn said.

"But we still need more info on the town." George said.

"Okay, then how about this? Me and Darky here will go look for info. You head into the cave and attempt to find the Keyhole, okay?" Xylnn asked.

"But... what if more Nobodies show up?" George asked.

"We'll be fine. Y'know, for a ruthless conqueror, you sure have a good heart." Xylnn replied. She turned to Nihil and ordered "C'mon, Darky.".

 _"It's Nihil, you moron. Get it right!"_ Nihil snapped.

The two ran back Agrabah, while George entered the Cave of Wonders. After wondering around for a bit, he walked into a room overlooking a massive chasm. There was a closed caged gate on the opposite side of the room.

 _"If you wish to proceed, you must prove your courage."_ a voice said.

"Very well, bring it on." George said, slight winds blowing his white hair to and fro.

A bright light flashed and a bird flew into the area. It had the Nobody symbol on it's back and it's wings sported white feathers.

"So... you're another Nobody." George said.

The Bird Nobody swopped in for the kill as George summoned his Dark Keyblade. The Bird thrusted it's beak rapidly at George, only for the white haired boy to block every blow. The Bird then swooped into the sky and started rotating it's neck clockwise. A beam of light shot down from the ceiling and George narrowly dodged it. Debris began to fall near him, and George took swipes at the debris with his Dark Keyblade, throwing it at the Bird. It interrupted the Nobody's concentration and caused it to stop it's spells. Once the Bird got close enough to the ground, George jumped on it's neck and began slashing at it's appendage. The Bird showed small signs of weakening, and George then performed the Coup De Grace. He threw his his blade directly into the Bird's mouth and jumped to the ground. His hands then brimmed with darkness, and he controlled the trijectory of the blade inside of the Bird's innards, causing it great pain. He then finally puts his hands up, causing the blade to poke through it's innards and leave the Bird's body, causing it to lose it's head. The Dark Keyblade then returned to George as the Bird fell into the chasm, dead. The gate then opened in front of George, allowing him to pass through.

* * *

 _"Location: Ink World, the Nintendo Realm of the Dream World, November 28th 2110"_

"So, we've teamed up with the scientists down at Tentatique City. With them, we were able to discover something remarkable!" a scientist said. She pushed up her glasses to look at her paper and said "But all that information will be revealed to you when you get to Tentatique City. For now, we will demonstrate a new teleporting technique we discovered while playing around with the specs for the kettle.".

Agents 3, 5, and 6, Moira, Luna, Skarlet, and the Squid Sisters were sitting around a meeting table with a bunch of other scientists. The room had windows, overlooking an experimenting room. A small stack of papers was in front of everyone at the meeting.

"Well, what is it?" Callie asked.

"Look of page three of the packet. We are made mostly of ink..." another scientist started to reply.

"Wait, I thought we were made of muscle." Luna said.

"No, we are made mostly of ink. That's why when we are shot with different ink, we explode, and we go back to a kettle and materialize there. Water, too. Because ink is a liquid and water is a liquid. We have our usable ink-water and real water. When you fall in real water, the liquids meet, and your body of ink disperses." the second scientist explained.

Down in the experimenting room, a demonstration began. A shot of ink landed in the kettle on the left side of the room. It then appeared and materialized on the other kettle in the right side of the room.

"You see, the kettles transport you by heating your bodies made of liquid into steam, and transports it to another kettle, which cools you down, allowing you to materialize again." the second scientist explained.

"Then why does it not feel hot in there?" Skarlet asked.

"We've managed to cool down the temperature and still have it heating and transporting. But because the temperature is somewhat lowered, messing up the transportation system sometimes makes bad connection sometimes." the first scientist replied.

"So why doesn't it work anymore?" Agent 5 asked.

"That will be revealed to you in Tentatique City, but for now, I'll show you this revolutionary transportation technique." the second scientist replied. He signaled down to the workers below in the experimenting room and explained "Moving on. Because heat can change your physical properties, we figured a way to teleport sneakily and invisibly. If you heat up your body, it will turn into a more fluidic state. If you heat it up even more, it will boil and evaporate. But boiling your body up that much can be deadly. So we've managed to use the beacon sensor, or the red blinking light on each beacon, and compact it into this little portable cell.".

The scientist showed them a model. A tiny pocketable case, about the size of a Suction Bomb, was in his hand. The capsule was indented in the middle. On the top split part was the red flashing light on Splatoon Squid Beakons. Regular beakons were in the shape of a tower, with a protrusion coming from the middle of it. One half of the capsule was designed to fit the protrusion that helped Squid Jump battlers and the red light.

Down in the experiment room, an orange tentacled scientist easily pried open the capsule and threw the half with the flashing red light over a wall. In his other hand, he squeezed the other half of the capsule. In less than a second, he was set on fire, his body immediately vanishing into a state of gas. A hint of orange flew in the air of the room, but then appearing on the other side of the wall where the beacon was thrown was the scientist, gradually forming back. He was transparent, and it gave him another few seconds on slight invisibility.

"You see, the packet in the bottom half of the capsule, when squeezed, will engulf the user in the hottest of flames, and instantly evaporate your body." the second scientist explained.

"But doesn't it hurt? The fire?" Moira asked.

"No. That's what everyone believes. Because of the destruction fire brings to structures, everyone thinks that they wouldn't survive in it. Instead, it will change you to another form. The fire feels like a fiery and rebellious willpower building up inside of you." the second scientist replied.

"Oooh, can I try?" Callie asked, reaching for the capsule in one of the scientists's hand.

Immediately, the scientist retracted her hand.

"At this time, we aren't able to use this. We're still testing them." the second scientist replied. He then gave a capsule to each person and said "I'll give it to you anyway. But always know that activating this is the same as suicide, until we figure out a solution to this unknown. But I need you to go to to Tentatique City and give this piece of technology to them. They'll figure out how to make it usable soon.".

The scientist stood up and dismissed his other colleagues. The others stood up, stretching. They all looked at Agent 3, who got out of his chair slowly, looking at the capsule in his hand. Moira took his hand and looked at him.

"Hey, are you alright?" Moira asked.

Agent 3 only nodded silently, clutching the capsule in his hand. Quietly, he followed everyone out the door, a deep emotional pain growing in his heart.

* * *

 _"Location: Agrabah, The World Of Disney, November 28th 2110"_

Back in Agrabah, Nihil and Xylnn were spying on Aladdin and Jasmine by the palace gates. Abigail had just left, and the two were talking.

"Jasmine, are you okay?" Aladdin asked.

"Yes, Aladdin. Do you think that we can build up the town's defenses, especially after that incident with that Vanitas boy?" Jasmine asked.

"I don't know. I'm about to go to the Cave of Wonders to see if I can't find any supplies." Aladdin replied.

"Why would you go there to find supplies?" Jasmine asked.

"We need something WAY more sturdier than wood, Jasmine." Aladdin replied.

Jasmine nodded.

"Just be careful." Jasmine said.

"Aren't I always?" Aladdin asked.

He got on Carpet and took off.

"We have to get to George, Darky. C'mon!" Xylnn said.

 _"My name is NIHIL!"_ Nihil snapped, following the girl.

* * *

 _"Location: Paradise Falls, Kingdom Hearts Dimension, November 28th 2110"_

Morgan (F) led Sora, Donald, and Goofy over to a canyon. Dogs patrolled the tops of the canyon walls, but she led them through a side cave that was out of view from them. They took it and eventually ended up in front of a huge cave opening. There, Carl and Russell were being guarded by Alpha and four more large dogs, with Carl's house floating from the balloons. Upon seeing Morgan (F), Sora, Donald, and Goofy, the dogs growled and stepped towards them menacingly. Morgan (F) held up a hand to the other three, to prevent them from freaking out or summoning their weapons and making the dogs think they were hostile, and they joined Carl and Russell. Russell attempted to speak up and ask who they were, but then, dozens of dogs stepped out of the cave. More dogs approached from the side. Growling and snarling, the dogs surrounded the group.

"Stay!" a voice ordered.

The dogs stopped. A man peered out from the darkness. He examined Carl, Russell, and the floating house, as well as Morgan (F), Sora, Donald, and Goofy.

"You came here in that?" the man asked.

"Uh... yeah." Carl replied.

"In a house? A floating house?" the man asked.

He laughed. Carl, Russell, Sora, Donald, and Goofy laughed along nervously. However, Morgan (F) didn't join in, and just retained a blank look.

"That is the darndest thing I've ever seen! You're not after my bird, are you? But if you need to borrow a cup of sugar, I'd be happy to oblige!" the man said.

The dogs laughed uproariously at the man's joke.

"Well, this is all a misunderstanding. My dogs made a mistake." the man said.

The man walks out into the light, revealing him to be Charles. Carl recognized him.

"Wait, are you Charles Muntz?" Carl asked.

"Well... yes." Charles replied.

"The Charles Muntz?" Carl asked.

Muntz gives him a thumbs-up.

"Adventure is out there!" Muntz replied.

Carl giggled with glee.

"It's really him! That's Charles Muntz!" Carl said.

"Who's Charles Muntz?" Goofy asked.

"Him!" Carl replied.

Morgan (F) turned to Sora, Donald, and Goofy.

"This is who I was referring to. This is Charles Muntz." Morgan (F) said.

Carl rushed to shake Muntz's hand.

"I'm Carl Fredricksen. My wife and I, we were your biggest fans!" Carl said.

Charles was charmed.

"Well, you're a man of good taste!" Charles said.

Charles laughed at his joke. Carl joined in.

"You must be tired. Hungry?" Charles asked.

"Uh-huh." Russell replied.

Charles looked at all the dogs.

"Attention, everyone! These people are no longer intruders. They are our guests." Charles announced.

The dogs cheered.

"Follow me! I like you temporarily. You do smell like prunes. I will not bite you." a dog named Walla ordered.

Muntz walked into the cave. Carl and Russell excitedly followed, with Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Morgan (F) following behind them. Once they adjusted to the darkness, they looked over and saw the Spirit of Adventure tethered inside.

"I'm sorry about the dogs. Hope they weren't too rough on you." Charles said.

"We weren't!" Gamma said.

Charles gestured to a pylon.

"Go ahead and moor your airship right next to mine." Charles said.

Carl did so and tied off the house. Charles and the dogs walked up the gangplank of the dirigible.

"We're not actually going inside the "Spirit of Adventure" itself?" Carl asked.

"Oh, would you like to?" Charles asked.

"Would I?" Carl asked.

He giggled like a little boy and followed him up the ramp, with the others trailing behind him.


	17. Corrupted Memories

**Chapter 17: Corrupted Memories**

 _"Location: Agrabah, The World Of Disney, November 28th 2110"_

George was still navigating the Cave of Wonders.

"Now, where was that Keyhole again?" George asked.

Just then, Aladdin swooped into the room on Carpet.

"Oh, hey, George. When did you get into town?" Aladdin asked.

George turned to see Aladdin and lowered his coat's hood.

"Oh, I was just here to see the sights. Avina's being taken care of right now, so I decided to go on a little vacation. How have you been?" George asked.

"Fine. Not much has changed. You just missed Abigail. She left this morning to help fight Avina." Aladdin replied.

"Hmm... hey, do you remember where the Treasure Room was?" George asked.

"Oh, yeah. You need a ride?" Aladdin asked.

"If you wouldn't mind." George replied.

He hopped on Carpet, and they both flew to the Treasure Room. The two got off and Carpet left the room. On the other side of the room, the Keyhole appeared, shining brightly throughout the area.

"Thanks, Aladdin." George said.

He pointed his Dark Keyblade at the Keyhole, about to unlock it.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Aladdin asked in confusion, never having seen the Keyhole before and thus not knowing what it was.

 _"Oh, right. Aladdin's still an enemy. I need to eliminate him."_ George thought.

The white haired boy turned to face Aladdin and pointed his Dark Keyblade at the man.

"Thanks for your help, Aladdin. I'll repay you with a quick death." George said.

"George?" Aladdin asked in shock.

"Die!" George shouted.

He lunged at Aladdin.

"George, what's wrong with you?" Aladdin asked, taking out his scimitar.

"Oh, nothing. I just want this world to go away." George replied.

"W-Why?" Aladdin asked as he took an evasive approach to the boy's attacks.

"Any spawn of the light must die! It has to be done!" George replied.

"You're crazy! Get him, Abu!" Aladdin shouted.

The monkey jumped out of Aladdin's vest and attempted to attack George, but was cut in half in midair when within slashing range. The monkey corpse fell to the ground. Aladdin ran over to his body, tears in his eyes.

"Abu! George, what's wrong with you, man?" Aladdin asked angrily.

George kept his offensive up, only to have Aladdin zigzag across the terrain with his superior agility.

"Diamond Dust!" George shouted.

He cast a Dark Blizzard spell that caused Aladdin to freeze in his tracks. Ice appeared across his legs.

"G-George, please stop!" Aladdin pleaded, chipping away at the ice with his scimitar.

Nihil and Xylnn entered the room just as Aladdin broke free. Xylnn threw her boomerang, but Aladdin managed to evade the boomerang just before it could slice through his neck. But before he could do anything else, a bright light shined throughout the treasure room. Once it faded, multiple swords popped out of his body and the construct took an angelic form. A circle asserted itself onto Aladdin's chest, and a triangle also manifested and inserted itself into the circle with a sealing light shining. After getting out of his shock at his new power, Aladdin held the blades in a battle stance against George, Nihil, and Xylnn.

 _"Another Savior. Be prepared. This one isn't like the others."_ Nihil said.

George nodded, and Nihil and Xylnn took ground on his left and right sides. Aladdin started the battle by sending the swords flying towards the three. Xylnn moved her boomerang to the front, using the darkness to create a barrier. The swords fell harmlessly to the ground.

 _"Do not touch those blades, you two. They have been tainted by the light and have the same effect on us as poison does on humans."_ Nihil said.

"Well, what if we taint them with darkness? Xylnn, distract Aladdin." George ordered.

Xylnn nodded and baited Aladdin into attacking her, shifting his attention off of George. The white haired boy used his dark powers to turn the blades of the swords pitch black. A dark flame emitted from the swords and Nihil picked them up.

 _"Now, to call the Heartless to our side!"_ Nihil said.

He worked his own magic onto the blades, before enclosing them in an orb of dark energy. Purple armored Heartless similar to the Zip Slasher Heartless suddenly crawled out of the orb and dropped in front of George.

 _"Behold, the Dark Arbiters!"_ Nihil said.

The Dark Arbiters tackled Aladdin, giving Xylnn some breathing space.

"You sure these Heartless are gonna be able to stand up to him?" Xylnn asked.

"Regardless of whether they can or not, it's enough that they give us room. If they can weaken it, we can move in for the kill." George replied.

The Dark Arbiters were knocked away by Aladdin, and they and Xylnn then attempted a pincer attack. However, swords come flying from the man's body, pinning the Dark Arbiters down while disorienting Xylnn.

"If you want something evil done right, you have to do it yourself." George said, summoning his Dark Keyblade.

The boy moved towards Aladdin, dodging the swords he released. He then jumped onto one of the swords and, using the darkness, changed it's trajectory so that it flew back towards Aladdin. The man attempted to shield himself, but the move was averted when the Dark Arbiters managed to pin him down. The sword pierced what appeared to be a red diamond in his chest and he staggered, disoriented.

"Now, guys! Darkness Infection! Go!" George ordered.

He, Nihil, and Xylnn summoned beams of darkness and attacked in the same fashion that they defeated Tarzan with. Black veins appeared on Aladdin's body, and his body parts began to fall off piece-by-piece, before vanishing from existence.

"Jasmine." Aladdin whispered just before disappearing.

 _"Sorry, lover boy. Love is a battlefield. And apparently, you have lost."_ Nihil said.

George looked at the Keyhole hidden in the back of the Treasure Room. He walked over and pointed the Keyblade at it, pouring darkness into it.

"This was too easy. Something's not right." George said.

Genie's face appeared out of the Keyhole. He popped the rest of his body out.

"Man, that thing is tight! That's the last time I take the Darkness Express. George, I've been watching all you've been doing. Why?" Genie asked.

"Why? Because I have to. Everything's been taken from me. This realm took it all. I once had a life, friends, and a home. The moment Avina showed me that darkness was the true way, everything changed. So using the darkness, I'll make a new cosmos and preserve everything I have." George replied.

"True, that could happen. But what about everybody else? What about what they want and have? Don't you think they wanna be happy, too?" Genie asked.

George lowered his head and thought. Nihil and Xylnn put their hands on his shoulders and looked on, trying to comfort him.

"Nobody wants anything other than what's the best for themselves. I and only I should decide what is best. Mutual interest, don't you know?" George asked.

Genie sighed.

"Looks like there's no convincing you. I really didn't want to do this, but I guess I don't have a choice. Bye, George." Genie replied.

He shot magic beams at the trio, only to have them bounce off of them and fall harmlessly to the ground.

"Your magic doesn't affect us, Blueberry." Xylnn said with a smirk.

Genie kept trying, but he failed every time.

"What should we do now?" George asked.

 _"We need a power equal to his. The darkness cannot affect him since he is a spiritual entity."_ Nihil replied. He was silent for a moment and then asked _"What if there was an evil genie we could use to counteract him?"._

George thought for a moment.

"Jafar. We have to go see Jafar. He may be an old friend, but he's a Disney Villain, so he could potentially help us." George replied.

"Very well. Let's leave the Blueberry to his inner workings for right now." Xylnn said.

The trio proceeded to exit the Cave of Wonders. Genie eventually stopped pelting out magic when he saw they were gone.

"Why couldn't they stick around for the show? Oh! Gotta warn Jasmine!" Genie said.

He disappeared in a poof of magic.

* * *

 _"Location: TheDisneyFan365's Realm, November 28th 2110"_

Iniabi sat in his room, reading some tomes that Cynthia had left behind to keep himself entertained while he waited for TheDisneyFan365 to be ready to speak with him and the white haired girl. While Iniabi's memory did seem to be coming back, he still couldn't remember any significant details from his past that tied him to Cynthia and Ylisse. It also didn't help him recall what happened before he lost his memory. But for the current moment, Cynthia had left for awhile to go speak with Brady. But before she did, she left behind some of her Fire and Thunder tomes in hopes that they could help Iniabi regain the memory of his powers. If not, then there was a possibility of him at least relearning the spells contained within the books. He was reading a Thunder tome when he began hearing a voice in his head.

 _"Iniabi."_ the voice said.

"Huh? Who said that?" Iniabi asked.

He looked around to see who had called him, but he found no one. He got up and opened the door, hoping to find someone standing in the hall, but nobody was there.

 _"That was weird. I must be imagining things."_ Iniabi thought.

He turned around and went back to reading his tome.

 _"Iniabi."_ the voice said.

"Who said that?" Iniabi asked.

The blue haired man got back up and suddenly noticed a small hole appear on one of the walls. Curious, he went over to it and noticed that the hole didn't appear like a normal hole in the wall. Instead, it looked like some type of tear, as if the wall itself was made of fabric. The hole was of a dark coloration and seeped out a dark mist.

"What is this?" Iniabi asked.

No sooner than he spoke, the tear expanded and tore open, letting a flood of the dark mist enter the room. Iniabi moved back as the mist came in, the smell of it being rather unpleasant to him.

"Cough... cough... what is this stuff?" Iniabi asked.

He kept moving backwards, but then tripped on one of the tomes on the floor and lost his balance. Luckily, he ended up falling onto the bed.

 _"Still a foolish boy you are, I see. Such a shame that my guardians failed to get rid of you when you were weak. It really could have made it much easier for me."_ the voice said.

Iniabi covered his nose and mouth with his shirt to try and keep the smell of the mist away.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Iniabi asked.

A somewhat gentle laughter was heard. The mist started swirling around the room, until it slowly formed the shape of a tall woman with a long robe and long flowing hair. Once the mist took on a more tangible form, it revealed the White Lady herself, Avina.

"Hello, Iniabi." Avina greeted.

Iniabi's eyes widened and he took a defensive stance.

"You! You're Avina!" Iniabi said in shock. He then summoned a fireball in his hand, cocked his arm back, and ordered "Stay away from me, you... you... demon!".

Avina didn't so much as flinch. She came closer and took his hand with the fireball, giving it a squeeze. That dissipated the fireball and caused the man great pain.

"Argh!" Iniabi screamed.

He suddenly got his mouth covered by the mist.

"Tsk, tsk. Now is that any way to treat a lady? I would've expected you to use something stronger. I may not be from your original world, but even I know that Fire spells are just pitiful. Nothing but a waste. Just like your so called 'friends'. Avina said mockingly.

"Don't talk about them like they're nothing, you hag! You have no idea what they can do!" Iniabi yelled in anger, his voice muffled by the solid mist.

The woman didn't seem concerned about his claims. In fact, she seemed amused.

"You silly boy. I have two things to say first. For one, calling me a demon, and then having me demoted to the likes of hags and witches? That's a hurtful insult, you know. You're just as bad as Anthony when I first met him." Avina said.

She stood up and proudly showed herself off.

"I mean, do I look like Sabrina to you?" Avina asked.

Even though she was joking at first, one could feel the hatred and malevolence in her voice. She saw his reaction and smirked.

"Apologies for that. I have just a tiny bit of a temper." Avina said. She made a gesture with her fingers and said "Moving on, the second thing I wanted to say was about your companions. Especially about that Cynthia girl of yours.".

Iniabi suddenly felt fear and worry overcome him as Avina mentioned Cynthia's name. He broke free of the mist.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Iniabi snapped.

The Mistress, as her followers called her, merely laughed.

"Haha... calm down, your highness. I would never think of doing anything like that, no. Although, I do question your connection to her." Avina said.

Iniabi was confused.

"What are you talking about? She's a Shepherd of Ylisse and my wife." Iniabi asked.

Avina looked to be in thought.

"Is that so? And I assume she told you all of that, am I correct?" Avina asked.

She casually sat beside him as if she was of no threat. Iniabi, for some unknown reason, let part of his guard down but remained in his stance.

"Yes." Iniabi replied.

"I see. And am I also right to say that the two of you have a bond that makes you both strong? I mean, that's how your world works, right? The love of two top warriors not only uniting the strength of their nations, but those of their families and powers as well?" Avina asked.

Iniabi didn't know how to respond and just nodded.

"I see. So in other words, she is just using you." Avina said.

Iniabi immediately became enraged.

"Take that back, you monster! She's a good person! She would never use me for such petty things like that!" Iniabi sneered.

This time, he took out a Thunder tome and was about to throw it.

"Don't bother trying to attack me with that joy buzzer of yours. In this form, my body won't be affected by any attack or weapon." Avina said.

The blue haired man did listen and cast the Thunder spell at her. But just as she said, her body didn't even receive so much as a singe. Even her kimono was unscathed.

"There, you see? As I said, nothing you have can hurt me." Avina said.

She manipulated the mist again to restrain him and sat him back down on the bed.

"Now, I ask you this. What do you really know about Cynthia and your friends?" Avina asked.

Iniabi thought for just a moment.

"They are good and kind people that helped save the multiverse several times from many threats, including the Nightmare King. I also fought alongside them to defeat him during the last war against him." Iniabi replied.

Avina got a smug grin on her face.

"And they told you this?" Avina asked.

"Yes!" Iniabi replied defiantly.

"Really? But what if I were to tell you that everything they've said, and every claim they've made, are nothing but lies?" Avina asked.

Iniabi glared at her.

"Shut up! How dare you accuse them of lying to me!" Iniabi replied angrily.

He tried to break free of the mist as before, but was unsuccessful. The mist that surrounded him now seemed more like a solid object, almost unbreakable at his strength.

"But it's the truth. You'v been fed nothing but lies made up by some kids and a woman that wanted to become a queen." Avina replied.

"Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!" Iniabi yelled.

Avina was now getting annoyed with his yelling. She snapped her fingers and ordered the mist to restrain his mouth again. Iniabi almost choked as the mist wrapped around his mouth. Avina sighed.

"I guess that a civil chat with you will be impossible now, isn't it? Oh well." Avina said.

She motioned for the mist to lift Iniabi up. The mist did so, and Iniabi was suspended in mid-air at eye level with the Mistress.

"Okay Iniabi, let me ask you this. If you have so much trust in your friends and Cynthia that you'd risk everything to prove their claims to be true, then name the times that you did fight with them to face these so-called threats. That is, if you actually fought at all." Avina said.

She released the mist from his mouth to allow him to speak. Iniabi tried to remember the battles from the past, but was having a hard time doing so. Every fight he was told he participated in came up as a blank.

"There was the... uh... no! The time we fought the Nightmare King with the... uh... no, what about the..." Iniabi started to say.

Avina laughed.

"You see? You can't recall anything. There is a reason for that, you know." Avina said. She got up in his face, tilted his head to the side, and whispered in his ear "It's because none of those happened. Everything they said was false. And you, like the child you are on the inside, ate it up like an ice cream sundae and went out of your way to put your trust in them just to get your next serving.".

"ENOUGH! I know that's the truth because we faced the Waterblight earlier in Atlantis! If you are so sure that they lied to me, then why is it that we had to save an entire civilization from one of your creations, huh?" Iniabi asked.

The Mistress turned her back against him and looked sullen.

"Oh yes, my dear Waterblight. You and your team did destroy her, yes. But it wasn't like I was going to keep her around once her job was done anyway. Her place was only within Vah Ruta, that's all." Avina replied. She turned back around and said "But since my way of reasoning with you is getting us nowhere, I'll have to speed a few things up. I may not look like it, but I still have much to do.".

She extended one of her nails into a sharp point and placed it on Iniabi's forehead. She pressed down and caused a wound on him. The blue haired man screamed, but that didn't seem to dissuade her from what she was doing. She proceeded to carve her symbol onto his head, the blood from which dripped down onto the man's face. Once she was done, she looked at her handiwork and grinned.

"There." Avina said.

"What did you just do to me?" Iniabi asked.

This time, the white robed woman had a gentle air around her.

"Just showing you your true memories. And you better hold on. This might sting a little." Avina replied.

"S-Sting? What do you me..." Iniabi started to ask.

Avina thrust her nail into his forehead, right on the symbol she had created. That caused a surge of intense pain to go into Iniabi before he started seeing some strange events unfold in his mind.

"Do you see this, Iniabi? These, my boy, are your true memories." Avina replied.

The memories flowed into Iniabi's mind. Most of them did involve him and Cynthia, but several things weren't right. For one, Cynthia wasn't the kind and courageous girl she was. She was a tyrant that led an army to attack Castle Ylisstol. She slew several of the Shepherds, including Sumia and Henry, and then even pursued Iniabi himself. He also recollected the time he was 'married' to Cynthia. She used her older age and strength to force him to become her lover, and ordered her armies to invade other nations and worlds. He even remembered that at the time, he saw just how evil Cynthia and everyone else was and had tried to escape, but was unfortunate to run into the Sugar Rush Racers, who were allied with Cynthia. There were also memories of him and the racers, but all were of them mercilessly beating him down under Cynthia's command. The last thing he remembered was Candi dropping a cookie boulder on his head before everything went black.

After awhile, Avina withdrew her claw from his head. The wound she had caused from before along with the mark instantly healed. She ordered the mist to release him and sat him back on the bed.

"W-What? Cynthia... the racers... Candi... they were all just... lies? They weren't good at all?" Iniabi asked.

Clearly, the process had a side effect on him.

"No, not even close. Now do you see why I need you on my side? They are the evil ones. They captured you during your escape and had coerced you into joining the wrong side." Avina replied, her tone this time being almost as if she was pleading.

The King of Ylisse now had a difficult time. Not only had his memories been manipulated, he was now being told that the side he believed to be of justice was all a cover-up for much more heinous intentions. The memories he supposedly lost were actually hidden from him, and that his beloved friends and family were all playing him for a fool.

"I-I... I don't believe it! All of it was false? Everything and everyone I knew were deceiving me into doing the dirty work for them?" Iniabi asked.

Avina sat down next to him as if she was a concerned friend to him.

"I'm afraid so. Which is why I must ask you to choose a side. If you go with them, you may just suffer even more than what you saw in your memories. But if you join our cause, I will be sure to put you in your proper place." Avina replied.

She then stood back up and walked over to the wall with the still-open Rift from before.

"Wait, if these are all my memories, then why can't I remember everything else about my past? About me as a kid? About my parents? Anything?" Iniabi asked.

Avina turned to him.

"Those will come in due time. But I do have to warn you again about which side you're on." Avina replied.

And with that, the woman stepped through the Rift and disappeared, leaving the man alone in his room with doubts in his mind about who he truly was and where his allegiance should lie.

"What side?" Iniabi asked.

* * *

 _"Location: Agrabah, The World Of Disney, November 28th 2110"_

George, Nihil, and Xylnn eventually made their way back to Agrabah and entered the bazaar.

"Pretty quiet for a bazaar. It's too quiet. And it was quite loud when we were here before." Xylnn said.

 _"Let's look for a merchant."_ Nihil said.

Just then, Rasheed the Peddler was seen trying to balance several items over at his shop. He then ran into the front door and closed it, with shattering being heard a moment later. George entered the shop, watching as the man attempted to clean up. Upon seeing George, he moved all the shattered remains to one side of the room and gave a smile.

"Ah, welcome, George. How may I help you?" Rasheed asked.

"I want to browse your wares." George replied.

Rasheed immediately rushed behind a desk that was supposed to resemble a register. It had many boards plastered to it, showing that it had been broken and repaired multiple times.

"How about... some Goulash?" Rasheed asked.

"No... I'm looking into more... special wares." George replied.

Rasheed showed his friend a Buddha statue, a Talisman, a sculpture of the Sultan, and other knick-knacks, which he all shoved into the white haired boy's face.

"No... I'm thinking more of... magical items." George replied.

"Ah, then you're in luck. I just found this fresh item near the Cave of Wonders." Rasheed said.

He showed George a black lamp.

"It's strange, though. This looks exactly like Jafar's lamp. I had thought he had it in his room in the palace. But I decided to put it in my shop." Rasheed said.

George nodded.

"Yeah, that should do just fine. How much?" George asked.

"10,000 Riyal." Rasheed replied.

"One second." George said.

He exited the shop and looked at Nihil, who stood with his arms crossed near the wall.

"Nihil?" George asked.

 _"What is required of me?"_ Nihil asked.

"If I stall the shopkeeper long enough for you to enter undetected, could you... do him in?" George asked.

 _"Of course. I am known as the stealthiest of assassins among the Heartless."_ Nihil replied.

George returned to Rasheed and began to weigh him down.

"10,000 Riyal, huh? Well, I'm on a budget. Father didn't want me to have too much cash, since he thought I wouldn't be too responsible with it." George said.

"Is that so? Well, I'm sorry, I only take Riyal. No Favor Cards. And I'm not taking favors for friends this time." Rasheed said.

While George and Rasheed talked business, Nihil entered in the fashion that the Shadow Heartless did. He phased into the ground, slinked past the counter, and appeared behind Rasheed. He then rematerialized behind the shopkeeper and awaited a signal.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to leave, then. You've just lost yourself a customer. It would be a shame if you died... without knowing you were dead." George said.

That was the signal. Nihil summoned a copy of himself, and the two copies summoned fake Keyblades of their own and plunged them into Rasheed's chest. The shopkeeper fell to the ground, motionless. Nihil's copies re-merged into one, and Nihil picked up the body and stained it with darkness. A Heartless taking the from of a oversized coin appeared. The coin had a face, while the coin's back side had the Heartless insignia. Nihil shooed the Heartless away and picked up the lamp.

 _"A man who spent his life in greed is now consumed by it. What a pity."_ Nihil said.

"Okay. Now that we have this lamp, we can defeat Genie. To the Cave of Wonders!" George ordered.

They and Xylnn attempted to leave, only to see three guards gang up on them. Jasmine was there with them, with Rajah at her side.

"George, Genie tells me that you attacked Aladdin and tried to open what is apparently the door to the heart of this world. Is this true?" Jasmine asked.

George looked at Jasmine with an evil smile.

"Pretty much. The light is weak, and I want to take it out. What's wrong with that?" George asked.

Jasmine got an angry look in her eyes.

"Guards! Take this boy and his allies to the dungeon, now!" Jasmine ordered angrily.

The guards attempted to attack, but Nihil summoned dark tentacles from his fingertips and wrapped them around the guards. After much squeezing, the guards were destroyed due to physical pressure, their hearts being stained by darkness all the while. The hearts transformed into Bandit Heartless, which were then taken out by Rajah.

"Hmph. Pesky little furball, aren't you?" Xylnn asked.

The girl threw her boomerang at Rajah, prompting a defensive evasion from the tiger. However, the boomerang came back and grazed his back. The tiger fell to the ground, stunned. Jasmine attempted to pull Rajah away, but George summoned his Keyblade and pointed it at her chest.

"I'm not as weak as I used to be. I will not hesitate to erase you." George said.

Jasmine started crying, her tears pounding the ground. George then thought back to the different times Abigail and Kimi, as well as the others he cared for, would cry, and how it hurt him to see them suffer. The boy dissipated his blade and looked at Nihil and Xylnn.

"Let's get this over with." George said.

He walked away without a second glance. Xylnn and Nihil looked at each other knowingly before following the boy.

* * *

 _"Location: Ink World, the Nintendo Realm of the Dream World, November 28th 2110"_

It was evening in Kettle City. Cars and trucks still running throughout the city. But off of the elevated city was a blue tentacled Inkling on the beach. He sat along the waterline, careful not to touch the water. He looked out to the water, glimmering with the reflection of the setting sun. His eyes averted to the capsule in his hand. Slowly, he pried the capsule open, splitting the sides. In his left hand was the beacon itself, while his right hand was the small little cell that could set himself on fire.

He gazed out to Inkopolis City, distant and far. He could no longer see the standing green Inkopolis Tower with the Zapfish on it. It was toppled over and the Zapfish was dead. The wisps of fire raging throughout the city was visible, but it had diminished. But through Agent 3's escape, he had left many lives in Inkopolis to the hands of the Octarians.

It was his fault that many people had died in Inkopolis. Or maybe it wasn't. Or maybe he was thinking of it to make himself feel bad. In his own opinion, he thought lowly of himself. He was trusted with protecting the city, when in the end, a majority of them had perished. He couldn't take it anymore. There was a lot of pressure building inside of him, and things needed to be fulfilled. The pain in his heart intensified as he looked down at the half-capsule in his hand. If he squished it right then and there, he would die. He wouldn't have to blame himself for anything anymore.

He could kill himself. Just as the scientist said.

Sighing deeply, he placed the cell in the center of his hand. With nothing to regret, his fingers descended, ready to squish it.

"No!" a voice shouted behind him.

Footsteps sounded behind him closer as he decided to press down on the cell. Agent 3 could only feel the burning sensation for less than a second before his hand was smacked open, the cell flinging out of his hands and into the sand. From the cell burst a flaring flame that grew and heated up intensely. The flame grew massively for one second and then died. The Inkling turned around to see Moira, kneeling behind him.

"Agent 3... why?" Moira asked as a tear trickled down from her eyes.

Agent 3 turned away and said nothing. Moira grabbed his shoulder.

"Why are you... w-why are you trying to kill yourself?" Moira asked.

Agent 3 still said nothing. Moira groaned.

"Agent 3, why? Talk to me." Moira asked.

Agent 3 stayed quiet. Moira looked into his eyes.

"Agent 3, answer me! Tell me! What happened?" Moira asked.

Agent 3 turned the other way. Moira grabbed his shirt collar and smacked his face to the sand.

"Agent 3! Answer me! You're so arrogant!" Moira shouted.

Agent 3 felt the blood rushing to his face and the pain from the Octoling's smack. He put his hand against the cheek that was slammed into the sand and felt blood from where the sand scratched his skin. The blood trickled from his cheek to his hands. Standing up with a sigh, he walked away to the cliff where the town was above, leaving Moira behind.

"A-Agent 3! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to!" Moira said.

She ran after him. Agent 3 didn't bother to look behind.

"Agent 3!" Moira shouted.

She grabbed his hand that wasn't bloody and tugged it back. Agent 3 stopped walking and stood still. Moira made him sit down on one of the smooth rocks at the bottom of the cliff, and she ripped off the bottom of her shirt and pressed it against the Inkling's scratched and bloody cheek.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! I'm sorry I yelled at you!" Moira said quickly, her voice full of regret and sadness.

"I'm sorry I left people in Inkopolis for dead." Agent 3 said quietly.

Moira raised an eyebrow.

"Left people for dead? That wasn't your fault. We couldn't do anything against the Octarians." Moira said.

"Yes, we could. There were many chances to stop them." Agent 3 said a little louder.

Moira looked into his eyes.

"You knew we could do whatever we could at the moment. You keep beating yourself up for something that's already passed! Stop doing that! You're scaring me!" Moira said.

Agent 3 grew silent again.

"Stop thinking about things that passed. You're overreacting and hurting yourself over nothing. You did what you could back there, and that's all that matters. I care about you. And I'd give everything to have you in my life forever. So don't kill yourself, please!" Moira said.

Many seconds passed, with Agent 3 looking out to the last rays of sun on the water. Eventually, he nodded slowly. Moira buried her head under his neck and gave him a tight hug.

"You always have me. Don't ever leave me." Moira said.

"Okay, Moira." Agent 3 said.

After a few seconds, Moira stood up.

"Come on, let's go back. I won't tell anyone what you were trying to do. I'll take care of the scratches and blood on your cheek." Moira said.

Agent 3 nodded and stood up with the Octoling. Moira slipped her hand into his hand, dried with blood. In her other hand was the bloody ripped part of her shirt. The two began climbing up the cliffs back to the still busy city, darkness of the night engulfing the beach.

The depressing feeling in the bottom of Agent 3's heart was gone. Instead, it was replaced with confidence for Moira and her support.

* * *

 _"Location: Paradise Falls, Kingdom Hearts Dimension, November 28th 2110"_

Charles led his visitors into his trophy room. It was a treasure trove of giant skeletons, stuffed creatures, and rare cultural artifacts. Various servant dogs dusted and polished as Charles led them through the room.

"Most of the collection is housed in the world's top museums: New York, Munich, London... of course, I kept the best for myself." Charles said.

Carl looked at one in particular.

"Did you ever! Will you look at that?" Carl asked.

"Oh yes, the Arsinoitherium. Beast charged while I was brushing my teeth. Used my shaving kit to bring him down." Charles said.

A dog approached, carrying a menu. Charles waved them off.

"Oh, surprise me." Charles ordered. He looked over at Carl and explained "Only way to get it out of Ethiopia at the time was to have it declared as "dental equipment!".

He laughed. Behind him, a dog couldn't resist gnawing at one of the bones. Carl looked at what he was biting at.

"Oh my gosh, the Giant Somalian Leopard Tortoise!" Carl said in surprise.

"Oh, you recognize it? I'm impressed! That's an interesting story there..." Charles started to say.

A dog approached with a bottle of champagne in his mouth. Charles glanced at the bottle.

"Hm, excellent choice." Charles said. He turned to Carl and said " I found it on safari with Roosevelt.".

Two dogs worked together to remove the cork from the bottle. After doing so, they sloppily poured two glasses.

"He and I fell into a habit of playing gin rummy in the evenings. And did he cheat? Oh, he was horrible!" Charles explained.

He and Carl laughed. Alpha interrupted.

"Master, dinner is ready." Alpha announced in a high-pitched tone.

"Oh dear, broken translator. It's that loose wire again." Charles said.

He leaned down and fixed it.

"There you go, big fella." Charles said.

"Thank you, Master." Alpha said in his deep scary voice.

"I liked his other voice." Goofy said in slight nervousness.

Charles laughed.

"Well, dinner is served! Right this way." Charles ordered.

He led Carl, Russell, Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Morgan (F) into the dining room and up to a large table.

"So how are things stateside? Almost tempted to go back a few times, but I have unfinished work here." Charles asked.

A couple of dogs pulled back chairs for the visitors, who sat down. Dog waiters then placed napkins on their laps.

"I hope you're hungry because Epsilon is the finest chef I've ever had." Charles said.

A couple of dogs brought out covered plates, looked at each other, and removed the silver plate covers at the same time. The meals looked delicious.

"Oh, Epsilon, you've done it again!" Charles said.

Russell was served a hot dog.

"Yes!" Russell said happily.

However, his waiter couldn't resist and ate a bite.

"Hey!" Russell snapped.

Meanwhile, another dog poured some juice for Donald, but then took a big slurp from his glass.

"Hey!" Donald snapped.

Carl looked around, still enthralled.

"Oh, my Ellie would have loved all this. You know, it's because of you she had this dream to come down here and live by Paradise Falls." Carl said.

He gestured towards his house, tethered outside the porthole window.

"I'm honored. And now you've made it!" Charles said.

"You're sure we're not a bother? None of us want to impose on you." Morgan (F) asked.

"No, no! It's a pleasure to have guests. A real treat." Charles replied.

The dogs suddenly erupted into excited barking.

"Treat? Treat! I want a treat!" Walla cried.

"No. no, quiet! Calm down. Calm down." Charles ordered.

In the excitement, a dog swiped the rest of Russell's hot dog.

"Hey!" Russell shouted.

"Shouldn't've used that word." Charles muttered. He then looked over at Sora and asked "So what about you and your other friends? The two males with you seem quite the interesting fellows.".

Sora thought over what he was going to say. He didn't think it would be a good idea to let everyone know he, Donald, and Goofy were not from their world, but as he was fooled into thinking Morgan (F) was a world native and knew who they were, he decided to tell the truth, but be vague about talking about Keyblades and the Heartless, as they seemed to not be a problem in that world.

"The three of us are from different worlds. We had been trying to get to another world named Olympus Coliseum so I could find one of my other friends and regain a lost power, but were attacked and had to land here. Morgan found us after we saved her from zombies called Risen. And then we happened to run into those other two when your dogs grew hostile and you arrived." Sora replied.

"Quite the interesting story. But I'm sorry if they caused any problems." Charles said.

"No, it's fine. They didn't do anything." Sora said.

Charles nodded.

"Anyway, having guests is a delight. More often I get thieves, come to steal what's rightfully mine." Charles said.

"No!" Carl said in shock.

Charles picked up a lantern and walked to the back of the room.

"They called me a fraud, those... dah! But once I bring back this creature, my name will be cleared." Charles said angrily.

The lantern illuminated photographs, drawings, samples, and feathers. Hundreds of them... all of Kevin. He looked over to a full-size skeleton.

"Beautiful, isn't it? I've spent a lifetime tracking it. Sometimes years go by between sightings. I've tried to smoke it out of that deathly labyrinth where it lives. Can't go in after it. Once in, there's no way out. Lost so many dogs." Charles said.

He became lost in reverie.

"And here they come, these bandits, and think the bird is theirs to take! But they soon find that this mountain is a very dangerous place." Charles said.

Distracted, Russell finally noticed the skeleton.

"Hey, that looks like Kevin!" Russell said.

"Kevin?" Charles asked in confusion.

"Yeah! That's my new giant bird pet. I trained it to follow us." Russell replied.

Charles and Alpha exchanged glances.

"Follow you? Impossible. How?" Charles asked.

"She likes chocolate." Russell replied.

The boy held up a chocolate bar to show him.

"Chocolate?" Charles asked.

"Yeah, I gave her some of my chocolate. She goes ga-ga for it." Russell replied.

Carl suddenly swiped the chocolate from Russell and pocked it.

"But it ran off! It's gone now." Carl said quickly.

Charles stared with a frown, before walking to a table full of flight helmets.

"You know, Carl. These people who pass through here, they all tell pretty good stories. A "Surveyor" making a map." Charles said.

Using his cane, the man toppled a helmet from the table. It rolled across the floor.

"A "Botanist" cataloging plants." Charles said.

He toppled another helmet.

"An old man taking his house to Paradise Falls." Charles said.

He toppled a third helmet. He then lifted a fourth to show Sora.

"A boy and his two friends from another world on a mission to reclaim a lost power, and a girl "magically" being in the middle of nowhere at just the right time." Charles said.

He dropped the helmet, which rolled to Sora's feet.

"The third and fourth are the best ones yet. I can't wait to hear how they end." Charles said.

Carl glanced around nervously. Out the window, sitting on the roof of his house, was Kevin.

"Well! It's been a wonderful evening, but we'd better be going." Carl said nervously.

He got up and pulled Russell from the table. Sora realized it wasn't going to end well and motioned for Donald and Goofy to stand up as well. The two did as he asked.

"Oh, you're not leaving?" Charles asked.

"We don't want to take advantage of your hospitality." Sora replied.

"Right. Come on, Russell." Carl ordered.

He led Russell towards the door.

"But we haven't even had dessert." Russell said.

Charles followed behind them, slowly and menacingly. Sora looked around for Morgan (F), but the redhead seemed to have disappeared from the room.

"No, the boy's right. You haven't had dessert. Epsilon here makes a delicious Cherries Jubilee." Charles said.

Carl pulled Russell along, with Sora, Donald, and Goofy following them. Charles followed behind them all.

"Oh, you really must stay. I insist! We have so much more to talk about!" Charles said.

There was suddenly a distant wail. Everyone stopped.

"Kevin?" Russell asked in confusion.

Charles walked to the window and looked out. Atop the roof of the house, he saw Kevin.

"It's here." Charles muttered.

He turned back to Carl, but he and the others were gone. He turned to the dogs.

"Get them!" Charles ordered.

* * *

Outside, Carl, Russell, Sora, Donald, and Goofy were untying the house from the pylon.

"Hurry!" Carl ordered.

"I am hurrying!" Donald said angrily.

They finished up. But by then, dogs started descending down the ramp behind them.

"They're coming!" Goofy said nervously.

He and everyone else ran towards the cave opening. However, more dogs blocked the cave opening.

"Master, over here!" a voice shouted.

Dug appeared and pointed to a tunnel opening deeper inside the cave. Sora summoned Kingdom Key and turned to Carl.

"You and Russell get to safety. We'll provide back-up so you can escape." Sora ordered.

Carl nodded, and he and Russell ran towards Dug, who led them through the tunnel opening. Meanwhile, Donald and Goofy took out their weapons and stood next to Sora, who got into his usual fighting pose, and the three went to fight against the dogs and prevent them from following the others. Donald attacked them by casting Gravity, Blizzard, and Fire. Goofy remained a fair distance away, throwing his shield around like a frisbee, stunning the dogs. And Sora jumped into the air, slashing the dogs with his Keyblade and blasting them with magic.

Once they had made much progress, the three attempted to follow the tunnel and continue with guarding their allies, but a barrier suddenly appeared and prevented them from entering the tunnel

"Huh?" Donald asked.

"Looks like you didn't fall to Charles's loyal little minions and managed to survive. Well done." a voice said.

Morgan (F) appeared from a flash of purple flames.

"Hi, you guys. Long time no see." Morgan (F) greeted.

"Morgan? It's great to see you're safe, but where were you? Why did you disappear onboard the ship?" Sora asked.

Morgan (F) giggled.

"I was taking care of some business. But what, you thought I was one of the dogs? Don't worry, I'm definitely the real me." Morgan (F) replied. She then smirked and said "Although, this isn't exactly my true form." Morgan (F) replied.

"What do you..." Goofy started to ask.

A flash of purple light sounded from Morgan (F). When it faded, her deformed appearance was back. The girl gave a twisted grin, her right eye glowing bright red and fresh blood and gore dripping from the missing half of her skin.

"Wh-What?" Sora asked, stumbling back from her horrendous appearance and the smell of blood.

"This is how I truly look. I'm not a treasure hunter. I'm a revived puppet to the great Mistress Avina." Morgan (F) replied.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy regained their composure.

"So, you're a zombie?" Donald asked.

"Partially, yeah. I only acted like a normal little girl so I could get close to you. I find playing that role to mask my more wider goals to be a sure strategy." Morgan (F) replied.

"Morgan... or, no, whatever you are... why are you here?" Sora asked.

"My Mistress was rather interested in you. She couldn't have you going around keeping worlds free, as she's planning on destroying everything and then rebuilding and perfecting them. So she sent me to destroy this world and kill you three. No hard feelings." Morgan (F) replied.

She then snapped her fingers. A large wave of Powerwild Heartless appeared and Morgan (F) disappeared from view. One of the Powerwild Heartless prepared to pounce, but it was hit in the back by Goofy's shield. The same Heartless was attacked by swipes from Kingdom Key and a blast of Fire magic from Donald. Sora shoved his way through the Heartless in front of him. A Powerwild Heartless jumped towards the boy, but it was knocked back by an attack from Goofy. Sora jumped onto the same Heartless and stabbed it in the shoulder, reducing it to nothing. Donald used all the magic he knew to attack the Heartless, followed by Goofy hitting them with his shield. Sora found himself in front of three of the Powerwild Heartless, and he threw Kingdom Key at them in a Strike Raid, hitting them all before his Keyblade returned to his hand. Eventually, all the Heartless were gone. Sora looked up and saw Morgan (F) appear nearby, wielding Robin (M)'s old Levin Sword. With a yell, Sora launched himself into the air and slashed downwards. Morgan (F) parried easily, pushing the boy backwards and using the momentum to jump into a defensive position.

"Why, hello there, Sora! How kind of you to join us today!" Morgan (F) greeted haughtily.

"What you're doing isn't right, Morgan. You're only hurting yourself and killing countless innocent lives. You can still stop this. Come with us. We can help you." Sora said.

Morgan (F) responded by raising her Levin Sword and slicing the air three times. From her slashes, blades of wind began to fly towards Sora. The boy parried each blade as they came, grunting as their intervals grew shorter and shorter, straining his abilities to keep up, but he did not stop pushing ahead. Her wind blades had unsteady and volatile edges, containing the power of a hurricane in each and held in it's form only by the strength of her magic. Although Sora could parry them all, when Kingdom Key made contact, the wind would break into small sharp blades that, even with lesser momentum, cut him along his arms and face. Just as he began to tire, he cut away the final blade and shot forward, bringing his Keyblade down onto the redhead. They met with a loud clash.

"That was my answer. I'll never betray Mistress Avina. She's the reason I'm even alive, anyway." Morgan (F) said through gritted teeth, the grip on her sword faltering as she pushed back against him.

She twisted her wrist and pierced the sky. At the last moment, Sora managed to jump backwards and evade the bolt of lightning that the girl summoned with her sword. Recovering his breath, Sora stood to his full height, circling Morgan (F) predatorily, body taut and ready to strike. She responded in kind, taking careless steps but her eyes never once leaving his face.

"You overestimate yourself, Morgan." Sora sneered.

"Careful you don't cut yourself on your own blade, boy." Morgan (F) said.

"Funny, I could say the same of you!" Sora snapped.

He charged, hacking at the puppet, forcing her to go on the defensive. She could only leap back, parrying his blows whenever he got too close for comfort. He drove her deeper into the battlefield and his final swing embedded itself deeply into the ground as she jumped back and disappeared from sight. He raised his head to glare at her, muscles burning with exertion. She had leaped to safety and sheathed her sword, starting to have channeled magic in her hands.

"Oh, I won't let you! Your magic won't save you!" Sora shouted.

He sprinted forward and poured his entire strength into a final decisive strike. However, Morgan (F) raised her hand to meet his blade and a shield manifested at the contact, hard as stone and made of Wind magic that seemed to the make the air around her shift and distort. Sora raised Kingdom Key and slashed at her, again and again and again, but each time, he was met with the resistance of her force field. He had been careless and slow.

"You're powerful, Sora. But even the sharpest sword will dull with overuse." Morgan (F) said.

Sora grunted in response, pushing against her shield, forcing her to muster even more power in hopes it would drain her reserves. But despite his power, Morgan (F) didn't seem like she was struggling. Rather, she was doing quite well at standing her ground and even forced greater magic into her barrier. Morgan (F) smirked, and before the boy could react, she stepped forward and pushed her entire body into her shield. A sudden surge of energy threw Sora back and he soared through the air. His body slammed onto the ground several feet away, making him groan in pain. Stars danced before his eyes, but he shook his head to force them away and, wobbling slightly from pain and exertion, forced himself to stand. But by then, Morgan (F) had launched herself into the air and was hovering in the air high above Sora, beyond what he was capable of reaching.

"My thanks for the practice. But I think it's time to bring things to an end, don't you?" Morgan (F) asked.

Before Sora could retort, the red haired girl began chanting. She slowly raised her hands above her head, gathering power. Light began to shine from her body as the very air around her changed, warping as it grew warmer, speed growing and growing into a gale that seemed to orbit the fire that had begun gathering above her outstretched palms, conjured from nothing but the power radiating from her very body. The earth trembled, cracking beneath his feet as pebbles, rocks, and boulders that had been long buried levitated to the sky, high above her head. Sora stumbled from the quake, struggling to regain his balance as he ran back to Donald and Goofy.

"Donald, Goofy, get back!" Sora shouted.

"Raineth fire upon mine enemies! I bid thee come! METEOR!" Morgan (F) shouted.

The flame she had gathered dispersed in the air, igniting the floating rocks, and they hurtled down towards Sora, Donald, and Goofy like vengeance from the heavens. A sudden swell of magic filled the air, crackling with power, the ground ripping as the girl summoned more stone and fire.

"Fall back! Fall back! Fall..." Sora started to shout.


End file.
